La piel del otro
by gabiiii981
Summary: Craig amanece con un cambio inaudito en su cuerpo y solo exige saber cómo ocurrió. Busca respuestas y ayuda en sus amigos, Clyde y Token. Y un culpable, Tweek, con el que se lleva horriblemente mal. ¿Kenny se entromete, o será Kyle? CREEK, TYDE. Cryde.
1. Tú eres yo y yo soy tú

**Hellow! Les traigo un nuevo fic de South Park, recien sacado del horno (?) Tendrá a lo mucho diez capitulos y voy a tratar de subirlos lo más rapido posible xD Bueno, puede ser que la idea sea... no se, extraña ._. pero denle una oportunidad, esta historia grita CREEK por todos lados. ¿Cryde? ¿Tyde? Menciones de... ¿Cryle? ¿Crenny? (Carajo que Craig se dio todos los gustos xD) Tienen que averiguarlo por ustedes mismos e.e Espero que alguien lo lea u.u, les agradezco con la vida a los que me dejaron reviews en la saga de OneShots de: _No Habla, No sonríe, No entiende_.**

**Sin mas que decir, les dejo el primer capi :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Siempre… busqué la manera de no involucrarme en situaciones absurdas que llamen la atención."<em>

Era de mañana y había perdido el autobús escolar por una serie de ligeras complicaciones que se le habían presentado en su calido hogar. Por ese motivo, corría a toda velocidad hacia la escuela, sus motivos eran sumamente urgentes. La verdad era que no le intimidaba el hecho de llegar tarde, sino otras cuestiones. Millones de preguntas se le cruzan por la cabeza y la verdad, era una de las pocas veces que estaba confundido y aturdido.

Desorientado como nunca, ansiando que alguien le diera una explicación al respecto. Exigiría una respuestas a los golpes y sobre todas las cosas, _mataría a Tweek._

Si, eso era lo que haría, de todas maneras lo odiaba así que luego de molerlo a golpes, le gritaría groserías hasta que confiese que carajo había hecho para que ESO este pasando. ¡Debía ser su culpa! No tenía idea de cómo, pero de seguro tenía algo que ver ¡Y le convenía por su seguridad que encuentre una solución porque sino le desfiguraría el rostro a golpes!

En South Park nada es normal, pero definitivamente lo que le ocurría era ridículo y sin explicación lógica.  
>No podía aclarar las ideas en su mente, estaba agitado por el recorrido que marcaba a un paso casi desesperado. Sencillamente todas sus explicaciones se mezclaban y se golpeaban las unas con las otras sin otorgarle un sentido verdadero a su padecimiento.<p>

Frena con rapidez su correr y se queda de pie a unos diez metros de las grandes puertas abiertas de la secundaria de South Park. Muchos alumnos ingresaban y otros grupos se reunían cerca de la entrada, hablando y poniéndose al día de las cosas ocurridas el fin de semana.

Mira hacia los lados, ajustando su mirada a todo el panorama delante suyo. Sin embargo, no encuentra a su grupo de amigos. Ellos siempre se bajaban del autobús y se quedaban en frente del edificio hablando de sus vidas o alguna que otra idiotez. ¿Por qué carajo no estaban ahí entonces?

_"Siempre. Lo he evitado todo con completa indiferencia, odio estar en medio de esas mierdas de aventuras."_

-¿Por qué a mi, Dios…?- Se lleva una mano al rostro y cierra los ojos deseando que lo parta un rayo. De todos los seres humanos en el mundo, ¿por qué tenia que ocurrirle justamente a él? Aborrecería a Dios y lo maldeciría día y noche por esto.

Su idea era encontrar a sus amigos y obligarlos a que falten a clases para que de alguna forma pudieran arreglar su problema. Token era el más inteligente así que estaba seguro de que encontraría una solución fácil y rápida.

Bueno, quizás no rápida y… sería muy complicado que sea fácil, pero en algo tenía que pensar.

Por favor, que se le ocurra algo milagroso y que todo se solucione para el dáa siguiente. Deseaba despertarse de esa pesadilla.

_"No recuerdo haber hecho algo lo suficientemente horrible como para merecer este castigo."_

-¡HEY! ¡Retrasado! ¡Piensa rápido!-

No tiene el tiempo suficiente como para reaccionar a esa advertencia. Él aparta la mano de su rostro y se da media vuelta sin la más minima sospecha de que un balón de futbol americano se le clavaría en medio del rostro con una fuerza extraordinaria. Digna fuerza de un orangután miembro del club de futbol americano.

En realidad, no se lo esperaba porque jamás en su vida le habían hecho una broma tan estúpida. Generalmente era él el que jodía a los perdedores y se reía sin compasión alguna de los nerds sin vida social. Pero en ese momento no piensa mucho en eso, ni en la posibilidad de que quizás joder a esas pobres personas era algo incorrecto y que tenían sentimientos a pesar de que los demás pensaran lo contrario.

Cae de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose el rostro con ambas manos y larga un alarido de dolor, que trata de ahogar en una especie de exclamación.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡No puedo creer que el imbécil volvió a caer en la broma!-

-¡Es un total idiota!-

Dos chicos altos y corpulentos chocan sus palmas en señal de plena satisfacción. Si, recordaba haberlos visto en el club, practicando y haciendo toda esa mierda marica. Ellos abusaban a diario de los idiotas que no se defendían por miedo y vergüenza a una humillación publica aún peor de que sufrían diario.

Él se levanta con la mirada baja y baja los brazos, quedando a sus lados de manera rígida. La sombra cubría sus ojos claros, dándole un aspecto tétrico y digno de una película de asesinos . Sin darse cuenta, esboza una sonrisa maliciosa que de verdad asustaba y que es apreciada por ambos chicos, que se miran entre si, extrañados. Forma puños con ambas manos y los presiona con muchísima fuerza. No tenían idea con quien se habían metido.

No, en serio. No sabían con quién estaban jodiendo.

Él camina hacia ellos sin miedo alguno; este gesto de completa despreocupación hace que esos robustos chicos se alarmen y comiencen a enojarse por su atrevimiento. ¿Desde cuándo ese retrasado mental se atrevía a tanto?

-¡No te acerques, adicto a la cocaína!

-¡Te podemos reventar el cráneo de un golpe! ¡Así que aléjate!-

Pero no hace caso a las advertencias. Sigue caminando e ignora el hecho de que esa escena se estaba ganando la atención de la mayoría de los alumnos que aún no ingresaban al establecimiento. Todos giran y comienzan murmurar que se estaba por iniciar una pelea a tan temprano horario. No era algo muy común a principio de clases.

De pronto, se detiene y todos los murmullos y demás voces hacen silencio. Mira a los ojos, con toda la rabia que podía brindar, al chico que le arrojó el balón al rostro.

-Repite eso.- Pronuncia con voz firme y extrañamente masculina, sin rastro de inseguridad, con amenaza y una clara rabia difícil de reconocer, ansias de moler a golpes a alguien. Los espectadores quedan con la boca abierta, porque se suponía que la persona que estaban observando… **JAMÁS** en su existencia haría tal cosa.

El chico no retrocede, lo fulmina con la mirada y le sonríe de manera burlona en respuesta de su gesto. Ya eran conscientes de que todo el jodido pueblo los estaba mirando.

-¿Quién carajo te crees? ¿Pretendes asustarme o qué mierda? Eres un estúpido marica, me meto tus palabras por el…- Cierra la boca al momento que un puño se le encaja en la mejilla. Lo hace mierda en todos los sentidos, la fuerza fue tan brutal que le desprende un par de dientes. El pobre desgraciado cae sentado hacia atrás, y se retuerce en el suelo sangrando a mas no poder. Su camarada mira horrorizado la escena y abre los ojos atónito.

-¿Tu también quieres, hijo de puta?- Intenta limpiarse la sangre que manchaba sus nudillos en su camisa verde y arrugada. Alza la mirada y le presta total atención al chico que lo miraba aterrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer. Solo había sido un golpe y lo mas posible es que ese chico tendría que ir a un maldito hospital.

El que aún quedaba de pie retrocede y traga saliva con precaución.

Pero él esfuerza su vista hacia ese condenado cobarde y avanza un par de pasos hacia ese idiota. Merecía morir por ser cómplice de ese balonazo, no lo perdonaría ni aunque le rogara piedad arrodillado en el suelo.

-Voy a matarte.- Sentencia con voz fría y completamente monótona, y por fin cuando vuelve a formar un puño con su mano y se acerca de forma ofensiva al chico, que retrocede con cara de espanto…

-¡CRAIG! ¡NO!-

Alguien había corrido a través de la gente en el medio de toda esa contienda y empujado a cualquiera que se le había atravesado. Pero tenía un buen propósito, detener la locura que estaba por cometer ese maniático adicto a los conflictos y a las resoluciones con violencia.

Cuando llega a la escena, corre hacia él y le toma un brazo con ambas manos. Lo jala hacia atrás para que se detenga y tiembla horrorizado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y con miedo. Le dio una mirada rápida al chico que estaba en el piso, sujetándose el rostro y sangrando demasiado por la boca.

El otro entra en razón gracias al grito histérico de Tweek. Los murmullos vuelven a empezar, todos se preguntaban… _"¿Acaso gritó 'Craig'? ¿WTF?"_

_"¿Tweek? Lo encontré. Ahora él me dará explicaciones."_

-Si no quieres que te deje mucho peor que ese pedazo de mierda, me dirás qué carajo esta pasando.- Se aparta de un empujón y se da cuenta con completo terror que Tweek estaba sufriendo lo mismo que él. Es decir, su cuerpo. Lo observa de arriba abajo y siente un vuelco en el corazón debido a la adrenalina que le estaba recorriendo las venas.

Tweek estaba a punto de llorar, ahí en frente suyo, temblando y acumulando lagrimas en sus ojos azules y masculinos. Pero esa expresión de cobarde o más bien, de perro a medio morir, no era aceptable. No era compatible en **su** cuerpo, no podía arruinar su reputación en frente de la escuela. ¿Y por qué rayos no llevaba puesto su gorro azul? ¿En que mierda pensaba Tweek, saliendo de **SU** casa con **SU** cuerpo y no vistiéndose como se supone que se vestía siempre? Por lo menos Craig se tomó la molestia de vestirse como Tweek lo haría generalmente.

_"Aunque… con esta pelea… quizás él no reaccionaría como yo lo hice."_

Se alarma cuando nota que Tweek estaba al borde de un ataque de llanto.

-No, por todo lo que más quieras, no vayas a…-

-¡Yo no se que es lo que está pasando! ¡Amanecí de esta manera horrible y había un maldita rata en mi habitación! ¡No quiero quedarme así para siempre! ¡Es demasiada presión! ¡Quiero morirme!-

-… Vociferar como lo harías normalmente… en MI cuerpo.- Craig suspira, rogando paciencia a su temperamento, y mira a su alrededor con gesto neutro, posando sus ahora ojos verdes en la multitud que los observaba con total descaro. Se da cuenta de que todos los observaban como si estuvieran locos de remate. Mas a Tweek, ya que tenía una apariencia histérica y fácilmente perturbable que no era nada normal en su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo volveremos a la normalidad?- Solloza el ahora pelinegro mientras que su voz se quiebra y entierra su rostro entre sus manos.

Los murmullos se hacen mas fuertes y no los culpaba. Craig jamás lloraría de esa manera tan marica frente a tantas personas. ¡Estaba logrando que su reputación se vaya al caño!

-Al carajo. Ven conmigo.- Craig le toma un brazo a Tweek y lo jala con fuerza, lo arrastra con él antes de que siga gritando y llamando la atención. No era necesario que la gente se enterara de lo que le sucedía, además quizás pensarían que perdieron la razón y eso sería mucho mas problemático.

No necesitaban mas problemas.

-Craig… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Cállate, solo… cállate y sígueme.- No tenía idea. No tenía ni la mas pálida idea de que harían. Solo esperaba que caiga una solución del cielo.

Esquivando a la gente, que se apartaba asustada al ver a un lloroso y tembloroso Craig y a un Tweek con mirada de asesino y con seño fruncido e irritado, ambos salen de los terrenos de la entrada de la escuela. Buscan un par de árboles que estaban a la vista y se acercan, se colocan detrás para pasar un poco más desapercibidos.

Entonces, Craig suelta a Tweek y se queda frente a él. A Tucker no le podía irritar más la lastimera imagen de su cuerpo, Tweek volvía a sostenerse el rostro, temblando y balbuceando cosas inexplicables. Sobre todo, aun no podía tragarse eso de que no llevara puesto su gorro azul.

-Primero… hay que mantener la calma. Si entramos en pánico, será peor.-

-P-pero… es horrible… ¡ES HORRIBLE! ¡OH DIOS!-

-¿Y me lo dices a mi? Llegué a la entrada y dos idiotas quisieron pasarse de listos conmigo solo por ser TÚ. Debiste dejar que los mate.-

-¡NO! ¡Yo no haría eso! ¡Yo lo dejaría pasar! Odio involucrarme en peleas sin sentido, además son mucha presión.- Y luego de decir esto, Tweek abre bien los ojos con el miedo encernado en su expresión. Craig tuerce una mueca de inseguridad y se cruza de brazos. Odiaba ver todas esas emociones en su rostro y manifestándose en **SU** cuerpo, ¡Él definitivamente no era de hacer esas cosas innecesarias! Tenia que volver ahí como sea antes de que Tweek lo arruine todo.

-Técnicamente… ngh, fui yo el que les dio su merecido a esos tipos.- Se sujeta un mechón de cabello negro y lo jala hacia abajo. Tweek piensa que su cuerpo necesitaba algo, que se sentía más relajado pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba sobre cargar el vacío que invadía su organismo ante la ausencia de la cafeína. Por supuesto, Craig no era fanático del café, esa era la ausencia que sentía.

-Eso significa que…- Se horroriza el pelinegro dejando escapar gruesas lagrimas por sus azuladas orbes. Craig entrecierra los ojos seriamente.

_"Que marica que me veo haciendo eso."_

-¡Que yo seré el que tenga todos los problemas! ¡Que cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo me expulsarán de la escuela por haber matado a un estudiante! ¡Que tal vez hasta me manden a prisión y me condenen a cadena perpetua! ¡Que mis padres me odiarán y la sociedad me rechazará de por vida! ¡Y TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA, CRAIG!-

-Oh no, claro que no.- Craig da un paso hacia atrás y se encoge de hombros con completa soberbia y desinterés ante las excusas y acusaciones que le estaba arrojando Tweek como si fueran estacas. Pasa a mirarlo a los ojos con frialdad, a lo que Tweek se estremece, no pudiendo creer que sus ojos verdes pudieran reflejar semejante odio y asco.

-Tu no deberías dejar que la gente te joda, lo que hice fue lo que tu tendrías que haber hecho hace AÑOS. Pero esa no es la cuestión ahora. Tenemos que volver a la normalidad, y me ayudaras porque tu no soportas mi cuerpo y yo obviamente aborrezco el tuyo.-

-¡¿Y qué mierda se supone que debemos hacer? GAH, no se cómo sucedió esto, me desperté y estaba en tu cuerpo, ¡No recuerdo que haya pasado algo extraño antes!-

Tenia razón. Craig tampoco recordaba algo raro, nada parecido al evento ocurrido en esa estúpida película que había visto junto a su hermana Ruby. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Un viernes de locos? La pasaban en Disney Channel y la drogadicta lesbiana de Lindsay Lohan intercambiaba su cuerpo con el de su madre porque se odiaban, eso había sucedido gracias a un conjuro chino. ¿o por una galleta de la suerte?

-Mierda.- Se coloca la palma de su mano en su frente y se muerde los labios con impotencia. Era como si su cuerpo se sintiera extremadamente nervioso desde que se había levantado de la cama Es decir, generalmente, quizás habría tomado la pacifica decisión de no darle el golpe de su vida a aquel gorila que lo golpeó con ese balón. Pero es que sentía tanta ansiedad, tanta energía de sobra en su cuerpo. Tenia que descargar todo eso en alguien.

Y entonces lo entiende. No estaba acostumbrado a tantos niveles de cafeína en su sangre. Tal vez si de tabaco, y de alcohol. ¿Pero de cafeína en todo momento? No, no era un adicto como Tweek.

-Alguien tiene que saber que hacer.-

-¡Allí está, Clyde! ¡AGH! ¡Quizás pueda ayudarnos!- Tweek señala a lo lejos el camino. Craig gira hacia atrás y nota que un apresurado Donovan corría desde lo lejos para poder llegar temprano a la primera clase.

Aparentemente también perdió el autobús.

Pero, ¿En que mierda pensaban? Clyde era un gran amigo y todo eso, pero era un idiota, era imposible que pudiera ayudarlos. Necesitaban a Token, ir por él sería lo más razonable.

Craig no se da cuenta de que Tweek había salido corriendo para recibir con un gran abrazo aterrador al castaño. Se abofetea mentalmente por no haberlo detenido, tal vez enterarse de todo de esa forma sería una experiencia traumática para el pobre Clyde. Sin mencionar que podría pensar que le estaban jugando una broma.

-Carajo, estoy llegando tar… ¿Craig?- No logra articular ninguna otra palabra porque sin esperar mas, "Craig" se le tira encima en un abrazo y se aferra de su cintura, apegándolo a su cuerpo mientras que cerraba los ojos en una expresión desesperada en busca de su ayuda.

-O… key… ¿Q-que estás…?- Clyde se sonroja por ese contacto cariñoso y repentino. Por la cercanía de Craig, por su expresión tierna y llena de miedo. Esperen un segundo, ¿qué Craig estaba haciendo **QUÉ**?

-Es imposible. ¡¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Te duele algo? Tu ni siquiera abrazas a tu madre, es decir…- Clyde lo aparta un poco y abre los ojos mucho más sorprendido que antes al ver como unas lagrimas caían de los ojos llorosos e irritados de "Craig". Fruncía el seño, muy preocupado por algo que aun no sabía y se seguía aferrando con una mano de la camiseta del castaño. Que por cierto, con esa imagen tan violable de Craig, se sonroja y se acalora diez veces más. Y lo que era más raro, no llevaba puesto su típico gorro azul. Algo muy extraño sucedía definitivamente.

-Es que… ¡Yo no soy Craig! ¡Ese es el problema! ¡GAH!- Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y tiembla repleto de nervios.

De acuerdo, la expresión de WTF de Clyde era digna de una fotografía.

-Lo que dice es cierto. Yo soy Craig.- Un masculino y estoico Tweek, con expresión seria y monótona aparece ahora en escena. Clava su mirada en los ojos del castaño y entrecierra los ojos con paciencia. Conociendo a Clyde, necesitaría unos minutos para procesar esa información.

-¿Q-qué?- Pregunta balbuceando más confundido que antes. Definitivamente tenían que convidarle de la droga que se fumaron, así podría encajar en el ambiente o en la situación que estaban inventando.

-¡Tienes que creernos! ¡N-no ngh estamos locos! Soy Tweek… oh Dios, ¿cómo no pensamos en las consecuencias antes, Craig?- El pelinegro gira hacia el rubio Tucker y se jala la camiseta azul que llevaba puesta, a punto de estallar en una crisis nerviosa por tanta presión. Craig arquea una ceja debido a su reacción melodramática.

-¡Pensará que somos unos desquiciados! ¡Hasta podría encerrarnos en un manicomio y cuando demos nuestros testimonios nadie nos creerá, moriremos dentro de cuatro paredes sujetados por unas camisas de fuerza! ¡El mundo será cruel y frío para ambos y nos quedaremos así para siempre! ¡GAH! ¡SERÍA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!-

Clyde, anonadado como nunca en su existencia, toma el hombro de "La versión mas histérica de Craig que jamás hubiera tenido el gusto de presenciar" y la gira hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos.

Era la cosa mas loca que presenció en su vida. Aunque…

Vivian en South Park. La mayoría de las cosas que ocurrían ahí eran locas en el mal sentido.

-¿T-tweek? Jódanme. Díganme que no es cierto.- Clyde nota como Tweek comenzaba a sonreírle como si estuviera aprobando su deducción, lleno de desesperación y tratando de secarse las lagrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Es verdad. Yo jamás armaría tal escena. Además no te parece raro que "yo" no este… tu sabes, ¿Temblando?- Craig se señala a si mismo, sintiendo la frustración recorrer sus pensamientos y enfocando su mirada en las confundidas orbes marrones de Clyde. Quien por primera vez, comprendía las cosas con total claridad y tenía un plan en mente, uno muy maduro y coherente.

-Muy bien. Pude ver una vez la película "Un viernes de locos" y todo concuerda perfectamente con esta situación.- Los señala con seriedad en su semblante y asiente un par de veces con determinación.

Craig y Tweek sienten que unas grandes gotas se asoman por sus nucas.

-No, en realidad creo que no entiendes nada.- Craig sonríe de lado, completamente irritado y maldiciendo en su interior al idiota que consideraba su amigo desde hace años, más por la sarta de idioteces que comenzaría a decir Clyde y que no quería escuchar. Tweek se tapa la boca con ambas manos y cierra los ojos mucho mas preocupado que antes.

-¡Quiero mi cuerpo! ¡GAH! ¡Necesito el café más negro y espeso que puedan servirme para aliviar todo este estrés!-

Donovan abre los ojos atónito y siente que se le cruza la misma idea que a Craig se le estaba atravesando por la cabeza.

**Café negro ~**

-¡Token!- Exclama Craig muy decidido, haciendo saltar a Tweek de la sorpresa.

-¡Está en el salón de música! ¡Hoy entraba a un horario mas temprano porque tenia clases extras! ¡Vamos a buscarlo!- Clyde señala el horizonte con expectativas de líder y se adelanta a sus compañeros, Tweek esta a punto de seguirlo pero en ese instante, Craig los toma a ambos por los brazos y los frena de repente.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**


	2. Los que se pelean, se odian

_Hi! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic n_n Les estoy eternamente agradecida a los que me dejaron reviews! A **Sakuya, ShinigamiJazzDark89, Spacecraft-Tacos, Taichi Sora! **Amé sus comentarios, me dan mucho aliento e inspiración para seguir, de verdad :D No pienso abandonar esta historia, dentro de todo es cortita xD creo que doce capitulos aproximadamente no es mucho n_n Voy a hacer las cosas bien en este capi porque en el primero me olvide xD South Park no me pertenece, _es de Trey Parker_ y _Matt Stone. Tampoco me pertenece la canción cantada por Token xD "Fuck You" de Cee Lo Green.__

__Este fic se me ocurrió al ver un lindo FanArt. En el proximo capitulo les dejo el link para que lo vean, es muy bueno n_n__

__Y recuerden. En esta historia:__

__Tweek posee el cuerpo de Craig = (Imagínense un sexy pelinegro de ojos azules con un tierno gorro de pompón amarillo, pero con mirada nerviosa y timida, y temblando con una taza de cafe en sus manitos *-*)__

__Y Craig posee el cuerpo de Tweek= (Imagínense un delgado rubio con pelos alborotados pero con la camisa bien abotonada y una posición firme, ojos verdes y frios que te fulminan con la mirada, y mostrando el dedo medio *-*)__

* * *

><p>-Esperen. Se muy bien lo que ocurrirá, así que vamos a establecer limites, ¿Entendido?- Craig suelta su agarre de ambos y tuerce una mueca de desprecio y superioridad hacia ellos. Esa mirada solo expresaba que no les tenía total confianza para lidiar con algo como aquello.<p>

El pobre de Tweek se lleva ambos puños al rostro, mirándolo impaciente y con cierto miedo.

Clyde simplemente no podía creer que era posible que el cuerpo de Tweek, invadido por las expresiones y gestos de Craig… podría lucir así de varonil y dominante. Y pensar que era un rubio frágil e inofensivo hace menos de veinticuatro horas. ¡No quería imaginarse que rayos habían hecho esos dos para terminar así! Mierda, lo peor de todo era que esos ojos verdes y fríos eran muy sexys.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar cosas indebidas, pervertido reprimido. Soy Craig Tucker, ¿Recuerdas? Te destrozaré al culo si te atreves a tocarme.- Esa fue la primera advertencia que le dirigía Craig a él, fulminando con la mirada a un castaño que estaba en su mundo imaginario, follándose a Tucker con la mirada.

Clyde se estremece y traga saliva, entendiendo que no tenia que ser tan obvio, así que le asiente sin nada que agregar y con una muy condescendiente expresión de temor. El rubio pasa a mirar a Tweek con expresión tajante y calculadora, el pelinegro salta de su lugar y pega un gritito que era muy típico de él cuando sentía una amenaza tan próxima.

-Y tú, por sobre todas las cosas de este mundo, no hagas eso.-

-¿Ha-hacer qué?- Se atreve a preguntar, temblando de los nervios y expresando pánico absoluto en sus cristalinos ojitos. Craig roda los ojos y lo señala sin titubear.

-ESO. Ser tú. Ahora no eres tú, eres yo. Y yo no actúo así. Actúa como yo, maldito paranoico de mierda.-

-¡AGH! ¡No puedo evitarlo! Es… verdad, se que ahora tengo tu cuerpo, p-pero simplemente no puedo ser un sujeto frío que odia a todo el mundo y es totalmente asocial, un desgraciado que solo utiliza a las mujeres para follar y que no tiene sentimientos y considera la desgracia ajena divertida. ¡Yo no soy así!-

-Hey, yo tampoco soy así.- Le saca el dedo medio a Tweek, quien se jala los cabellos pelinegros que ahora tenía y cierra los ojos desesperado. Clyde arquea una ceja con frustración al presenciar esa pelea que no venía muy al caso.

-¡Si lo eres! GAH, esto es mucha presión. Tenemos que actuar como el contrario, e-es tan imposible. ¡Es imposible! ¡Vamos a morir si no lo hacemos! ¡Agh, moriremos!-

-BASTA.- Clyde toma al pelinegro de un brazo y lo jala un poco hacia atrás, intenta mirarlo con compresión para que se tranquilice y no entre en un ataque de pánico otra vez. Aunque no seria raro considerando la gravedad de la situación.

-Tweek, eh… mira, ahora eres Craig. Realmente no se cómo carajo puede ser que esto este pasando. Pero por ahora, si quieres pasar desapercibido y que nadie note algo extraño, solo quédate callado y no te muestres nervioso. Es lo único que tienes que hacer, ¿Esta bien?-

Tweek se le queda mirando con grandes ojos llorosos, y le asiente lentamente a Clyde, quien resistía con todas sus malditas fuerzas tener una hemorragia nasal ante tal imagen de un Craig frágil e indefenso. El pobre pelinegro se aferra a un brazo del castaño y entierra su rostro en su pecho. Necesitaba un poco de contención ya que la situación era muy dura y posiblemente no tendría salida. El castaño se sonroja algo nervioso por el reciente contacto del cuerpo de Craig hacia él, así que con esos nervios fáciles de predecir, levanta la mirada hacia el rubio, algo dudoso.

-Y t-tu… Craig… ehh, ya sabes, solo intenta no buscar problemas, no llames la atención y actúa como Tweek, no será difícil.- Clyde mira de reojo al rubio y no le presta mucha atención, abraza a Tweek para calmarlo. Carajo, era tan lindo. Daria lo que sea porque el verdadero Craig fuera de esa manera, dócil y adorable. Si las chicas morían por él con esa actitud de frío bastardo calculador, imagínense todas las que vendrían si su personalidad fuera opuesta y cambiara de esa manera tan drástica .

Pasa desapercibido que el verdadero Craig lo estaba fulminando con la mirada y que sentía la fuerte necesidad de estrangularlo con tal de que lo soltara.

A su cuerpo, no le importaba que este acariciando la espalda de Tweek, claro que no…

-BIEN. Entiendo. Vayamos por Token de una vez.- Se acerca hacia ambos, los separa bruscamente con sus manos y camina a través de ellos, quedando delante de ambos y tomando la delantera.

Tweek baja la cabeza con preocupación y entrecerrando sus orbes claras repleto de amargura, pero entonces siente que Clyde le toma la mano, entrelaza sus dedos con los de él y le sonríe calidamente.

-Vamos a seguirlo, todo saldrá bien, ¿Si?-

-Ahh… esta bien.- Intenta responderle la misma sonrisa el pelinegro y ambos comienzan a caminar juntos, tomados de la mano. Tweek intenta concentrarse en las palabras de Donovan, solo debía actuar como un ser humano normal y evitar el contacto visual con cualquiera, quedarse callado y tratar de estar serio. De esa forma, todos pensarían que era Craig. No era muy difícil y tenía que hacerlo a como de lugar si no quería ser descubierto o que los demás noten algo extraño.

Los pensamientos de Clyde eran muy diferentes. Pensaba que la combinación del cuerpo de Craig con las costumbres de Tweek llegaba a alcanzar la perfección. Quizás no era mala idea que se quedaran así un tiempo mas, además todo la escuela podría presenciar que protegía a "Craig" y eso lo convertiría en el chico mas rudo de la escuela.

Es decir, siendo Craig el chico mas buscapleitos del lugar, el que él lo protegiera lo hacía alguien mucho mas superior y en conclusión, todos le tendrían miedo. Eso atraería muchas chicas con el transcurso del tiempo. Sin mencionar que quizás podría aprovecharse un par de veces de la inocencia de Tweek y toquetear su cuerpo, siempre había querido investigar las zonas privadas de Craig, tal vez Dios le estaba abriendo el camino para poder lograr su sueño de una vez por todas.

Los tres chicos pensaban de maneras completamente diferentes, y no se dan cuenta de que estaban llegando al salón de música.

En su interior, habían unas cuantas guitarras e instrumentos de percusión acomodados adecuadamente, al igual que bastantes asientos y un enorme pizarrón cubierto de notas musicales escritas en tiza blanca.  
>Solo había un piano en el medio del salón, y el aula estaba vacía ya que todos los alumnos habían concurrido a las clases que estaban a cinco minutos de comenzar.<p>

El único alumno que se quedó allí, sentado en el asiento del piano y rozando sus teclas muy concentrado gracias el silencio de la habitación, era Token Black. Cantaba de una manera muy agradable, su voz era verdadera música para los oídos de cualquiera. Y la acompañaba muy bien con el piano.

_-I see you driving round town with, the girl I love and I'm like. Fuck you! Uhh Uh Uhh. I guess the change in my pocket, wasn't enough I'm like. Fuck you! And fuck her too! I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya…-_

-**¡TOKEN!**-

El afro americano clava sus dedos sobre el teclado, provocando un gran estruendo desafinado. Pero era justificable, se había pegado el susto de su vida ante ese grito que llegó de la nada misma hacia sus oídos. Se da media vuelta con ojos cerrados, debido a que estaba suspirado agotado. Se suponía que en el salón de música todo era tranquilidad , ¿quién rayos interrumpió su valioso tiempo de…?

-¡Es una emergencia horrible! ¡Espantosa! ¡Traumática! ¡Terrible! ¡Ayúdanos! ¡GAH!- Y sin dar previo aviso o aunque se una minima explicación, Tweek corre hacia el afro americano y se le aferra a la cintura, arrodillándose ante él y haciendo una mueca de dolor y sufrimiento impresionante.

Token queda en shock al darse cuenta de que… "Craig" lo estaba abrazando y lloraba como si estuviera muriendo de una enfermedad terminal.

Razona en menos de un segundo que Craig no lloraría ante sus pies ni aunque estuviese muriendo o su vida dependiera de ellos. Él preferiría morir.

Alza la mirada y nota como "Tweek" y Clyde se le acercaban con una ceja arqueada ante la patética escena que mostraba "Craig".

-Tienes que ayudarme a volver a mi, agh, cuerpo.- Ruega en un alarido forzado y levanta un poco su mirada hacia el afro americano. Que si antes estaba confundido, ahora estaba totalmente desorientado. Ahora que lo analiza de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada, Craig no traía su gorro azul y, bueno, no estaba actuando normal. Algo estaba ocurriendo y estaba seguro a que no sería algo agradable.

-La cosa es así, ese no es Craig, es Tweek en el cuerpo de Craig. Este es Craig, en el cuerpo de Tweek.- Clyde señala a su costado al rubio, quien no cambia la expresión seria de su rostro y observa a Token con gesto nulo.  
>Token, siendo muy razonable e inteligente, se queda callado y mira hacia abajo con completa desconfianza. El cuerpo de Craig que se seguía aferrando a él con bastante fuerza.<p>

-Si es una broma… admito que está muy bien hecha, ya saben, Tweek serio y Craig llorando como un marica.-

-¡No es una condenada broma, Token! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos a salir de esta!- Craig, muy encabronado y fuera de si, señala a Token en busca de ayuda y respuestas. ¡Él era la maldita voz de la razón! ¡Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer!

-Te juro que no es una broma, en serio yo pensé lo mismo. Pero no lo es, además piénsalo, siempre pasan cosas raras. No sería tan anormal… ¿No crees?- Clyde intenta razonar de una manera mas pacifica con Black, quien suspira nuevamente y acaricia la cabeza del pelinegro que tenia ante sus pies. Después de todo, él siempre había tenido un sexto sentido paternal y siempre había sido con Tweek.

-Carajo. Tweek, ¿De verdad eres tú?- Murmura con dulzura y con gesto preocupado. Le seca las lagrimas al ojiazul, quien le asiente y vuelve a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Token, con miedo. Él le acaricia la nuca, comenzando a pensar cosas que había pensado Clyde anteriormente, pero no de una manera tan pervertida.

Aunque en realidad si, el cuerpo de Craig con la personalidad de Tweek… Era algo así como violable.

-¡Dejen de pensar mierda de mi cuerpo! ¡Hijos de puta!- Craig le muestra el dedo medio a Token, con una enorme vena enojona palpitando en su nuca. Como odiaba que lo fastidiaran y que tocaran su cuerpo aprovechando que él no era el dueño de sus actos.

Porque obviamente era por eso, y no porque estuvieran metiéndole mano a Tweek de esa manera tan dulce. No, por supuesto que no.

-Eh, bien. Una vez… vi una película que se llama "Un viernes de locos".-

Craig y Clyde fulminan con la mirada a Token, el "supuesto" chico inteligente que los ayudaría con su dilema. Tweek solo se limita a lagrimear ante sus palabras, ya que indicaban que no tenía ni puta idea de que hacer. Estaban perdidos.

Pero Token se rasca la nuca un poco incomodo. Tenían algo de razón, no sabia en que basarse exactamente, pero aunque sea tendría que intentarlo.

-Bien, hay una cosa que concuerda con la situación de la película y esta. Ustedes dos se llevan como la mierda.- Explica con el mayor tacto posible. Tweek se separa de él y se pone de pie de un salto.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Craig es el idiota que siempre me fastidia la vida! ¡Se que me odia pero soy parte del grupo, debe respetar mi existencia!- Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y grita sus acusaciones con fuerza y un valor característico de él cuando esta asustado y alterado. En su defensa, Craig se encoge de hombros sin siquiera cambiar la expresión monótona de su rostro.

-¿Fastidiarte? Yo nunca hago nada, Tweek. Todos te fastidian y puede que me ria un poco de tus patéticas desgracias. En todo caso, tu debes comenzar a valerte por ti mismo y dejar de refugiarte en Clyde y Token, los únicos seres humanos que te tratan con cierta dignidad.- Pasa a colocar ambas manos en sus bolsillos y mirar de arriba hacia abajo a Tweek, quien tiembla abrumado y furioso por lo que le estaba diciendo.

-No tolero a las personas que son así de débiles. Puedes ser un cabrón y defenderte en ocasiones, pero toda tu histeria y paranoia me dan asco.-

Los cuatro se quedan en silencio, un silencio sepulcral y terriblemente incomodo. Esa también era una de las grandes cualidades de Tucker, decir la verdad de manera hiriente y amenazadora. No le importaba si lastimaba a sus amigos, él solo abría la boca y decía todo lo que pensaba sin importar lo terrible que fuese.

Ok, eso los jodía algunas veces, pero hasta para Clyde y Token era muy obvio que en esa ocasión lo había hecho al propósito para hacer sentir como una gran mierda a Tweek. Y lo había conseguido con éxito. Pero a diferencia de lo que los demás pensaban, el ahora pelinegro dirige sus ojos azules hacia los verdes de Craig y decide contestarle como un hombre.

-¿Sabes, ngh, qué? Te odio. Nunca odie tanto a alguien en mi vida. Eres tan… tan despreciable, manipulador, no respetas nada ni a nadie, te quedaras solo por el resto de tu vida, porque te aseguro que los ahuyentaras a todos. ¡Eres de lo peor, Craig!- En esas ocasiones, Tweek era increíble. Solo cuando estaba verdaderamente enojado podía ser capas de contestar de esa manera, y era envidiable.

Porque era uno de los pocos que se atrevía a tener un duelo verbal con Craig y no titubear.

Esos ataques de valor eran muy envidiados por sus dos amigos, pero ambos se dan cuenta de que tenían que detenerlos antes de que las cosas avancen a mayores.

El rubio entrecierra sus ojos con aburrimiento luego de haber escuchado esas palabras que pretendían salir de su boca para lastimarlo, cosa que no habían logrado. Abre la boca lentamente y pronuncia cuatro simples palabras que provocan que Tweek abra los ojos atónito y petrificado.

-**Yo te odio más**.-

Pero tenía que ser fuerte, Tweek no podía dejar que vea su debilidad otra vez. No podía llorar ante él y gritar que quería morirse. Porque por ahora quizás lo necesitaba, después de todo aun quedaba el asunto de su intercambio de cuerpos.

Clyde toma de un brazo a Craig y lo observa seriamente a los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Él entiende y suspira fastidiado por su llamado de atención.

-Detente. Quieres volver a tu cuerpo, ¿No es así? Dejen de joder, Token tiene un plan. Solo no se maten por ahora.-

Token carraspea un poco y se acerca hacia ellos, de brazos cruzados. Odiaba ver ese tipo de discusiones entre ellos, pero por ahora esa no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones. Se suponía que los cuatro eran un grupo de amigos, como lo eran su grupo rival (Compuesto por Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny).

Pero los roces entre las personalidades de Tweek y Craig eran rutinarios y era increíble darse cuenta de que ninguno cedía, a pesar que desde afuera cualquiera diría que Tweek perdería cualquier enfrentamiento verbal o que Craig le patearía el trasero sin siquiera molestarse en discutir con él.

Las cosas siempre eran tensas entre ellos y de alguna manera ya se habían acostumbrado a convivir con eso. Eran un grupo de amigos a pesar de ese tipo de problemas.

-Les hablaré seriamente. Lo más posible es que hoy no puedan volver a la normalidad, no soy un brujo ni nada por el estilo, es normal que no sepa como volverlos a sus cuerpos correspondientes.-

Ambos se esperaban una respuesta de esa naturaleza, Craig aprieta ambos puños y le desvía la mirada amargamente. Tweek no disimula su gesto adolorido y baja la mirada con la misma amargura que su compañero.

-De todas maneras, sería bueno que me cuenten si recuerdan lo último que hicieron en sus verdaderos cuerpos. Si notaron algo raro o si sucedió algo fuera de lo común que puedan resaltar.- Prosigue el afro americano con voz seria y concentrada. Se cruza de brazos y entonces se hace un silencio general otra vez.

-No recuerdo nada. Alimenté a Stripe y luego fui a dormir. Cuando desperté, no estaba ni en mi cama ni en mi casa, me vi al espejo y no era yo. Eso es todo.- El rubio explica en síntesis todo lo que ocurrió esa mañana y lo del día anterior. Realmente no recordaba que haya ocurrido algo paranormal que causara el cambio de cuerpos.

Tweek intenta no temblar y observa un poco cohibido a Token, intentando recordar todo lo del día anterior.

-M-me sucedió lo mismo. Tomé una taza de café y luego me acosté en mi cama, en realidad yo… no duermo… casi nunca. Pero esta vez fue muy fácil, me dormí al instante. Tal vez eso fue lo único extraño, pero no sucedió nada más. Hoy a la mañana noté los cambios y me horrorice al darme cuenta de que era Craig.-

Clyde se cruza de brazos y se coloca en modo pensativo, Token reflexiona ambas declaraciones, colocándose unos dedos en su mentón. No había nada raro que destacar, nada fuera de lo común.

-Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no faltan a clases hoy? De esa manera, nadie sospechará que cambiaron. Por lo menos hasta que se solucione todo esto, no vengan a la escuela.- Sugiere el castaño intentando sonreírles con aires positivos y con ganas de ayudar.

-No puedo. Una falta más y me expulsan.- Craig les desvía la mirada con indiferencia y suspira estresado. Tweek entonces traga saliva y se estremece en su lugar.

-E-entonces tengo que asistir si o si. Agh. Tiene que haber alguna forma de que…-

-Debe haberla, no se preocupen. Ambos asistan a clases y traten de pasar desapercibidos en estas horas. Los cubriremos cuanto podamos.- Es lo ultimo que alcanza a decir Token, ya que segundos después los cuatro podían oír con claridad el sonido el timbre del inicio de clases. Su aula y sus compañeros lo esperaban, debían apresurarse si no querían llevar un retraso departe del profesor.

A pesar de esas ultimas palabras de aliento, ellos no pueden evitar mirarse con cierta inseguridad.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**


	3. Clyde toca y el Caliente Ken confunde

_Hi! No me aguanto, tengo ganas de subir laaargo capitulo y mostrarles el fanart que me volvió loca y me inspiró a hacer este fic xD Les agradezco nuevamente a los que me dejaron reviews! A **ShinigamiJazzDark89, Pulpulpos **Siempre amaré sus comentarios e_e recibo criticas y toda la cosa(? asi que dejen reviews por favor u_u  
>Estoy como media sensible, ayer me terminé de ver el dorama "1 Litro de Lagrimas" y lloré mucho en el ultimo capitulo, se los recomiendo si resisten el drama en estado puro T_T<br>_

_Ahh, volviendo al fic, posiblemente haya escenas... ustedes saben, fuertes e_e pero más adelante._

_Aquí va el link, sacando los "(punto) y (doble barra)" y poniendo puntos y barras de verdad: _

_http:(doble barra)i1192(punto)photobucket(punto)com/albums/aa327/gabiiii981/__AInspiracioonPURA__(punto)jpg_

_Sin mas que agregar, dejo otro capi n.n  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Primero que nada, esto es fundamental.- Craig cierra su casillero con fuerza y gira hacia Tweek, con un gorro azul en sus manos. Los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro para ingresar a sus clases, Token y Clyde se habían adelantado hace un par de minutos. Al principio, no querían dejarlos solos porque temían que empezaran una riña absurda otra vez, pero decidieron correr el riesgo porque suponían que tendrían la madures suficiente como para controlarse en público. Eso querían creer por lo menos.<p>

Tweek cierra sus ojos y salta de su lugar debido a la sorpresa, ya que Craig coloca su clásico gorro de pompón amarillo sobre aquella cabeza pelinegra, y lo acomoda lo mejor posible.

-¿T-tenías uno de repuesto?-

-Siempre tengo este de más. Era secreto, pero bien, es una emergencia.- Responde el rubio de fríos ojos verdes claros. Le desvía la mirada y observa el pasillo, cubierto de alumnos que intercambiaban libros y corrían apresurados con tal de no llegar tarde a sus correspondientes clases.

Tweek se queda en silencio, sin saber que decir o de que hablarle. Nunca había tenido demasiada charla con Craig, era uno de esos sujetos con los cuales no intercambiabas mas de un par de monosílabos, era difícil hablar con esa clase de sujetos.

Y bien, ese era uno de los rasgos que le molestaban. Odiaba a Craig, no había mentido, pero tenía que hacer lo posible para que su convivencia con él sea lo mas pacífica posible, mas ahora en su extraña situación. Solo debía intentar lidiar con él en ese momento.

Aunque fuera de todo eso, tenia que admitir… que se sentía un poquito nervioso y triste por no poder sacarle una conversación que no terminara en una pelea.

-C-Craig… quizás… gah… tendría que advertirte algunas cosas ahora que tienes mi cuerpo.- Piensa en el tema de charla mas coherente que se le podía ocurrir. Alza la mirada con algo de timidez y observa el rostro del rubio que aun dirigía sus ojos perdidos en la gente que pasaba, permaneciendo inmóvil.

Tucker lo escucha, oh claro que si, pero decide no prestarle atención.

Porque… siendo franco, odiaba a Tweek. No había mentido al decírselo. Y estar en esa situación lo irritaba mucho. Intentaba comportarse relativamente bien con él, ahora que ambos tenían que hacerlo hasta que su problema se solucione, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo podría soportarlo.

Todos lo miraban con lástima, como si fuera un bicho raro y no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos, generalmente todos sentían respeto (o miedo, no sabría diferenciarlo) hacia él. Era tan frustrante, se sentía impotente por no poder cambiar las cosas. Aprieta los dientes con rabia y decide que si pasaba otro idiota y lo miraba así, lo golpearía hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Luego recuerda que no podía hacerlo porque el marica de Tweek jamás se atrevería a realizar algo de esa naturaleza. Y desgraciadamente, no estaba en su cuerpo.

-Carajo.- Maldice en un murmuro y palmea los bolsillos de atrás de su jeans. Descubre medio segundo después que no tenia cigarrillos ni nada que se le parezca.

-¡Gah! No hay nada obviamente, no fumo. No quiero morir de cáncer a los treinta, sin ofender.- Termina susurrando esas ultimas palabras con precaución, porque sabia que cualquier cosa que diría, irritaría aun mas a Craig, quien al parecer aun no se acostumbraba a los nervios que inundaban su cuerpo gracias a la cafeína que llevaba en la sangre. En vez de hacerlo sumamente nervioso, lo hacían irritarse con lo que sea.

-Lo que sea. Vamos a clases.- Craig comienza a tomar la delantera a paso lento y calmado. Sabía que no estaba temblando de manera paranoica como Tweek, pero no lo haría ya que no se rebajaría a tanto. Al demonio con todo, actuaría como se le diera la maldita gana. Ya bastante tenía con tener el cuerpo de ese idiota.

-¡Agh! ¡No has escuchado mis advertencias!- Tweek lo sigue apresurado, quedándose siempre detrás de él. Es el primero de los dos en darse cuenta de que a unos metros de Craig, venían caminando en el sentido contrario a él, un par de tipos que conocía de antes por haberle jugado unas cuantas bromas pesadas.

-Al diablo con eso. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar en tu maldito cuer…?-

**SPLASH.**

El rubio queda helado con los ojos bien abiertos debido al shock.

Los dos tipos habían pasado cada uno por uno de sus lados y vertido sus refrescos de medio litro encima del cuerpo y el rostro de Craig. Quien se indigna terriblemente y siente que nunca había recibido una humillación tan grande. Jadea al sentir como el frío de la bebida caía por su mentón y chorreaba en los extremos de su ropa. No podía salir de la sorpresa.

Las risas de tanto chicas como chicos se escuchan a su alrededor, mientras que algunos lo señalaban sin compasión ni vergüenza alguna.

-¡Adiós, perdedor inepto!- Los dos chicos se retiran a las corridas. No eran mas que unos bravucones sin vida, iguales de idiotas que con los que se había metido esa mañana.

Tweek se le queda mirando, asombrado a un par de metros de él, entendiendo que toda la multitud se reía de Craig de una manera a la cual estaba muy acostumbrado. Pero Craig no estaba acostumbrado a nada semejante en su vida, por eso predice que su silencio no era nada bueno.

El rubio se da media vuelta hacia atrás, lentamente, y mira atónito a Tweek, quien agudiza su mirada hacia su cuerpo. ¿Acaso se veía así de deplorable cada vez que le hacían la broma de los refrescos? Carajo, en realidad si era muy patético.

-Voy a matarlos.- Tucker aprieta sus dientes con el rencor mas grande del universo y con una mano, trata de apartarse sus mechones rubios de la cara. Tiembla gracias a la mezcla de rabia y frío por el reciente ataque. Y sin agregar más palabras, camina con paso firme y decidido hacia la dirección en la que esos chicos se habían marchado. Le pagarían con sus vidas, eso era seguro.

-¡NO! ¡No quiero que me expulsen, ahora eres yo! ¡Solo cálmate y no hagas nada!- Se apresura y se aferra a uno de sus brazos para detener su marchar. Craig gira su rostro hacia él y lo mira a los ojos con una ira indescriptible, cosa que hace que el pelinegro sienta verdadero miedo.

-¿Me pides que no haga nada? ¡Es de lo peor! ¿Cómo puedes permitir que te suceda esto? No tiene sentido.-

-No importa lo que sientas, solo aguanta un poco. Todo volverá a la normalidad pronto y podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero ahora solo intenta resistir. Craig, por favor…- El rubio ya no quería oír mas, solo quería largarse de ahí y asesinar a alguien. Optaría por la primera opción. Se suelta del agarre de Tweek y camina con seño fruncido y ojos cerrados en dirección a su clase. Estaba empapado y tenia frío, pero aun así iría con tal de distraerse con algo y dispersar un poco toda la rabia que sentía en su pecho.

Tweek toma ambos lados de su gorro azul y los jala hacia abajo, tomando aire para intentar calmarse. Había tenido éxito en tranquilizar a Craig, pero nadie garantizaba que seria fácil durante todo el día. Sin mencionar que tendría que sufrir más de esos estúpidos abusos a los cuales él era indiferente pero que Craig no soportaría una tercera vez.

Traga saliva nuevamente y baja ambas manos hacia sus costados. Tenia que lucir como Tucker, tenia que hacerlo antes de que lo llenen de preguntas. Deja de pensar y se dirige a su salón de clases para empezar con ese día que sería eterno.

* * *

><p><em>"Mi nombre es Craig Tucker y estoy en mi primera hora de clases de la secundaria de South Park. Cuando el profesor me vio, chorreando gotas de dulce refresco debido a que dos imbéciles me jugaron una broma, me dio permiso de ir al baño para intentar secarme, cambiarme o lo que sea."<em>

El rubio no le daba importancia a la clase en proceso. Se entretenía escribiendo en una hoja de papel sus memorias, por si luego perdía la razón si existía la posibilidad de quedarse en el cuerpo de Tweek por el resto de su vida.

_"Tengo una teoría. Alguna vez escuche que cuando haces algo malo, luego ese algo vuelve y te jode, pero mucho peor. Es como un castigo. El mundo sabe que estoy recibiendo mi merecido ahora mismo por ser un cabrón con los perdedores. Ya no resido en mi cuerpo, pero desgraciadamente eso no se debe a que estoy muerto, sino algo peor. Sufrí un intercambio y ahora estoy en el cuerpo de Tweek Tweak, uno de los miembros de mi grupo."_

Suspira y pasa los dedos de su mano izquierda por sus cabellos lacios. Aun húmedos debido al refresco que había quitado con dificultad con el agua del baño. Había quedado en un estado bastante normal y ahora solo tenia que seguir el plan de pasar desapercibido.

_"Hasta ahora, todos abusan de mi. Grandulones que me atreví a llamar colegas en mi cuerpo verdadero. Ok, si Dios quería que reciba una lección de vida, lo ha logrado. Prometo no volver a hacerle bromas pesadas a los nerds y a los desadaptados cuando vuelva a ser yo, porque me di cuenta que no es tan divertido como se ve. Es humillante y lastimoso."_

Deja de escribir cuando nota que unos alumnos de su clase lo miraban y se reían de él, lo increíble era que ni siquiera disimulaban esa acción. ¿Qué pensaban, que era estúpido? Ojala Tweek no fuera tan estúpido, ¿De verdad tenía que pasar por todo eso todos los días? ¿Cómo hacia para resistirlo sin partirle la cara a alguien?

El profesor deja de explicar la lección y les deja encomendados un par de ejercicios para realizar en la clase.  
>Entonces, Craig entrecierra sus ojos desinteresado cuando se da cuenta que un sujeto se aproximaba hacia él.<p>

Luego nota que otro, parte de su grupo rival, se levanta seguido de este y lo sigue.

-¡Hey, Tweek! Escuche que le desfiguraste la cara a uno de tercero. ¿Es verdad? ¿Qué carajo te fumaste hoy como para hacer eso?-

Arquea una ceja sin disimular su desprecio hacia Eric Cartman, el gordo mas hijo de puta del pueblo. El culón se queda de pie, con una sonrisa burlona hacia él, ansiando una respuesta llena de tartamudeos y nervios. Pobre iluso, si supiera con quién se estaba metiendo.

-No seas duro con "reemplazo", Cartman. Estoy feliz de que por fin se haya dignado a romperle la cara a ese idiota.- La segunda voz pertenecía a Kenny McCormick, quien le dirige una mirada entre juguetona y atrevida al rubio que aun permanecía indiferente en su asiento.

-Reemplazo, ¿Ah?- Murmura con voz casi inaudible Craig, recordando que en una ocasión, Kenny murió… y tardó en revivir mucho mas tiempo de lo normal. Luego Tweek fue elegido para pertenecer al grupo de Stan y los demás ineptos con los cuales tenía cierta rivalidad. Y bueno, ser su reemplazo. Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad cuando Kenny volvió a la vida.

-Cállate, pobre. Sigue siendo un idiota que no es capas de defenderse por si mismo.-

Craig permanecía callado ante los intentos de provocación de parte de Cartman. Intenta permanecer tranquilo y no responder, hace esfuerzos sobre humanos para no contestarle y se limita a concentrarse en ser… Tweek.

-Oye, yo no entiendo porque eres tan duro con él. Es tierno.- Kenny se acerca hacia Craig y se coloca detrás de él, entonces rodea su cuello con ambos brazos, apegando su cuerpo de manera cariñosa.

-Tan tierno ~…-

Tucker suspira aburrido y roda los ojos. La verdad era que guardaba un secreto.

Hace un par de semanas, se había follado a Kenny en los baños de la escuela. Pero había sido una aventura loca y que no guardaba ningún sentimiento por parte de los dos. Después de todo, McCormick era una puta que mataría a su madre por veinte dólares. Solo fue un polvo que quizás repetiría si estaba muy muy MUY drogado.

Pero lo que le molestaba era que ese rubio pervertido tenga la maravillosa capacidad de tenerle ganas a todos los alumnos de su clase. Actuaba como si fuera de lo mas normal.

-Maricas.- Cartman se asquea ante esa escena y se da media vuelta sin querer seguir presenciando como Kenny intentaba seducir al rubio. Era tan común como ver una película en televisión. Le dan ganas de ir a fastidiar a Kyle, así que se retira de su vista.

Kenny sonríe satisfecho porque su intento de alejar a Cartman para tener una conversación privada con "Tweek" había dado frutos. Acerca un poco mas su rostro hacia la mejilla del supuesto adicto al café y ronronea un poco.  
>Craig desvía la mirada hacia un costado sin verdadero interés, no sintiendo ni la mas minima muestra de excitación por sus actos.<p>

Era uno de los pocos que no caían tan fácilmente ante los encantos de McCormick, realmente no entendía por qué todas las chicas de la escuela moría por follar con él. No era la gran cosa, no le veía algo muy extraordinario.

-¿Tweek? Estás raro. Sueles alejarme cada vez que me acerco de esta manera.- Murmura el rubio de ojos celestes, que no llevaba su capucha en su cabeza. Decide bajar una de sus manos disimuladamente y desliza su dedo índice por el pecho de Craig, bajando con lentitud y mucho tacto.

Tucker cierra los ojos y se queda callado. Acababa de recordar el motivo por el cual se había follado a Kenny, y este no era tan decente como recordaba.

Le había calentado de tal forma mientras se besaban que simplemente se dejó llevar. Esa era la habilidad no muy secreta del de parca anaranjada, ser un seductor nato y crear situaciones de tensión sexual de la mismísima nada. Maldito pobre jodidamente provocador.

El sentido de alerta de Craig se enciende al momento que siente que los dedos de Kenny bajaban hacia su entrepierna. Lanza un suspiro sin poder evitarlo y trata de pensar como lo haría Tweek.

Debía sacárselo de encima.

O…

Debía darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Esta bien. Así pensaría él, pero ya que estaba en otro cuerpo, podía divertirse un poco. Se lo merecía luego de

recibir toda esa humillación en la mañana.

-D-dices que… siempre me niego, ¿Ah?- Intenta tartamudear un poco como lo haría el adicto al café, y entonces sonríe de lado con malicia en su rostro. Lleva su mano hacia la de Kenny y la guía hacia sus partes bajas.

Kenny abre los ojos atónito por esa repentina acción. ¡Tweek nunca haría algo como eso en su sano juicio! Tenia que aprovechar esa locura temporal de la que seguro también había sido victima en la mañana al sacarle los dientes a uno de esos tipos del club de futbol americano.

-De hecho si, siempre te niegas. Eres un completo aguafiestas.- Murmura aun no saliendo del shock y acariciando con suavidad esa parte tan sensible en Craig. Mierda, al fin uno de sus sueños se hacia realidad. Como sea, todos los sueños que tenia y se relacionaban con sexo se hacían realidad tarde o temprano.

-Siempre diciendo que te gusta ese sujeto…-

Demasiada información, McCormick.

-¿Yo te dije que me gusta alguien? ¿Un chico?- La idea de jugar un poco con el "Caliente Kenny" se va al demonio cuando él le confiesa eso. Aparta aquella mano atrevida de su entrepierna y gira hacia atrás para tenerlo cara a cara. ¿Había oído bien? Una pizca de duda e incredulidad se plasma en el semblante de McCormick.

-Pues… si, siempre dices su nombre y dices que él sería con el único que te atreverías a hacer algo.- Kenny hace un puchero, sintiéndose bastante decepcionado y se aleja un poco, fingiendo dramatismo y recobrando la compostura, de pie.

-Eres tan cruel al rechazarme todo el tiempo.- Vuelve a proclamar ladeando su cabeza, provocando que su rostro se muestre adorable.

Pero Craig se le queda mirando estático. De alguna manera su mirada es cubierta por las sombras y no pronuncia ni una sola palabra.

-Hey, ¿Qué sucede? El toqueteo, que no tiembles ni saltes del susto. Algo muy extraño te sucede.- Kenny retrocede dos pasos y arquea una ceja con completa desconfianza. Comenzaba a sospechar que todas sus actitudes eran raras y no era tan idiota como para pensar que nada estaba pasando.

-¿C-cuál es el nombre…?- Ya no podía determinar si tartamudeaba porque estaba fingiendo o porque se sentía inseguro e incomodo por la situación. McCormick escucha esa débil pregunta, pero no entiende bien ese balbuceo.

-¿Disculpa?-

-El nombre que siempre digo. ¿Q-quién me gusta, Ken?-

No sabían con exactitud si ambos se habían quedado petrificados por el fuerte contacto visual que mantenía Craig con Kenny, o porque el ultimo no podía dejar de admirar esas orbes verdosas que lo penetraban en lo mas profundo de su alma, que lo cautivaban y lo dejaban sin habla. No sabia tampoco si era por la extraña pregunta o por alguna otra razón, pero el punto era que Kenny se mantiene quieto, muy rígido.

Mas allá de haber notado que Tweek actuaba mucho mas extraño de lo normal, nota un detalle que no le pasa desapercibido.

Abre los ojos con sorpresa y sus labios se entreabren de a poco para poder articular palabras.

La única persona que lo llamaba "Ken"… que gemía su nombre en el baño de hombres de la escuela, ese día que se habían saltado las clases.

-Eres… ¿Quién… eres?- Esas palabras escapan en un murmuro lleno de incertidumbre, involuntariamente y sin pensarlo, fue mas como un reflejo.

Craig se estremece y se encoge un poco mas en su lugar. Se suponía que nadie debía descubrirlo, ¿cómo era posible que Kenny tuviera un sentido tan agudo de la percepción? Aunque tenia que admitir que no había fingido lo mejor posible, es mas, lo había incitado a que quiera mas. Mierda, ahora si que estaba jodido.

Lo siguiente ocurre a una velocidad tan rápida que ninguno de los dos reacciona del todo.

Unos brazos sujetan los hombros de Craig desde atrás y lo arrastran hacia su persona.

-Me lo llevo un segundo. ¿Por qué no vas a follarte a Butters o a alguien que tenga ánimos de chuparte las bolas? Deja en paz a Tweek.-

Kenny queda paralizado por la repentina intromisión de Token, quien se lleva a "Tweek" lejos de sus garras. Razona un par de segundos después que no era algo del todo raro, ya que cada vez que acosaba al ojiverde, siempre salía en su defensa porque era muy obvio que el tembloroso chico rubio no se podía defender por sus increíbles nervios. El verdadero Tweek no quería tener nada que ver con un sujeto como Kenny.

McCormick frunce el seño ofendido y se da media vuelta para volver con su grupo de amigos. Al carajo con ese tipo, ante su mas mínimo descuido volvería tras Tweek. O… quien sea que este en su cuerpo. Tenia que admitir que la idea era descabellada, pero no sería la primera vez que un suceso paranormal sucediera en South Park.

-¿Te hizo algo?- Token coloca una mano en su cadera y suspira aliviado porque había llegado a tiempo, antes de que cualquier pelea o violación. Nadie podría olvidar la reputación de Kenny jamás.

-No. Pero fue raro, casi me descubre. Supongo que no actué del todo bien.- Craig tuerce una mueca de disconformidad y bufa harto de todo aquello. Abusos, violaciones, miradas de desprecio, ¿qué mas tendría que soportar? Lo peor era que no debía defenderse porque eso sería sospechoso.

-Pues tendrás que empezar a hacerlo bien. Aunque no lo creas, esos idiotas son bastante inteligentes.-

-¿Dónde está Tweek ahora?-

-Está con Clyde. Le pidió que no se separara de él, tiene miedo de hacer algo estúpido con tu cuerpo.- El afro americano intenta sonreírle, pero mas que una sonrisa, una mueca insegura y nerviosa se forma en sus labios.

Clara señal de que le estaba ocultando algo.

-Escupe lo que pasa, Clyde se aprovecha y toca mi cuerpo con sus putas manos, ¿Verdad?- Tucker aprieta sus puños queriendo moler a golpes a ese maldito idiota que a pesar de todo consideraba amigo. Sabia que le traía ganas desde hace tiempo, ¡Pero no podía caer tan bajo como para aprovecharse de su situación!

-Algo así…- La voz de Token muere debido al miedo de la reacción que tendría su ahora rubio amigo. Era de lo mas loco ver como el cuerpo de Tweek hacia todas esas muecas tan serias y adultas. Pero no dudaba que aunque tuviera otro cuerpo, Craig podía matar alguien si quisiera.

-Pero no se pasará de la raya, me lo prometió. Solo es cariñoso.-

Luego de decir esto, se escucha un grito general de parte de muchas chicas al final del aula. Pero no era un grito de susto o de alarma, era como si estuvieran fascinadas y enternecidas por algo. Ese algo no podía ser nada bueno.

Tanto Token como él caminan hacia los asientos de atrás y lo que ven los deja con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-B-basta…- Un sonrojado "Craig" intentaba retroceder con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Pero al ser su asiento el ultimo del salón, estaba pegado contra la pared y no podía ir mas hacia atrás.

Y un pervertido Clyde colaba su mano derecha por debajo de su camiseta y lo acariciaba de mil maneras, provocando varios suspiros en Tweek.

-Te gusta que te acaricie "Craig ~". Oh, miren, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- El castaño sonríe lujuriosamente y se lame los labios, entonces levanta su camiseta azul y deja a la vista del publico los perfectos abdominales marcados del vientre delgado y suave del cuerpo de Craig.

-Tan perfectos. Tu piel es mas suave de lo que me imagine, tan calida.- Pasea las yemas de sus dedos por su estomago, provocando que el pelinegro se sonroje aun mas por la vergüenza y que lance un leve gemido.

-¡Basta! ¡Todos nos miran! ¡E-el profesor…!-

-No creo que le importe, él también debe tenerte ganas. ¿Quién no en su sano juicio?-

-¡Clyde! ¡Ahh!- Lanza otro gemido al sentir sus dedos fríos llegando cada vez mas a la zona alta de su pecho.

Las chicas mueren de hemorragias nasales al ver a Craig así de vulnerable y violable ante Clyde, quién no tenía una reputación bien forjada. Algunos pensaban que era un idiota, otros pensaban que solo era un adicto a los tacos y a las revistas playboy. Pero algo era seguro, ahora su reputación estaba subiendo debido a que era el único que había logrado sacar ese lado tan inocente y frágil en el pelinegro. Si tenia un truco, todos y todas rogaban que se los confiese.

De pronto, el verdadero Craig reacciona ante esa perturbadora escena.

Y el primer sentimiento que llena cada milímetro de su ser es la…

Envidia.

Luego el odio, y después las ganas de estrangular a Clyde por marica pervertido. Pero la gota que estaba por derramar el vaso se acercaba.

-Craig, pareces afiebrado.- Donovan finge desconcierto, ya que sabia que el fuerte sonrojo de Tweek se debía a la vergüenza que sentía y por sus toqueteos atrevidos. Posa la palma de su mano en la frente del ojiazul, acción que provoca que este abra los ojos a mas no poder y tiemble debido a la conmoción. Entonces, Clyde se acerca y apoya su frente sobre la parte delantera de su mano. Esto hace que sus rostros queden separados por escasos cinco centímetros.

-Estas caliente, pero no creo que sea fiebre…- Muy de a poco, entrecierra sus ojos marrones y se atreve a pasar la barrera que siempre había ansiado cruzar

Probar los descuidados pero seductores labios de Craig Tucker. Bien, ese era Tweek, pero para el caso era lo mismo.

Se acerca y la distancia se va reduciendo cada vez mas. Era tan tentadores, semiabiertos y levemente sonrojados. Tenia que devorarse a Craig, mierda, no se lo perdonaría si no aprovechaba ese momento. Al carajo con la clase de historia.

Un objeto semejante a un pedazo de madera arrancado de algún escritorio vuela por los aires.  
>Y se incrusta en la mera nuca de Clyde para sorpresa de todo el salón. El pobre idiota cae de costado al piso, semi inconsciente.<p>

Era su cuerpo y era su reputación, JAMAS MIENTRAS ESTUVIERA CON VIDA Y RESPONDIERA A LA RAZON dejaría que Clyde se aprovechara de la debilidad de Tweek en **su** condenado cuerpo. Era un desgraciado, sabiendo que Tweek jamás se defendería. ¡Se las pagaría cuando las cosas volvieran a la normalidad!

Por eso mismo, Craig temblaba lleno de rabia pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho por casi matar a Donovan por haberle arrojado un trozo del primer escritorio que tenía en frente. Lo había arrancado en su mini ataque de furia.  
>Tweek baja la cabeza y observa con curiosidad a Clyde que aun estaba en el suelo, medio muerto.<p>

Y Craig resiste sus ganas de enseñarle su dedo medio a todos los que los miraban con total asombro. Es decir, todos se preguntaban _¿Desde cuando a Tweek le importa con quien este Tucker? Se supone que esos dos se odian desde su pelea en la primaria, bla bla bla._

Se cruza de brazos e ignora la mirada llena de reproche de Token, quien lo regañaba mentalmente por ser tan drástico en su manera de detener ese beso.

Porque definitivamente quería detener que Clyde bese a Tweek porque no quería que su cuerpo haga esas cosas tan estúpidas con el castaño. Además quedaba muy vulnerable y pasivo y ese no era su estilo, maldición.

No tenia nada que ver con que no quería que su amigo le robe su primer beso al "adicto a la cocaína" y lo siga toqueteando de esa manera tan descarada y pervertida. No, ¿cómo alguien podría pensar eso?

Y pensar que esa era la primera hora de ese extenuante día de clases.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**


	4. Pelea!

_Holiii! Antes que nada, les agradezco mucho sus reviews a **ShinigamiJazzDark89, Death The Girl, Taichi Sora. **Adoro sus palabras de aliento, me inspiran para seguir, agradezco que haya personas que lean lo que escribo n.n No tengo mucho que contar sobre mi aburrida vida asi que les dejo este capi lleno de peleas y sexo e.e (?_

* * *

><p><em>"Es… tan… asombroso."<em>

Tweek Tweak era parte del grupo de Token, Clyde y Craig desde el cuarto grado. Luego de ser parte provisoriamente del grupo de Cartman y los demás y de regresar a la nada misma gracias al regreso de Kenny, su grupo rival lo había aceptado como su último integrante.

Pero bien, luego de algunas discusiones no tan violentas e hirientes, Tweek comenzó a juntarse con ellos. Los roses mas frecuentes eran los de Tucker y Tweak, porque generalmente sus opiniones eran opuestas. Ambos eran muy diferentes y sus personalidades no podían convivir mucho tiempo juntas. Aun así, se habían acostumbrado a los mediadores de las peleas (Token utilizando su inteligencia y Clyde metiendo bocadillos estúpidos) y sus riñas ya no eran muy a menudo. Era una especie de relación "Cartman - Kyle", pero sin tantas groserías de por medio.

Ok, a pesar de ser parte de un grupo relativamente popular (Craig, sujeto que se folla a medio mundo en las fiestas a pesar de ser un cabrón con las mujeres; Clyde, secunda a Craig en ese tipo de reventones; Token, tiene mucha onda, estupendos gustos musicales y… le sigue a Clyde en eso de las folladas), Tweek siempre fue visto por el resto de la escuela como alguien… raro y paranoico. Eso explicaba las constantes bromas pesadas que le hacían pasar los abusones sin cerebro de la secundaria.

Aunque era difícil de creer, a él ya no le importaban esas cosas, era indiferente ante esas patéticas bromas y seguía su vida como un estudiante "normal". Conclusión: se había acostumbrado y según él habían cosas mas importantes de las cuales preocuparse, como sus recientes miedos paranoicos que surgían día a día por algo diferente.

Volviendo a la realidad, Tweek estaba en el cuerpo de Craig Tucker, y podía entender y sentir lo que era estar en la gloria. Porque mientras que miraba su alrededor al momento que caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, debido al cambio de hora y al cambio de clases, se da cuenta de que algunos chicos retrocedían ante su presencia.

Muchos se alejaban corriendo, otros le desviaban la mirada con completo temor de verlo a los ojos. Y un infaltable grupo de chicas le sonreían con seducción. Y no chicas cualquiera, las mas ardientes y zorras del ultimo año.

_"No, la palabra 'asombroso' no es suficiente. Es como si fuera Dios."_

Sonríe y se siente en el paraíso, ya que nadie lo estaba jodiendo. Un segundo después se cubre la boca y reacciona. El estúpido de Craig era un amargado y no sonreía casi nunca, las únicas veces que lo había visto reír o hacer algo por el estilo eran en las ocasiones que le jugaba tanto bromas a él como a algunos desadaptados de la escuela. Con ayuda de los bravucones buscapleitos más reconocidos de la secundaria.

Ok, Craig era un imbécil, pero agradecía estar sufriendo las ventajas de ser él en ese momento. Todos le temían y se lo follaban con la mirada, no podía ser mejor.

Unos metros mas adelante, Token y Clyde se habían adelantado y caminaban mirando con muchísima inseguridad y nerviosismo a un Craig que fue empujado al menos unas cincuenta veces contra los casilleros por tipos mas grandes que él, y basureado por otros chicos que se creían mas listos.

Era poco decir que ardía del enojo y esa rabia era tan grande que sus dos amigos no tenían el valor de dirigirle la palabra.

-Esto me preocupa… tú sabes, Craig no es bueno manejando sus impulsos.- Token codea a Clyde y lo observa de reojo preocupado. El castaño se encoge de hombros.

-Lo se, pero no podemos hacer mucho. Además creo que nos preocupamos demasiado, hasta ahora lo esta manejando muy bien.-

Justo en ese instante, otro tipo empuja a un costado el cuerpo de Tweek y lo choca contra los casilleros, provocando un sonido metálico brusco.

Craig cierra los ojos adolorido, apoyando su espalda contra el metal y levanta la mirada con un odio profundo hacia el sujeto que lo empujó.

-Quítate del camino, gusano.- Es lo que le dice ese tipo y sigue su camino, riendo a carcajadas y seguido de sus amigos.

Estaba conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas. Quería matar a cada uno de los que lo habían denigrado y empujado. Craig era un sujeto tranquilo o por lo menos todos lo veían así porque nadie se atrevía a molestarlo jamás. Pero si alguien lo jodía aunque sea alguna vez, él te molía a golpes de tal manera que ni tu madre te podría reconocer después. Imagínense lo difícil que era para él resistir que lo molesten y quedarse callado sin decir nada ni poder defenderse.

¿Cómo era posible que a Tweek siempre le pasaran esas cosas y él nunca se hubiera dado cuenta? No estaba tan pendiente de él, pero juraría que no recibía tantos abusos diarios.

-Craig… ¿Estás bien?- Clyde es el primero en acercarse a él con preocupación, seguido de Token. Tweek no había presenciado la escena porque caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, apreciando y saboreando cada segundo de su gloria. Pero llega hacia ellos al final.

-¿Bien? Esto es una total mierda.- Responde apretando sus puños lleno de impotencia.

-Lo sabemos, pero al final de clases quizás podamos…-

-NO. ¿Saben qué? Todo esto es culpa de Tweek. Si no fuera un perdedor tan grande cómo lo es, yo no estaría pasando todo esto. Podría defenderme aunque sea verbalmente, pero en vez de eso debo quedarme callado como un PERFECTO marica.- Expresa con honestidad y pasando los dedos de su mano derecha por sus cabellos rubios y alborotados.

Todas esas verdades llegan a los oídos de Tweek, quien frunce el seño y le hace frente con molestia.

-P-por lo menos no baso mi reputación en el miedo ajeno. ¿No te das cuenta? Todos te respetan porque le robaste las novias a toda la maldita población adolescente de South Park y porque le rompiste la cara a los chicos que estaban con todas esas chicas. Eres una… una…- Tweek tiembla levemente por el enojo pero no tiene miedo de mirar a los ojos a Craig, quien se irritaba cada vez mas por los comentarios de él.

-Si lo dices, te arrepentirás.- Lo amenaza Tucker fulminándolo con la mirada, pero Tweek cierra los ojos y lo señala apresurado. Token y Clyde se miran entre si, no sabiendo que rayos hacer.

-UNA ZORRA.- Grita con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que mucha de la gente de los pasillos giren hacia la escena y queden atónitos. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando? Era lo que se preguntaban. Pero el circulo de chismosos no tarda en aparecer.

-¡ESTÁS MUERTO, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- Craig se sale de sus casillas y sin importarle absolutamente nada, se abalanza arriba de Tweek y provoca que su pobre cuerpo caiga al suelo de espaldas.

Pero al diablo, quería golpearlo, ¿quién mierda se creía? Después de todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿También tenia que tolerar que él lo basuree? Era suficiente, además seguía creyendo en sus propias palabras. Era la culpa de Tweek por nunca defenderse en su puta vida, ahora pagaba las consecuencias tan solo al caminar por los pasillos de la escuela.

-¡Mierda, espera, Craig!- Exclama alterado y asustado Clyde. Se acerca a la riña y trata de sujetar el brazo de Craig y apartarlo de Tweek.

-¡Estúpido, se supone que es Tweek!- Le reprocha Token, intentando ayudarlo también y jalando su otro brazo, pero tenía mucha fuerza. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el cuerpo del rubio fuera así de fuerte.

-Ah, si, bueno… ¡Tweek, basta!-

-¡GAH! ¡Es el idiota de Craig quién quiere matarme! ¡Hijo de puta!- Le contesta Tweek desde abajo, intentando encestarle aunque sea algunos golpes. Lamentaba que se los este dando a su cuerpo, pero era por defensa propia.

-¡No, no tú! ¡Cuando digo Tweek me refiero a…!-

-¡Cállate, Clyde! ¡Lárgate y deja de joder!- Craig intenta sacárselo de encima pero gracias a la fuerza de Token, lo aparta jalándolo hacia atrás con un gran impulso. Aparta finalmente al rubio y Clyde ayuda a Token a sostenerlo para que no vuelva a abalanzarse arriba del pelinegro.

Tweek se sienta en el suelo, jadeando aturdido y retrocediendo poco a poco. Miraba con profundidad y verdadero rencor a Craig, quien no estaba muy lejos de asesinarlo con la mirada al igual que él.

-Suéltenme.- Tucker se safa del agarre de sus amigos y se atreve a dar un par de pasos hacia adelante.

-¿Y ustedes que están mirando? ¡Lárguense a sus clases!- Comienza a gritarles Token a todos el publico barato y chismoso que se había reunido a presenciar esa mini contienda. Pero sin embargo, muy pocos se alejan ya que la mayoría quería saber que sería lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-Oigan, no vuelvan a pelear así. Les hablo en serio, nosotros cuatro hemos estado juntos desde cuarto grado. No quiero que nos separemos, ¿no se supone que somos amigos?- Clyde habla con angustia en su voz, camina hacia ellos y se interpone entre ambos para que le presten atención. Era un secreto, pero él odiaba el doble de fuerte ver como ellos peleaban.

Era como presenciar una disolución del grupo y la verdad eso sería terrible, porque era amigo de los tres y no quería que se vayan por diferentes caminos, quedando solo un par de años de secundaria.

Tweek se pone de pie y tiembla, tragando saliva con expresión preocupada. Desvía su mirada hacia abajo y se muerde el labio inferior.

-Yo no soy su amigo, preferiría estar muerto.- Le dolía decir palabras tan duras, pero tenia que hacerlo. Debía aclarar que mas allá de todo lo que habían pasado como grupo, ya no podía tolerar mas las actitudes de Tucker.

Sin embargo, Craig no mide sus actos y le saca el dedo medio, extiende su brazo lo mas cerca posible del rostro del pelinegro.

-Me tienes más que harto. Solo hay una manera de solucionar esto.- Mantiene el Fuck You firme y no lo aparta de la vista de Tweek, quien vuelve a estremecerse con cierto miedo.

-A la salida, tu y yo. Pelea.- Todo el publico que estaba presente deja escapar un "_WOOW_" general y observan a "Tweek" completamente pasmados y fuera de si.

-¿Qué?- Token hace un gesto de WTF impresionante. ¿Esa era la idea cavernícola de Craig para solucionar las cosas? ¿Moler a golpes a Tweek para descargar toda la frustración que se fue acumulando en su interior desde que comenzó el día?

-¡De ninguna manera!- Exclama Clyde, comenzando a asustarse en serio. ¿Acaso todo esto era preludio de una separación permanente? Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas al considerarlo por unos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa? Craig Tucker nunca niega un enfrentamiento.- Craig señala su cuerpo, esta vez con soberbia y con completa seriedad en su rostro.

Tweek entonces se jala un extremo de su gorro, sintiendo adrenalina, miedo y muchos otros sentimientos en su interior. La verdad era que temía que Craig lo asesinara en serio. Aunque quizás no lo haría, si era su cuerpo no le convendría.

También tenia miedo de las repercusiones que tendría esa pelea en toda la escuela, al ver a un violento y estoico Tweek, masacrando a un extrañamente cohibido y nervioso Craig Tucker.

Eso sobrepasaría todo lo extraño y paranormal en este universo, ¡No podía permitir que sucedería! ¡No con su cuerpo en las manos de ese maniático adicto a las resoluciones a los golpes! ¿Qué debía hacer? Ahora él era el dueño de su cuerpo y sabía que debía aceptar, pero no quería hacerlo. No había estado de igual a igual con él en una contienda desde el tercer grado.

Los susurros no tardan en aparecer. Se escuchaban cosas como: _¿De verdad Tucker esta dudando? ¿Por qué no ha aceptado todavía? ¡Puede matar a ese psicótico con las manos atadas a su espalda! ¿Qué rayos esta esperando?_

El pánico se refleja en los ojos azulados de Tweek, cuando nota como la amenaza crecía y crecía en el rostro de Craig. Sino asentía inmediatamente, todos creerían que Craig era un marica por no aceptar una contienda, y lo golpearía más duro por permitir que su reputación cayera debido a eso. Mientras mas tiempo lo dudaba, su condena de muerte se aproximaba mas rápido.

-Está… bien.- Cierra los ojos con fuerza y hace esfuerzos sobre humanos para no temblar debido a la conmoción.

-A la salida, en la parte trasera de la escuela.- A Craig no le gustaba que lo jodan con cosas tan delicadas como las peleas callejeras. No le gustaba que haya publico, y por eso había elegido ese lugar.

Porque si los alumnos iban a presenciar eso en un lugar tan cercano a la escuela, todos tenían asegurados castigos por saber sobre el acto de violencia y no reportarlo con ninguna autoridad del establecimiento.  
>En algún momento, algún profesor saldría a ver que carajo estaría sucediendo y ahí vería a todos los implicados. Nadie querría salir castigado así que nadie iría a ver la tan ansiada pelea… ¿Cierto?<p>

Un bufido de decepción se oye luego de escuchar el lugar en donde seria y todos se retiran a sus respectivas clases con desilusión.

Cuando Craig se da media vuelta para ir a su clase también, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento particular en su rostro, el primero que lo detiene y lo sujeta del brazo es Clyde. Lo presiona con fuerza y lo gira para chocarse con sus fríos ojos.

-No puedes hacerlo. Es tu cuerpo, ¿Vas a destrozar a tu propio cuerpo?-

Craig se le queda mirando sin decir nada, desinteresado por sus excusas. No se compadece al ver las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer por las mejillas de Clyde. Sabia que en realidad él quería evitar la pelea porque no quería que su grupo se disuelva, pero en realidad Tucker tenia esa idea en mente desde hace bastante tiempo.  
>Es decir, sacar a Tweek del grupo. Seguir hablando con Token y Clyde cómo antes de que ese paranoico entrara a sus vidas.<p>

-Las heridas sanan. Además no lo mataré, solo de daré una lección para que no joda. Ese es Tweek, no soy yo.- Se suelta del agarre bruscamente y vuelve a darse media vuelta para irse del lugar, dejando a un lloroso y angustiado Donovan en el medio del pasillo.

-Tranquilo. No llores, tarado.- A Token no le gustaban ese tipo de discusiones y daba por hecho que mientras que sea parte de ese grupo siempre ocurrirían, por eso intentaba acostumbrarse. Pero era la primera vez que algo de esa naturaleza ocurría, un cruce de opiniones tan hiriente y directo. Aunque odiara admitirlo, entendía que la idea de una separación seria estuviera por ocurrir.

Solo le quedaba calmar a Clyde y luego hablar con él, para hacerle entender esa idea.

Le coloca una mano en el hombro y trata de sonreírle para darle un poco de confianza para seguir adelante. El castaño se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y asiente, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas mas.  
>Sus pensamientos se sincronizan en un segundo. Ambos entienden que Tweek debía estar mucho peor que ellos dos juntos.<p>

Giran hacia atrás y se encuentran con un pelinegro que mantenía la cabeza baja y los ojos cubiertos por las sombras.

Token suspira y desvía la mirada hacia Clyde, sabiendo mas que nunca lo que debía hacer. Que papel tenía que tomar de ahora en adelante.

-Ve con Craig, compartes Biología con él. Yo voy con Tweek a matemáticas.-

-Será la primera vez que comparto esa clase con Craig…- Murmura el castaño esbozando una triste sonrisa. Entiende las palabras de Token, y sabe que hacer. Tenía que adoptar su papel en el juego, como seguramente el afro americano haría en esa clase que compartiría por primera vez con Tweek.

Se sentía triste y con mucha razón. No solo por la posible disolución del grupo, sino por otro motivo más importante.

-¿Podrás hacerlo?- Token sabía que Clyde no parecía demasiado listo si lo conocías en sentido superficial. Pero era como su mejor amigo y lo estimaba lo suficiente como para dar por hecho que era el mas sensible de los cuatro.

-Por supuesto que si. Hablamos en la próxima clase.- No quería que Token lo vea llorando otra vez. Por eso se da media vuelta y sale corriendo por el camino que tomó Craig. Debía apresurarse si quería conseguir un asiento a su lado.

-Vamos a clases, Tweek.-

El mencionado levanta la mirada al darse cuenta de que Token le regalaba una calida sonrisa paternal y acariciaba uno de sus hombros con cariño.

Tweek parpadea y tuerce una mueca de angustia.

Luego vuelve a bajar la cabeza e intenta sonreír, pero solo consigue realizar un extraño gesto de amargura.  
>Se sentía desdichado porque sabía que Token era perceptivo e inteligente. Sabía que se lo preguntaría porque si no era en ese momento, no sería nunca. Era la ocasión perfecta y deseaba no verse así de patético.<p>

-Tu no odias a Craig, ¿verdad?- Token sonríe tristemente al sentir al instante que Tweek se le aferraba en un abrazo, envuelve con sus brazos su cuerpo y derramaba tibias lagrimas sobre su pecho. Le sorprendía que el cuerpo de Craig fuese tan delgado, rodea su cintura con sus brazos y piensa en lo delicado que era en realidad.  
>Black recordaba que se había enamorado de alguien desde hace años, pero que esa persona estaba enamorada de otro sujeto. Se sentía fatal y dolía mucho.<p>

Pero se da cuenta de que si la persona de la cual estas enamorada, te odia…

Pues, bien, lo más seguro es que se sentía mucho peor.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**


	5. Y despues dice que no es una zorra

_Holiii n_n Ñam, me encanta recibir tantos reviews tan rapido *-* Gracias gracias graaacias a **Death The Girl, ShinigamiJazzDark89, .-NekOShiRu-. , Sakuya**_. _Me hace taan feliz leer que les gusta mi fic! La mayoría de las preguntas se responden este capi(? jajaj. De alguna manera, lo leía, lo corregía y me mataba de la risa en algunas de las partes jajajaja xD Me dieron ganas de actualizar muy rapido, de seguro el finde suelto otro capitulo si les gusta este n.n No digo nada más, se los dejo._

* * *

><p>Luego de el fuerte cruce en el pasillo, que de alguna forma terminó en acordar una pelea a la salida, los chicos se dirigieron a sus correspondientes salones.<p>

Esa hora de clases pasa con normalidad y el timbre vuelve a sonar indicando otro cambio de clases. Clyde no había logrado hablar con Craig porque no hubo un segundo en que el profesor no dejara de hablar y explicar cosas. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos prestaba atención y tenían sus mentes en cosas mas importantes, debían quedarse callados y fingir que escuchaban.

Cuando el rubio se levanta para salir del salón, Clyde se pone de pie rápidamente para detenerlo y hablar con él. Deseaba hacerlo entrar en razón para que cancele su absurda contienda contra Tweek en la salida, pero se queda estático con los ojos bien abiertos ante la situación que se presenta segundos después.

Un chico le hace una traba con el pie y provoca que Craig caiga al suelo bruscamente. No evitaba esas cosas porque nunca le ocurrían, solía estar a la defensiva pero no todo el tiempo. Cae al piso y logra sostenerse con sus codos para no dañar su rostro. Exclama un débil quejido al chocar contra el suelo.

-Te lo mereces por fenómeno.- Y el sujeto se aleja con su grupo, quienes le muestran la lengua o le hacen otros gestos obscenos con las manos.

El salón queda vacío en pocos segundos. Craig se intenta sentar en su lugar, apretando sus dientes con impotencia y frotándose un brazo, adolorido.

-Craig…- Clyde sale del shock y se apresura a caminar hacia él, se arrodilla en su lugar para verificar su estado.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunta sin disimular su preocupación en la voz, lo único que hace el rubio es negarle una vez con la cabeza.

-No. Y no entiendo. ¿De verdad siempre ocurre?- Craig no mostraba sus sentimientos auténticos casi nunca. Solo se limitaba a expresar tres emociones cuando había muchas personas presentes: indiferencia, frialdad hiriente o ironía burlona.

Pero ahora, estando solo con Craig, el rubio abre las puertas de la confusión en su semblante. Y como le costaba expresar otras cosas, Clyde reconoce de inmediato su esfuerzo en la expresión. A Tweek no le costaba, ya que siempre lucia confundido. Pero podría jurar que cualquiera que viera esa expresión desconcertada en el rostro de Tweek, diría que era Craig. Eran dos muecas diferentes a pesar de que era el mismo cuerpo.

-¿Hablas de los maltratos hacia Tweek?- Intenta sonreír un poco al oír la pregunta, el contrario se limita a torcer una mueca de disgusto.

-Si. Yo nunca vi que fuera tan frecuente.-

-Pues… generalmente son más a menudo los lunes, porque comparte clases con los idiotas que lo joden en los pasillos. Suelo defenderlo un par de veces, pero no todo el tiempo. Me gustaría que se valga por si mismo, ¿Entiendes?-

-Si…- Su voz muere cuando siente que Clyde le toma una mano, ya que la había acercado con sigilo hacia la suya. Comienza a acariciar sus dedos suavemente. Su piel calida y delicada provoca que calle y se limite a sentirlo. La mano del rubio estaba fría y quería transmitirle algo de calor. El castaño baja la vista con timidez y no se atreve a verlo a los ojos.

-Escucha… yo…-

Craig siente como su amigo entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él y debido a esto, entrecierra los ojos desviando su mirada hacia un lado, con tal de no enfocarse en la angustiosa mirada de Clyde.

¿Tan rápido tenia que ocurrir todo aquello? Le gustaba que sean un grupo de amigos, con o sin Tweek.

Le gustaba vivir el día a día, las fiestas, el alcohol, fumar lo que sea y que siempre contaran el uno con el otro. Ellos eran amigos, un grupo que quería mantener firme. Y se supone que la amistad se trataba de eso, de que esos lazos no se rompan por nada ni por nadie.

Cualquier otro sentimiento que no tenga que ver con la amistad solo arruinaba las cosas.

-Yo te quiero, Craig.-

Le dolía oírlo. Porque una cosa era follar con mujeres, porque eso no era importante. Ellas no les importaba en lo absoluto a Tucker y sabía que era un bastardo insensible por eso, quizás Tweek tenia razón. Pero prefería serlo con chicas que no conocía en profundidad antes de lastimar a alguien que realmente era importante en su vida. Los amigos siempre están ahí para ti, con las parejas era un asunto muy diferente.

Craig abre la boca para decir algo.

-No tienes que preguntarlo. Voy en serio con esto.- Clyde sentía como su voz se quebraba pero ya no importaba, porque se sentía orgulloso de si mismo por haber dado el gran paso y tener el valor suficiente de no salir corriendo.

Él cierra la boca y mantiene su mirada desviada. A pesar de todo, la expresión neutra de su rostro le reflejaba tranquilidad al castaño.

-Siento esto… desde hace muchos años. Y se que no es uno de tus mejores momentos, pero debía decírtelo en algún instante, ¿No crees?- Clyde esboza una sonrisa dolorosa que obliga al rubio a dirigirle la mirada directamente. Sabia que le traía ganas desde hace mucho…

Pero el amor era complicado hasta para él. Lo entendía mas que nadie.

El ojiverde sujeta su mano con delicadeza y alza su mano libre hacia la mejilla derecha del castaño, por la cual una lagrima comenzaba a caer.

-Craig…-

Le seca la lagrima con su pulgar y comprende que no quería arruinar las cosas, no quería joderla aun mas. Por eso mismo, aparta su mano de su rostro y suelta su mano de la de Clyde.

-Lo siento.- Murmura Craig con voz verdaderamente culpable. Y ya no fue necesario agregar nada mas.

A Tucker le hubiera encantado abrazar a Clyde y frenar su llanto, besarlo y decirle que también lo amaba.  
>Pero no podía ni debía. Todo eso sería peor y lo lastimaría mas con el tiempo. No sentía lo mismo y lo que menos quería en este mundo era herirlo, ya que Clyde siempre estuvo ahí para él. No era como Kenny, con el cual jugabas un rato y luego te aburrías. Donovan era uno de sus mejores amigos y no le importaba lo que la gente hablara de él.<p>

Clyde se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y llora en silencio, arrodillando ante el cuerpo de Tweek.  
>Tucker solo se preguntaba desde que momento ellos cuatro habían dejado de ser un grupo de amigos como lo eran en los primeros tiempos. Gira su rostro hacia la ventana y contempla por varios segundos el hermoso cielo celeste que no era cubierto ni por una sola molesta nube.<p>

* * *

><p>-Hey, escúchame. Debes calmarte. No quieres que nos asustemos, ¿O si?-<p>

A pesar de los múltiples y diferentes intentos de Token para hacer que Tweek se tranquilice y actúe relativamente normal, todo era inútil. Todos habían abandonado el salón de clases por el cambio de hora y por eso ambos se encontraban solos. Durante el transcurso de la materia, la maldita bruja que tenían de profesora había obligado a Tweek, creyendo que era Craig obviamente, a responder algunas respuestas oralmente. Ya se imaginarán en que desastre terminó todo eso.

Que todos lo observen, más la presión que sufría por estar obligado a actuar como Craig, más responder las preguntas bien, más soportar la angustia que crecía en su pecho por la pelea al final de clases… daba igual a un mini ataque de pánico que Token había cubierto con excusas ridículas y absurdas. Ya saben, argumentando que Craig no se sentía bien ese día y que por eso no estaba en sus cabales. Aun así, su actitud fue bastante extraña y muchos dudaron.

Si Craig se llegaba a enterar que había humillado de esa forma a su cuerpo, lo mas probable era que en verdad degollara a Tweek en la pelea de fin de clases e ignorara que llevaba su cuerpo.

-Ngh, p-perdón.- El pelinegro de ojos perfectos y azules baja la cabeza con verdadera angustia en sus mirar, y se jala un costado de su gorro azul.

Estaba sentado en su silla, al mismo tiempo que Token lo calmaba con palabras alentadoras, de rodillas ante él. El afro americano suspira estresado y cansado.

-Mira, Tweek. No quiero asustarte… pero… hoy es lunes y… sabes lo que Craig hace los lunes, ¿Verdad?- Intenta empezar de la manera mas tranquila posible para no matar de un horrible infarto al pobre ojiazul.

Cuando nota que se encoge en su asiento con grandes ojos temerosos, comprende que no tenia ni idea de la rutina de Craig los lunes.

-¿Qué es lo que, gahh, hace?-

-Ya sabes, siempre se retira en la próxima hora de clases desde hace unos meses.-

-Ah, si. Era porque se unió al…- Para su frase bruscamente…

La escena queda en silencio para sorpresa de Token, y traga saliva comenzando a ponerse nervioso por la posible reacción que tendría el Tweek al respecto.

Nunca había visto el rostro de Craig expresar semejante horror. Empalidece como si hubiera visto un fantasma y se sostiene los oídos con ambas manos, balbuceando cosas incomprensibles.

-¡No! ¡Que lo jodan, yo no voy a ir ahí!-

-Tranquilo, no tienes que…-

-¡NO ME VOY A MEZCLAR CON ESOS TIPOS! ¡ME NIEGO!- Ok, a Tweek no le costaba ignorar a los imbéciles del equipo de futbol americano. Pero una cosa era pasar por alto sus actos y otra muy distinta era entablar conversaciones con ellos en una junta directiva de estrategias. Craig se unió al equipo hace un mes, como excusa para salir de clases y no quedarse encerrado en un salón escuchando la mierda que un profesor podría enseñarle. Por eso mismo, todos los lunes asistía a esas juntas con el equipo.

Pero… ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que iría a disimular frente a esos tipos sin que lo invadan los nervios? ¿Cómo sería capas de actuar a la perfección al igual que Craig sin que ellos no sospechen nada? ¿Sería posible no pasar ninguna humillación?

Craig iba a matarlo, ahora era oficial.

-Esta bien, eh… le preguntaremos a Craig si puedes faltar hoy. Se que eso será demasiado para ti. Estoy de acuerdo contigo si no quieres asistir.- Token le frota un brazo de arriba hacia abajo para calmar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo.

Al verlo, duda que la cafeína sea el causante de su hiperactividad. Quizás todo era mental, ya que el cuerpo de Craig no tenia ningún rastro de café. Ahora que lo meditaba, tal vez debía comprarle un vaso del caliente liquido para que se relajara un poco.

-Agh, gracias. Yo… yo no se que haría sin tu ayuda.- El pobre Tweek se abraza a si mismo y cierra los ojos con fuerza en un intento inútil por dejar de temblar. Agradecía que nadie del salón pudiera verlo. Si volvía a humillar a Craig, él seguro se vengaría millones de veces en los días que les restaban de secundaria.

Token le sonríe tiernamente y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Era lindo ver a "Craig" todo temeroso y vulnerable. Daban ganas de abrazarlo.

Pero tenia que contener esas ganas para disimular un poco.

-No me agradezcas, Tweek. Los amigos estamos para ayudarnos. Por cierto, hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo.- Le desvía la mirada con una sonrisa de remordimiento, pasa a rascarse la mejilla con su dedo índice. Posiblemente Clyde ya se le había confesado a Craig, así que él tenía que cobrar su papel en el juego también.

-¿Conmigo…?-

-Si. En realidad no se si te has dado cuenta todavía, pero…-

No. En realidad no era un juego. Pero era algo que tenía que ocurrir en algún momento, mas allá de que Craig quisiera evitarlo y seguir fingiendo que los cuatro podrían ser amigos por siempre.

Token no era un idiota, sabía que quería pretender eso. Pero no era posible y si las cosas no se desarrollaban, sería peor para ellos.

Muy bien, no se metería demasiado, pero por ahora tenía que poner al corriente a Tweek de la situación en general. Hace un tiempo, Black y Donovan lo habían discutido y llegaron a esa conclusión. Dar pasos sin entrometerse de manera impertinente, solo hacer lo correcto.

Lo lamentaba por su amigo castaño, sabía que su confesión no sería correspondida. También sabía que no era el mejor momento de Tweek y Craig (no solo por el cambio de cuerpos, sino porque ese día discutieron de una manera espantosa), pero al diablo, debía ser ahora o nunca. No volvería a tener ese ataque de valor moral en mucho tiempo. Se arma de atrevería y se enfoca en el pálido rostro de Tweek.

-Clyde está enamorado de Craig.-

* * *

><p>-Tweek, ¿De verdad pelearás contra Craig a la salida? Todos esparcen ese rumor.-<p>

Escucha la particular voz de Stan Marsh con un deje de preocupación imposible de no detectar. Alza la mirada hacia el frente y deja de caminar por los pasillos de la escuela. Clyde seguía a Tucker y se detiene al mismo tiempo que este.

Desde lo que pasó hace unos minutos en el salón, no se dirigieron la palabra. Pero no había un ambiente incomodo, solo que ya no había palabras para pronunciar, ni explicaciones, ni nada. Decidieron en silencio quedarse callados para no joderse mutuamente, por ahora pensaban que no era adecuado tocar el asunto.  
>Craig parpadea un par de veces y siente que Stan era la primera persona que reflejaba una mirada asombrada hacia su cuerpo.<p>

No entiende por qué la sorpresa, se suponía que era el cuerpo de Tweek y que no había nada de extraordinario. ¿Qué quería, que se asuste al verlo?

**Oh… si.**

Esa tendría que ser la reacción, asustarse y temblar ante la presencia de lo que alguna vez fue su amigo de grupo. No por ser Stan, sino porque particularmente esa era su forma de reaccionar ante todo.

Clyde traga saliva y desvía sus ojos nerviosos hacia un Craig que parecía tener una mirada llena de determinación, un firme objetivo.

Sabía que hacer.

-Eh… ¿Gah?-

**(...) ~**

**...**

**...**

**...  
><strong>

Los tres no pueden evitar plantar un silencio sepulcral y quedar básicamente petrificados ante la falsedad de ese estremecimiento y expresión.

Tweek era espontáneo y natural, Craig tenía que hacer una hora previa de meditación para fingir que estaba asustado.

-¡Lo siento! Tweek no se siente muy bien. JAJAJA. Por eso actúa raro. Yo contestó por él, los rumores son ciertos, Stan. Ahora si nos disculpas, debemos…- Clyde tenía una gran gota en la nuca, ¡Quería largarse de ahí antes de que el idiota de Craig exclame otra vez otro de sus monótonos intentos de imitar al verdadero rubio nervioso! Era un desastre, si volvía a abrir la boca lo descubrirían sin dudar.

-¡Espera! ¡Tengo que hablar con Tweek!- Stan se apresura luego de salir de su trance (su cara de WTF desaparece en un segundo) toma un brazo de Craig y lo jala hacia él.

Craig frunce un poco el seño ante esa acción departe de Marsh.

¿Qué acaso el niñito hippie maricón le traía ganas a Tweekers?

-No quiero que lo hagas, sabes que Craig te matará. Lo de tercer grado fue diferente, éramos muy niños y cualquiera de los dos podría haberlo conseguido. Pero ahora el otro idiota es fuerte y sabes la reputación que tiene. Es un bastardo sin compasión, no le importará que seas de su grupo, Tweek…-

¿Y por qué lo miraba con suma preocupación, como si fuera asunto suyo?

Craig aprieta los dientes con rabia pero esconde un poco su rostro al bajar la cabeza. En primer lugar, ¿Desde cuándo a Marsh le importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Tweek? ¿Tenía eso algo de sentido?

¡Sin mencionar que lo estaba basureando en su presencia, diciendo que era un bastardo sin compasión!

Para sorpresa de Stan, el rubio se safa del agarre y arquea una ceja al mismo tiempo que se cruza de brazos. El pelinegro sigue mirándolo con algo de preocupación, ya que no entendía que estaba haciendo.

-Craig tendrá sus razones, ¿No crees? ¿Sabes algo del por qué se inicio la pelea? Al carajo, Stan. Yo seré el que le patee en culo. Aunque créeme que trataré de no hacerle mucho daño.-

Clyde lo fulmina con la mirada, gritándole mentalmente: ¡La estas cagando, estúpido! Pero Stan ya no lo mira con duda, sino con sospechas y una pregunta que se comenzaba a formular en la cabeza.

-Creo que no entiendes por qué no quiero que peleen. Hoy Kenny me dijo que ese infeliz de mierda se acostó con Kyle.-

Claro, eso tenía mucho más sentido.

No, esperen, **¿Qué carajo?**

-¡¿Qué Craig se acostó con Kyle Broflovski?- Clyde lo grita a los cuatro vientos y todas las chicas del pasillos se le quedan mirando extraño. Al igual que los chicos, pero bien, Stan le cubre la boca con ganas de matarlo por ser así de escandaloso. Gira su cabeza hacia "Tweek", quien extrañamente tenía una expresión relajada y hasta desinteresada. Era mas que raro que no haya saltado del horror ante lo que le decía, si después de todo había que estar ciego como para no darse cuenta de que a Tweek le…

-No quieres que yo pelee contra Craig porque pensabas interrogarlo a la salida, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta con la voz mas ingenua que podía fingir Tucker, al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba con curiosidad con sus grandes ojos verdes hacia Stan.

_"Wow. Si Broflovski se entera que Kenny es un chismoso y le reveló el secreto a Stan, no dudará en asesinarlo luego."_

-E-exacto. Estoy saliendo con Kyle hace dos meses.-

_"Pues en realidad él me dijo en ese momento… que no salían oficialmente. Si su verdad fuese la… correcta, no contaría como cuernos. Estoy limpio."_

Una débil sonrisa se dibuja en el semblante de Craig.

En realidad tenía ganas de matarse de la risa delante del inocente pelinegro por tener unas enormes astas de búfalo imaginarias saliendo de su cabeza.

Era cierto, se acostó con Broflovski hace dos meses, técnicamente obligó al pelirrojo a hacerlo. Craig siempre diría que las circunstancias lo ameritaban y que solo aprovecho la oportunidad. Bien, no tenía idea si Kyle le había mentido, pero según la palabra de pelirrojo, cuando se lo folló aun seguía siendo soltero.

Si alguien se lo preguntaba, se excusaría con eso.

-Escuche que salen juntos desde hace un mes.- Intenta hacer un gesto preocupado, ladea la cabeza con gesto temeroso hacia Marsh. A veces ser Tweek era ventajoso, porque nadie dudaría de sus palabras o expresiones. Él era tan natural.

Stan se sonroja apenado y le desvía la mirada sintiéndose estúpido.

-Bueno… salimos desde hace dos meses, pero lo oficializamos desde hace uno.-

Jake Mate. Craig estaba limpio después de todo y no era un bastardo taan grande por lo que hizo.  
>Aun así, Clyde seguía mirándolo con reproche y desaprobación. El rubio se hacia una idea de por qué. No era por sus sentimientos hacia él, sino por qué había mantenido en secreto esa aventura por mucho tiempo. El castaño odiaba que le oculten ese tipo de cosas.<p>

-Yo no se nada, em. Pero si fuera tu, me cuidaría de Kenny. Se rumorea que le trae ganas a… Kyle. Que presión, oh si. Ser tú en este momento sería mucha presión.- Agita su mano indicando que no le tenía mucho interés a los problemas amorosos de alguien que en realidad ni siquiera era su amigo.

Stan era algo asi como su rival y mentiría si dijese que no le traía rencor por lo de la banda peruana, (incidente que sucedió hace años, pero inolvidable al fin). Debería agradecerle el favor que le hacía de advertirle sobre Kenny. En realidad lo estaba haciendo porque le daba lástima. Pensaba que era un pobre e inocente idiota que viviría prendido de las bolas de Kyle por siempre, sin mencionar lo de los cuernos hipotéticos.

Recordaba que en alguna ocasión, Kenny le dijo que iría tras Broflovski cuando este corte con Stan en algún momento. También recordaba que Kyle le mencionó con notable enojo que últimamente no soportaba a McCormick porque siempre andaba toqueteándolo en lugares privados.

Stan arquea una ceja, sintiéndose perdido en la conversación.

-¿Kenny? ¿Por qué… dices que él…?-

-Suficiente, Tweek no debe llegar tarde a su clase. Es una lástima que no puedas hablar con Craig a la salida. Adiós, Stan. Vamos, TWEEK.- Clyde toma de un brazo con muchísima fuerza a Craig y remarca su nombre con rabia y una gran vena de enojo palpitando en su nuca. Arrastra a su compañero, quien no opone resistencia por que en definitiva realmente estaba llegando tarde a su clase.

Pierden de vista a Stan, y entonces, Clyde aprovecha para girar a su amigo y quedar ambos cara a cara. Su enojo se notaba demasiado en su rostro.

-Ok. ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? ¿Lo que dijiste de Kyle era…?-

-Pues, si. Se que no se los dije, pero pensé que se extrañarían por eso de mi sexualidad.- La voz monótona de Craig era clásica cuando confesaba secretos que eran traumáticos.

-¿Extrañarnos? ¿NO VISTE MI CARA DE HORROR CUANDO TE ESCUCHÉ? ¡Somos tus amigos y no nos dijiste que estuviste con un chico! ¡Debería odiarte por no confiar en mi!-

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa, sabía que armarías un escándalo como ESTE y por eso me quede callado! Si lo de los secretos te molesta, te diré todo a partir de ahora. Me follé a Kenny hace un par de semanas también.-

Ese no era el punto.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?- Clyde abre la boca y los ojos atónito y se siente el doble de sorprendido que antes. ¿Cuándo carajo había hecho todas esas cosas? ¿Y como mierda no había visto las señales que se presentaban a su alrededor? Es decir, Craig era algo así como una puta, ¿Pero al extremo de follarse a Kenny?

-Y luego le gritas a Tweek cuando te dice que eres una…- Clyde frena su frase y cierra la boca con un tic en su ojo. Craig lo fulminaba con ojos fríos e indiferentes. Roda los ojos y se cruza de brazos sin querer chocarse con los ojos perdidos de Donovan. Suspira y gira su cabeza hacia un costado.

-Quería probar, Clyde.-

El castaño mantenía la cabeza baja y el ambiente solo es rellenado con los murmullos de las personas del pasillo. Esta vez si era un silencio incomodo. Clyde amaba a Craig y mentiría si le dijera que lo único que le jodía era que no le haya contado todas esas cosas, hasta cierto punto. Le hubiera encantado que sus primeras experiencias fueran con él y eso le molestaba un poco. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser con Kyle o con Kenny, con dos chicos que apenas y entablaban conversación con Craig? ¿Qué acaso Clyde nunca sería suficiente como para siquiera acercarse un poco a su nivel?

Esos y otros pensamientos perturbadores se cruzan por la mente del castaño, quien lanza un sollozo de impotencia sin poder contenerse.

Craig se apresura y le toma un brazo, lo gira hacia su cuerpo de un tirón y observa el sorprendido rostro de Clyde ante ese movimiento brusco.

-Quería probar y ciertamente fue satisfactorio con personas que no me importan. Pero no suficiente.-

Lo suelta con la misma violencia y entrecierra sus ojos con pereza hacia su amigo. Le molestaba tener que alzar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos debido a la diferencia de alturas. Clyde le llevaba por lo menos diez centimetros desde que poseía el cuerpo del rubio.

Donovan se le queda mirando, en un especie de trance.

Y una sonrisa calida y dulce se forma en sus labios al entender las palabras de Craig.

-Se que Tweek tiene Arte en esta hora, así que iré a su salón. Si te lo cruzas, dile que debe asistir a la reunión del equipo del futbol en el patio trasero.-

Sin querer agregar nada mas a su asunto, se da media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse. Clyde se sorprende y abre la boca para preguntarle algo evidente. Es decir, Tweek se llevaba como la mierda con los tipos del equipo, no era probable que sobreviviera si se juntaba con ellos para hablar, moriría de un ataque de nervios.

-Y si, es obligatorio que vaya. Si no lo hace, me interrogarán después y me joderán las bolas. No aceptaré ninguna excusa marica de su parte.-

-E-espera, Craig, a ti…- Clyde le sujeta una manga de su camisa verde, que le quedaba algo grande. El gesto provoca que Craig se detenga y que mueva su cabeza hacia atrás, lo que hace es mirar de reojo al castaño.

Quien se queda unos segundos contemplando su pálido rostro carente de sentimientos.

-¿A ti te gusta Tweek?-

El tiempo se congela para ellos dos y los murmullos en los pasillos nunca se habían oído tan fuertes desde que ambos tenían memoria. Clyde de moría por saberlo y sentía que estaba temblando por la conmoción de la respuesta afirmativa o negativa de su amigo.

Sin embargo…

Craig se suelta de su agarre, lanzando su propio brazo hacia un costado y gira su cabeza hacia el frente para que no pueda ver la seriedad de su semblante.

-No.-

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**


	6. Me duele no poder conocerte más

_Holaa! Es medio tarde por aca, como las dos de la mañana xD pero no importa, subo un capitulo otra vez e.e bastante rapido creo, estoy subiendo uno por día mas o menos. Pero es que todos sus comentarios me dan animos para seguir *-* Les agradezco muchisimo sus reviews a **Yuuki Phantomhive Michaelis, Sakuya, Taichi Sora, FeriolMattKenny, Death The Girl, ShinigamiJazzDark89 n.n **Las amo y les vuelvo a agradecer mucho! Ya casi estamos llegando a la mitad de la historia, no se imaginan lo que esta por venir e.e  
><em>

* * *

><p>A Token le tocaba compartir clase con Clyde, ambos tomaban física y por eso mismo se encuentran en la puerta del aula casi al mismo tiempo. Al costado del afro americano, Tweek sostenía un vaso de café con ambas manos y le daba un sorbo para calmar sus tan delicados nervios de cristal.<p>

Cuando el pelinegro se cruza con la mirada de Clyde, separa su boca del vaso y jadea sorprendido. Retrocede un par de pasos con miedo en su mirada, solo por puro instinto preventivo.

El castaño abre bien los ojos igual de sorprendido ante su reacción, y entiende todo en menos de un segundo.

-Le dijiste.- Clava su mirada hacia Token, quien se encoge de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asombro de Clyde.

-Tenía que.- Se excusa y cambia su expresión desinteresada a una de curiosidad y recelo. Clyde traga saliva y se sonroja al mismo tiempo que le desvía la mirada con pena.

-C-Craig me dijo que Tweek debía asistir a la junta estratégica de futbol si o si. No aceptaría ninguna clase de excusa. Es en el patio trasero.-

-¡GAH!- Tweek se alborota y pega un salto en su lugar. Odiaba su destino mas que nunca, ¡Dios lo odiaba y le hacía la vida imposible a cada minuto que pasaba! ¿Por qué tenia que pasar por eso? ¿Qué hizo para merecer ese castigo?

-Que injusto, sabe que Tweek no sobrevivirá allí. El bastardo lo esta obligando al propósito.- Token se indigna de inmediato, porque Craig podía ser un completo hijo de puta cuando se lo proponía. Clyde concordaba con su idea, y asiente con inseguridad.

Entonces, Black le dirige una mirada compasiva al cuerpo de Craig y le sujeta suavemente un brazo para que no vuelva a saltar de la impresión. Tweek sostiene con firmeza el café entre sus manos.

-Escucha, se que será difícil. Pero haz un esfuerzo, yo se que todo saldrá bien. Intenta pasar esa hora, ¿qué es lo peor que podría suceder?-

-Q-que descubran que estoy actuando raro y que me acusen de marica, que condenen a Craig a una vida de miseria por el resto del año escolar y que se aprovechen de mi condenada debilidad, que algunos se sobrepasen y me den por el culo en las duchas del gimnasio, que se roben todas mis cosas y que me rompan el rostro a golpes por tener esta maldita actitud, GAH.-

Sería demasiado extraño no escuchar exagerar dramáticamente a Tweek aunque sea una vez al día. Token y Clyde intercambian miradas inseguras, como si por primera vez, todas sus teorías tuvieran un alto porcentaje de verdad.

-Nada de eso ocurrirá… creo.- Termina murmurando un muy inseguro Clyde, y recibe como respuesta un codazo departe de Token.

-Descuida. Una vez hable con esos tipos, cuando acompañé a Craig a una practica. Son como seres humanos, pero mas idiotas. Jajaja. Craig y Stan deben ser los que tienen mas inteligencia. Apresúrate para llegar, verás que no es tan grave.-

Tweek se termina su café y tuerce una mueca de inseguridad y miedo hacia Token, luego gira su cabeza hacia Clyde y siente una presión horrible en su pecho.

_"Después de todo, a él…"_

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.- Sale corriendo de ahí en dirección al patio trasero de la escuela. Debía llegar a la puerta de atrás para conseguir estar a tiempo. Estaba más preocupado que de costumbre, pero tenía que dar su mayor esfuerzo para no arruinarlo.

Token y Clyde ingresan a su salón y para sorpresa del primero, el castaño mantenía un silencio difícil de entender.  
>Antes de que logre articular palabras y cuestionarlo por su extraño estado, Clyde le gana de mano. Toma asiento en un lugar libre y no se atreve a enfrentar el rostro de su amigo, solo se queda mirando hacia abajo.<p>

-Si, me rechazó. ¿Es una novedad acaso? Sabias que lo haría. Luego me enteré que se acostó con Kyle y Kenny. Ese sujeto nos oculta muchas cosas a pesar de que somos sus amigos.-

En realidad Token lo sabía, pero no quería lastimar a su amigo y por eso había mantenido el silencio. Fingir que tampoco tenia idea de lo que Craig hizo era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Craig está un poco desorientado, es todo. No quiere jugar contigo, prefiere joder con personas que no significan nada en su vida.-

-Lo se. Pero realmente sigo sin entenderlo, es complicado.- Clyde se cruza de brazos sobre su escritorio de madera y entierra su rostro entre sus brazos, en señal de frustración y cansancio.

-Me siento un idiota, Token.- Esconde todo su rostro entre su ropa y se queda callado. Su amigo lo contempla con tristeza en sus ojos y no abre la boca, no pronuncia palabras de aliento o trata de aliviarlo.

A veces el silencio lo decía todo y era más que suficiente.

* * *

><p><em>"A Clyde le gusta Craig."<em>

Tweek estaba en los vestidores del equipo, rodeado de unos veinte gorilas con camisetas holgadas y expresiones amenazadoras.

-¡Que onda, Craig!- El más grande de ellos, con una apariencia muy amenazadora y gigantesca, le da un "pequeño" puñetazo en el brazo en señal de compañerismo y camaradería. El pelinegro cierra los ojos, resistiendo el dolor del golpe, y despues intenta sonreírle luego para no levantar sospechas. Sus compañeros ríen y pasan de largo, acomodándose en el resto de los lugares disponibles. Sabía que Craig era de pocas palabras, así que no les sorprendía que no respondiera nada.

El único rostro conocido era el de Stan Marsh, pero hasta este le dirigía una mirada desconfiada y ofendida sin saber por qué. Sabía que todos odiaban a Craig por sus eternas andanzas con chicas y hasta chicos, desgraciadamente él tendría que pagar por eso en ese momento.

El entrenador del equipo estaba en frente de ellos, hablando y hablando como la autoridad del lugar, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y alejaba momentáneamente a una gran pizarra blanca y dibujaba con un bolígrafo de color negro varios garabatos y círculos que indicaban una estrategia de juego.

Tweek no estaba prestando atención, en realidad no estaba presente en su mente. Mierda, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo.

_"A Clyde le gusta Craig."_

Se angustia y vuelve a sentir esa presión en su corazón. Agradecía estar casi al final de los asientos, ya que nadie podía contemplar la expresión que formaba en su rostro en ese momento. Baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos con muchísima preocupación.

Si a Clyde le gustaba Craig, él…

Él solo era un estorbo.

_"A Clyde le gusta Craig."_

Se abraza a si mismo e intenta tranquilizarse mentalmente. Se auto convence de que las cosas no podían ser mas graves, y que todo estaría bien, no era como si se fuera a quedar solo.

En realidad le dolía un poco que sea justamente Clyde, un buen amigo que siempre lo ayudaba en las buenas y en las malas junto con Token. Ellos eran muy confiables y toleraban su paranoia, no les importaba que haya personas que lo clasifiquen de extraño, se juntaban con él de todas maneras.

Tweek los valoraba demasiado como para pensar en lastimarlos o decepcionarlos.

Si Clyde amaba a Craig, sentía el profundo temor de que las cosas no salieran bien. Es decir, Craig podía corresponderle y debería sentirse bien por aquello. Ambos serían una pareja en su grupo de amigos y todo sería fabuloso para ellos, tendría que sentirse feliz por Clyde si Tucker le daba lo que ansiaba.

_Una sonrisa amarga se forma en los labios de Tweek._

Porque tal vez eso significaría que podría ver mas a menudo una sonrisa honesta en Craig. Si, eso sería lo ideal, que Clyde lo haga feliz y así poder ver su sonrisa.

Tweek se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y aprieta sus labios con fuerza.

Solo deseaba con el alma que Craig fuera feliz.

¿A quién buscaba engañar al gritarle toda esa mierda? Le enojaba que Tucker sea una zorra y que lo fastidie cuando tenia oportunidad. Había logrado defenderse ante él y dirigirle palabras hirientes que estaban a su nivel. No mentía, odiaba a Craig y sus razones eran firmes. Tenía que seguir cubriéndose con su barrera de excusas como siempre lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Pero…

También… él también…

¿Por qué tenia que dolerle tanto pensar que podría llegar a tener una relación seria con Clyde?

No era odio hacia Craig, era enojo. ¡Solo se defendía ante sus ataques verbales y ante su forma de ser!  
>Y mierda que dolía. Cada insulto dolía como la muerte. Cuando él lo mandaba a la mierda también dolía. Cualquier cosa referente a Tucker dolía.<p>

-Hey Craig, debo hablarte ahora. Supongo que a la salida no tendrás tiempo por la pelea.-

Alguien le toma el hombro por atrás y este movimiento provoca que Tweek se descubra el rostro y gire hacia atrás en modo de alerta. No se dio cuenta de que la hora transcurrió tan rápido, todos los jugadores se estaban retirando del salón y el entrenador había acabado de explicar su clase desde hace un par de minutos.

Stan Marsh le dedicaba una mirada seria, en busca de respuestas y no parecía estar jugando con lo que tendría que decirle.

Tweek siente que está muerto, ya que no sabe nada de los problemas que podría haber tenido Craig con Stan. No tenia idea de cómo contestarle.

-¿De que querías… hablar?- Luego de preguntar eso, se arrepiente. Porque Stan se sienta a su lado con cara de pocos amigos y le clava sus ardientes ojos azules como nunca le había hecho. Marsh siempre era amable con Tweek, nunca lo había conocido enojado. ¡Quizás lo querría golpear porque Craig se había acostado con Wendy en alguna ocasión o algo por el estilo! Carajo, volvía a sentir mucha presión.

-Seré directo contigo. Kenny me dijo que tu te acostaste con Kyle hace unos meses. Cuando se lo pregunté a Kyle, no pudo negármelo. Salgo con él desde hace dos meses, así que dame una razón como para no desfigurarte la cara en este preciso instante.-

-¿QUÉ? ¿KYLE? ¿YO? ¡YO NUNCA…!- Frena su exclamación al analizar por un segundo lo que le estaba diciendo. En realidad, no sabía nada de la vida sexual de Craig, por lo menos no con chicos. Y si era un bastardo que se cagaba en todo el mundo, ¿quién garantizaba que ese rumor no era cierto? Seamos honestos, Tweek había pillado un par de veces a Craig observándole el trasero a Broflovski en las horas de almuerzo.

Razonando un poco mas, también había pillado a Kenny viéndole el trasero con el doble de indecencia y perversión.

**Bingo.**

-Noo, no se de que hablas. Yo… Kenny, Kenny le trae ganas a Kyle. Lo juro, hasta una vez los vi en el baño de la escuela tocándose.- Era mentira, pero haría cualquier cosa para salvar su trasero de ese problema. Mas bien, salvar el trasero de Craig de ese problema.

Stan tuerce una mueca de trauma y se cubre la boca con una mano. Mira hacia un lado, luego baja la mirada shockeado y vuelve a levantar la cabeza con miedo y nervios. Su última reacción es tomarse el puente de la nariz y negar con la cabeza, el pobre se sentía tan frustrado.

-N-no eres la primera persona que me dice eso. En realidad, Cartman también… Tweek y hasta Kevin. Token me lo mencionó una vez, pero nunca creí que Kenny se metería con Kyle. ¿No hay códigos entre amigos o algo así?- La voz de Stan sonaba desesperada y deja de lado toda la rabia que sentía hacia "Craig" por una nueva y más grande preocupación. Tweek siente pena por Stan, ya que nadie merecía tener unos cuernos tan grandes y obvios.

-Me voy, hablaré con Kyle y aclararé todo esto. Y mataré a Kenny repetidas veces.- Stan se levanta y se marcha del salón, a paso derrotado y cansado.

Tweek suspira aliviado y se relaja un poco mas en su asiento. Gracias a su juego de palabras engañosas logró safar de esa.

Entendía que la vida de Craig no era tan fácil y no estaba llena de gloria todo el tiempo. Después de todo, debía enfrentarse a muchos tipos y tener peleas con los novios de las chicas con las que se acostó. No le sorprendía que fuera tan bueno peleando y discutiendo, recibía practica diaria.

Abre bien los ojos al reaccionar luego de varios minutos sobre la información que le proporcionó Stan.

Craig se acostó con Kyle Broflovski.

-Que mujeriego de mierda, marica hijo de puta, ni siquiera se dignó a decírselo a Clyde o a Token, si hubiera sido así yo me hubiera enterado en algún momento. Aghrr, idiota, idiota, idiota.- Se abraza a si mismo y golpea su frente contra la mesa de madera en frente suyo. Permanece en esa posición sin moverse y gime adolorido.

_"A Clyde le gusta Craig. Pero él es una puta y nunca cambiará. Ahora comprendo que aunque corresponda a Clyde, no cambiará. NO CAMBIARÁ."_

-Hijo de, ngh, puta…-

Sus mejillas se humedecen debido al rastro de las lagrimas. Seguía doliendo mucho.

* * *

><p>Era la primera vez que Craig contemplaba un lienzo en frente suyo, a tan pocos centímetros de distancia. Nunca se atrevió hasta ese momento a inclinarse a las artes plásticas porque la mayoría de las personas las consideraban gay. Él no era la excepción, es más, la clase de arte era optativa y por eso había mucha gente que la rechazaba sin dudar. Pero en ese salón, había muchas mas caras conocidas que en el equipo de futbol americano en el que acostumbraba pasar esa hora todos los lunes. Distinguía a Butters y a Pip a lo lejos por lo menos, también a Bebe y a Wendy.<p>

Muy bien, lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar los pinceles que reposaban en la mesita de su costado, mojarlos con la pintura que estaba a su otro costado en sus respectivos envases y plasmar todo eso sobre el lienzo blanco, sostenido por esa cosa de madera que utilizan los pintores profesionales para realizar sus obras de arte. Creo que se dice soporte (?)

Lo que sea.

-No puede ser tan difícil.- Toma el primer pincel de cerdas negras que tenia a la vista y se acomoda en su asiento. Cuando lo empapa de pintura roja y lo acerca a la superficie…

-Oye, Tweek. No me jodas, ¿De verdad pelearás contra Craig a la salida?- Kyle Broflovski se acerca hacia él desde atrás y ladea su cabeza, confundido por la información que todos los alumnos esparcían en los pasillos y en todas las clases.

Craig gira hacia atrás con cuidado de no mancharse ni manchar a nadie con el pincel cargado de pintura y le dedica una mirada de arriba hacia abajo.

Oh vamos, Kyle era sexy y era imposible que nadie le meta mano cuando Stan lo perdía de vista y se descuidaba.

-No me mires así.- Kyle frunce un poco el seño ante ese obvio chequeo general de su apariencia. Da unos pasos hacia adelante y se sienta al costado de Craig, en el pequeño asiento que estaba a su lado.

-¿Acaso se te pegó la manía de Craig de analizar a la gente con total descaro?-

-Ja. Debes estar acostumbrado.- Tucker no quería ser muy obvio así que concentra su mirada nuevamente en el lienzo y empieza a pintar.

-Estás raro, normalmente no hablas de esa manera.- Kyle era igual de perceptivo que Kenny. Eso no era nada bueno.

-No, en realidad, no he tomado café. Supongo que eso me calma un poco.-

-Eso tiene bastante sentido. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿Es cierto lo que escuché?-

-Mmm, si. Lo mataré por retrasado mental.- Contesta al mismo tiempo que realiza curvas violentas con más pintura roja. Kyle arquea una ceja con suma desconfianza.

-Él es Craig Tucker y no es el mismo de tercer grado. Sinceramente creo que podría matarte.-

-¿Y por qué te importa? No lo golpearé tan duro, no te preocupes. Podrán volver a follar después.-

El rostro de Kyle se sonroja aturdido y este jadea abriendo los ojos con horror. ¿Acaso el bastardo hijo de mil quinientas putas de Tucker andaba difundiendo ese secreto que había jurado llevarse a la tumba? ¡Dios, cuando lo encuentre…!

-Por el color de tu rostro, veo que es cierto.- Craig lo observa de reojo sin cohibirse y le sonríe de manera maliciosa y triunfadora. Kyle era muy obvio en sus reacciones y al verlo y apreciar sus reacciones de pasivo, le daban ganas de violarlo.

-N-no puedo creer que te lo dijo. Ustedes dos no se llevan tan bien como para… confiarse esos secretos.- Se incomoda al máximo y mantiene su mirada baja, sonrojándose cada vez mas y entrelazando sus dedos lleno de molestia.

-Lo estrangularé cuando lo vea. Pero antes que nada, promete que no dirás nada, Tweek.-

-Claro que no diré nada. Pero ten en cuenta que Stan me dijo que quería interrogar a Craig para saber si era verdad.-

-¡Mierda! El cabrón le dirá la verdad. Yo no quise hacerlo, Craig simplemente aprovecho un momento de debilidad. Yo amo a Stan, no quiero separarme de él.-

-Descuida, si se aman no habrá problemas. Lo solucionaran juntos.- La voz tan calmada y controlada de "Tweek" provoca que Kyle deslice sus luminosos ojos verdes hacia los de él. Esa manera de hablar, expresiones y hasta desinterés. Se da cuenta que la figura pintada enteramente de colores rojos y tonalidades fuego cobraba una forma esplendida.

Kyle se queda en silencio, muy pensativo y dándose cuenta de que había algo que sencillamente no cuadraba en todo eso.

-Lo solucionaremos juntos. Tienes razón.- Murmura pasa si mismo y le sonríe a su compañero, no sin antes colocarle una mano en un hombro y asentirle un par de veces.

-Gracias por escucharme. Pensé que te enojarías si te enterabas, pero veo que lo tomaste bien.-

Craig aparta el pincel de su obra de arte y le dirige una mirada incrédula y llena de dudas al pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué tendría que enojarme?- Cuestiona mas confundido que antes. Kyle se levanta de su lugar y entrecierra sus ojos con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Por lo que me dijiste hace unas semanas. No existen muchas oportunidades, por eso aprovecharé mi momento para aclarar las cosas con Stan. Te deseo suerte.-

Él no mueve ni un solo músculo de su rostro cuando presencia la partida de Kyle de su lado. Lo único que entendió era que se refería a Tweek. No era la primera persona que le decía que se llevaban como la mierda, porque después de todo esa era la verdad. Craig pensaba que ellos dos no estaban hechos para convivir en el mismo mundo. Eran muy opuestos, uno la calma y la rigidez y el otro los nervios y la energía desbordante.

No tenía sentido que ellos dos sean amigos.

No debían serlo.

Craig deja de pintar y deja caer sus parpados en señal de cansancio, ya no quería pensar en eso. ¿A qué había venido esa pregunta de parte de Clyde con respecto al chico paranoico?

_"¿A qué venía todo eso?"_

Suelta el pincel y lo deja caer al piso. El sonido de la delgada madera cayendo contra el suelo retumba en su mente.

_"Y pensar que… esto es lo más cercano que podré estar de Tweek en mi vida."_

Se lleva la mano derecha a su brazo contrario y lo presiona con fuerza. Quería sentir la textura de la ropa, la carne de ese cuerpo que no era el suyo. Era triste pensar que estaba en ese cuerpo, en el de la persona que nunca podría llegar a ser su amigo.

Presiona sus dientes con fuerza y deja que las sombras cubran sus ojos. Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba sentirse como un completo miserable.

Pero era inevitable.

Desde que ellos eran pequeños y desde que Tweek entró a su grupo de amigos. Luego de enfrentarse en esa ridícula pelea infantil gracias a la pandilla de Stan…

Desde que se peleaban por idioteces todo el tiempo, desde que sus insultos lo malherían y seguía respondiendo cada vez con mas intensidad. A pesar de todo, desde que ese rubio había llegado a ser parte de su grupo de amigos…

Craig se había sentido… _**tan**_ feliz.

Suspira de manera pesada y densa y segundos después se escucha el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo.**  
><strong>

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**


	7. Desde ese momento todo salió mal

_Holaa! Oh Dios, no puedo creer que haya recibido tantos reviews, me puedo morir de felicidad *-* Les agradezco hasta morir a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de opinar al respecto de mi fic n.n a **Yuuki Phantomhive Michaelis, Sakuya, kurayami megami, ShinigamiJazzDark89, Taichi Sora, Midnight, Death The Girl** *-* las amo y subo rapido los capitulos por sus lindos comentarios n.n Dentro de unos capitulos va a pasar algo genial, ya quiero publicar mi parte favorita del fic aaaaah xD Mejor me callo y les dejo leer este capi n.n_

* * *

><p>-Bien, debemos localizarlos antes de que se encuentren, empiecen a discutir otra vez y todo se vuelva un gran… ¡¿Me estás escuchando, Clyde?- Token miraba hacia todos lados al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la tan ansiada cafetería, pero al darse cuenta de que su compañero no le prestaba ni jota de atención, le reclama con seño fruncido su falta de interés.<p>

Clyde se sobresalta y gira hacia él algo aturdido, estando a su lado.

-¡Si! Es que… tengo hambre y sabes lo que hay los lunes de almuerzo. Ñam~ .-

La obvia comida favorita que ni siquiera tengo que tomarme la molestia en mencionar, era el plato principal de la cafetería los lunes. Por eso, Donovan los amaba y quería ser el primero en llegar para conseguir su comida y no quedarse con las inmundas sobras que quedaban si llegabas muy tarde.

Token se le queda mirando de reojo.

Una sonrisa estúpida se dibuja en su rostro sin que nadie se de cuenta. Pero bueno, reacciona tres segundos después por desgracia, y la borra para tratar de no lucir como un idiota.

-Si comes muchos… podrís engor…-

-No-digas-esa-palabra. ¿Escuchaste?- Clyde lo observa con reproche y con un deje de nervios. Cualquiera que se atreviera a insinuar que estaba gordo era hombre muerto. Eso le hacía mucha gracia a Token, porque sabía que en realidad no lo estaba, pero era gracioso ver como se enfadaba cuando se mencionaba el tema.

-Me gustaría que las cosas no cambiaran nunca, ¿Sabes?- Esta vez la voz del afro americano se vuelve mas seria, a pesar de que le hablaba con una fresca sonrisa. Clyde se cruza de brazos y tuerce una mueca de tristeza.

-Daría cualquier cosa para que nuestro grupo no cambie. Pero Tweek y Craig… Dios, tengo ganas de golpearlos cada vez que pienso en eso.-

-Hey, se lo que sientes. Pero… ¿No te sientes mal por lo de Craig?-

-Claro que si, pero ahora solo tengo en mente que se concentre y entienda que rayos le esta pasando. No creo que sea tan idiota para seguir fingiendo que todo esta bien.-

Token le coloca una mano en el hombro, entendiendo a la perfección a que se refería. Pero cuando abre la boca para acotar algo, se da cuenta que ambos llegaron a las puertas abiertas de la cafetería.

Y que en una de las mesas lejanas, el cuerpo de Craig estaba sentado completamente solo. Bebía un café con ambas manos y mantenía la mirada baja. Tweek sabía bien como pasar desapercibido, además ser Craig no era tan difícil. El verdadero problema era saber en donde carajo se había metido Craig con el cuerpo de Tweek, y tratar de no pensar que se metió en una jodida contienda.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Craig.- Empieza diciendo Token, Clyde le asiente un par de veces con seriedad y determinación en su semblante.

-Tengo un plan, tu ve a buscarlo por los casilleros y yo iré a la fila del almuerzo a tomar algunos tacos.-

-Entendido.- ambos giran hacia diferentes direcciones y se retiran por sus respectivos caminos.

Pasa un minuto y Token frena en medio del pasillo.

-Espera, ¿Qué?- Reacciona bastante tarde por lo injusto de ese trato, y con cara de WTF se queda meditando unos segundos al respecto. Maldito Clyde.

Mientras tanto, Tweek le daba un sorbo al café entre sus manos, bien caliente y dulce como lo amaba desde que tenia memoria.

_"Es extraño que ninguno haya venido todavía. No me siento muy seguro estando solo. Todos me están mirando."_

Se encoge en su asiento con incomodidad cuando observa que a lo lejos, Kenny lo saludaba con una mano y con una extraña mirada que básicamente lo acosaba sin palabras. Del otro lado, una mesa de chicas que le guiñaban un ojo y le daban besos voladores si una pizca de disimulación.

Y quiso dejar de mirar el resto de las mesas porque la sensación de que alguien lo violaría crecería y no tendría paz en su cabeza.

Cierra los ojos y vuelve a tomar otro sorbo largo y suave. Mantiene los ojos cerrados por la concentración, pero escucha que alguien se aproxima a pasos firmes hacia él. Eso lo obliga a abrirlos lentamente y a enfocar su atención al sujeto que ahora estaba en frente suyo para acomodarse en una de las sillas de la mesa.

No puede evitar jadear sorprendido y estremecerse de pie a cabeza ante la presencia de Craig, de su propio cuerpo analizándole el rostro con, extrañamente, unos ojos igual de sorprendidos que los suyos.

Chocan sus miradas por segundos eternos sin saber por qué, quizás por toda la meditación que habían tenido el uno del otro en la hora anterior.

_"No me gusta que haga eso."_

Tweek es el primero en correrle la cara y enfocar sus ojos en su vaso de café, frunce el seño con total molestia y vuelve a proveerse de esa sustancia.

Lo que pasaba era que lo ponía nervioso. Pero era la primera persona con la que no quería demostrar eso.

Craig aprieta sus puños y abre un poco la boca para decir algo, un segundo después se da cuenta que era inútil no importase lo que haga. Pase lo que pase, Tweek siempre lo odiaría, se suponía que esa era la indiscutible realidad. La cierra y desvía su mirada hacia un lado del suelo con su misma molestia, pero… también con cierto dolor.

Se sienta en frente suyo sin producir ningún ruido y se plantea un silencio vacío y sin vida entre ambos, ninguno hablaría porque no tenia sentido hacerlo. Luego de todas las cosas horribles que se dijeron hace una hora, ya ni siquiera tenia lógica que sigan compartiendo la misma mesa.

Tucker solo manda a la mierda la teoría de la tensión sexual, porque lo único que respiraba era odio y fastidio en estado puro. Gruñe molesto y pasa a suspirar con cansancio.

_"Desde el principio fue su culpa"_

Comienza a hacer memoria y unos recuerdos amargos y desagradables invaden su mente. Le hubiera encantado que su inconsciente los guarde y que nunca volvieran a salir a la luz, pero estaban ahí y de alguna manera venían a su cabeza con mas facilidad que de costumbre en esos últimos días.

_**[Flash Back]**_

-Hasta hace poco tiempo éramos solo tres, ¿Recuerdas? Pues te tenemos una sorpresa.- Un pequeño Clyde de ocho años jalaba de la manga insistentemente a su amigo pelinegro, que a pesar de que tenía casi su misma edad, lo miraba con un gesto digno de un adulto. Desconfianza y rigidez eran las palabras para describir a Craig Tucker, a pesar de ser muy joven para saber a la perfección que su actitud se asemejaba a la de una persona mas madura teniendo en cuenta su temprana edad. Tucker fue uno de los pocos alumnos que repitió un grado y por eso era un año mayor que el resto de sus compañeros.

El pequeño de gorro azul y pompón amarillo le saca el dedo medio sin inmutarse, y no se molesta en pronunciar palabras. Pero Clyde, sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Lo sigue jalando mientras que lo convencía de las maravillas de tener un grupo bien conformado y de que ahora serían cuatro inseparables amigos para siempre. Bla bla bla.

-Y bueno, lo más seguro es que pienses, _"¿A mi que mierda me importa que integren a uno más en nuestro grupo? Muérete, Clyde."_-

-Wow. ¿Soy asi de predecible?- Deja escapar en un murmuro desinteresado su compañero y se da cuenta de que a lo lejos, llegando a los comienzos del parque en el que siempre jugaban, Token estaba de pie con una amplia sonrisa repleta de ansiedad y buenos presentimientos. De seguro los estaba esperando.

-Pues ese es el punto, eres nuestro líder y por eso debemos consultarte primero. Bueno, en realidad no porque ya lo decidimos. Que te jodan si no quieres, pero tienes derecho a saber quien se juntará con nosotros a partir de ahora, así que…-

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos, los esperábamos!- El grito de Token, que estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia de ellos, corta las palabras de Clyde. Obviamente había una persona a su costado, quien no dejaba de ver con inseguridad a su alrededor.

Craig se percata de la presencia de aquel rubio y entiende todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca del castaño, todo empezaba a tener sentido.

Necesitaban una especie de "aprobación" departe de Tucker, pero no porque sea el líder o algo así. Era porque tanto Token como Clyde no tenían idea de cómo reaccionaria con la nueva integración de Tweek a su grupo. Después de todo, estaba ese estúpido asunto de su pelea. Se decía que las cosas habían quedado en buenos términos, porque todo fue una gran idiotez generada por el grupo de Stan Marsh y demás. Pero, ¿Era eso del todo cierto?

Lo que sea. Craig y Clyde llegan con Token y Tweek, y este ultimo se estremece y lanza un respingo, cerrando uno de sus ojos debido a su tic nervioso. Temblaba por sus tan frágiles nervios y sostenía una taza de café que de seguro trajo de su casa.

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es genial?- Clyde sonríe con muchas expectativas y ansias de que Craig aunque sea articule un par de palabras de aprobación.

Sin embargo, Token sabía que no sería tan fácil como el castaño suponía. Mira a Craig, quien no cambia la fría expresión de su rostro, y luego pasa a mirar a Tweek, quien trataba de mantener sus ojos fijos en Tucker sin temblar, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo con mucho éxito.

-Mejor los dejamos solos para que hablen y vayan socializando.- Clyde es el primero en romper ese extraño silencio, provocando que Tweek y Token lo fulminen con la mirada. A veces tenían ganas de estrangularlo por ese clase de ideas que nunca terminaban en nada bueno.

Aunque Token lo analiza con seriedad unos segundos después.

Quizás si esos dos cruzaban palabras a solas y descubrían que el contrario era un simple ser humano sin malas intenciones ni deseos de hacer daño, se aceptarían mutuamente y todo se volvería paz y tranquilidad.

Sonríe. Viéndolo de ese modo, no era tan mala idea después de todo.

-Si. Los dejamos solos, volvemos en un rato.- Sin decir más, los dos amigos se retiran caminando.

Lo único que se atravesaba en la mente de Tweek, que procesaba a mil por hora, eran ruegos desesperados para que no lo dejaran solo. Es decir, no estaría solo pero estaría con Craig. Y tener que hablarle sin arruinarlo todo era mucha presión. Si no le agradaba, no podría integrarse a un grupo fijo, no lo aceptaría y nadie se querría acercar a él en la primaria, secundaria y universidad. Todos los rechazarían por no tener amigos y seria un marginado social por el resto de su vida.

-¡Gah! ¡Demasiada presión!- Cierra sus ojos con fuerza, con miedo a su horrible futuro y condenado presente lleno de miserias y desgracias.

Craig arquea una ceja, nunca entendería a ese chico, era raro y cualquiera diría que se drogaba o algo. Si el café lo hacia tan nervioso, ¿por qué no lo dejaba? ¿Qué no era obvio que sus nervios eran debido a los excesos de cafeína en su sangre?

Pero se le queda mirando sin titubeo alguno su rostro. Tweek comienza a beber el dulce néctar que llevaba en sus manos, mientras que mantenía sus pequeños ojos cerrados como si tuviera miedo de morir.

El pelinegro siente una especie de nudo en su estomago, una sensación incomoda que le molestaba al contemplarlo, y se sentía desagradable.

-Tonto, no tienes que…- Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que no era necesario que le temiera porque no le haría daño. Intenta empezar a decir algo para alejar esa densa sensación que crecía en él y para diluir ese ambiente tan cargado. Pero Tweek abre los ojos sorprendido y jadea mas asustado que antes. Él no le tenia rencor a Craig ni nada por el estilo, a igual que Tucker no le guardaba ningún resentimiento, después de todo ese rubio no le iba ni le venía.

Pero si supuestamente sería parte de su grupo, por lo menos debían hablarse un poco de vez en cuando.

El gesto que lo hace sorprenderse es el que le regala el rubio sin disimular. Tweek se atreve a desviarle la mirada con completo descaro, como si estuviera ofendido o su sola presencia lo fastidiara. Mantiene su mirada baja sin cambiar su semblante, eso solo le transmite a Craig algunas dudas. Bastantes dudas.

Si alguna vez pensó que él no lo odiaba, ahora estaba pensando que tal vez si era así. Tweek no era de hacer ese tipo de gestos tan despreciables a nadie, ¡Él le tenia miedo a todo el mundo! ¿Por qué justamente le mostraba a él esa clara demostración de disgusto?

-Y-yo… ¡Agh! Necesito mas café. Moriré si no bebo mas, ¡Gah!-

-No, en realidad ese es el problema.- Si, definitivamente ese era el problema. Craig frunce el seño con indignación. Ese estúpido lo ponía nervioso, temblando y estremeciéndose con la mas minima cosa que pasaba a su alrededor. Sumando el hecho de que el ambiente era mas tenso que al principio.

-¿Q-que dices? ¿No te gusta?- Tweek no puede evitar clavarle la mirada con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación ante la simple e inocente respuesta de Craig.

**¿A que mierda venía esta cuestión?**

-No, no me gusta.- ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿No decirle lo que pensaba? Al carajo, estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No puede no gustarte!-

Craig no podía mentirse a si mismo. Se sentía un poquitito emocionado cuando caminaba hacia el parque y veía la silueta de ese idiota paranoico, porque no le caía mal. En realidad quería ser su amigo, quería empezar bien la relación y dejar de lado esa estúpida pelea sin sentido de tercer grado. Tenia verdaderas intenciones de hacer las cosas bien, sonreírle honestamente y compartir su tiempo con él y el resto de sus amigos. Algo muy semejante a la felicidad creció en su pecho al ver a Tweek junto a Token en ese parque.

La sensación amarga y revuelta que se concentraba en su estomago era intensa desde que cruzó las primeras palabras con ese rubio, pero ese sentimiento se esfuma de inmediato…

Cuando su orgullo se **encarga de aplastarlo** y **hacerlo mierda** en todos los sentidos.

-Es un asco, realmente no puedes consumir tanto de eso. Te vuelve loco, prefiero drogarme, en serio.- Tuvo buenas intenciones desde el principio, lo podría jurar muchas veces. Pero si Tweek le respondía así de mal y lo miraba así de mal, al demonio con él. Nadie jode a Craig Tucker y vive para contarlo, jugaría su juego y lo jodería.

Tweek frunce el seño muy enojado y le desvía la mirada con total asco.

-No tienes, ngh, derecho a decirme eso. ¡Vete al carajo, Craig!-

-¡JA! ¡Muérete! ¡Quizás Clyde y Token te acepten, pero para mi seguirás siendo un desquiciado!-

-¡Por lo menos no soy un frígido de mierda!-

-RETRACTATE.-

-¡NUNCA! ¡GAH!-

Craig entonces se le tira encima sin pensarlo dos veces, lo hace para apalearlo y darle la paliza de su vida. Los golpes, las patadas y los gritos se escuchan lo suficientemente alto como para que Token y Clyde se alarmen, ya que no se habían apartado tanto y estaban a una distancia no muy lejana del parque.

Corren hacia ellos para separarlos, gritando y recibiendo algunos golpes también por departe de ambos.

La relación de esos dos se volvió increíblemente conflictiva desde ese momento.

**_[Fin del Flashback]_**

Y ahí estaban ellos dos, sentados uno en frente de otro sin atreverse a mirarse a los ojos. Ambos ahora adolescentes, pero con esos recuerdos que permanecerían por siempre. Al igual que sus peleas incoherentes. Tweek con diecisiete años y Craig con dieciocho. Se suponía que con el tiempo la maduración mental crecería y dejarían sus diferencias de lado, pero no fue de así, sino todo lo contrario. Los insultos se fueron haciendo mas hirientes y los golpes mas fuertes.

Si, eran un grupo de cuatro, pero tras la ultima discusión, todo estaba más que en duda al respecto.

Cuando ellos puedan recuperar sus respectivos cuerpos (solo Dios sabe cómo), los cuatro tendrían que tener una conversación muy seria, debía decidir el destino de su grupo. Pero bien…

_Volviendo al momento._

Craig termina de recordar esas cosas innecesarias de su pasado y levanta la cabeza para inspeccionar su cuerpo. El hijo de puta de Tweek estaba bebiendo lo mismo de siempre.

-Dios, deja de contaminar mi cuerpo con esa mierda café. No quiero que entre basura a mi organismo.-

Tweek casi salta de su asiento al escucharlo y levanta sus grandes ojos azules hacia Craig, quien lo apuñalaba con su hiriente mirada de reproche. El pelinegro traga saliva y frunce el seño, trata de reunir valor de donde sea para contestarle, a pesar de estar un poco débil emocionalmente.

-Lo necesito. Ngh. ¡Además no es basura!-

-Cállate, te digo que lo dejes. Yo no estoy jodiendo tu cuerpo, así que te conviene cuidar el mío.-

-¿Ah, no? ¡Gah! ¡No quiero imaginarme todo lo que habrás hecho con mi cuerpo! Todas… esas enfermedades de transmisión…-

-JA. ¿Quién carajo podría fijarse en mi, siendo tu? Todos te odian y nadie querría follar contigo.-

-Pues vi como Kenny te tocaba en clase, ¡En la primera hora!- Tweek lo señala de forma acusadora y mucho mas enojado que antes. Craig no cambia su expresión neutra y aburrida y luego de un segundo, roda los ojos con total fastidio.

-Ah, eso. Debe ser el único pervertido que se atrevería a tocarte, porque sabe que eres un imbécil que apenas y puede defenderse. Además Kenny es una puta, no deberías sorprenderte.-

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca! ¡Ya te dije que prefiero un millón de veces ser de ésta manera antes de esa una puta zorra barata como tú!-

-Mira, no voy a molerte a golpes aún. Espera a la salida, aquí no podemos hacer nada.- A Craig no le gustaba crear disturbios innecesarios en la hora del almuerzo, porque cualquier cosa siempre desencadenaba una guerra masiva de comida. Prefería guardarse toda la rabia que le tenia a Tweek un par de horas más.

El pelinegro se llena de enojo y bebe todo el café que tenia en su vaso de un tirón, dejando el recipiente totalmente vacío en menos de un minuto.

Craig abre un poco mas los ojos debido a la impresión y aprieta sus puños, dejándose llevar un poco por la ira del momento.

-Que bastardo infeliz, lo haces a propósito. No solo tuve que soportar fingir ser alguien tan patético como tú todo el maldito día, soportar abusos, empujones e insultos, sino que también debo quedarme aquí y tragarme que llenas de esa condenada mierda mi cuerpo. Te juro que dejaré de lado que mi cuerpo saldrá dañado a la salida, te haré sentir cada golpe de todas maneras.-

Amenazas fuertes salen de su boca, era la única manera de descargarse en el momento, tenía la necesidad de sacarse toda esa tensión e encima. Tweek sencillamente no puede creer que ese sujeto lo sacara de sus casillas sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo

-¿E-esa siempre es tu forma de solucionarlo todo, verdad? Ni siquiera tiene sentido que te enojes al decirte la verdad en la cara. Todas esas putas me miran porque lo mas seguro es que quieren follarte o ya te follaron, Kenny me mira de la misma manera. Cruce palabras con Stan en la clase anterior y me enteré que te follaste a Kyle. No solo eres un una puta, ¡Sino que también un marica reprimido!-

-Oh, como si tu no lo fueras, Tweek. No me sorprendería que te hayas follado a Kenny, o al tan nombrado sujeto que te gusta. Eres aún mas marica que yo. Por lo menos también estoy con mujeres.-

Tweek se queda mas que petrificado ante lo que le estaba diciendo.

¿Sujeto que le gusta? ¿Quién le habría comentado algo al respecto? ¿Kenny? Era con la única persona que lo había visto. ¡Mierda! De seguro fue él. Pero por lo menos no le dijo la identidad de esa persona.

Aún así, todo lo que le decía Craig con ese infinito tono de desprecio que lo caracterizaba, era demasiado fuerte como para no desmoronarse. Intentaba resistirlo todo como le era posible, no podía derrumbarse en su presencia y demostrarse mas más débil, pero mierda que era complicado. No quería que él vea esa parte tan sensible y vulnerable, no quería permitírselo a si mismo.

-Que estés con ambos sexos… te hace más puta. No me sorprende que no me digas las cosas a mi, pero también se los ocultaste a los demás. No respetas, ngh, la valiosa amistad que te brindan Token y Clyde a pesar de tener esa personalidad de cabrón.-

Craig lanza una suave pero penetrante carcajada irónica y se cruza de brazos, no pudiendo creer que ese idiota le esté dando una clase de valores morales.

-No me jodas. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, a partir de ahora les diré absolutamente todo. No solo me folle a Kyle, aprovechándome de la situación. También me folle a Kenny en los baños de la escuela. ¿Contento, Tweek?- El rubio le regala una gran sonrisa repleta de ironía y permanece estático sin desviarle la mirada. Tenía ganas de saber con que se excusaría ahora, Tucker no se avergonzaba de haber hecho todas esas cosas. Tenia derecho a experimentar con lo que se le pegue la regalada gana, ¿quién carajo era Tweek como para decirle que hacer?

El mencionado abre los ojos atónito ante la información que estaba recibiendo. Lo peor de todo es que Craig se lo estaba diciendo como si nada, como si follar con tipos fuera de lo mas normal del mundo.

¿Acaso estaría al tanto de los sentimientos de Clyde? ¿Tenia idea de todo lo que sufriría el castaño si se enteraba que estuvo con otros tipos que no eran él?

No, sabia que esa no era la razón que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

El pelinegro tiembla. Toma un poco de aire y baja su cabeza en totalidad.

_"Debo controlarme, gahh, debo controlarme."_

Craig no le presta atención y reconoce que a lo lejos, Clyde venía hacia su mesa con una bandeja repleta de… bueno, tacos. Arquea una ceja y se hace un poco al costado para dejarle espacio.

_"Por favor, que nada se salga de control."_

Rogaba mentalmente Tweek al mismo tiempo que levanta un poco su cabeza y nota que Token corría hacia su mesa con expresión asesina. Parecía estar muy apresurado.

-Chicos, miren todo lo que pude conseguir. Solo me costó discutir veinte minutos con la gorda racista de la cocinera. ¡Pero valió la pena, conseguí ración doble!- Un muy alegre Clyde, toma asiento al costado de Craig y no espera mas, sostiene un taco y le da una apetitosa mordida. Se estaba muriendo de hambre desde hace horas.

-¡Mierda, Craig! ¡¿Dónde carajo estabas? ¡Te busqué por toda la escuela!- Token se sienta al lado de Tweek y fulmina con la mirada a un muy tranquilo Tucker. Él descansa su rostro sobre la palma de su mano y apoya su codo sobre la mesa. Entrecierra sus ojos y le responde lentamente.

-No importa. Adivina qué, me follé a Kenny en los baños de la escuela hace dos semanas.-

**WTF.**

Clyde se atraganta con los condimentos y la carne del taco que devoraba y tose a punto de morir. Pero ninguno de los de la mesa reaccionan ante eso, estaban con la boca abierta por la tranquilidad con la que les confesaba la verdad. Donovan y Black lo sabían, pero, ¿por qué se los estaba confesando como si nada, y sobre todo, EN FRENTE DE TWEEK?

El pelinegro arde de la rabia, ¡Era como si disfrutara de hacerlo sentir mal! ¡Era como si supiera que decir aquello y tomárselo tan a la ligera, lo lastimaba en cierto sentido! Craig lo hacía solo para joder la paciencia de su enemigo.

-Craig, eso no fue necesario.- Murmura entre dientes un perturbado Token, mirando de reojo a Clyde y luego a Tweek, con ganas de matar al rubio otra vez por sus innecesarios comentarios hirientes.

-¿Y saben que más? También me follé a Kyle Broflovski. Tweek me dijo que no vuelva a ocultarles nada porque debo valorar su estupenda amistad. Seré honesto en todo a partir de ahora.-

-¡¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda?- Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No se necesitaban muchos escrúpulos para realizar lo siguiente, lo único que se requería era un sentido de la moral nulo. Por eso mismo, Tweek se pone de pie mas enojado que nunca en su vida, le arrebata un enorme taco que rebalsaba en carne y salsa picante de la exageradamente cargada bandeja de Clyde, y se lo arroja con toda la violencia del mundo en la mera cara a su peor enemigo del momento, Craig Tucker.

**SPLASH.**

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;  
><strong>


	8. De verdad lo arruinaste todo

_Hi! Les dejo un capitulo bien cortito para continuar la historia e.e yo creo que es corto, pero en realidad no estoy muy segura (? Contestaré sus reviews a partir de ahora, lo hago por aca asi es mas fácil n.n_

_**Yuuki Phantomhive Michaelis:** Aww de verdad esperaste por mi fic todo el finde? *-* te lo agradezco mucho, me hace muy feliz saberlo, estoy actualizando casi una ver por día, no te vas a quedar con las ganas de leer n.n Me alegra que te guste mi fic n.n_

_**.-NekOShiRu-**.: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, yo no creo escribir tan bien u.u hay muchos que lo hacen mucho mejor en esta pagina. Me hace bien saber que amas mi fic *-* y eso que todavia no leiste la parte picante(?) jajaja._

_**ShinigamiJazzDark89**: Aiii yo te tengo que agradecer un millon de veces por siempre dejar reviews en todos mis fics n.n! Me encanta tu manera de escribir y sigo los tuyos, me parecen geniales e.e Y si, Craig es un hijo de puta, pero ya vas a ver que va a pasar, y lo vas a insultar mucho mas (?) xD_

_**kura**: Gracias por tu review n.n Sii, todos opinamos que Craig es bastante cabrón, y bueno, se merecía que le embarren un taco en la cara xD jajaja_

_**Sakuya**: Oh si, tenes razón, tendría que siempre ir contestando los reviews, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo x.x de ahora en adelante voy a tratar de hacerlo siempre xD Me encantan tus reviews *-* Es obvio que hay una graaan tensión sexual entre Craig y Tweek y por eso se tratan como mierda e.e pero no voy a spoilear nada, ya vas a ver que va a pasar e.e_

_**Dearh The Girl**: Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto mi fic *-* Me puse en el lugar de Tweek y la verdad le hubiera aventado lo que sea que haya tenido a mano, si hubiera sido un ladrillo mejor(? jjajajj  
><em>

_Contesté los reviews del último cap nada más, voy a tratar de hacerlo siempre a partir de ahora n.n Les dejo el capiii_

* * *

><p><strong>SPLASH.<strong>

Toda la salsa y los condimentos del taco se estrellan en Craig, dejando horrorizado a Token y muy traumado al pobre Clyde, quien solo era una victima en todo el acontecimiento. (Estaban desperdiciando su valiosa comida favorita) Ambos con los ojos muy abiertos por el shock y con las bocas abiertas, balbuceando cosas incomprensibles, le dirigen una temerosa mirada a la victima oficial de ese ataque. Tweek reacciona por lo que él mismo estaba haciendo y su corazón da un vuelco debido al miedo que lo corrompía.

¿Acababa de arrojarle un taco jugoso y delicioso a Craig en el rostro? ¡Estaba seguro que no le perdonaría eso ni a su maldita madre!

Sin embargo, lo asusta diez veces más el hecho de que toda la cafetería se había quedado en silencio, presenciando aquella escena de por si muy perturbadora como para que todos siguieran en su platica habitual.  
>Las próximas reacciones de Craig no eran del todo predecibles, hasta se notaba el leve temblor que se producía en sus manos debido a la creciente ira asesina que se acumulaba en su pecho. Era un milagro que no haya perdido los estribos aún.<p>

Se lleva unos dedos a sus ojos para apartar la carne y la salsa que le chorreaba y caía por sus pómulos, y luego toma con dos dedos un pedazo de condimento rojizo que traía en el cabello. El aspecto del cuerpo de Tweek nunca se había visto así de deplorable en todos los años de su vida.

Y Tweek lamenta eso cuando analiza las miradas de todo el mundo, pues, mirándolo entre sorprendidos y extrañados.

Comienza a sentir los nervios y la presión fluir por su sangre, se cubre la boca con una mano y niega con la cabeza muchas veces en un acto desesperado de justificar sus acciones. En todo caso, Craig tenía la culpa por haber iniciado sus estúpidos comentarios, ¿Era necesario que sea tan hijo de puta? ¡Tenía derecho de defenderse físicamente aunque sea una vez en su vida! ¡No merecía irse al infierno por eso!

Craig jadea entre shockeado e indignado, le echa un vistazo a su alrededor y no le es muy difícil deducir que las pequeñas risas y el silencio sepulcral se debían a eso, a su rostro empapado en salsa. Era obvio, no era una escena tan anormal ver que Craig jodía a Tweek.

Si tan solo todos ellos supieran que el mundo no estaba en el orden correcto ese día y que sus vidas habían hecho un intercambio.

En ese momento, lo entiende.

Todos y cada uno de los chicos y chicas que lo idolatraban y le temían eran una completa y total mierda de principio a fin. Falsos hasta la medula, miserables con cualquiera que era "inferior", un poco extraño o el clásico alumno que se sentía menos que los demás. Les jura venganza de muerte a todos, pero no obstante, debía encargarse de un asunto a la vez.

Tucker, casi por un auto reflejo, sujeta el vaso de gaseosa que tenía Clyde en su bandeja y se lo arroja en la cara a un traumado e "ido" Tweek. El mencionado solo alcanza a lanzar un gritito de sorpresa por el frío liquido chocando con su hermoso rostro blanquecino. Las gotas chorrean por su mentón y él cierra los ojos, esforzándose en no temblar abrumado.

-Oigan, ¡Eso era mío!- Clyde no presta una profunda atención a lo que realmente estaba a punto de pasar. Solo se concentra en su realidad, esos dos chicos estaban desperdiciando su valioso y nutritivo alimento. Tenía derecho a disfrutarla ya que solo era una vez a la semana, pero en realidad ese no era el punto de la situación.

-No, no, esperen… se los suplico, no quiero que…- Token junta sus manos en señal de plegaría y les ruega que se detengan, porque todas las señales que producían solo llegaban una misma conclusión.

Pero para ese entonces, ya es demasiado tarde.

-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!-

Todos los chicos de la cafetería adoraban joderla. Los pasteles, porciones de pizza, helado, hamburguesas, papas fritas y demás vuelan de un lado a otro. Todos se arrojan comida y gritan como unos perfectos desquiciados. Cualquiera diría que esos chicos perdieron la razón, pero las habituales guerras de comida, eran algo muy típico. Casi una tradición una vez por mes en la escuela.

Token se arroja cuerpo a tierra y se esconde debajo de su mesa, aunque eso no le es suficiente para escapar. Muchos proyectiles bañados en salsa tártara le llegan y lo ensucian de muerte. Clyde intenta seguirlo pero desgraciadamente sufre el mismo destino y es empapado por pedazos de carne y otras cosas asquerosas. Lo único que atinan a hacer es gritar muchas obscenidades a los idiotas que seguían la guerra sin importarles nada.

Antes de que los dos pudieran reaccionar, arriba de la mesa en la que se ocultaban, Tweek y Craig se encimaban el con hacia le otro y se zarandeaban en un especie de intento de pelea.

En realidad, Craig quería asesinarlo porque ya no resistiría mucho tiempo más, Tweek mentiría si dijese que no tenia ganas de estrangularlo. Así que los dos le hacen un favor a la humanidad y adelantan un poco de la brutal pelea que se avecinaba a la salida. Movimientos bruscos, empujones, golpes, todo eso termina de un segundo a otro para su sorpresa.

-¡DETENGANSE AHORA!-

Cada uno de los actos, risas y groserías se detienen y todos los alumnos quedan estáticos. Vuelve a reinar el silencio en aquel enorme salón cuando la máxima autoridad (?) se presenta con cara de pocos amigos a la cafetería de la escuela. Más bien, al campo de batalla.

-¿Acaso han perdido la razón? ¡Esta actitud no es aceptable en ustedes! ¿Mmmkay? ¡La mayoría de ustedes son alumnos de secundaria! ¿Mmmkay? ¡No son unos niños!-

El consejero de la escuela, Mackey, mantenía el seño fruncido hacia todos esos locos de remate. Ningún otro profesor fue para ayudarlo a preservar el orden ya que pensaban que todos respetarían la autoridad del viejo consejero. Luego del silencio de dos minutos completos, todos ellos comienzan a bajarse de las mesas y limpiarse los trozos de comida de sus ropas.

Mientras que todos intentan recuperar la compostura, porque nadie quería estar castigado dos horas mas en esa maldita sala de castigos de esa maldita escuela, Mackey se acerca y atraviesa el salón observando con enojo su alrededor.

Esos chicos nunca tendrían remedio, desde que tenia memoria siempre causaban problemas de ese estilo

-¿Quién empezó todo esto?-

-¡ELLOS!- Y como todos son taan buenos compañeros, nótese el sarcasmo, los chicos señalan la mesa de Craig y Tweek y dirigen sus dedos índices… hacia Craig y Tweek. Harían lo que sea para safarse del sermón y del aburrido y denso castigo.

Los mencionados estaban sentados sobre la mesa, tratando de acomodarse y lucir normales, pero ante las acusaciones de todos, abren los ojos horrorizados.

Craig fulmina con su mirada taciturna a cada uno de los chicos que lo señalaban sin piedad. No era broma lo de venganza de muerte en su mente. Tweek salta un poco de su lugar y dirige su mirada temerosa hacia Mackey, quien ahora se cruza de brazos y los analiza severamente. Sus aspectos y su forma de actuar eran mas que suficientes para que se de cuenta que ambos eran los verdaderos culpables.

Por sobre todas las cosas, Tucker se siente molesto con Tweek, él era el único culpable, él había comenzado sin motivo alguno. Es decir, estaba siendo un bastardo con él, pero no iba a agredirlo físicamente. No pensaba hacerlo en ese momento por lo menos, el otro idiota se dejó llevar y se fue al carajo.

-¿Tienen algo que decir en su defensa?-

Solo se le ocurre una manera de joderlo por haberle arrojado un condenado taco en "su" cara. Era un plan sin fallas, y fastidiaría a Tweek lo suficiente como para que lo castiguen tres meses o más.

-No. Soy el único culpable.- Craig da un paso hacia adelante, dejando shockeado al pelinegro y sin poder defenderse o decir algo.

-No castigue a Craig, soy el único responsable de todo. Merezco dos meses de detención. En realidad puede darme todo el tiempo que quiera.-

Hijo de puta, hijo de puta, Craig era un total hijo de puta por hacerle eso. Entonces, Tweek entra en razón bajo la mirada de WTF de Token y Clyde, y de todos los demás presentes, se limita a dar dos pasos hacia adelante.

-¡No! ¡Yo inicié todo esto! ¡Merezco tres meses de detención! De todas maneras, vivo en esa maldita oficina todos los días por mi ridícula actitud de "Me importa una mierda el mundo".-

-Que maldito pedazo de… Supera esto.- Craig se arrodilla en el suelo y sujeta con sus dos manos grandes puñados de espaguetis repletos de salsa. Con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa, camina al frente de Mackey y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, suelta los puñados sobre su cabeza.

La cara de completo horror de Tweek es notable para los ahora asustados y petrificados chicos que seguían sus acciones con miedo y estupefacción. El pobre se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos.

_"¡Me castigarán un año entero por haber hecho eso! ¡No podré graduarme nunca mas y todos me odiarán por ser un total imbécil y faltarle el respeto al consejero! ¡Se fue al diablo!"_

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que suceda!-

Mackey estaba en shock, igual o peor que Tweek. Pero las cosas empeoran diez veces mas cuando efectivamente, el cuerpo de Craig toma la bandeja de tacos que aun permanecía milagrosamente inerte en el piso, (Se cayó al piso debido a que ellos estaban matándose sobre la mesa, pero nada se salió de su lugar gracias a Dios) y arroja de un movimiento violeto y torpe todos los tacos que estaban allí sobre el cuerpo de su consejero.

-UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- La exclamación general se escucha, ya que eso era lo mas jodido que había hecho "Craig" desde hace mucho tiempo. Era un chico tan problemático que no era raro verlo en suspensión o esperando en esa banca para entrar en el salón del consejero. Pero arrojarle comida en la cara era algo así como la madre de las cosas estúpidas y problemáticas que había hecho.

El verdadero Craig entrecierra los ojos y clava su ardiente mirada en Tweek, ya que para su mala suerte, lo había jodido. Era imposible superar eso.

Tweek no se arrepentía de nada de lo que hacía ya que Craig empezó todo ese asunto. Sus ojos se vuelven igual de severos que los suyos.

-USTEDES DOS, SÍGANME A LA DIRECCIÓN, ¿MMMKAY?-

-UUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- De nuevo la exclamación general de todo el grupo.

-¡Y ustedes, comiencen a limpiar todo este desorden porque sino los castigaran de por vida! ¿Mmmkay?- Mackey se da media vuelta y camina indignadísimo por el camino que conducía fuera de la cafetería.

Token se levanta de debajo de la mesa y limpia sus ropas, no sin antes dirigir una mirada nerviosa a sus dos amigos. Clyde se pone de pie y lo imita, pero esta al borde de las lagrimas porque él siempre amó los lunes desde que tenia memoria, lastima que ese día se había arruinado todo de principio a fin. Adiós tacos.

Craig le saca el dedo medio a Tweek, quien tiembla abrumado y aturdido por todos los acontecimientos que ocurrían tan rápido. Los alumnos quedan aún más confundidos por sus actos, ya que generalmente las reacciones eran inversas.

-A la salida, te mueres.-

-Ngh, ¡Eso ya, gah, veremos!- Lo señala con notables nervios pero aún así no quiere mostrarse cobarde frente a él.

-¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y síganme!-

Ellos dos se desvían la mirada con odio y siguen de mala gana a su encabronado consejero escolar, bajo la mirada expectante de sus chismosos compañeros.

Token traga saliva y mira de reojo a Clyde, quien también le transmitía su misma inseguridad. Lo que sea que fuera a suceder, no sería bueno.

* * *

><p>-Algo raro pasa…- Kenny murmura esas palabras de forma inaudible y se queda mirando el paso seguro de "Tweek" mientras que un preocupado y perturbado "Craig" parecía temblar por el miedo del castigo. McCormick, sentado tranquilamente en su banca en su mesa de almuerzo, se quita la capucha de la cabeza y deja al descubierto sus rebeldes cabellos rubios y su semblante de dudas, analiza con la mirada el aspecto de ambos chicos, pensando que había algo que no encajaba en toda esa absurda situación.<p>

Kyle sale de debajo de su mesa y se mantiene arrodillado en el suelo (se ocultó ahí para no recibir los proyectiles de comida chatarra) y arquea una ceja confundido al notar ese extraño caminar en Craig. Parecía que estaba… asustado. Pero la palabra "miedo" y "Craig" no se podían combinar en una oración. Si, algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

-Pues a mi me suena a que esos dos quieren estar en detención juntos para poder follar de una puta vez.- La voz particular de Cartman sale casi de la nada, y el gordo racista se cruza de brazos y se coloca de pie al costado de Kyle, con una mirada imponente hacia esos chicos que caminaban hacia su condena a muerte… o sea, su inminente castigo.

Kenny ladea la cabeza muy extrañado y gira su cabeza hacia Eric, razonando a paso lento sus palabras.  
>Y Kyle suspira poniéndose de pie, con cansancio y fastidio. ¿Acaso ese gordo tenia que hacer comentarios fuera de lugar en todo momento?<p>

-Mejor no digas nada, culón. Realmente tus razonamientos no tienen sentido.-

-Hey, los que se odian… ¿No se traen ganas a escondidas? Es un razonamiento clásico, sin mencionar toda esa tensión sexual que me enferma.- Se encoge de hombros un Cartman bastante desinteresado y ajeno al asunto. Kenny sonríe de lado con malicia y decide aportar su opinión.

-Kyle tiene razón, Cartman. Si tu teoría fuera cierta, ustedes dos deberían amarse y follar todos los días a toda hora.-

-Ja-ja, tan estúpido como siempre, Kenny.- Kyle fulmina con la mirada a Kenny, pero se sonroja atónito al sentir como Cartman le rodea el cuello con un brazo y le sonríe lleno de perversión. En realidad solo lo hace para hacer sentir incomodo a ese judío imbécil.

-¿Q-qué…?-

-Quizás por primera vez, el pobre no esta diciendo alto tan estúpido.-

Kyle se sonroja mucho mas e intenta retroceder muy nervioso y asqueado. Kenny lanza un chiflido de diversión, ya que adoraba ver porno gratis y en vivo. Pero para su desgracia, la pareja oficial y recientemente reconciliada de Kyle, entra en escena y la corta como un perfecto aguafiestas.

-Para mi si es muy estúpido. El comentario y Kenny.- Stan frunce el seño y empuja a Cartman para que suelte a su hermoso y cien por ciento fiel pelirrojo (?) sale desde atrás y rodea el cuello de Broflovski con sus brazos. Apega su rostro a la parte trasera de su nuca. Kyle solo cierra los ojos y sostiene sus brazos con sus manos.

-Maricas.- Cartman les muestra la lengua y su típico "Fuck You" con su dedo medio. Que sean tan de cursis debería ser ilegal.

Stan le da un suave beso en el cuello a Kyle, quien larga un gemido nervioso, y luego corre un poco su rostro para observar a sus compañeros y mejores amigos.

-Lo que sea que esté pasando, no nos meteremos en esta. No nos incumbe.-

-Oh, vamos viejo, ¿No crees que…?-

-No nos meteremos en ésta, Kenny. Es todo.- Son las últimas y determinantes palabras de Stan Marsh, quien se limita a dar mas dulces besos a su amado pelirrojo.

Kenny se sienta en su lugar cruzado de brazos y suspirando de mal humor. Sabia que no debía meterse, lo sabia muy bien. Pero las dudas le carcomen la cabeza y la actitud de Tweek y Craig, así de extrañas, le parecían adecuadas y convenientes. Pronto vería como sacar provecho a todo aquello, por lo menos antes de que ese día de escuela termine.

Cartman se encoge de hombros y se acomoda en su lugar con todas las intenciones de seguir comiendo.

Kyle simplemente se da media vuelta para probar los labios de su pareja luego de haber hablado sobre el asunto "Craig Tucker, cuernos, infidelidad" y de haberse reconciliado.

Esos dos seguirían juntos hasta el día de su muerte, era oficial.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;  
><strong>


	9. No voy a decirte lo que pienso

_Hii! Bueno, son las dos de la mañana, están por ser las tres xD a esta hora me agarra inspiración. Estaba escribiendo algo que se suponía que iba a ser un Oneshot, pero de alguna forma se alargo mucho y ya tiene 19 paginas jajaja xD seguro lo subo cuando termine de escribir este fic e.e respondo reviews._

_**Yuuki Phantomhive Michaelis**: Bueno no pude poner la mejor parte en este capi porque sino se me hacía muy largo x.x pero en el proximo las cosas se tornan calientes e.e(? quizás haya violaciones, quizás e.e no, basta, no puedo spoilear u.u no te preocupes que ya vas a saber que va a pasar y todas tus preguntas serán respondidas n.n gracias por tus reviews los adoro y por tus animos :)_

_**ShinigamiJazzDark89**: Jajajaj si, Craig es un hijo de puta e.e pero todos lo amamos asi jajaj te digo algo, a mi me pasó muchas veces que me critican los fics, y encima lo hacen por cuentas anonimas que no se pueden responder por privado. De todas maneras, en esas ocasiones les puse que no me jodan cuando volvía a subir capitulos n.n y no los mandé a la mierda porque tal vez iba a ser motivo de un conclicto mayor. Ignoro esas cosas, en todo caso si no les gusta que no lean jajaj. Gracias por tus hermosos reviews *-*_

_**Sakuya**: Amo tus reviews *-* son geniales! estuve pensando que al final de este fic, alargar uno de los oneshot que hice, iba a hacer tipo una encuesta para ver que opinaban ustedes xD de todas maneras solo les agregaría un par de capis mas. Seré honesta, "No habla" me quedo muy triste, adoro el drama pero pobrecito Kenny T_T jaja cuando terminé este fic veré que hacer e.e Por cierto, todas amamos a Craig y no nos importa que sea un bastardo*-* grax por tu review doble ;)_

_**Death The Girl**: Sii es cierto, pobre Clyde, me dio pena lo de sus tacos u.u pero de alguna manera tenían que ser aprovechados(? jajajaj en mi colegio no habia cafeteria, solo un kiosco mugriento jajaj pero me sueño siempre fue participar en una guerra de comida, manchar a todo el mundo y joderlos a todos xD me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic *-* grax por tus reviews!_

**YenY: **_No te preocupes, gracias por dejarme un review ahora n.n En todos los fics que leí, todos muestran el lado debil, fragil y temeroso de Tweek. Quise darle un poco mas de caracter, mas porque se lleva mal con Craig en mi historia. Obviamente lo sigo haciendo uke, tierno y violable(? pero me gusta que se pueda defender y que pueda mandar a la mierda a la gente en un ataque de histeria e.e no olvidemos que es un hombre n.n actualizo todos los dias, con este capi ya sobrepase la mitad de la historia. Grax por tu comentario :)  
><em>

_Les dejo el capi recien sacado del horno e.e_

* * *

><p>La última hora de clases pasa con normalidad para los que no estaban sentados en detención por haber iniciado una guerra masiva de comida.<p>

Se suponía que Token, Clyde, Tweek y Craig debían compartir esa última pesada hora de geografía en ese estrecho salón de mala muerte, al final del pasillo del primer piso. Pero los últimos dos mencionados se la habían pasado siendo sermoneados por el consejero, por la directora y por un par de sus profesores durante la mayoría del tiempo. Al final, les redujeron el castigo a dos meses, empezando a partir del día siguiente.

En lo que restaba de esa hora, debían permanecer sentados en la banca fuera de la oficina de Mackey, hasta que el timbre del final de clases toque y todos puedan largarse a sus casas. Esos minutos restantes eran para reflexionar sobre sus actos, tampoco se les permitía hacer mucho ruido, solo estar ahí pensando en todo el caos sin sentido que provocaron en el almuerzo.

Craig suspira, desganado de la vida, y alza un poco su cabeza para enfocar su atención en el reloj aguja que se mantenía colgado en la pared, a una distancia de aproximadamente dos metros de altura entre el piso y éste.

Solo faltaban treinta minutos para poder partirle la cara a Tweek. Por fin podría vengarse de todo lo que sufrió ese horrendo día, por discutirle siempre y recriminarle que era una puta, por querer manipular su vida con sus concejos histéricos e hirientes comentarios sinceros, por básicamente ser un cabrón desde el día en que lo había conocido y por siempre hacerlo sentir… incomodo cuando lo despreciaba con su mirada.

Es decir, era Tweek, un tipo raro que nunca encajaría en la sociedad. Pero su mirada despectiva hacia él le provocaba enojo y asco. Era como si cada vez que lo mirara de esa manera, lo discriminara y lo juzgara por ser como era.

¿Por qué tendría que cambiar? ¿Solo por que ese fenómeno lo juzgaba y criticaba su estilo de vida? Ni siquiera Craig le decía sus verdades de frente porque consideraba esa acción impertinente. Cada uno debía vivir como se le antojara. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba a Tweek que sea un mujeriego desconsiderado, un insensible de mierda, que se folle a Kyle o a Kenny, o que se junte con los que le hacían la vida imposible?

¿Desde cuándo a Tweek _le importaba_ que mierda hacía Craig de su vida?

En todo caso, ¿_Por qué_ le importaba?

Si el universo estuviera al revés, o si vivieran en una dimensión paralela e incoherente, Craig pensaría con toda lógica que Tweek estaba simplemente celoso de cada una de las mujeres u hombres con los que se había acostado, y envidiaba que perdiera su tiempo con esos bravucones del equipo de futbol mas que con él y sus demás amigos.

Tucker cierra los ojos, y a pesar de que su expresión era totalmente seria, reía irónicamente por dentro.

¿Tweek, celoso por las idioteces adolescentes que hacía? Era imposible. Tan imposible.

Además, a Tweek le gustaba alguien. Un chico. Que no era él.

Descarta la teoría y la manda a la basura. Antes de que se odiaran y discutieran, Tweek no le caía mal. Siempre recalcaba mentalmente que quería empezar una buena y sana relación de amistad con él desde el principio ya que ese sujeto era tan raro que le causaba curiosidad. Luego llegaron las peleas y se dio cuenta de que no tenían nada en común, que eran polos opuestos que chocaban todo el tiempo.

Tuerce la boca en un gesto de insatisfacción y desvía la mirada hacia su derecha, al lado contrario en donde se encontraba Tweek.

De todas maneras, aunque la ligera idea de… hacer las paces con ese adicto al café pasó por su mente hace unos segundos, ese pensamiento no era posible de concretar. No sabiendo que ese chico lo odiaba con todas sus histéricas y paranoicas fuerzas.

La pelea le daría fin a eso.

La disolución del grupo era inminente e inevitable.

Muchas cosas golpean su cabeza, los sentimientos de Clyde hacia él, los de Token que estaban involucrados en aquello más de lo que cualquiera pudiera sospechar. Su estúpido enojo hacia el chico nervioso y su pelea.  
>Todo lo irritaba aún mas. Esas cosas lo estaban jodiendo, lo hacían agotarse mentalmente. Lo que más le molestaba era que no le daría soluciones a sus problemas, y era consciente de que todo lo que hacía estaba mal.<p>

De que todo era un simple error y un malentendido, de que no sabía como retroceder el tiempo y hacer que las cosas salgan bien desde el principio.

Es decir, tenía **UNA** duda. Esa maldita duda se lo estaba follando por el culo desde que habló con Kenny en la primera hora. Era por eso, por eso había estado así de irritable todo el día. No le importaba si todos los abusones lo empujaban, lo insultaban, le arrojaban cosas y le fastidiaban la existencia. Podía ignorar todo aquello, podía meterse por el culo todo lo que dijeran de él y soportarlo a la perfección, no era difícil fingir que lo único que le molestaba era sufrir humillación tras humillación. Nunca le había importado lo que los demás dijesen de él. Lo único que ansiaba era nutrirse de la respuesta a esa pregunta en su cabeza.

**Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saberlo.**

-Tweek…-

El mencionado lanza una pequeña exclamación y gira sus ojos azulados hacia un rubio serio con penetrantes y puros ojos verdes, brillantes y decididos. Le daba escalofríos verse así de imponente, juraría que nunca en su vida había visto esos gestos en las facciones de su rostro.

-¿Qué… quieres?- Larga esa pregunta casi en un murmuro cansado y coloca sus puños sobre sus rodillas. La verdad era que a Tweek le fastidiaba el doble que a Craig permanecer allí sentado, esperando que el tiempo pase. El clima era demasiado tenso y se respiraba odio puro en el ambiente. Todo departe de Tucker obviamente.

Él solo accedió a pelear para que nadie se extrañe de que "Craig" retrocediera en una oferta de enfrentamiento.  
>Aunque Craig lo fastidiara y lo jodiera mucho con sus putas actitudes, lo que menos deseaba en su vida era batirse a duelo con él. Porque tenía las de perder y lo sabia bien. Podía hablar y fingir confianza en si mismo, pero sabía que Craig barrería el suelo con su rostro por tener mucha mas experiencia que él en esas cosas.<p>

Y bien, ¿A quien diablos podía engañar? Estaba asustadísimo. A Tucker no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran de él, o por lo menos eso pensaba. Por eso, aunque llevase su cuerpo, no le importaría humillarlo un poco y golpearlo, o que lo jodan después de una derrota.

El dolor lo recibiría él, el miedo lo carcomería a él, tenía en cuenta que no iba a morir pero solo por la suerte de que era su cuerpo. Sino solo Dios sabe lo que le haría Tucker.

Una puñalada de angustia le sacude el pecho y traga saliva ante la atenta mirada de su enemigo.

Aunque no estuviera en su cuerpo…

Sentía la esencia de Craig y las frías expresiones que lo caracterizaban, a su lado. Siempre hiriente hacia él, siempre cruel con él, siempre insensible en sus silencios e irrespetuoso en sus preguntas. De verdad Craig lo odiaba mucho.

¿Por qué le destrozaba el alma pensar en ese tipo de cosas?

-¿Quién te gusta?- Craig articula la cuestión a reflexionar sin titubeos o índices de nervios. Baja la mirada y disimula su ansiedad. Era una ansiedad que lo dejaba exhausto y que solo empeoraba su temperamento. Debía saberlo ahora o nunca, estaban solos y era la oportunidad perfecta, debía preguntárselo.

Aunque su frígido corazón se quebrara al oír la respuesta, tenía que saberlo. Aunque muriera de los tristes celos que jamás admitiría, tenia que insistir. Por una vez en su vida, necesitaba ser el dueño de aquel secreto que guardaba su compañero de grupo. Ser el dueño de las palabras que pronunciaría.

-Yo… ¿Por qué… q-quieres saber? Nosotros… no somos amigos.- Un vuelco en el pecho y una punzada de dolor en esa zona sacuden a Tweek, quien trata de tranquilizar su respiración y los temblores mas visibles en su cuerpo. Sabía que sus mejillas ardían debido a la presión de sentir que justamente, Craig le estaba preguntando algo tan privado y totalmente fuera de lugar.

Se lamenta en su interior y la angustia y tristeza crecen más en su lastimado y débil corazón lleno de sentimientos ocultos. Tweek siente que lo que más importaba ahora era concentrarse en no decirle la verdad.

-Lo sé. Pero…- Craig se queda con la boca entreabierta y nota el excesivo nerviosismo de Tweek. Mierda, verlo así de sonrojado y nervioso, ver su cuerpo tan vulnerable y frágil lo estaba desconcentrado mucho.

Cuando vuelve a abrir la boca y se da cuenta de que no sabe como seguir la oración, entiende que estaba _titubeando._

¿Acaso tan nervioso estaba como para demostrarlo ante él?

-Pero quiero… saberlo. Mira, yo no tengo idea de lo que ocurrirá con nuestro grupo. Lo que se, es que todavía lo seguimos siendo. Les confesé que tuve intimidad con dos hombres, y no tuve problemas en admitirlo. Lo mínimo que puedes decirme es… eso, quien te gusta. No creo que Token y Clyde oculten algo peor que lo mío.-

-Agh, tu sabias que… ¿Clyde… te…?-

-Si. Lo confirmé hoy, pero si, era evidente.-

-Oh Dios… ¿Y a ti te gusta Clyde?- La voz de Tweek se hace cada vez mas débil y junta sus manos para tratar de frenar el temblor que lo aturdía. Hablar de esos temas tan delicados era mucha presión.

Pero Craig le niega de un lado a otro con semblante nulo.

-No. Es mi mejor amigo, además de Token. Puedo joder con cualquiera, pero no lo podría lastimar. No a él.- Sus ojos se tornan un poco mas oscuros y finge todo el desinterés posible para articular las siguientes palabras.

-Responde mi pregunta.- Estaba a punto de articular un inaudible "por favor", pero sus emociones lograron controlarlo a tiempo.

-No puedo decirte, gah. La verdad es que… no te tengo ni una pizca de confianza. Se lo dirás a todos, me joderás la vida aún mas que antes. Te burlaras de mi, eres un completo bastardo de mierda. Te odio, ¡Gah!-

El pelinegro cierra los ojos ahogando otro pequeño grito y seguido de eso, sujeta los dos extremos de su gorro y los jala hacia abajo. Quería que se detenga y deje de interrogarlo como si le importara lo que sucediese con él, como si de verdad le interesara algo de su vida. Sabía que no era así, que Craig lo odiaba lo suficiente como para utilizar cualquier información que le proporcionara para difundirla y hacer su existencia aun mas miserable.

Por eso, necesitaba estar a la defensiva y mucho mas si se trataba de él.

Se queda estático, esperando la respuesta y agresión verbal que obviamente le arrojaría el rubio en cuestión de segundos.

Pero sigue pasando el tiempo… y solo había silencio.

Eso si que era extraño. Tweek abre con esfuerzo sus ojos y gira un poco su cabeza para analizar el rostro de Craig, quien de seguro le dedicaba una expresión de asco y repulsión. Era especialista en herir a la gente solo con una mirada despectiva.

Aprieta con mas fuerza los extremos de su gorro y los suelta sin darse cuenta, para colocar sus manos a sus lados. Curioso y hasta preocupado por el gesto que le regalaba su compañero a su lado, se le queda mirando sin temblar.

No entiende.

Craig clavaba sus ojos hacia el piso, y luego desvía su rostro hacia un lado. Parecía dolido, pero Tweek estaba muy aturdido y confundido como para considerar que sus palabras lo habían lastimado.

Además era imposible que lo haya lastimado, le decía que lo odiaba todo el tiempo, aunque no era verdad. Craig también se lo decía a diario, no era la gran cosa.

Oh no, la culpa lo carcomía ahora. Ni siquiera comprende por qué rayos sentía culpa al ver su triste semblante melancólico. Tendría que estar feliz por haber provocado que Craig se sintiera una basura de persona, y por haberle ganado un enfrentamiento verbal.

Ah, era verdad. Tweek no odiaba a Craig. A pesar de todo, sus palabras no eran ciertas. Carajo, siempre cagaba todo porque estaba tan a la defensiva que gritaba las palabras mas hirientes que se le cruzaban y se las largaba como si nada. Era su único mecanismo de defensa ante su enemigo, no podía controlarlo y simplemente sucedía.

_"Ay no. ¿Acaso hice lo mismo…? ¿Siempre hago lo mismo? ¡Es inconsciente! ¡Además Craig nunca demuestra sus condenadas emociones! ¿Cómo demonios podría darme cuenta de si lo lastimo o no? ¡Él contesta todos mis insultos como si no le importara nada! sería ridículo pensar que él…"_

Sus ojos destellan comprensión y todo encaja. Quizás ambos no eran tan diferentes como pensaba.

Porque al parecer, Craig hacia exactamente lo que él venía haciendo desde que se integró en su grupo de amigos. Estar a la defensiva y contestar con lo primero que se le venga a la mente para no demostrar debilidad ni inferioridad.

Se alegra, la felicidad corrompe su pecho al darse cuenta que estaba entendiendo a Craig. ¡Por fin entendió un poco de la mierda que le pasa por la cabeza! Tal vez hasta eso significaba que Tucker no lo odiaba y que solo se lo decía cuando se defendía de toda la mierda que le arrojaba.

-Tweek, el que me dijo que te gustaba alguien fue Kenny.-

Los pensamientos de Tweek se detienen por un momento y mira Craig entre extrañado y dudoso. Fue Kenny, era muy obvio, ese sujeto no podía mantener su boca cerrada.

-Si, él lo sabe. Se lo dije para sacármelo de encima y prometió no decírselo a nadie, p-pero no lo culpo, no tenía idea que eras tu en mi cuerpo, ngh.-

-Ese idiota sería capas de revelárselo a medio mundo. Me molesta que confíes en él y no en…-

-¿En ti? ¡Gah!-

-Seh. Pero supongo que tiene sentido, si me odias y todo eso.-

-¡Craig! ¡No es así, yo…!-

-Ya no importa. Yo tampoco les he dicho a Token y a Clyde quien me gusta, así que entiendo a la perfección que quieras mantener ese secreto para ti solo.-

Tweek estaba a punto de decirle que no lo odiaba, que en realidad era todo lo contrario. Que nunca lo había odiado y que jamás sintió algo parecido a eso hacia él. Que cada vez que Craig lo mandaba al diablo le dolía de muerte y que resistía las ganas de llorar desconsolado cada vez que lo miraba con desprecio.

Pero todo eso se desintegra, por qué la verdad que más había temido sale de los labios de Craig como un simple comentario al aire.

-T-te gusta… alguien…- Afirma al mismo tiempo que los temblores volvía a su cuerpo. No soporta cruzar sus ojos con los de él, así que mira hacia un costado, tragando saliva con perturbación.

-Si. Aunque no lo creas, tengo sentimientos. Y a pesar de que digas que soy un bastardo que se caga en todos, puedo sentir lo que todos sienten alguna vez.-

_"No, por favor, que no lo diga…"_

Los ojos de Tweek se llenan de lagrimas. Todo volvía a suceder tan rápido, tenía miedo. No podría lidiar con eso, no podría soportarlo.

_"Dios mío, te suplico que hagas algo para que no lo diga. Moriré si lo admite en frente mío. Definitivamente moriré."_

-Ya sabes, amor por alguien.- Craig no tenía nada que ocultar y no sería un marica reprimido con nadie. No importaba si fuera Tweek o cualquier otra persona, podía decir sin problemas lo que pensaba, con absoluta libertad.

O por lo menos podía decir gran parte de la verdad sin mentir, nadie le estaba exigiendo que le diga quién era esa persona que amaba.

Abre los ojos sorprendido por la brusca reacción de Tweek, quien se pone de pie y no se molesta en darle una ultima mirada a los ojos. Tampoco se toma el tiempo de dirigirle la palabra. No faltaba mucho para que el timbre suene. Da varios pasos hacia adelante y trata de huir del lugar antes de estallar y quebrarse en frente de Craig, no quería que lo viera de esa forma.

-Hey, ¿Qué carajo…?- Craig se pone de pie y le toma un brazo para detener su paso, ya que esa reacción era absolutamente extraña. Por primera vez estaban hablando como dos personas civilizadas y que ahora busque huir como siempre, no era apropiado, no era digno, era estúpido.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!- Se safa de su agarre violentamente y no gira hacia atrás. Craig frunce el seño y permanece de pie, detrás de Tweek.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Es lo único que se le ocurre cuestionar, pero antes de que pueda volver a tomar su brazo para que gire a verlo directamente…

-¡Tu eres mi problema! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Gah! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Siempre es tu culpa!-

Ok, Craig abre bien los ojos sin entender de que carajo le estaba hablando. Pero de todas maneras, logra distinguir que la voz de Tweek se quebraba un poco.

-¿Qué mierda dije ahora?- No entiende y necesita que ese chico le conteste con coherencia.

-¡Déjame solo! A la salida… yo… ngh… te mataré. Es todo.- Y sin agregar mas, sale corriendo por el pasillo, como si de esa manera huyera de todo lo que le atormentaba.

Craig se deja caer sentado en la banca y mantiene su mirada perdida por aquel camino que había tomado Tweek.

¿La volvió a cagar? Muy probablemente. ¿Tweek lo odiaba el doble? Era lo más seguro. ¿Su teoría de que estaba celoso se hacía más certera?

Definitivamente no. Solo era un simple y normal odio hacia Craig Tucker, que le tendría que dar igual porque su actitud indiferente ante el odio de las personas demostraba que le importaba una mierda lo que pensaran de él. Muchos sujetos lo odiaban, sin mencionar a las chicas. Uno mas, uno menos.

-No, no es como si me diera igual.- Deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y entierra los dedos de su mano derecha en sus rubios cabellos alborotados. Reposa su cuello en el respaldo de la banca de madera y cierra los ojos en un acto de profunda meditación.

_"Es solo que… no quiero. No quiero pelear contigo."_

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;  
><strong>


	10. Nunca te saltees una clase

_Hey! Bueno ayer me quedé dormida, sino ya saben que iba a subir un capitulo a eso de las dos de la mañana como siempre xD respondo reviews ~ [Hoy es el gran día del comienzo de la parte caliente del fic(?]_

_**Kura**: Soy de quedarme hasta esa hora en internet jajajaj, soy muy vicio con la compu xD gracias por tu review e.e en serio n.n_

_**Midnight**: Jajajaj ya vas a ver quien va a ser el primero en ceder, igual va a ser medio dificil por sus actitudes y por como se llevan e.e Sii, el momento está por llegar! Muchas gracias por tu review n.n_

_**Taichi Sora**: Creo que no soy la primera en decirte esto, pero me encanta tu remera de Stan *-* jajaj xD Sii, Tweek estuvo muy cerca pero el pobrecito no pudo resistir las palabras de Craig y por eso huyó u_u agradezco mucho tu review *-*_

_**Yuuki Phantomhive Michaelis**: JAJAJA todas esperamos la parte de la violación e.e perdón por ser pervertida(? xD Te va a gustar este capitulo, porque Tweek lkasjdkasjd bueno ya vas a leer para que te voy a adelantar? e.e adoro tus reviews y tus animos! muchas gracias por dejarlos n.n_

_**Sakuya**: Seamos sinceros, todo es la culpa de Craig por ser malo y no ser directo con lo que siente(? jajaja xD Aww yo me morí de amor al imaginarme el cuerpo de Craig, así todo lindo y llorando *-* kajhdjkas es muy lindo! lo admito me hace babear e.e jajaja y ni hablar de un Tweek más masculino e.e amo tus reviews y no me canso de decirlo n.n_

_**ShinigamiJazzDark89**: Yo leía en mitad de clase los fics tambien, me hiciste acordar a mi xD tambien en mi cama porque tengo internet en el cel, soy re adicta a internet xD jajaja Había pensado en que se den un beso y al carajo, que no hablen jajja, pero tengo que cerrar el circulo dramatico de la situación (? jajaja me encantan tus reviews, grax por tus comentarios n.n_

_**Red Crayon Princess**: Hago sufrir a Craig y a Tweek por igual e.e pero no te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar, te lo aseguro. Gracias por dejarme un review. Te digo algo, le diste al clavo en tu comentario, pero shh, es secreto lo que va a pasar xD jajaja._

_**Death The Girl**: Aww gracias! de verdad me gusta que ames mi fic *-* Oh si, estos capitulos son picantes e.e las partes culminantes del fic, porque ya sobrepasé la mitad de la historia. Aunque estoy pensando en hacer un epilogo para que aparezca un personaje que me gusta, así que capas se hace más largo n.n Grax por tus reviews n.n_

_Les dejo el capi, disfrutenlo n.n_

* * *

><p>Tweek entra al baño y no logra resistirlo mas, se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y gime sumamente adolorido. Las lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, puras y cristalinas, hasta caer al suelo. Con pasos torpes y atolondrados, llega al lavabo y apoya sus codos sobre la superficie de concreto. Estaba en frente de uno de los grandes espejos del baño de hombres, se derrumba allí, aprovechando que nadie podría mirarlo o juzgarlo por su actitud ya que todos permanecían en clases. Aprovecha para llorar como nunca y descargar todas sus emociones, ahogando gemidos y temblando por toda la conmoción emocional sufrida.<p>

Y todo era culpa de Craig Tucker, su maldito dolor de huevos diario.

-Quisiera morirme… ¿A-acaso nunca…? ¿Nunca podrá dejar de hacerme mierda? ¡Gah! ¡Demasiada presión! Volver a enfrentarlo sería demasiada presión. ¡No puedo salir de aquí, no quiero volver a verlo nunca!- Toma su gorro azul con una mano y lo arroja al piso. Se abraza a si mismo en un intento desesperado de que sus espasmos paren, pero todo parecía ser inútil.

Mierda que necesita un café ahora mas que nunca en su vida.

Y entonces, el pobre Tweek comienza a alzar su mirada hacia el espejo.

Sus ojos dejan de derramar tibias lagrimas, se da cuenta de que estaban rojizos por el llanto y levemente irritados. Su cabello negro azabache desordenado y sus facciones no eran para nada agradables. Nunca había visto a Craig llorar, verse así en ese momento era algo espeluznante. No podía imaginarse que alguna vez Craig pudiera sentir algo semejante, algo que lo lastime al borde de quebrarse y llorar desconsolado.

No, el chico que conocía era todo, menos débil y patético.

Si lo viera así, le daría una patada en las bolas por mostrar su cuerpo tan arruinado e indefenso. Pensar en eso le hacía mucho peor, pero en un momento reacciona y se sujeta la cabeza, esforzándose por retomar el control.

_"Tengo su cuerpo."_

Toma aire por la boca y lo exhala extenuado, siente como el oxigeno llena cada parte de su cuerpo y lo tranquiliza un poco. Vuelve a mirarse en el espejo.

-Es extraño que… nunca pueda decírtelo. Que… ngh, yo te admiro.- No controla los movimientos de su brazo. Dirige los dedos de su mano derecha al reflejo de Craig, y con la punta de sus yemas toca el espejo, inseguro y titubeante.

-Solo eso. Es todo lo que oculto. Te admiro y no te odio… y bien, yo… te lo quería decir hace unos minutos pero me arruinaste la vida cuando me dijiste que amabas a alguien.- Tuerce una mueca de dolor y siente como de a poco sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lagrimas. Intenta ser fuerte y contenerlas.

-A alguien que de seguro es un… chico.- Baja la mano y se enfoca en el rostro de su reflejo.

-Yo solo quiero… volver a mi cuerpo y pretender que nada sucedió. Pero tengo miedo, porque lo más seguro es que ese chico te corresponda. Tendré que soportar una cosa más de toda las cosas que siempre dejo pasar. A pesar de que eres un bastardo hijo de puta… eres… algo así como el más deseado, ¿O no? ¿Cómo puedo…?- Se cubre la boca con ambas manos y se estremece, derramando lagrimas repletas de tristeza. ¿A quien mierda podía engañar? No era fuerte y nunca podría serlo. Se odiaba a si mismo por ser de esa manera.

-¿Cómo puedo yo competir contra eso? Puedes tener a cualquiera, yo no soy nada. Nunca seré nada y lo único que podré recibir de ti es tu odio.- Retrocede un poco y gira, choca su espalda contra una pared. Seguido de eso, se seca las lagrimas que no dejaban de fluir de sus orbes azuladas con sus puños, y jadea para tomar aire y volver a la normalidad. Debía recuperarse en unos minutos, pronto saldría y pelearía contra Craig. De alguna manera debía estar bien y lucir normal.

**-Lo sabía.-**

Una voz retumba en todo el silencio del baño, provocando que Tweek salte de su lugar mas blanco que una hoja de papel.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡No eres Craig!- Un chico sale del primer baño y abre la puerta de par en par. Da pasos hacia el pobre pelinegro, que no logra retroceder mas porque su espalda estaba contra la pared, y su rostro se va llenando poco a poco de pánico puro.

Kenny se coloca ambas manos en las caderas y le dedica una mirada de arriba hacia abajo. Esfuerza su vista en la expresión de miedo que no podía disimular Tweek, y finalmente sonríe muy seguro de si mismo.

-Oh, Tweek. Tendría que ser idiota como para no darme cuenta.- Pasa sus manos hacia su cabeza y se quita la capucha anaranjada que siempre lo cubría. Su voz parecía relajada ante su descubrimiento, pero Tweek pasaba por miles de emociones y ninguna se asemejaba a la tranquilidad. ¡No podía permitir que el secreto del intercambio se supiera! ¡Craig se enojaría el triple con él!

-No se de que hablas.- Articula con algo de dificultad. Pero de pronto, siente el tacto de los calidos dedos de Kenny en su rostro. Se encarga de secar una lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla con sus nudillos. Lo único que logra hacer el pelinegro es abrir los ojos a más no poder, horrorizado.

-Te escuché y se que eres tú. Descuida, no diré nada.- Vuelve a sonreirle con una calidez y sinceridad difícil de reconocer en el rostro de McCormick. Tweek se sonroja levemente y le desvía la mirada haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlar su respiración. Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios por todas las emociones que golpeaban sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué… no piensas que estoy loco? U-un intermcabio de cuerpos es tan irracional, agh.-

-No, morir todos los días por causas absurdas o que te conviertan en un ornitorrinco es algo más irracional aún.- Kenny se le queda mirando y transforma su calida sonrisa en una mas atrevida y lujuriosa. En ese momento, Tweek teme por su integridad física.

-Ver a Craig tan indefenso… así de violable y pasivo. Tweek, tu personalidad con el cuerpo de ese cabrón van perfectamente bien. Es mi deber aprovechar la situación.-

-¡Gah! ¡Pero no puedes! ¡Cuando te dije quien me gustaba, prometiste respetar mi decisión de no querer nada contigo!-

-Pero ésta es una ocasión especial. No se es Craig Tucker todos los días.- Se desliza un paso mas cerca al cuerpo del chico, quien intenta con todas sus fuerzas retroceder. Necesitaba huir de ahí y rápido.

-Te diré un secreto.- Kenny se abalanza sobre Tweek y antes de que este pudiera gritar o pedir auxilio, le tapa la boca con una mano. No tiene problemas en encajar su otra mano en la entrepierna de su presa, quien ahoga un gemido bajo la mano de su acosador.

-La última vez que estuve con Craig a solas, en este baño, él… me folló.-

-¡NGH!-

-Lo sé. Fue la primera vez que fui pasivo y no se siente tan mal. En realidad, tuve que tener una bolsa de hielo en el culo por dos días porque el desgraciado no fue nada suave.-

-¡NGH! ¡MNGH! ¡NGH!-

-Tienes razón, ese no es el punto. Me vengaré por aquello, me tomó desprevenido y tomó las riendas de la situación. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. Podré saborear el cuerpo de Craig y ni siquiera debes preocuparte por tu seguridad sexual, este no es tu cuerpo después de todo.-

-¡NHGH!- Cuando Tweek siente que el descarado y pervertido de Kenny comenzaba a jugar en la zona de su entrepierna y a toquetear sus partes privadas, siente un calor desbordante cubrir sus mejillas. Trata de empujar a Kenny, pero este apoya su cuerpo contra el suyo y lo inmoviliza y provoca que no pueda resisitirse mas.

-Descuida, yo si seré suave. No como el desgraciado de Craig.- McCormick esboza una sonrisa confiada, y cuando destapa la boca de Tweek para dejarle tomar unos segundos de aire, este le sella los labios con los suyos y no tarda en profundizar el contacto. Introduce su lengua y comienza a saborear el gusto peculiar del interior de los temblorosos labios de Tweek.

Más bien, de Tucker.

* * *

><p>Craig se sigue reprochando mentalmente por la situacion ocurrida hace unos minutos, y sobre todas las cosas, se siente un completo idiota al estar de pie frente a la puerta del baño de hombres de la escuela.<p>

Sabia a la perfeccion que Tweek estaba ahí adentro, y que tal vez sufría un ataque de nervios porque tener que matarse a los golpes con él a la salida era demasiada presión.

Además, esa debía ser la causa de su huida sin razón aparente, y si no era por eso, ¿Por qué otro motivo podía ser? El chico estaba loco, y era difícil predecir sus movimientos. Admitía que estar en ese lugar no le traía unos recuerdos de los más felices y tiernos. La ultima vez que salteó las clases hace dos semanas se debía a las insistentes propuestas que le ofrecía el rubio McCormick de que ellos se echen un polvo mutuo.

Suspira y ladea la cabeza, cierra sus ojos un poco y tuerce sus labios en una mueca incomoda. No porque se arrepentía de aquello o porque no la había pasado bien, sino por recordar lo que sucedió después de salir del baño.

* * *

><p>-Entonces tú sabías todo y no me dijiste, gracias por tu confianza, Token.- Ironiza un aburrido Clyde, descanzando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en su pupitre. Seamos honestos, nadie prestaba atención a la clase y el pobre anciano que tenían de profesor continuaba dando explicaciones en voz baja, nadie lo oía con claridad. Debería haberse jubilado hace por lo menos diez años. Black roda los ojos y se encoge de hombros por la actitud que le mostraba su amigo.<p>

-Le prometí que no diría nada, ¿Bien? Además era algo muy privado, supuse que Craig nos lo diría en algún momento. Y bueno, fue hoy, y solo para encabronar a Tweek.- Se explica con toda la lógica del mundo para que Clyde no siga enfadado con él. Donovan se acomoda y recupera la compostura en su asiento, parpadea un par de veces con curiosidad hacia su amigo y ladea la cabeza bastante confundido.

-¿Y como sucedió exactamente?-

-Suponía que preguntarías.- Token se rasca la nuca y le desvía la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

** [Flash Back]**

Escuchaba ruidos desde el interior de ese lugar desde hace unos diez minutos.

Era inaudito y totalmente desubicado. Es decir, Token tenía una vida sexual bastante activa, quizás pobre a comparacion de Kenny McCormick o Craig Tucker, pero por lo menos podía llegar a decir que estaba satisfecho con lo que hacía. Sin mencionar que no le gustaba usar a la gente ni decepcionar a las pobres jóvenes como lo hacían los dos anteriormente mencionados.

Él no era un mujeriego y lo aceptaba con orgullo, porque disfrutaba más de la compañía fiel de una persona que acostarse con un millón en una fiesta, abusando de su exceso de alcohol e insinuaciones indecentes.

Por eso, nunca sintió la desesperada necesidad de tener sexo con alguien en lugares absurdos y fáciles de descubrir. Su estilo era mas clásico, algunos pensaban que hacerlo en clubes nocturnos o en baños públicos te llenaba de adrenalina y te excitaba más, pero él pensaba que era estúpido.

Como sea, ese era el problema. Era su problema, porque escuchaba claros gemidos y jadeos masculinos desde adentro del baño de hombres y se negaba a ingresar y sorprender a los dos tipos que estaban allí adentro, haciendo lo suyo. No solo porque no quería ver lo que hacían, sino que también porque sería una situación horrorosamente incomoda y hasta una experiencia traumatica.

Como aquella vez que fue el único que vio aquel video porno llamado Ramera Nueve mientras jugaba con sus amigos a algo muy parecido al Señor de los Anillos, oh Dios, en esos tiempos era tan inocente.

Token permaneció diez minutos de su tiempo allí parado, con tal de que los que estuvieran adentro pararan y salieran del baño. Verlos a la cara no sería agradable, pero al diablo, prefería ver que salían de allí y cruzarse con sus avergonzados rostros, antes que de entrar y descubrirlos en la mitad de la follada.

Además, se estaba orinando desde hace una eternidad, ¡Merecía unos segundos en uno de esos jodidos baños! Logró salirse en la mitad de la clase solo para hacer sus necesidades, y estaba seguro de que el profesor lo mandaría a la mierda por haberse tardado tanto, pero no importaba. Orinaría aunque tuviese que esperar toda la vida.

Gracias a Dios, sus plegarias son escuchadas.

Los ruidos cesan poco a poco y luego de unos cortantes y agitados minutos, que al parecer los de adentro aprovechaban para arreglarse y salir de la manera mas normal posible, el primero abre la puerta para largarse de ahí.

Token retrocede un poco, y arquea una ceja con asco al encontrarse con el rostro de Kenny McCormick. ¿Por qué no le sorprendia que él fuese uno de los que estaban follando adentro? El rubio jadeaba un poco, al parecer no se había recuperado totalmente. Tenía una expresión un poco adolorida e incomoda, pero no por la presencia de Token, sino por aparente dolor corporal. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y no tenia su capucha anaranjada puesta, su cabello estaba revuelto y un par de gotas de transpiracion caían por su rostro.

Sonríe con gracia ante la cara de estupefacción de Token y sin descaro alguno, se sube la bragueta de los pantalones frente a él, con su mano derecha.

Lo que provoca que el afro americano abra la boca y se quede petrificado, es_ lo siguiente_ que descubre. En su mano izquierda, Kenny sujetaba un gorro azulado con un pompón amarillo. ¿Coincidencia? _No lo creo._

-Mejor se lo devuelves tú.- Y con una sonrisa descarada, le arroja el muy reconocible gorro a un shockeado Token, quien lo toma por casualidad, estuvo a punto de caérsele en el aire. Kenny pasa a su lado y se retira con muchísima tranquilidad por el solitario pasillo de la escuela.

-¿Qué carajo…?-

Entonces, otra persona vuelve a abrir la entrada del baño, y recuesta su hombro en el marco de la puerta. Estaba basicamente igual en aspecto de Kenny, con el cabello desacomodado y las ropas desarregladas. Tenía que verle el lado bueno, por lo menos llevaba ropa encima. Lo que sea. No era necesario que alguien le haga un dibujo al respecto de lo que sucedió.

-Craig.- Token seguía sosteniendo el gorro azul de su amigo entre sus manos, y ya no está muy seguro de si se había orinado en los pantalones o no. De todas maneras sería algo muy normal, ¡Acababa de descubrir que su amigo, Craig Tucker, era parte del otro bando!

Craig, por su parte, larga un suspiro de agotamiento total. Entierra los dedos de su mano derecha entre sus cabellos y clava sus penetrantes ojos en los de Token.

-¿Me devuelves mi gorro?-

Su amigo frunce el seño y da un par de pasos hacia él. Con una enojo desbordante, le encaja el gorro en su pecho al mismo tiempo que lo golpea.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Eres estúpido? ¡Ni creas que no me di cuenta de lo que te sucede!-  
>Craig mantiene su expresión tranquila e imperturbable sobre un muy molesto Token, quien se queda en silencio en busca de que reaccione y le de una muy buena razón a sus acciones.<p>

-¿Por qué te enojas?-

-No debes preguntarme, ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡¿Acaso piensas en lo que haces aunque sea una vez en tu puta vida? ¡Justamente tenías que tener sexo con esa zorra de McCormick! ¿Qué hay de…?- Corta sus palabras y abre los ojos a más no poder. Y Craig lo entiende mejor que nadie, sabía que caía bajo.

Y que toda la furia de Token era bien justificada, ya que Tucker no era un imbécil que no era consciente de los sentimientos de Clyde. Sabía muy bien que no le traía ganas solamente, sino que era algo mas profundo. Pero quería hacer oídos sordos a todo ese asunto, y a que las cosas cambiaban.

Él odiaba los cambios, si fuera por Craig, su vida tendría que ser aburrida y rutinaria por el resto de sus días. Con su grupo de amigos, reír, pasar buenos momentos y hasta soportar esas absurdas aventuras… si era con ellos, siempre estaría bien y estaba a dispuesto a soportarlo todo.

Evadir la realidad unos minutos…

Evadir los cambios y aferrarse al presente, descargar la melancolía que lo aturdía día a día al saber que nunca podría tener lo que quería…

Era triste.

Lo único que realmente deseaba y ansiaba era inalcanzable, ¡Y todo porque hizo las cosas mal desde el principio!

-Lo hago porque es una zorra, justamente. Aprovecho las situaciones y les sacó toda la ventaja posible. Y si, como quieras, yo también debo ser… una zorra.-

Token le niega con la cabeza y trata de hacerlo entrar en razón, debía conseguir que deje de cometer errores, de que siga jodiendo su vida.

-No es cierto, sabes que la estás jodiendo. Solo debes detenerte, ¡No es tarde! ¡Aun puedes…!-

-No, no puedo.- Lleno de dolor, Craig se cubre los ojos con una mano y baja la cabeza. Token tenía razón en lo que pensaba. No quería joder las cosas con Clyde. No quería joder las cosas entre Stan y Kyle, ni tampoco las supuestas cosas que sucedían entre Butters y Kenny.

Pero se sentía una mierda y tenia que calmar ese dolor. La angustia que sufría cada día, y si por lo menos no podía conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba, por lo menos…

Podía acercarse un poco a lo que necesitaba, satisfaciendose con el placer sexual que le otorgaban otros hombres.

No, todo eso era mierda. Ninguno sería como **él**. ¿Acaso buscaba mentirse a si mismo por siempre?

Token le desvía la mirada y entrecierra los ojos, con una sensación desagradable en su pecho. Quizás Craig le temía al cambio o a lo que sea que se cruce en esa mierda de cabeza y mentalidad que tenía, pero no era una justificación lo suficientemente buena cómo para seguir con sus actos.

-Si llegas a… si Clyde se llega a enterar… mierda, Craig, no te voy a perdonar que…-

Pero en ese momento, Tucker se quita la mano del rostro y se endereza en su lugar. Su rostro desprendia determinacion y una ligera muestra de severidad.

-Token, la verdad es que hay alguien que me podría interesar.- Cada palabra que largaba no eran mas que mentiras para el afro americano, no sabía si confiar en Craig, mas por todo lo que estaba haciéndole a su grupo, a lo que se suponía que eran sus amigos de la infancia.

-¿Me jodes? No me vengas con que es Kenny. Si es así, ya lo he oído todo. Es oficial.- Trata de hacer que el ambiente no este mas quemado y podrido, pronto Craig se encarga de dispersarlo con lo siguiente que diría. Era gracioso, porque de todos los sujetos del mundo, nunca pensó que Craig sería así de reservado con sus cosas. La mayoría de las veces, les decía las cosas a sus amigos porque le importaba un verdadero carajo lo que piensen de él.

-No. Es… otra persona.-

El silencio reina por unos cuantos segundos.

Token juraría que nunca había visto a Craig hablando tan en serio en sus años de amistad. Ni siquiera con Clyde, que aseguraba ser su mejor amigo. Solo había una respuesta segura del por qué se lo estaba tomando tan en serio. Esa persona… la más importante para Tucker… la que quería con el alma y por la cual dejaría de arruinarse la vida…

-Craig… tu… ¿Amas a…?-

**[Fin del Flashback]**

* * *

><p>Craig deja de dudar y deja a un lado los recuerdos que atormentaban su cabeza. Dirige una mano al picaporte de la puerta. De la nada, escucha un grito proveniente del interior. Detiene su mano y se queda inmóvil, ¿qué mierda significaba ese ruido?<p>

Eran quejidos, murmullos bruscos. Daba por hecho que Tweek estaba ahí adentro, pero no podía procesar que estuviera con alguien mas.

Eso era imposible.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;  
><strong>


	11. Minutos antes del Final

_Holaa! Subo otro capitulo, creo que demasiado rápido, pero no importa ya fue no puedo esperar más e.e jajaja respondo reviews ~_

_** ShinigamiJazzDark89:** Me hiciste reflexionar el nombre del capitulo, ahora yo tambien pienso WTF xD jajaja. Hay que ver si llegan a la follada e.e en este capitulo se dice todo. Jamas escribire un Kyman, no tengo nada en contra pero no me gusta escribirlo nada mas xD. Como siempre, gracias por tus reviews y tus hermosas palabras de aliento *-*_

_**.-NekOShiRu-.:** Le pegaste a clavo con tu comentario e.e pero bien, lee este capitulo y ya vas a ver lo que va a pasar xD creo que lo que pasa es lo mas cercano a un momento tierno entre Craig y Tweek, no es tan WOW pero yo lo considero una escena muy cercana entre ellos. Gracias por tu review y por amar mi fic! n.n_

_**Yuuki Phantomhive Michaelis:** Todas somos pervertidas aca, nadie debería fingir ser inocente e.e (? jajaja oh si violación(? pero igual no se va a concretar muy bien u.u askdklaskd, ya vas a leer lo que pasa en el capi y de todas maneras te va a gustar ya vas a ver n.n Muchas gracias por siempre dejarme reviews, te quiero *-*_

_**Sakuya**: Siii, review doble, te amo *-* jajaja. Yo tambien pense en un Kenny seme, pero es que no se u.u Craig es tan seme y genial e.e solo por esta vez dejé que tome las riendas del sexo(? jajaja. Sip, creo que lo de Token ya es obvio, no tengo que desmentirlo ni nada xD. Aww me alegra que compartas mi fic con tu amiga *-* me hace sentir muy bien! adoro que lean lo que escribo, te juro que me hizo sentir muy feliz n.n Ahh y en cuanto tu pregunta, Clyde sospecha y ya tiene casi confirmado que a Tweek le gusta Craig, por eso se lo preguntó a Craig, para saber que onda e.e grax por tus lindos reviews *-*_

_**Death The Girl:** Kenny era mi arma secreta e.e y como me lo imagino como un total atrevido, lo utilice de "villano". De todas formas amo su forma de ser, sus atrevimientos y que sea asi de sexy y violador e.e jajaja Sip, yo tambien me aprovecharia de un Craig indefenso y tierno *-* jajaja grax por tu review y por amar mi fic n.n!_

_**Kami Igarashi**: Bienvenida al mundo de los fics de South Park :D Una amiga tuya te recomendó mi historia? *-* Aww me muero, me hace muy feliz saber eso n.n! Gracias por decirme que es una de las mejores historias que leiste n.n Grax por tu review, de verdad lo aprecio mucho :)_

_Bienn les dejo el capitulo! Disfrutenlo :)_

* * *

><p>En el interior del baño, Tweek hacia lo posible para apartar a Kenny con empujones. Pero McCormick era muy insistente y continuaba aprisionando su cuerpo contra la pared.<p>

-¡Basta! ¡Gah! ¡No quiero!- Tweek se sonrojaba cada vez ante los toqueteos inadecuados de Kenny, quien disfrutaba cada uno de los sonidos que emitía el pelinegro ante sus contaros atrevidos.

-No puedo, es imposible que no aproveche, mmm, esto.-

-¡GAH!- Siente como su mano se desliza por debajo de su camiseta y manosea su abdomen y pecho con sus suaves manos. Larga un gemido y gira su rostro, al mismo tiempo que derrama unas lagrimas. Mas agitado que nunca, coloca una mano en el hombro de su violador y trata de apartarlo. Pero Kenny se lame los labios cegado por lujuria, ya que amaba que Tweek se resista con tanta insistencia, e introduce su otra mano libre por debajo de la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

-¡No! ¡Aghh! ¡NO!- Grita mucho mas asustado y tiembla con mas brusquedad por la violencia que le aplicaba el rubio. Kenny toma su miembro y lo acaricia de arriba hacia abajo, provoca que Tweek largue mas gemidos avergonzados y se horrorice por todo lo que le estaba pasando.

-Eres tan delicioso… mmm…-

-P-por favor… deja d-de…-

-Se que lo disfrutas, solo déjate llevar. Déjate… llevar.-

Las manos de Tweek se aferran con muchisima fuerza a la ropa de Kenny, cierra los ojos intenta resisitir, repleto de incomodidad y vergüenza, y se muerde los labios con tal de no gemir mas. Lo peor de todo es que tendría que soportarlo todo hasta que acabe, porque el hecho era que…

Nadie iba a ayudarlo.

Craig estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, pero Tweek no. Él no era Craig, era Tweek, ¿Acaso Kenny estaba tan cegado por la lujuria que no podía entender algo tan fácil como eso?

_"Ayúdame…"_

Siente como McCormick le mordía el cuello y saboreaba su piel como si fuera lo mas exquisito de este mundo.

_"Ayúdame…"_

Jadea con desesperacion y con dificultad ante la falta de aire. De a poco, el agarre de sus manos pierde fuerza.

_"Por favor… Craig…"_

Kenny comienza a sentir que un liquido invade las yemas de sus dedos, y al darse cuenta de eso, sonrie en su interior. Estaba dando resultado y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. Continúa aquel movimiento en su miembro con un ritmo más rápido.

_"Ayúdame…"_

Con debilidad, deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y larga un gemido lleno de intensidad. El rubio reacciona y separa sus labios de su cuello, entiende que era su oportunidad. Era ahora o nunca. Aparta una de sus manos del pecho del pelinegro y deja de acariciarlo, con esa mano le toma el rostro a Tweek y lo acerca lentamente al suyo.  
>Esta vez, queria sentir sus labios corresponderle un beso. Era lo único que deseaba para hacerlo entender que era suyo.<p>

Y cuando ambos labios se acercan centimetro a centimetro, jadeantes y sonrojados…

**_"Craig…"_**

...

...

...

Tweek no comprende bien que sucede, solo siente dolor al caer sentado al piso cuando Kenny lo suelta solo Dios sabe cómo, y sale literalmente volando hacia atrás por un gran impulso, debido al brutal puñetazo que recibió en el rostro.

El pelinegro abre los ojos a más no poder y tiembla shockeado.

Él estaba ahí, ¡Craig acababa de _matar a Kenny_! O por lo menos eso parecía, porque salió desde la mismisima nada, aparto a Kenny de su cuerpo y le encajó ese golpe que lo dejó medio muerto a tres metros de distancia.  
>Tweek estaba eternamente agradecido, pero se retracta de dirigirle la palabra a Craig.<p>

Su rostro expresaba millones de emociones violentas. Algo le decía que si Kenny no estaba muerto, lo estaría sin lugar a dudas en cuestión de minutos.

-¡¿CUÁL CARAJOS ES TU PROBLEMA?- Aquel chico pervertido se incorpora de inmediato de un salto, demasiado acostumbrado a golpes fuertes como para morir así de fácil. Fulmina con la mirada a Craig, quien revalsaba de odio hacia el idiota que estuvo a punto de violar su cuerpo.

-Si no te vas de mi vista en los proximos tres segundos, te aseguro que te meteré un palo por el culo y no será tan divertido como la ultima vez.- Amenaza con un tono de voz sombrío y apretando los dientes con ansias de asesinar. Kenny se indigna y da un par de pasos hacia adelante con el seño bien fruncido.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda estás…?-

-¡Lo que escuchas! ¡Soy Craig, ESTÚPIDO! ¡Si no quieres que le diga a media escuela que fuiste pasivo conmigo y que tuviste que poner tu culo en un refrigerador por media semana, más vale que te largues de aquí! ¡AHORA!-

La tensión no tarda en mostrarse en el ambiente. Tensos minutos en que la mirada de Craig se cruza con la de Kenny y se analizan por una eternidad. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder, porque ellos tenían un fuerte orgullo.

Tweek simplemente estaba ahí, arrodillado en el suelo y temblando por todo lo que estaba pasando, no despega sus ojos de ambos chicos.

Finalmente, Kenny bufa como si no se le pudiera cumplir su particular capricho y aprieta sus dientes con la suficiente rabia como para hacerse daño. En respuesta de eso, Craig sonríe de lado con completa seguridad en si mismo.

El único que tenía las de perder era McCormick y lo sabía bien, todo era cuestión de reputación.

-¡AYY ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Váyanse al carajo los dos! ¡Adios!- Más ofendido que nunca, el de la parca anarajada dirige sus rapidos pasos hacia la entrada del baño y pasa por el costado de ambos chicos. Abre la puerta y al retirarse la cierra de un violento y estruendoso portazo.

De verdad estaba enojado por no haberse follado al cuerpo de Craig. Tweek traga saliva y se abraza a si mismo, bajando la mirada y exhalado con total agotamiento emocional. Todo aquello había sido demasiado y sus pobres nervios estuvieron a punto de estallar.

Sus _obligaciones_ consistían en relajarse y definitivamente ese día había ocurrido todo lo contrario, estar bajo constantes situaciones estresantes sin cesar y sin tener un respiro.

Craig cierra un poco sus ojos y observa de reojo al pobre pelinegro que lucía cansado y sobre todo, a punto de morir por toda la presión que estaba recibiendo. Cuando alza un poco la mirada, nota que su gorro azul estaba tirado a un par de metros de allí, así que da unos pasos hacia adelante, se inclina hasta éste y lo recoge con su mano derecha. Craig se incorpora, gira enteramente hacia Tweek y decide aproximarse a él con lentitud para no matarlo de un ataque debido a la sorpresa.

Se queda en frente de él y extiende la mano que sujetaba su gorro azul hacia el chico nervioso. Cuando Tweek nota el gesto, retrocede shockeado y su espalda choca contra la pared, su gesto de terror era comprensible.  
>Pero a Craig no le gustaba que le tuviera miedo.<p>

Prefería mil veces discutir con él antes de que le expresara ese terror que la mayoria sentía hacia él. Por lo menos cuando Tweek le gritaba mil verdades, mostraba que podía ser fuerte.

A pesar de todo, ese era el Tweek…

_Que le agradaba._

-¿Estás bien?- Se arrodilla ante el pelinegro y clava sus ojos en su cuerpo. Verlo así, demasiado desprotegido, lo hacia sentir horrible. Sentía cosas que no quería recordar y que no quería enfrentar.

-N-no te preocupes, no le hizo nada a tu cuerpo, llegaste a tiempo.-

-No es por eso, te estoy preguntando si tú estás bien.-

Tweek se estremece y si digna a mirar y analizar las orbes de Craig, que eran las suyas en definitiva. Y por mas que lo intenta, no encuentra ningún rastro de sarcasmo o burla. Se lo estaba preguntando de verdad.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Craig acerca el gorro azul que aún sujetaba hacia él y lo deposita sobre una de sus piernas, sin apartar su mano. Baja la mirada y enseña algo de angustia en ella, no logra disimular su expresión.

-Craig…- De la misma manera, Tweek prefería ver un millón de veces a Craig insultando a medio mundo, mostrándole el dedo medio a cualquiera y charlando con los sujetos del equipo de futbol… que con aquel semblante frio y oscuro, al borde de la tristeza.

-¿Por qué me miras asi?- Logra preguntar a la ofensiva, notando a la perfección que los ojos de Tweek se llenaban de lástima hacia él.

-¿Está mal que demuestre algo que no sea indiferencia? Odio que las personas se sorprendan cuando… estoy feliz… o me siento mal.-

-¿Por qué… tendrías que sentirte así? Yo…- Toma con un par de dedos un extremo del gorro y sonríe tristemente antes de responderle. Sabía que en frente suyo estaba su cuerpo, pero no podía apreciarlo de esa manera. Escuchar a Craig hablar y hacer esas muecas caracteristicas solo de él, le desmotraban que estaba frente a él.

Veía mas allá de su apariencia, veía su interior y sentía que era él.

-Tu y yo… nos llevamos como la mierda, ¿No es asi? Token tiene razón. No hay razón por la cual deberías sentirte mal porque las cosas siempre van a ser de esa forma. Hoy Kenny hizo lo que normalmente haría contigo y aprovechó la situación porque descubrió que era yo. Supongo que debí dejarme, pero simplemente no pensé como tú. -

-No, no es algo que haría normalmente. Porque nada de esto es normal, estar con él no fue una de esas situaciones que pasan a menudo.- Craig desvía su oscura mirada hacia un costado, sin atreverse a enfrentar los ojos de Tweek otra vez.

-Entiendo que nos llevemos mal, es por eso que estoy haciendo estupideces todo el tiempo. La normalidad ya no existe, ¿Cuándo se ha visto que alguien se acuesta con personas que no quiere?-

Tweek se llega a sonrojar violentamente ante sus palabras y abre los ojos a mas no poder.

-¿C-craig?-

-Es porque las cosas me aturden hasta llegar al punto de no pensar y cometer errores.- El rubio le vuelve a dirigir su frigida mirada y presiona el gorro que sujetaba con muchisima fuerza, ante la perturbada mirada de Tweek.  
>-¿Estás entendiendo lo que te digo? ¿Es necesario que sea más claro?- A pesar de no demostrar un sentimiento especifico en su rostro, Craig se sentía muy enojado consigo mismo por no poder lo suficientemente directo para recibir una respuesta inmediata del contrario.<p>

-Eres tú, tú… me confudes mucho porque por más que pienso, no puedo entender que mierda pasa por tu cabeza. Y me frustra. Me molesta, me enoja.-

Tweek concentra su mirada en la mano de Craig que sujetaba el gorro con insistencia, sobre su pierna. No entendía a que venía todo lo que le estaba diciendo o simplemente no quería captar bien la realidad de cada una de sus palabras. No piensa demasiado al respecto, pero quería calmar toda esa molestia en Craig. Esa es la razón por la cual apoya la palma de su mano sobre la de él, y por primera vez, no tiembla, la sujeta.

Craig siente su piel, su misma mano sobre la del cuerpo que tenía, que era el de Tweek. Pero entendía que a pesar de su apariencia, seguía siendo el mismo chico que conocía y con el cual se llevabava terriblemente mal. Veía a traves de él y lo sentía tal cual era, tan puro y honesto.

-Entiendo… y podemos ignorarlo como hasta ahora. Todo esto. De esa manera, las relaciones entre nuestro grupo permaneceran intactas. Eso o aceptar los cambios.-

Craig esboza una sonrisa de fastidio, porque al oirlo y comprender a la perfección que Tweek no era ningún idiota y que tambien se había dado cuenta de los cambios, se preguntaba si él tampoco quería que las cosas cambiáran.

-No es tan fácil. Odio los cambios, las cosas que perturben la rutina.-

-Agh, p-pero… los cambios son buenos.- Se entristece el rubio sujetando la mano de Craig con mas fuerza, pero en ese momento, él la aparta y decide colocarle el gorro a Tweek sobre la cabeza. Se lo acomoda con ambas manos y le corre algunos mechones de cabello. El pelinegro se le queda mirando consternado.

-No, creo que no entiendes mi punto.- Termina diciendo Craig, volviendo su fria mirada sobre él.

-Solo quiero compartir mi verdadero punto de vista contigo. Preguntas como ¿Está mal que piense asi? ¿Está mal que las cosas cambien? ¿Está mal que rechace a Clyde? ¿Está mal que folle con Kenny? Siempre se me cruzan por la cabeza. Pero te lo digo para que entiendas que hago las cosas para no perturbar el equilibrio que hemos mantenido hasta ahora.- A Craig no le gustaba ver llorar a Tweek. Mucho menos si él era el culpable. Le sorprende que esta vez el shock lo haya superado como para que no derrame lagrimas.

-N-no… agh…- Murmura el pelinegro, ansiando con toda su alma volver a tomar la mano de Craig, quien cruelmente se la había soltado.

-¿Está mal que… sienta que mi pecho se oprima cuando te digo que te odio?-

Eso quiebra cualquier limite establecido en el corazón de Tweek, provocando que gruesas lagrimas comiencen a caer por sus mejillas. Pero tenía un nudo tan grueso en la garganta que no podía articular una defensa por más que lo intentara. Y lo estaba intentando. Quería decir lo que sea para que dejara de decirle todo eso.

-Perdona, yo solo… nosotros… debemos pelear a la salida. Y todo estará bien así.- Ni siquiera Craig se tragaba la sonrisa falsa que le estaba dedicando a Tweek, que se derrumbaba a cada segundo y sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos en un intento inutil por calmarse a si mismo.

El rubio se da media vuelta y al mismo tiempo que llega a la puerta del baño y la abre para irse, el timbre de fin de clases suena.

Deja solo a Tweek, arrodillado en el suelo y con la mirada perdida. Estaba repleto de sentimientos y se maldecía por no haber logrado hablar y defenderse ante todos sus argumentos sin sentido. ¿Tanto miedo le tenía Craig a los cambios? ¿Qué era toda esa mierda que había soltado de repente? ¿A qué venía eso?

Se oprime el pecho con ambas manos y cierra los ojos con muchisima fuerza. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, esos sentimientos lo estaban matando por dentro.

* * *

><p>-Esto no está nada bien. Es un desastre, ¡Esto es un desastre, Token!- Clyde estaba horrorizado inspeccionando todo su alrededor. Token veía con nerviosismo a la enorme multitud de alumnos que esperaba detrás de la escuela y que murmuraban un millón de cosas diferentes. Muchos a favor de Craig, y otros compadeciendose por Tweek.<p>

¡Se suponía que nadie concurriría al enfrentamiento por miedo a que salga alguna autoridad y los castigue por un tiempo prolongado!

-Están jodidos. Media escuela vino, nunca había visto a tanta gente interesada en una pelea de Craig.- Token odiaba que todos fueran unos malditos chismosos que solo estaban interesados en ese enfrentamiento para tener un buen tema de conversación por un mes entero. Elabora una teoría, al parecer todos estaban ansiosos por ver el enfrentamiento porque la primera pelea de Tweek y Craig en primaria había sido algo así como legendaria, ésta revancha casi diez años después era épica.

-Carajo, ahí viene.- El castaño señala al frente y muchos de los alumnos comienzan a gritar de la emoción. (En especial chicas -.-) Otros compañeros que lo acompañaban en el equipo de futbol estaban ahí animandolo.

"Craig" mantenía la cabeza baja, con cierta inseguridad. Pero de todas maneras daba pasos firmes hacia el conjunto de gente que se amontonaba en forma de un gran círculo. Suponía que era su público en el violento enfrentamiento que perdería.

Suspira. Llega al centro de la gente y se queda de pie. Alcanza a ver de reojo a sus dos amigos y lo único que hace es saludarlos vagamente con una de sus manos.

Token se preocupa, se preocupa de una forma increíble porque ese "Craig" lucía como si fuera a morir en pocos minutos. No entendía por qué parecía estar asi de dolido, esperaba que el verdadero Craig no le haya dicho algo muy hiriente en esa hora que estuvieron en la dirección juntos.

Tweek aspira hondo y trata de no temblar, dirige sus ojos un par de veces hacia la gente y la adrenalina recorre su cuerpo a una velocidad espantosa. No debía agitarse, mostrarse tranquilo era lo mas correcto. La calma tenía que invadirlo.

Aprieta sus puños y no logra encontra a Craig entre la multitud, por lo menos sus ojos no distinguen su cuerpo en ninguna parte.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;  
><strong>


	12. Al fin, yo soy yo y tú eres tú

_Holaa! En una hora me voy a un suuper recital (Creamfields) y voy a volver toda echa mierda seguro xD como amo los recitales Dios xD bueno respondo reviews y subo el capii bien rapido ~ _

_**Rainbowns gays**: No te preocupes, me puse muy feliz al recibir tu review ahora n.n gracias por decir que escribo genial :) en este capitulo te vas morir de la alegría e.e leelo ya verás xD gracias nuevamente por tu review n.n_

_**Yuuki Phantomhive Michaelis**: No te preocupes que cuando yo leo fics yaoi hago exactamente lo mismo xD jajaja Sii, en este capi sucede la tan ansiada pelea y despues kajsakjs muchas cosas, te va a encantar e.e graxx por tu lindo review :D_

_**.-NekOShiRu-.:** Jajaja me reí cuando escribí la parte que Craig casi mataba a Kenny, yo le hubiera hecho lo mismo si violaba al pobrecito de Tweek en mi presencia :C con este capitulo vas a estar mentalmente bien por el resto de tu vida e.e muchas gracias por tus reviews :D_

_**ShinigamiJazzDark89**: Yo vi el capitulo Tweek vs Craig un millón de veces, mas para acordarme las expresiones que utilizaban ellos e.e no creo que haya alguien mas obsesionada que yo con ese capi(? jajaja xD Craig si se va a presentar a la pelea el muy malo u.u ojala que te guste este capitulo n.n! grax por tu review doble! :D_

_**Taichi Sora**: Fue muy linda la escena entre Tweek y Craig *-* lastima que Craig es muy malo y lo termino dejando tirado y solito :C no te preocupes, tus comentarios me encantan siempre n.n y me alegra saber que me seguis casi a diario *-* grax por tu review n.n_

_**Death The Girl**: La escena entre ambos fue muy linda *-* pero Craig volvió a romperle el corazón a Tweek T.T eso me dio penita :C jajaja entiendo lo que pasas, yo me quedo leyendo fics hasta muy tarde xD y estoy en estado zombie pero sigo leyendo igual jajaj, mas los que South Park que suben historias casi todo el tiempo n.n Grax por tus lindos reviews!_

_**Kami Igarashi**: Aww muchas gracias por decirme que es uno de los mejores fics que leiste *-* yo me obsesioné con South Park hace poco dentro de todo, no puedo creer que haya vivido sin ser fanatica antes xD me pasaré por tus fics para leerlos e.e siii, me di cuenta que día subí el capitulo, todos me decían que ese día sería el fin del mundo y no pasó nada jaja, grax por tu review :D_

_**Sakuya**: Sii, fue un extraño intento de confesión departe de Craig, pero ni yo le entendí(? jajaja este capitulo te va a fascinar e.e suceden cosas muy kasjaksdkas, ES VERDADD Kenny seme es Dios, se podría violar a cualquiera, no importa lo semes que sean los demas xD el ukea a todos los de South Park jajaj. Gracias por tus reviews! los amo! n.n_

_**Red Crayon Princess:** JJAJAJ creo que actualizo cada doce horas(? ah se pasaba de rapido jajaja. Es que veo todos sus reviews y me dan ganas de actualizar *-* tambien porque el fic ya lo tengo terminado hace bastante y por eso no tengo el problema de ir escribiendo y eso xD Tweek es hermoso *-* todas sus situaciones tambien jajaja. Grax por tu review! :D_

_Advertencia: En esta capitulo se van a morir de amor e.e jajajaj, disfrutenlo :)_

* * *

><p><em>"¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Entendí cada una de sus palabras, pero no pude defenderme. No pude contradecirlo, no puedo… hacer nada ante él."<em>

Cierra sus parpados adolorido y larga un brusco suspiro de terror al darse cuenta de que a varios metros, él estaba caminando a traves de la gente para terminar con todo ese asunto. Su alma estaba a punto de escaparse de su pecho, no podía tolerarlo mas. Sentía unas punzadas de dolor en el corazón que no dejaban de lastimarlo.

_"Puedo entender que… hagas todo esto por no querer perturbar el equilibrio de tu vida, por querer que las cosas no se alteren y que todo siga como siempre. ¿Pero no es eso imposible?"_

Craig llega a su lugar y permanece de pie a dos metros de distancia de su contrincante. Se coloca una mano en la cintura y no sonrie, solo mantiene su gesto serio y carente de sentimientos hacia Tweek.

-Hagámoslo.- Murmura con un tono de voz bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el pelinegro lo escuche.

De a poco, la multitud comienza a corear entre gritos el nombre de Craig. Eran muchas voces de jovenes que saltaban y alzaban sus brazos para llamar su atención y de chicos que exigían que le rompiera el cuello al otro perdedor.

_"Dices que no es normal acostarse con personas que no quieres. Pero sin embargo, justificas que cuando tu lo haces esta bien porque piensas que es parte de tu forma de ser, por eso te acuestas con cualquiera al presentarse la oportunidad. Estás mal de la cabeza, Craig. Rechazas a Clyde porque no quieres lastimarlo y porque no quieres que las cosas en el grupo cambien. Y me dices todo eso…_

_**En la cara, porque quieres demostrar que todo lo que haces tiene un sentido.**"_

-Dios… ¿En que pensaba?- Tweek se cubre la mitad de su rostro, y siente una desagradable sensación en su cuerpo al recordar que él se atrevió a tomar la mano de Craig. Él se la apartó, sin pensar en lo que quería transmitirle con ese gesto realmente.

_"Él… me dijo que ama a alguien. ¿En qué pienso? Yo… solo soy la persona a la que odia. Mierda, Craig, si de verdad es así, ¿Por qué dijiste que te confundo? ¡Tú también me confundes!"_

-Golpéame primero y dales el gusto.- Craig mira hacia abajo y entrecierra los ojos con molestia. Estaba harto de analizar las expresiones de Tweek e intentar descifrar en que pensaba, nunca tenía éxito en eso.

-Yo… n-no voy a golpearte, ngh.- Le niega con la cabeza haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse firme en su lugar.

-Tienes que hacerlo, siempre soy el que da el primer golpe.-

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡No voy a seguir haciendo lo que me digas!-

El contrario aprieta ambos puños al borde de herir sus manos, luego de escuchar como Tweek le gritaba de esa manera tan histerica y caracteristica suya.

Y lo siguiente ocurre muy rapido.

Clyde jadea entre asustado y sorprendido, y sin darse cuenta, le sujeta un brazo a Token y baja la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos. El afro americano queda estático en su lugar y no reacciona ante la acción de su amigo, simplemente no despega sus impresionados ojos de la pelea que acababa de comenzar en frente de ellos.

El cuerpo de Tweek le habia proporcionado un buen puñetado en la mejilla al cuerpo de Craig, provocando que este caiga al suelo de costado. Los gritos y animos de la multitud se vuelven mucho mas fuertes y llenos de emoción y pasión por el enfrentamiento.

-Que se detengan.- El castaño sujeta con mas fuerza la ropa de su amigo, Token se apresura en tomarle la mano que lo sujetaba y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Clyde se estremece por ese gesto y alza la mirada para chocarse con sus ojos, logra ladear la cabeza confundido.

-No podemos hacer nada. Solo ver.- Responde de manera mas tranquila Token e intenta sonreirle un poco para calmar la tensión que sufria el castaño.

-Pero, Token…-

-Descuida, esto terminará mas pronto de lo que piensas.-

En ese momento, Tweek se levantaba del suelo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados debido al dolor del golpe que recibió hace segundos. Craig camina hacia él sin dudarlo y no deja de enfocarse en su objetivo.

-¿De verdad no quieres hacer nada? Y yo que pensé que eras mejor que esto. Aunque sea intentalo, me dejarás como un inepto frente a todos esos imbeciles.-

-A ti no te importa lo que… digan los demas.-

El semblante de Craig se vuelve un poco mas tenso cuando los ojos de azulados de Tweek se clavan en los suyos, transmitiendole seriedad absoluta y una especie de rencor profundo por el golpe sin compasión propinado.

-Si te importara, dejarías que te mate a golpes. Despues de todo, ahora soy tú.-

-Deja de hablar como si me conocieras.- Le ordena apretando sus dientes con fuerza y comenzando a encabronarse en serio. Pero el pelinegro se mantiene firme en su postura.

-No eres… tan diferente a mi. Escucharte hoy, en el baño, me da a entender que quizas yo, ngh, sea patético. Pero tu lo eres más, con tu, ngh, ridícula teoría de la normalidad. En nuestro grupo, debes ser el mas anormal, asi que no me hagas reir.-

-Mira imbécil, tu no tienes derecho a…-

-¿No tengo derecho a qué? ¡Eres el único que siempre me jode! ¡No es justo que me quede callado! ¡Si nuestro grupo se disuelve, será solo por culpa tuya!-

Los insistentes gritos no se dejaban de escuchar, tapaban la mayoria de la conversación que estaban teniendo ambos en ese momento. Craig se exaspera y se pasa una mano por sus cabellos desordenados, luego pasa a encogerse de hombros, con una horrible mezcla de sentimientos en su pecho y pensamientos que se contradecían.

-¿Qué te hice?- Es lo primero que alcanza a cuestionarle con una especie de tono entre suplicante y furioso. Los ojos de Tweek se abren bastante por la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué te caigo tan mal desde que nos conocemos? ¿Es por esa maldita pelea de tercer grado? ¿Qué carajo te hice para que me mires como si me desearas la muerte todos los malditos dias?-

-C-craig…- Tweek traga saliva y los recuerdos de la primera vez que cruzaron palabras cuando él se integraba a su grupo de amigos pasan por su memoria en un tenue flashback.

Craig tenía un buen punto. Si lo veía desde su perspectiva, todo parecía que Tweek lo aborrecia con la mirada cada vez que tenía la desgracia de cruzarce con sus ojos. Pero en realidad lo hacía por otra clase de razón, por simple incomodidad u otras cuestiones, no por nada semejante a odio. ¡No tenía nada que ver con el odio!

Tweek no logra salir de sus pensamientos, sus reflejos no impiden que vuelva a recibir otro puñetazo de parte de su mismo cuerpo, pero esta vez en el estomago. Jadea adolorido y cae de rodillas al suelo, mas por la falta de aire que por cualquier otra cosa. Craig aprovecha para sujetarlo de un hombro y empujarlo hacia atrás para que caiga de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Craig! ¡No puedes ser vencido por ese marica!-

-¡Golpealo, mierda! ¡Es un retrasado! ¡Tu puedes!-

-¡Levantate, Craig!-

Esos y un millón de otras exclamaciones son oidas de parte del maldito público que no podia procesar que Craig estuviese siendo apaleado por Tweek. Nunca se enterarían de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, pobres idiotas.

_"Todas tus palabras… todas tus preguntas…"_

-Vas a tener que defenderte quieras o no, ya te diste cuenta de que me importa una mierda esta escuela y todos esos hijos de puta que fingen ser mis amigos. Por eso mismo, no me importa golpearte al ser yo, me conformo con cerrarte esa maldita boca que tienes.- Craig se vuelve acercar hacia él, y Tweek se sostiene el estomago tratando de tomar aire con dificultad. No podía dejar que las cosas continuen de esa manera, ya que él podría golpearlo de gravedad y en todo caso, recibiría el dolor y los golpes.

Exhala con brusquedad al sentir como Craig depositava su pie sobre su estomago y lo presionaba con fuerza. No podía seguir permitiendo todo eso, debía seguir el consejo de su enemigo e intentar dar pelea.

Tweek lo fulmina con la mirada y sujeta su pierna con sus manos, lo jala hacia un costado y provoca que Craig pierda el equilibrio y caiga a un costado de él, al suelo. Se lastima los brazos debido al choque y se aprecia que un poco de sangre surge de sus codos.

-Te voy a matar, idiota.- Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, Craig gira su rostro hacia Tweek y frunciendo el seño con un enojo desbordante, se avalanza arriba de él y lo zamarrea violentamente.

_"Todo lo que dijiste…"_

-¡Tuve un día horrible y por lo menos hacer esto hara que me sienta mejor! ¡Si no fueras como eres, nada me hubiera pasado! ¡De seguro este intercambio debe ser tu culpa tambien! ¡Estar en tu cuerpo es lo peor que me pudo pasar en la vida!-

_"Todo… Craig, pienso que… TODO…"_

-¡Porque desde el día en que te conozco y me mostraste tu rechazo, te odié como nunca! ¡Todo de ti! ¡Lo peor de todo es que al estar bajo tu piel pude entender que…!-

Los insultos continúan y como si nada, la mente de Tweek hace un "click" y despeja sus pensamientos perdidos en la nada. Hasta ahora solo se había limitado a escuchar y a observar con horror cada uno de los movimientos y reacciones de su adversario, pero ya era hora de actuar.

-¡**ESTÁS MAL**!- Mantiene los ojos cerrados y sujeta ambos puños de Craig al momento de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, al borde de quebrar su voz debido al terrible enojo que sufría.

El rubio se detiene impresionado y permanece inmovil, sin despegar su mirada del rostro furioso de Tweek. Era la primera vez que lo veía así de decidido a pararle el carro y mandarlo a la mismísima mierda.

-¡Todo! ¡Todo lo que me dices está mal! ¿C-cómo puede ser que no te des cuenta? ¡Las cosas van a cambiar aunque quieras evitarlo todo el tiempo!-

De a poco, Craig baja sus puños y se mantiene sentado sobre las caderas de Tweek, volviendo a su semblante serio. ¿Qué buscaba decirle ahora?

-¡No importa a quién te folles, eso no hara que toda la confusión desaparezca! ¡Esa no es la manera de volver las cosas a la normalidad! ¿Por qué crees que te digo que eres una zorra? ¡Porque yo siempre supe que… que no quieres a las personas que te follas! ¡Eso es totalmente extraño!-

-Tweek…-

-¡Que rechaces a Clyde no te hara mejor persona! ¡No evitará la disolución del grupo ni cambios entre nuestras relaciones! ¿Crees que puedes controlar la vida de los cuatro? ¿Por qué carajo te importa tanto mantener las cosas en un orden? ¡Eso es imposible!-

Craig retrocede unos centimetros y abre aún mas lo ojos, desvia su mirada que empezava a transmitir un fuerte y agudo dolor en el corazón. Como si de todas las personas del mundo, le fastidiara que justamente Tweek le este diciendo lo que nadie se atrevía a decirle por miedo a encararlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

Los ojos del pelinegro se inundan de lagrimas y se derraman con una lentitud apreciable, dejando sus ojos aún mas claros y cristalinos.

-Dijiste que… amabas a alguien… ¿Cómo piensas que se sentirá esa persona cuando sepa que le tienes miedo a los cambios por qué en realidad quieres concervar a tus amigos a lo largo de tu vida, que nada se joda entre nosotros cuatro porque quieres vivir una estúpida fantasia de "amigos por siempre"?-

Tucker jadea cerrando sus ojos con intensidad y procesa las palabras, aguantando la respiración, algo muy parecido a la adrenalina lo estaba golpeando duro en el estomago. Cada una de las palabras que articulaba Tweek daban en el blanco y lo lastimaban, pero al mismo tiempo estaba agradecido de que alguien entendiera a la perfección lo que sentía, a pesar de no querer transmitirlo con nadie. Su percepción había sido lo suficientemente aguda como para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos pensamientos. Traga saliva y se estremece al momento que siente como las manos de Tweek sostenían las suyas.

-¡¿Qué carajo están haciendo? ¡Maricaaas!- Los sujetos se comenzaban a volver locos al no ver acción y al presenciar una escena basicamente marica y perturbante para los que no están acostumbrados a las cosas lindas y tiernas.

-De cierta, gahh, manera… todo es mi culpa, porque desde que me uní a su grupo… yo… tenía miedo de caerte mal y por eso mis actitudes o gestos, ngh, no fueron los adecuados… y eso fue porque…- Una ola de presión sacude el cuerpo de Tweek y provoca que tiemble y se sonroje a causa de el conjunto de emociones y las ganas de llorar que se acumulaban aún mas en su corazón.

Era ahora o nunca, tenía que decírselo a Craig.

El mencionado abre los ojos y le presta su total atención, ¿Todo aquello estaba sucediendo en verdad o no era más que un absurdo sueño? En realidad, toda la escena y la pelea, los golpes y demás, conformaban una situación bastante paradójica.

-T-tu… me preguntaste quién me gustaba… GAH, ¡La presión!… yo… b-bueno… Te amo a ti, C-craig…-

Una fuerte punzada en el pecho provoca que el cuerpo de Tweek, que era ocupado por Craig, se alborote. Solo una pregunta se le cruzaba por la mente y se repetía una y otra y otra y otra vez… y esa era…

_¿Qué carajo…?_

Tweek siente la misma punzada en el pecho y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, no sabiendo a que se debía ese repentino dolor y estremecimiento que recibia sus extremidades y el resto de su cuerpo.

Algo estaba ocurriendo con sus esencias y sus almas.

A unos metros de distancia, Token no solo nota que algo raro les estaba ocurriendo debido a sus extraños movimientos y a su conversacion de diez minutos uno arriba del otro, se da cuenta de que Clyde señala con insistencia un punto mucho mas allá del circulo de alumnos que se formaba alrededor de Tweek y Craig.

-¡Mierda! ¡Estamos jodidos! ¡Tenemos que correr!-

-Clyde, ¿De que demonios estás…?-

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ? ¡LES HE DICHO UN MILLÓN DE VECES QUE NO QUIERO QUE JODAN! ¡DEJEN DE JODER!- Uno de los profesores, el ya mayor Señor Adler, abre las puertas traseras de la escuela, y acompañado por la directora, muchos otros profesores que odiaban su trabajo y el consejero escolar, descubren la pelea en proceso y deciden tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡Más les vale que no huyan corriendo? ¿Mmmkay? ¡Ingresen al establecimiento ahora mismo para confirmar sus identidades, si lo hacen se les reducirá su castigo!- Son las fuertes palabras de Mackey. Pero lo primero que hacen los alumnos al ver a todos sus profesores y a la mismisima directora con ansias de castigarlos por avivar las llamas del acto de violencia, es comenzar a gritar y a salir corriendo como si estuvieran escapando del holocausto.

-¡Oigan! ¡Vengan acá! ¡Se los advierto!- La directora Victoria nunca había considerado cambiar de profesión porque pensaba que aún le tendría paciencia a los niños que había educado desde que tenían ocho años. Hasta ella misma admite que fue muy ingenua al pensar que esos tiernos niños se comportarían bien al ser ya unos completos adolescentes buscapleitos.

Craig se levanta del cuerpo de Tweek y sus ojos se nublan, se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos y se siente aún más aturdido debido a los histericos gritos de su alrededor y a la gente corriendo en una zona dirección como si el apocalipsis hubiera comenzado.

Tweek se cubre los ojos con sus manos y gime en busca de que el aire llene sus pulmones, pero tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta. De pronto, se destapa la cara y abre los ojos horrorizado. Su mente se queda en blanco.

Craig abre los ojos a más no poder y observa el cielo. Algo se estaba desprendiendo de su cuerpo, deja de sentir sus extremidades y se queda duro como una estatua de concreto, todo se vuelve negro a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qué hacemos con ellos? ¡No podemos dejarlos!- Token era empujado por parte de todos los pendejos que salían corriendo, perdiendo de vista entre el mar de gente a Clyde, quién solo le hacia señas inentendibles con las manos.

-¡Luego volvemos por ellos! ¡Estarán bien!- Exclama a toda voz y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por acercarse a su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto que no estarán bien! ¿Razonas lo que dices?-

-¡No podemos volver! ¡Waaa!-

-¡Clyde!- Era inutíl, además volver era un suicidio porque los castigarían igual o peor que a Tweek y a Craig, no por tener algo que ver con la pelea que habían iniciado, sino por huir y querer lavarse las manos con respecto a su situación. Token se lamenta un millón de veces en su cabeza por abandonar a sus dos amigos. Pero jura al instante, que iría a visitarlos a la correccional de menores. Y él nunca rompía sus promesas, en serio.

Cuando Craig abre los ojos, descubre que estaba de espaldas contra el suelo y que ya casi no había gente a su alrededor. Sentía un terrible y espantoso dolor en el estomago y en la quijada, asi que decide colocar sus manos sobre esas zonas, traga saliva y frunce su camisera azul con sus dedos.

Esperen un segundo…

Camiseta azul… el dolor en esos repentinos lugares…

Levanta sus brazos hacia su cabeza y reconoce la textura de su gorro azul de pompón amarillo. Se sienta en su lugar y observa con detalle cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-No puedo creerlo, soy… SOY YO.-

-¡GAH! ¡Tambien soy yo! ¡Oh Dios!- Tweek palmea cada parte de su cuerpo, se jala el cabello y se sujeta la ropa, su camisa verde, reconociendo de inmediato que ahora residía en su cuerpo. La felicidad lo inunda y siente que nunca había estado tan alegre en toda su corta y trágica existencia.

-Volví a la normalidad, ¡Este es el mejor momento de mi vida!-

-¡USTEDES DOS! ¡TUCKER Y TWEAK! ¡A DIRECCIÓN, LLAMARÉ A LA POLICIA DE INMEDIATO!-

Ok. Eso si que fue un_ sacón de onda._

-¿P-policia?- El ahora y para siempre rubio nervioso comienza a ser presa del pánico total, se sujeta sus mechones de cabellos rubios y los jala temblando como nunca en su vida.

Craig se pone de pie y cuando se da cuenta de que todos esos profesores y autoridades caminaban hacia ellos con verdaderos semblantes furiosos, parpadea un par de veces.

-Deben estar jodiéndome, hace menos de tres segundos que regresé a mi cuerpo solo Dios sabe por qué y esos sujetos ya me van a…-

-¡Y de seguro el causante de todo fuiste TÚ Craig Tucker! ¡Eres un peligro para toda esta institución! ¡Tweak no mataría ni a una mosca, asi que no tenemos que hacer investigaciones al respecto de quién empezo la riña!-

El ahora orgulloso pelinegro de finos rasgos y ojos azulados y penetrantes hace lo que mejor sabe hacer en situaciones dificiles. Les saca el dedo medio a todos ellos y se encoge de hombros como si realmente nada tan grave estuviese ocurriendo. Tweek salta de su lugar pegando un gritito y se abraza a si mismo para evitar temblar aún más. Tucker estaba loco como para desafiar a las autoridades maximas asi como asi, ¿qué quería, que lo suspendieran de por vida?

-¡Estás suspendido, Tucker! ¡Negociaremos que haremos contigo con tus padres, pero por ahora esa es tu sentencia por tiempo indeterminado!-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera saben que carajo me sucedió en este horrendo dia! ¡Ojala que les den por el culo a todos ustedes!-

-¡TUCKER!- Exclama fuera de si la directora.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Tambien llamaremos a la policia por haber iniciado una contienda en un espacio público educativo!-

-¿De que mierda…? ¡Técnicamente estamos detrás de la escuela! ¡No adentro!-

-¡Silencio! ¡Ya eres mayor de edad y ellos sabrán como controlar tu conducta!-

Todos taladraban con palabras a Craig, quien deja de querer defenderse porque comprende que solo lo estaba empeorando diez veces mas. Se queda callado y maldice por debajo.

Tweek solo se limita a seguir escuchando todas las cosas desagradables que seguían gritandole al pelinegro, y luego de unos minutos, todos ellos comienzan a caminar hacia el interior de la escuela para citar a los padres y hasta para llamar a la maldita policia.

Mierda, quizas no era un momento tan feliz despues de todo. Tenían sus cuerpos nuevamente por razones que no lograban comprender, el intercambio sucedió como por arte de magia.

Pero no todo estaba solucionado todavia. No, los problemas graves apenas estaban comenzando.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;  
><strong>


	13. Remordimiento

_Hellow ~ Me fue muy bien en el recital, la verdad estuve un poco echa mierda el domingo porque siempre sufro una resaca horrible al día siguiente x.x pero hoy estoy fresca como una lechuga(? asi que aqui vengo para subir otro capi y responder reviews ~_

_**Kami Igarashi**: Lo que mas adoro de South Park es eso, que todos se manden a la mierda y se peleen, me resulta muy gracioso xD Sii, regresaron a sus cuerpos, ahora ya nos los podemos imaginar como se supone que tienen que ser n.n Graxx por tu review *-*_

_** Yuuki Phantomhive Michaelis**: Se llevaron a Craig y lo van a condenar a cadena perpetua(? jajajaj naa ni loca hago eso xD jajaj volvieron a la normalidad y ahora las cosas se van a poner jodidas e.e no falta mucho para que termine el fic, unos tres capitulos quizas. Jajaja me fue muyy bien en el recital, grax por tus animos n.n y por todos tus lindos reviews *-*_

_**ShinigamiJazzDark89:** Justo ahora estaba escuchando la canción que me mandaste, se me pegó y no la puedo dejar de escuchar e.e jaja a Craig no le vale la confesión de Tweek, en este capi va a estar muy reflexivo al respecto y se va a querer cortar las bolas por haber sido un cabrón durante todo el fic con él xD jajaja voy a seguir esperando a que escribas un Creek largo hasta el dia en que muera e.e(? en serio me encanta como escribis n.n Lo del señor Adler sii que fue un deja vu en todos los sentidos! jajaja, por eso lo quise poner xD grax por tus reviews *-*_

_**YenY:** Sii, la confesión fue lo que todas esperabamos, alguno de los dos se tenían que arriesgar de una maldita vez, ademas era obvio que lo amaba, denería haberlo besado en el momento tambien(? ajajaj no te preocupes que las cosas con Clyde y Token van a avanzar mucho mas rapido de lo que crees, en este capitulo vas a notarlo e.e grax por tus reviews, de verdad *-*_

_**Sakuya**: Siii, sabía que te iba a gustar el capii n.n! logré mi cometido(? jajaj :3 la escena gritaba 'marica' por todos lados, pero no importa, si yo hubiera estado ahi me hubiera muerto de amor, son muy lindos juntos :3 JAJAJA lo de Token fue genial xD las escenas Tyde se aproximan e.e (Yo antes le decía Cloken a esta pareja, al final no se como se escribe(?) Los problemas de Craig recien empiezan ahora que esta en su cuerpo e.e lamentablemente solo quedan unos tres o cuatro capis u.u no pude evitar imaginarme a Cartman de uke en tu comentario, seria tan bizarro dios mio xD, pero con Kenny todo se puede(? deseale feliz cumpleaños a tu amiga de mi parte *-* grax por tus lindos reviews! *-*_

_**Taichi Sora**: Oh si el pequeño Tweek al fin se armó de valor para confesarse e.e si no era él, le habría arrojado una piedra a Craig para que lo haga de una maldita vez xD jajaja lo de Craig y su cadena perpetua de correccional no es un gran problema(? jaja naa eso nunca va a pasar xD espero un capi nuevo de tu fic con muchas ansias n.n grax por tus reviews! n.n_

_**Midnight**: JAJAJA tenía que meter al señor Adler, era como una obligación que entre en escena y diga su tan famosa frase xD eran los pensamientos de Tweek en todo momento los que aparecían :p grax por dejarme reviewss, en serio *-*_

_**Red Crayon Princess:** Imaginarme a Tweek en el cuerpo de Craig, confesandose fue tan aksjhdalkjs, era como si Craig se le confesara *-* menos mal que nadie escucho eso por los gritos de la gente, sino todos hubieran pensado: WTF? jajaja no te preocupes por la detención porque eso no va a joder ninguna situacion e.e grax por tus reviews *-*_

_Les dejo el capi sin mas que decir n.n_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

-Mierda, han pasado dos jodidas horas y no sabemos nada de ellos, ¡¿Qué hacemos, Token? ¿QUÉ HACEMOS?-

-¡Primero, cállate! ¡No me dejas pensar! Llamé al celular de Tweek y nadie me atiende, llamé a su casa y no ha llegado. Ahora estoy llamado a Craig al celular, espero que el idiota me atienda.-

Las nubes estaban empezando a cubrir el cielo y lo oscurecian cada vez mas, sin embargo el clima no era frio ni nada por el estilo. Token y Clyde permanecían sentados en el portico de la casa de este último, no es necesario decir que morían de la preocupación por no tener noticias de sus amigos.

Black se muerde el labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo y mantiene su celular en su oido, esperando pacientemente que alguien atienda su llamada. Clyde no podía siquiera fingir que estaba tranquilo y miraba hacia todos lados con ganas de salir corriendo hacia la casa de alguno de los dos para saber que sucedió. Pero lo mas probable es que no esten en sus casas, sino encerrados en una correccional de menores por crear disturbios innecesarios.

-Esta llamando, tiene que atenderme, carajo.-

-Supongo que llamas al celular de Tweek, porque Craig esta en su cuerpo, ¿Verdad?- A Clyde le gustaba cuestionar absolutamente todo y la mayoria de las veces eso irritaba a todos sus amigos. Pero había veces, como en esta ocasión, que sus preguntas tenían un verdadero sentido.

-¿A-ah? No, espera, jódeme que… ¿A quién rayos estoy llamando?- Token gira su rostro hacia él, atónito, y abre la boca a punto de balbusear algo, se sentía estúpido por no haber recordado algo tan importante. Antes de articular palabras, escucha que alguien atiende la linea del celular.

-Hola.-

-¡Ah! ¡H-hola! ¿Tweek?- Token se acerca mucho más a su aparato y Clyde, al oirlo, se acerca a él lleno de ansiedad, casi se le tira encima.

-No, soy Craig. ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡¿Cómo que "que pasa"? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estás solo? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te castigaron?-

-Estoy en la parada de autobus, estoy solo. Me llevaron a la comisaria, no me dieron sentencia ni nada, mis padres llamaron, armaron un escandalo, me dejaron volver a mi casa pero no me vinieron a recoger porque me odian. Tengo cuatro meses de detención en la escuela, no me expulsaron.- Explica detalladamente sin un rastro de conmoción en su voz, como si todo eso fuera algo común que sucediera todos los días. Clyde escucha su monótona voz ya que Token lo había puesto en alta voz, y tuerce una mueca de inseguridad absoluta.

Se producen unos segundos de silencio en los cuales sus amigos no salen del shock por la enorme tranquilidad con la que se tomaba las cosas aquel chico problemático.

-Ah, por cierto, volví a mi cuerpo.-

**...**

**...**

**...**

-¡¿QUÉ TU QUE?- Gritan a toda voz sus dos amigos, que saltan de sus lugares totalmente sorprendidos.

-¡Espera! ¿Y que hay de Tweek?- Vuelve a cuestionar Token, preocupándose de muerte por el rubio.

-Ah, sobre eso…- Craig permanecia sentado en el asiento de la parada del autobús, estaba solo y al parecer hasta la cuadra estaba desabitada porque no se escuchaban ruidos de personas y ni de autos pasar.  
>Apoya su cabeza sobre uno de los caños de metal de la parada y entrecierra los ojos, un extraño sentimiento de amargura lo invade.<p>

-A él no le dieron castigo ni nada, porque asumieron que yo inicié todo. No pude defenderme, asi que supongo que regresó a su casa desde hace horas.-

-No, lo llamé a su celular y no responde, no ha llegado tampoco a su hogar porque también llamé.-

Clyde es el primero en notar que la voz del pelinegro se oía extrañamente rígida, más allá de la contestación de Token. Es decir, aún mas rígida de lo normal. Como si sintiera algún tipo de dolor. No lo duda ni por un segundo, le arrebata el celular a Token de las manos y se adueña de la comunicación.

-De alguna manera… ¡Sucedió! ¡Volvieron a sus cuerpos normales! Dime que pasó exactamente. ¿Fue despues de la pelea?-

-No se. No quiero… hablar de eso.- Craig se acurruca en su lugar y cierra los ojos en totalidad, siente como unas gotas de agua caen sobre sus manos y sus ropas.

Estaba empezando a llover.

Clyde se preocupa, porque era la primera vez que Craig negaba un tema y quería evitarlo con obviedad.

-Craig… dime que sucedió. Somos… tus amigos y nos preocupas, yo… yo estoy preocupado por ti.- Le suplica el castaño al momento que traga saliva y siente como los nervios lo carcomen. Token se preocupa al notarlo así de vulnerable.

-Clyde…- Murmura con una pizca de súplica en su voz, no tenía ánimos de hablar al respecto, no quería mencionar a Tweek por un buen tiempo. Todo lo relacionado con él lo hacía sentir… extrañamente angustiado.

-Te dijo algo… ¿Verdad?- Cuestiona con un poco mas de seguridad pero sin querer saber la realidad, porque en su interior tenía miedo.

Tucker suspira y mira al frente, notando como la lluvia se comenzaba a intensificar mucho más. Si el celular se mojaba, se rompería y no funcionaría mas. Pero es lo que menos importaba, tampoco le importaba mojarse en totalidad.

-De verdad no quiero hablar de…-

-¡Eres un idiota!- Clyde ya no podía contenerse más y le grita quebrando su voz. Token abre los ojos atónito y retrocede un poco. A pesar de la lluvia, ellos eran cubiertos por el medio techo de la casa, asi que no se estaban mojando.

Craig sujeta su celular con fuerza y abre bien los ojos. Clyde jamas le habia gritado de esa manera en su vida.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que evitar las cosas cuando son de este tipo? ¡Nuestro grupo, nosotros cuatro…! ¡En algún momento las cosas cambiarán, la escuela terminará! No puedes evitarlo, Craig. Y… yo… e-entiendo que no me ames… pero…-

Token siente que su corazón se parte al ver como el castaño derramaba autenticas lagrimas de sufrimiento, de frustración y de rabia. Hacer que Craig entre en razón era algo que nadie había logrado, su cabeza era demasiado dura.

-Pero que me rechaces… no significa que no puedas estar con nadie. No me molestaba que te folles a cualquiera, me molestaba que no me lo dijeras, porque antes que nada, soy tu amigo. Por eso me enojé mucho al enterarme despues que te follaste a Kenny y a Kyle, no porque no fui yo.-

-Pero, Clyde…- Craig tambien sentía una opresión en su pecho, como si la angustia más grande de su vida comenzara a recorrer su cuerpo, porque todas esas situaciones, increiblemente, eran demasiada presión para él solo.

-Entiendo a la perfección que estás enamorado de otra persona, ¿Qué piensas, que soy un idiota? ¡Es muy obvio para cualquiera! Tambien noté que estabas confundido, que buscabas esa satisfacción que las mujeres no te podían dar con otros tipos. De seguro fantaseabas que era… él… ¿No es asi?-

-Basta.- Se cubre los ojos con una mano y siente que el frio envuelve su cuerpo que ya estaba empapado por las rápidas gotas de lluvia que se abrían paso. Se sentía helado y estaba tan solo. Nadie lo iría a buscar porque pensaba que a nadie le importaba, pero estaba hablando con sus amigos. Con los únicos que eran importantes para él. Y por primera vez le estaban haciendo frente para decirle la verdad en la cara.

-No voy a detenerme, idiota. Sabes que todo es verdad. Asi que si no quieres que nos enojemos contigo y que te dejemos de hablar…-

Token posa una mano en el hombro de Clyde, y le sonrie sinceramente, admirando todo el valor que tenía por haberse enfrentado a si mismo, a sus sentimientos y al propio Craig. Habia que tener un gran valor para hacer todo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ve y haz lo correcto de una puta vez! Todo estará bien, te prometemos que los cambios… son para bien.- Al final, el mismo Clyde sonreía con lagrimas en los ojos. En la linea, se vuelve a producir un silencio prolongado por parte de Craig.

-Gracias.- Larga como un murmuro timido y se descubre el rostro, intentando tomar aire y deshacer el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta. Realmente muchas gotas de lluvia estaban deslizandose por sus mejillas.

-No, gracias a ti por defenderme en todas las ocasiones, cuando en cuarto grado me decían que era un pervertido por compartir mis revistas porno con Kenny, o también por consolarme cuando Bebe me dejó cuando dejé de regalarle zapatos.- Lo decía medio entre risas, provocando que Token rodara los ojos con una sonrisa alegre y lance una pequeña carcajada. Craig deja escapar una risa disimulada por la línea y cierra los ojos, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse más.

-Eres tan estúpido. Gracias a ti por defenderme cuando me decían que tenía los dientes jodidos en la primaria.-

-Sabes que no es nada, porque eso hacen los amigos.-

-De verdad, gracias…- Craig siente que la llamada se corta con brusquedad, aleja su celular de su oído y le echa una mirada. Efectivamente, el aparato se dañó debido a que estaba empapado.

Clyde cierra el celular que llevaba en su mano, y se lo entrega en la mano a Token. Le muestra una sonrisa desanimada, y luego le desvia la mirada, sintiendose como un tonto.

-Clyde, eres increíble.- Suelta sin mas el afro americano y le vuelve a ofrecer una de sus mejores sonrisas honestas. Pero el castaño intenta secarse las lagrimas con sus puños, suspirando tristemente.

-Claro que no. Lloraré toda la noche como un perfecto marica.-

-No, no. Te lo digo en serio, enfrentar a Craig y decirle todo eso. Eres muy fuerte.-

El castaño gira hacia él y lo mira a los ojos, se sentía confundido. No, en realidad se sentía devastado pero no quería volver a largarse a llorar en frente de su amigo, no quería dar más lastima de la que ya daba.

-Admiro que hayas tenido todo ese valor.- Son las dulces palabras que pronuncia Token y le vuelve a sonreir para transmitirle un poco de fuerza, para que no vuelva a derrumbarse otra vez. Toma la mano de Clyde, que estaba a unos centimetros de la suya, y se toma la molestia de entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Donovan lo sujeta con fuerza y baja la mirada, sintiendo como nuevas lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos. No quería estar solo en un momento así, lo necesitaba mucho.

-Si me sigues diciendo todo eso, te aseguro que volveré a llorar.-

* * *

><p>Guarda su celular en su bolsillo y permanece inmovil en su lugar. Sube sus piernas al banco y las rodea con uno de sus brazos, entierra su rostro, lo esconde gracias a sus piernas y cierra los ojos. Necesitaba pensar y que nadie le diga que hacer, porque era solo su desición.<p>

Pensar en Tweek siempre era tan complicado. Desde analizar sus expresiones hasta comprender sus palabras y sus gestos hacia él. Siempre había estado ahí, mirándolo, no había momento en que no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso. Cuando estaba con chicas, cuando ellas se le tiraban encima en abrazos amistosos. Cuando chicos mayores le hablaban de fútbol, cuando se separaba del grupo para irse con ellos a las prácticas. En todos lados, podía ver que le dirigía la misma mirada atenta y precisa, parecía que le expresaba lástima y desprecio en todas esas ocasiones.

Por eso siempre había sentido que esos eran los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Que le diga que era todo lo contrario, lo lastimaba. Lo lastimaba, porque si era cierto, él se comportó como un completo hijo de puta en todos los años que habían pasado. Quizás solo se defendia ante él, pero eso no era justificación. Se sentía terriblemente mal por no haberse dado cuenta de todas las señales que le dio en todo ese tiempo. Se tendría que haber dado cuenta o por lo menos haberlo sospechado.

-Mierda.- Se sostiene el rostro con ambas manos y se acurruca aun mas en su lugar. Comenzar a sentirse mal era poco decir, la culpa y el remordimiento de los golpes que le dio le taladran la cabeza. Los insultos y todas las burlas que le había echo durante toda su vida a ese inofensivo rubio paranoico.

Estaba ciego, en todo ese tiempo estuvo ciego y por eso lo trataba asi, porque tenía la firme opinion de que lo odiaba, a él, a su estilo de vida que siempre le criticaba. Quizas Tweek lo hacía porque en realidad se preocupaba por él, porque no queria que se arruine teniendo sexo con todas esas putas, porque no le gustaba que pase mas tiempo con esos imbeciles superficiales de los grados mayores.

Tweek solo le estaba tratando de decir que eran unos grandulones retrasados que solo se fijaban en las apariencias, y que solo se juntaban con él por ser popular.

Mierda, ese día mas que nunca lo había comprobado. Que todos te etiquetaban y nadie te quería por lo que en realidad eras, sino por el exterior. Todos lo habian tratado como basura, humillado y demás solo por estar bajo la piel de Tweek.

El rubio solo quería transmitirle con su enojo todo lo que había comprendido ese dia, que todos eran falsos y que solo lo buscaban por meros motivos superficiales. Al igual que las chicas. Todo estaba comenzando a cobrar un sentido, que se ponga asi de vulnerable cuando le decía que se habia acostado con Kenny y Kyle, cuando le gritaba insultos y se veía sumamente afectado.

Desde el día en el que lo conoció…

Era cierto, Tweek le dijo lo que sentía y pensaba verdaderamente de él, pero Craig no tuvo la oportunidad de darle su verdadera opinión. Decirle que en realidad quería ser su amigo desde el primer instante en que se integró al grupo, que siempre quiso borrar ese instante porque desde ese momento, todo salió mal.

Tweek… verlo llorar por él…

Pensar en él día y noche y cuestionarse a si mismo. Sentir ese profundo dolor y pena por su propio ser, por siempre tratar de mentirse a si mismo, tener ese miedo constante a los cambios…

Lo recordaba, en ese momento, cuando se follaba a Kenny en el baño de hombres… una de las primeras señales de atención.

**[Flash back]**

-¡Ah! ¡AHH! ¡Ngh! ¡Craig! ¡Ahhhg! ¡Lo volviste a decir!- Kenny deposita su frente contra la pared, y mantiene los ojos cerrados con mucho esfuerzo. Violentamente sonrojado, jadeaba tomando aire con desesperación y gemía a mas no poder. Intentaba morderse los los labios para frenar su frenesí, pero el placer lo estaba enloqueciendo. Forma puños con sus manos y los choca contra la pared, de a poco los abre va deslizando sus dedos haciabajo, dejando notables arañasos que lastimaban sus dedos.

Craig seguía embistiendolo sin cuidado desde atrás, y jadeando a causa de que cada gemido de Kenny lo excitaba con locura.

-¿Decir?- Murmura con suma dificultad y jadea una ultima vez, sintiendo que estaba por venirse en el interior de Kenny.

-No me… ahh… molesta… pero ahh… no pense que… lo amabas… a veces dices mi nombre, agh, pero luego dices el suyo… después de todo es adorable, te entiendo… ¡AHHH!- Al terminar de decir esa frase, Craig se encarga de darle una horrible y dolorosa envestida desde atrás, sujetando sus caderas y proporcionandole un sordo dolor. Despues de todo, McCormick nunca fue pasivo en su vida, era la primera vez que alguien le daba… por el culo literalmente.

-Amar… estás loco, Ken.- Craig aparta su miembro del interior de Kenny y exhala un debil gemido. Al final, acaba a un costado del rubio y todo ese tibio liquido cae a un lado bruscamente. Kenny cae de rodillas al suelo, intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

-Hey… ¿Estás bien?- Tucker retrocede un poco y choca su espalda contra la pared que tenia atrás, reposa ahí y jadea para tomar aire de la misma manera. Ambos dentro de un pequeño cubiculo del baño, las paredes estaban cerca por el espacio reducido.

-Claro que si. Pero no te hagas el imbécil, sabes bien… lo que dijiste. Su nombre…-

Craig se niega a escuchar lo que decia, no le presta atención ya que estaba mas concentrado en acomodar sus ropas y subirse los pantalones para que nadie sospeche de nada, por lo menos para pasar desapercibido en los pasillos de la escuela. Kenny se pone de pie e intenta acomodarse la ropa adecuadamente, en el momento en que se endereza siente que sus piernas tiemblan un poco y que un fuerte dolor agudo se concentra en su parte trasera. Forma una mueca de dolor en su rostro, pero trata de sonreír con optimismo despues, para que Craig no goce de que le había destruido el ano y se burle de él.

-Craig. Ve y dile lo que sientes, amo tener sexo pero no me gusta mucho meterme en cosas complicadas que tengan que ver con el amor y todo eso.-

El pelinegro se termina de acomodar su gorro, y luego muestra una mirada estóica hacia su acompañante.

-Es curioso, Kyle me dijo algo parecido hace unos meses, cuando me lo follé.-

-¡Es verdad! ¡Aun debes contarme cómo le hiciste para separarlo de su perro guardián!-

-Em, ¿No se supone que Marsh es tu amigo y hay codigos y toda esa pendejada?-

-Oye, que le eche un polvo al tierno judio no me hará ir al infierno. De todas maneras, ese lugar no está tan mal.- Craig arquea una ceja, Kenny se limita a proseguir.

-Y todos sabemos que Stan siempre lo perdonará porque lo ama más que a su vida. Solo quiero tirármelo una vez.-

Tucker roda los ojos ante la suplicante mirada de cachorro que le ofrecía Kenny.

-Lo que sea, solo hice que beba un poco. El resto ya lo viste.-

McCormick ríe un poco y se coloca ambas manos en las caderas, le dedica una mirada atrevida y le sonríe con cierta seducción.

-Es un clásico, Tucker. Promete que no le dirás a nadie sobre lo que hicimos hoy, y yo prometo que…-

-Lo se, lo se, no dirás que me follé a Kyle. Hasta amenazó a Cartman para que no dijese nada, supongo que tu tampoco desobedecerás la amenaza de Broflovski. Te cortará los huevos si se enterá que le dijiste algo a Stan.-

Craig suspira y se encoge de hombros. Admitía que no le gustaba joder las cosas entre parejas, pero simplemente aprovechó una oportunidad. Quería saber como sería estar con un hombre, y el primero que se le cruzó por la vida fue Kyle. Fue cosa de pura suerte, eso y nada más.

-No seas idiota. No hablo de eso.-

El contrario le dedica una mirada repleta de amenaza, frunce el seño y le saca el dedo medio.

-¿Entonces de que carajo me hablas?-

-Pues de tu lindo secreto.- McCormick sujeta el dedo de la seña que le enseñaba Craig y lo baja para que deje de mostrárselo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en sus labios y logra completar su frase si una pizca de vergüenza o miedo por lo que le podria decir Craig.

-Que cuando me penetrabas, no dejabas de gemir el nombre de Tweek.- Lanza una diabólica risa fingida y le arrebata su gorro azulado de un manotazo, sin borrar su sonrisa maliciosa del rostro.

**[Fin del flashback]**

Lo sucedido con Kyle no había sido tan diferente a esa situación. Recordaba como Kenny pronunciaba esas palabras con honestidad brutal, todo eso significaba que si realmente pronunció el nombre de Tweek durante el sexo, significaba que lo tenía bien clavado en su subconsciente. Porque no recordaba gritar o gemir su nombre en ningún momento. Lo preocupante de todo eso era que McCormick no era la primera persona que se lo insinuaba.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;  
><strong>


	14. Eres mi solución, mi todo

**Holaa! Umm, solo un par de días sin actualizar y mi fic ya estaba debajo de toda la lista xD jajaja. Les cuento que el proximo capitulo es el último. Y despues el epilogo, que todavia sigo escribiendo (se me ocurrió hacer un epilogo hace dos días y por eso aún continuo) Creo que va a ser el eplilogo más largo de la historia(?) Mm, capas lo divido en dos partes, no se xD pero lo voy a subir si o si, van a aparecer Thomas y Kevin e.e les aseguro que está muy bueno :D Ahora respondo reviews e.e**

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: Sii, muy buena la canción :D la tengo en mi cel ahora xD El final de la historia esta a la vuelta de la esquina u.u espero que puedas leer el epilogo, es taan genial e.e Craig se va a pasar aún más jajaja gracias por tus reviews n.n y sigue subiendo oneshots Creek que los amo :D**

**Kami Igarashi: Me alegra que te haya dejado picada con mi historia e.e y eso que todavia no lees el final :D espero que te guste n.n me hace feliz que te guste mi forma de escribir! grax por tu review n.n**

**Red Crayon Princess: Craig siempre estuvo psicologicamente enganchado con Tweek desde que lo conoció, y a veces en el sexo, bien, te falla el inconsciente e.e llegas a decir cosas que no controlas kajsaksakjska igual el cabello rubio de Kenny ayudó bastante(? jajaja. Clyde es un amor, a mi me parece tierno. En este capitulo lo vas a comprobar. Gracias por tus reviews n.n**

**Yuuki Phantomhive Michaelis: No te preocupes porque habra muchos de mis fics aquí para rato e.e jajaja, pero no solo serán Creek, puede haber de todo :D El final se acerca en el proximo capitulo, y despues viene el epilogo superr kajdkadks *-* jajaja. Ver a Kenny todo uke es tan extraño, pero bueno yo quise que este vulnerable por aunque sea una vez en su vida e.e Grax por tus reviews *-***

**Sakuya: Craig va a arreglar todo no te preocupes, ahora ya se dio cuenta de que fue un tonto y ya sabe que hacer n.n en el proximo capitulo se sabrá en donde esta Tweek, igual capas es medio obvio e.e Este capi tiene mucho Tyde, me quedo tierna la escena que escribí *-* Y en cuanto a saber si Craig lloró o no, bueno creo que eso nunca se va a saber(? jajaj. Me encantan tus reviews, grax por tus comentarios n.n**

**Karasu-Kuroi: Aww gracias por decir que soy buena escribiendo *-* Te digo un secreto... yo SIEMPRE pienso como Kenny jajajajaja xD suelo actualizar bastante rapido, asi que no creo no sufras por esperar mis actualizaciones e.e al fin alguien me da galletitas para continuar :3 y yo que hacia esto gratis u.u jajajaj muy lindo review, grax por seguir mi fic n.n**

**Spacecraft-Tacos: Yo acepto AJJAJAJAJ xD Me alegra mucho que mi fic sea uno de tus favoritos *-* aunque si Craig y Tweek se vuelven pareja, ya no van a discutir más u.u se van a llevar bien y van a ser melosos y tiernos y laksjdlakjsd *-* ok no xD eso solo en mi delirante imaginación(? Hey igual ya termina mi fic, espero que puedas seguir leyendolo n.n grax por tu review! :D Pd: Continua "Tiempo para Heroes", porfiii *-*  
><strong>

**Y aquí les dejo el ante último capitulo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

-¿Craig?… ¿Por qué lo haces?- Kyle se dejaba acariciar tiernamente por las curiosas manos de Tucker, que recorrían de arriba hacia abajo el pecho del pelirrojo. Ambos estaban recostados en un largo sofa, Kyle se abrazaba del cuerpo de su acompañante y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Craig. Este rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo y con el otro se encargaba de acariciar su suave piel desnuda.

Si, Kyle estaba jodidamente desnudo, el único que llevaba prendas puestas era Tucker, lo único que no traía puesto era su gorro azulado. Las piernas de Kyle eran cubiertas por unas sabanas blancas que se habia encargado de traer su amante por minimo respeto hacia Broflovski.

-Porque te peleaste con Stan y supuse que tenías ganas de probar una buena jarra de vodka puro para olvidar las penas. Aunque admite que yo te ayudé bastante.-

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¡Tú no estás…! Mmm, borracho…- Kyle mostraba sus mejillas sonrojadas y se notaba a leguas que no respondía a sus cinco sentidos con claridad.

-Supongo que estoy acostumbrado.-

-No estuvo tan mal.-

Segundos de silencio en los que nadie sabe que decir.

-Hey, ¿Nos besamos?-

-Em, claro. Pero no vuelvas a decir ese nombre. Es como cuando Stan dice el nombre de Wendy durante el sexo, simplemente no lo tolero. ¿Por qué crees nos peleamos? Es decir, admito que salieron como por diez años pero eso no le da el derecho a…-

Craig no escucha ni una palabra del judío, ya que pensaba que hablaba demasiado y que esa era una de sus características más irritantes. No le interesaba en lo absoluto ser su psicólogo de parejas en su relación con Stan. Nunca le dijo que salía con él, lo único que le mencionó fue que se lo había tirado un par de veces. No eran una pareja totalmente oficial. Así que por teoría, él no era ni lo más cercano al amante que caga las relaciones… ¿Verdad?

-Como sea. Después de todo ya lo arruiné. Nada puede ser peor.- Dicho esto, Kyle se incorpora un poco en su lugar y Craig toma asiento de la misma manera. Agradeciendo mentalmente que haya cerrado la boca, le toma el rostro con ambas manos y al acercarse a sus labios, le debora la boca lentamente, tratando de ser lo mas suave posible. Sus lenguas hacen contacto a un ritmo delicado que les permitía saborearse y recorrer sus cavidades húmedas en totalidad.

Follarse a Kyle había estado de puta madre, el judio gemía como los dioses y le demostró que ser marica no estaba tan mal. Se atreve a morderle el labio inferior, Kyle rodea su cuello con ambos brazos para acercarlo mas a su cuerpo, y le acaricia la nuca con suavidad.

Um, una pregunta se le cruza por la cabeza. ¿De que nombre podría estar hablando? ¿Había pronunciado otro que no era el de Broflovski? No podía recordarlo con claridad. Ah, ¿Pero que carajo importaba? Nadie podría arruinar ese momento.

**TOC TOC.**

-¡Hey, judio! ¡El hippie marica me jodió toda la noche para que te diga que…!- Cartman entra por la puerta de atrás de la casa de los Broflovski. Se queda paralizado sin terminar su frase.

-¡Kyle! ¡Stan estuvo llorando como un marica toda la madrugada! ¿Por qué no lo perdonas de una…? Oh.- Kenny ingresa por la misma puerta y parpadea un par de veces.

Craig besando a Kyle. Kyle sin ropa. Craig sin su gorro. Ambos en un sillón.

Todo indicaba que hubo sexo allí.

-¡Carajo! ¡¿Es que soy el unico ser normal de todo el pueblo? No me imagino la cara de Stan cuando sepa que le fuiste horrorosamente infiel con Craig. Diuu, ¿De todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser él?- Eric no tarda en dar su muy sincera e hiriente opinión. Se cruza de brazos y forma una mueca de repulsión muy espantosa.

Kyle se separa de Craig bruscamente y se horroriza al ver que Kenny y sobre todo, su peor enemigo del mundo, Cartman, estaban allí viendo lo que era imposible de ignorar. Estaba muerto, era oficial. Se grita mentalmente a si mismo: zorra mete cuernos, zorra mete cuernos, ZORRA METE CUERNOS.

-¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Ustedes no deben decir nada!- Intenta ponerse de pie lo mas rápido posible. Pero pierde el equilibrio y se tambalea un poco, Craig se pone de pie y le sostiene los hombros con su tipíca expresión nula y gira un poco su cabeza hacia los dos chicos que aún parecían transtornados por la escena de sexo gay. Por lo menos la de Cartman, Kenny parecía analizar con sus ojos celestes claros el aspecto de Craig. Soberanamente sexy con todos esos cabellos negros revueltos y su ropa desarreglada. ¿Cómo no había notado antes que era un gran partido?

-Técnicamente, aún no están saliendo de verdad. Así que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto.- Explica con voz vacia y sin inmutarse o sentir pena por haber violado a Kyle. Prosigue con la explicación antes de que Cartman empiece a gritarle groserias y a señalar que era un marica reprimido, porque hasta donde sabía, Craig era heterosexual.

Pero bien, esa teoría se va a la basura al presenciar a Kyle desnudo bajo su protección.

-Si sirve de algo, Broflovski no está… tan sobrio como parece.- A Craig le fastidiaba de muerte lidiar con Eric, porque lo odiaba. Era la persona mas racista e hija de puta del mundo. Pero no quería joder la vida de Kyle y por eso intentaba defenderlo un poco, la realidad era que no era enteramente su culpa.

-Olvidalo, Craig. No me convencerás con eso. Le diremos la verdad a Stan, y luego le tomaré una fotografia cuando rompa en llanto porque el pendejo de Kyle le jodió las bolas. Será oro puro.- Sonríe haciendo millones de planes en su cabeza. Arruinar la vida del judio era casi un hobbie para él.

-Si lo haces te juro que te mataré, TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ Y DESTRIPARÉ A TU ESTÚPIDA RANA CLYDE.- El pelirrojo lo señala con ira asesina y fulmina con sus ojos verdes al gordo que tenía como objetivo cagarle la existencia cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad. Cartman se indigna y frunce el seño al oír su amenaza.

-¡Oye! ¡No te metas con eso, judio lame culos! ¡Me rompes las bolas!-

-¡Cartman, ya deja de joderme! ¡Incendiaré tu Xbox! ¡Mataré a tu madre! ¡Castraré a tu gato! ¡Te juro por Abraham que haré todo eso y más si le dices a Stan que esto pasó, culón de mierda!- A pesar de estar debil, Kyle tenía la suficiente fuerza como para gritarle como nunca en su vida a su peor enemigo. Tenía que utilizar todas sus armas contra él sino quería que el pobre de Stan se enteré de todo aquello, moriría si su relación se rompiese. Su intento de relación, lo que sea. Lo de Craig fue un simple desliz porque estaba enojado con él, pero eso no significaba que dejaría a Stan, nunca se atrevería a hacerle alto tan terrible como eso.

Cartman gruñe con mucha molestia y siente ganas de estrangular al pelirrojo, pero termina refunfuñando y maldiciendolo en voz baja. Se da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta trasera, por donde había entrado. Kenny se queda mirando con aburrimiento a Kyle, quien suspira agotado e intenta cubrirse lo mas posible con las sabanas que lo envolvían.

Craig roda los ojos con completa indiferencia y cuando mira al frente, se choca con los ojos atentos y ahora, interesados de McCormick.

-Lo mismo va para ti, Kenny. Vete, y no digas nada, por vafor.- Mientras que Kyle continuaba con sus palabras de "amenaza" hacia el rubio, este le dirige una sonrisa traviesa al pelinegro. Una especie de sonrisa complice que decía muchas cosas. Craig le saca el dedo medio en respuesta.

Pero entiende perfectamente que le quería decir con su mirada.

-Descuida, no quiero que Stan se corte las venas en uno de sus ataques depresivos goticos. Bye, chicos.- Se retira por el mismo lugar por donde se fue Cartman sin agregar ningún comentario inadecuado, con tal de no hacer enojar más a Kyle.

-Supongo que yo tambien me voy.- Craig se rasca la nuca y comienza a caminar hacia la salida. Se sorprende al sentir que Kyle le toma un brazo para frenarlo. Gira hacia atrás y arquea una ceja con impaciencia.

-Se que yo fui el primer hombre con el que estuviste.-

-Ajá, ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-Pues, verás…- Kyle frunce el seño y tuerce una mueca de reproche hacia Craig.

-Fuiste un idiota. Se supone que debías hacerlo con la persona que te gusta, no conmigo.-

Tucker alza ambas cejas, pensando en que Kyle no era NADIE para decirle que hacer con su vida, ni siquiera su amigo. Era algo asi como un conocido que iba a la escuela con él y nada más.

-Da igual, esas cosas no son importantes para mi. No creo que haya alguien que me guste realmente.-

-Estás mintiendo, Craig.- Kyle suspira nuevamente y se lleva una mano al rostro, como si ese chico no tuviera remedio. Craig le levanta el dedo medio ante su expresión, pero el pelirrojo lo decide ignorar.

-Si tanto te gusta Tweek, ve y diselo.-

Tucker no logra evitar impresionarse y abrir bien los ojos en un microsegundo. Como si de alguna manera, esa acusación le moviera algo en su interior y lo altere.

-Estás… tan ebrio.- Le parece absurdo, ridiculo, incoherente. Por eso mismo, se suelta de su agarre y se marcha por la puerta trasera, bajo la atenta y seria mirada de Kyle, que lo sigue con los ojos hasta perderlo de vista.

**[Fin del Flashback]**

Si. Craig podía entender que como era un completo imbécil, estuvo evadiendo su propia realidad e ignorando todas las señales que le llegaban día a día. No podía seguir asi, recordandolo todo.

Dolía mucho.

Todas esas veces que habia lastimado a Tweek, mierda, no quería volver a verlo sufrir por su culpa. No podría soportarlo ni una vez mas. Entendía que la había jodido desde el principio, pero todavía no era tan tarde y tenía la necesidad de arreglarlo todo. No había mas tiempo que perder. Token y Clyde lo apoyaban, valoraba más que nunca la valentía que le había mostrado Clyde para enfrentarlo. Jamás desperdiciaría sus sentimientos y lo mínimo que podía hacer era gritarle al mundo lo que sentía en realidad.

_"Desde el principio, siempre quise una cosa."_

Se levanta sin cuidado del asiento y se quita su gorro de la cabeza, intenta apartar los mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos.

-Al carajo con el autobús.- Sentía como gruesas gotas de lluvia caían por su menton, estaba empapado y se hacía tarde, la temperatura decencia cada vez mas.

_"Desde que todo empezó, te recuerdo."_

Mira hacia un lado de la larga calle y no lo piensa dos veces. Se larga a correr a todo lo que le daba su cuerpo. La lluvia no paraba y las nubes grises y opacas provocaban que el paisaje de las calles de South Park luciera tétrico y desolado. Los árboles causaban sombras por las veredas de concreto y todo era cubierto por las gotas de lluvia, no había nadie en las calles. El aroma a humedad en el ambiente era lo único que se podía apreciar con claridad.

_"Pensando que podía hacer como que nada sucedía, no me di cuenta de que todos ustedes podían verlo. No me gustaba ese sentimiento. Sacaba lo mejor de mi."_

La voz de Token retumba en sus pensamientos. Aquella vez que salió del baño de hombres luego de Kenny.

_-Si llegas a… si Clyde se llega a enterar… mierda, Craig, no te voy a perdonar que…-_

_-Token, la verdad es que hay alguien que me podría interesar.-_

_"Nunca nadie había visto lo mejor de mi. A la única persona que podría mostrárselo es a él. Me intimidaba pensar eso, mostrarle mi debilidad a alguien. Pero si es con él, valdrá la pena."_

Siente que le falta aire en el pecho, pero tenía que seguir corriendo. No importaba que sus piernas se rompieran. Ese dolor no era nada a comparación de lo que había estado sufriendo desde hace tanto tiempo. Años.

_-¿Me jodes? No me vengas con que es Kenny. Si es así, ya lo he oído todo. Es oficial.-_

_-No. Es… otra persona.-_

Lleno de rabia hacia si mismo, arroja su gorro hacia un lado y lo deja en medio del camino. Toma aire con dificultad y cierra sus ojos con expresión adolorida.

_-Craig… tu… ¿Amas a… Tweek?-__ El rostro de Token se enseria a mas no poder. Craig permanece callado y no desvía su mirada de los marrones y fijos ojos de su amigo._

_-Siempre… he pensado que las cosas deben mantener un orden. No puedo contestarte, porque yo no cambiaré por nada ni nadie. Nunca cambiaré, Token.-_

-¡QUE ESTÚPIDO DE MIERDA QUE SOY!- Una profunda rabia invade su corazón, se maldecía por ser así de idiota, por cegarse a si mismo y hacer que todos intenten tragarse sus mentiras. ¿Pensaba que ellos le seguirían creyendo? ¡No eran tontos!

La única forma de llenar el vacio en su corazón y de arreglar su vida, de dejar de ser una puta por acostarse con medio mundo, de dejar de fingir ser superficial. La única manera de ser feliz estaba en frente de sus ojos y no quería verlo, hasta ahora.

Queria protegerlo cada vez… que lo jodían. Cerraba sus ojos y se apartaba del lugar cuando veía como los imbeciles se metían con él. ¿Tweek siempre tenía que sufrir lo que él sufrió ese día?

Pensaba que con el tiempo ese sentimiento increíble se apartaria de su cuerpo, pero jamás sucedió. La incomodidad se volvió aprecio y cada vez se hacía secretamente más grande. Era su deber enfrentarlo ahora o nunca, ¿qué sentido tenía continuar huyendo?

_-E-espera, Craig, a ti… ¿A ti te gusta Tweek?- La suave voz de Clyde vuelve a aparecer en sus recuerdos._

_-No.-_

_Esa situación que lo tomó desprevenido y que lo descolocó, que hizo que un puñado de miedo lo aturda. Y le revuelva el estomago, le forme una laguna de pensamientos monstruosos en su cabeza._

_-Mentiroso.-_ _Pronuncia en un gemido sufrido, cierra sus ojos sabiendo a la perfección la realidad de Craig._

_-No voy a lastimarte.-__ No demostró nervios al darse la vuelta y sentir que sus sentimientos lo hacían flaquear al ver como los ojos de su amigo se humedecían con fluidez. Prosiguió con palabras descuidadas._

_-No voy a hacer nada. No quiero que me odies.-_

_Quería abrazarlo pero tenía miedo de cagarlo todo, como siempre. Como lo arruinó con Tweek. No podría enfrentar algo asi otra vez. No era tan fuerte, él no se sentía fuerte._

_-Yo nunca te odiaré. Nunca.-_

Las palabras amables y confiables de Clyde y su sonrisa triste le lastimaban el corazón. Siempre estuvo a su lado ayudándolo en todo, solían bromear todo el tiempo. Él solía pensar que simplemente le tenía ganas, pero sus sentimientos eran mas puros que los de cualquiera.

Con un gran sufrimiento oprimiéndole el alma, el castaño le había dado ánimos para que por fin tome el valor suficiente para enfrentar a Tweek. Lo haría por él y por Token, los que lo apoyaron en todas las situaciones no importara lo absurdas que se volvieran.

Por lo que recordaba, Tweek no estaba en su casa en ese instante. Mientras corría para encontrarlo, entendía que no estaba en su casa, ese sería el último lugar al que el rubio iría. Sabía bien en donde estaba, por eso continúa corriendo hacia ese lugar.

* * *

><p>-Está dejando de llover.- De a poco, Clyde extiende la palma de su mano hacia adelante y ninguna gota cae sobre su piel.<p>

-Eso parece, espero que esos dos no se enfermen.- Token seguía a su lado, sentado debajo del entre techo de la casa de Donovan. Las nubes se estaban despejando, aunque aún quedaba una tonalidad media oscura en el cielo.

-¿Crees que estén juntos? ¿En donde está Tweek precisamente?- Clyde ladea la cabeza extrañado por las palabras confiadas que le ofrecía Token. Él solo se limita a asentirle con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si piensas un poco, el lugar es obvio. Supongo que Craig lo alcanzó y ahora esta con él.-

-Oye, insinúas que no pienso, ¿Verdad?- Enseña su mejor cara de reproche juguetón, cosa que hace que Black ría un poco por la expresión divertida que le mostraba en su angelical rostro. Clyde termina riendo y vuelve a mirar hacia el frente, hacia las calles de South Park. Contempla las veredas mojadas y las demás casas que poseían un aspecto muy diferente de cuando estaban secas y reconfortantes. Era raro ver que sus techos no eran cubiertos por nieve, cosa que era muy común en aquel pueblo montañés.

-¿Qué pensarías si… dijera que a pesar de todo, no me siento solo? Digo, tu estás aquí conmigo. Y pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante, porque esos dos tendrán que tener privacidad.- Lo decía con toda la ingenuidad e inocencia amistosa del mundo. Clyde se cruza de piernas y reposa su rostro en una de las palmas de sus manos, formando una mueca aburrida. Token mira al frente y suspira con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que hay alguien que nunca te dejará solo, Clyde?-  
>El castaño piensa que ese era solo uno de sus tontos juegos de preguntas y respuestas, así que solo sonríe divertido y le asiente con la cabeza.<p>

-Que hay alguien que te ha observado desde primaria y que siempre supo que amabas a Craig, pero de todas formas te siguió ayudando en todo y estuvo a tu lado en muchísimas ocasiones.-

Clyde deja de formar una sonrisa y esta vez, su rostro muestra concentración. Analiza las posibilidades de que la persona que nombraba Token fuera real, y que existiera en un mundo que no fuera Imaginacionlandia.

-Que te aconsejó y que sin darse cuenta, se enamoró terriblemente de ti. Que admira tu adorable forma de comer tacos y mirar porno, que de alguna extraña manera fue el único que concordó con que eras el mas sexy de la clase en cuarto grado.- Token no puede evitar reír lanzando un par de carcajadas al recordar aquel incidente de la lista. Clyde aún estaba hundido en su mar de pensamientos, porque si ese alguien era real, era imposible que no se haya dado cuenta de su presencia jamás. Por lo que le decía Token, parecía ser alguien bastante cercano a él.

-De acuerdo, no se si lo de ser sexy cuenta, pero todo lo demás es cierto.-

-Umm, pues… pensaría que sería genial conocer a esa persona.- Contesta girando hacia él y parpadeando un par de veces con sus tiernos ojos marrón claro. Token se le queda mirando y le dirige una sonrisa un poco irónica.

-Hey, ¿De verdad no sabes de quién estoy hablando?- Cuestiona a punto de reírse nuevamente de la soberana inocencia (o torpeza) que corrompía el cerebro de su amigo.

-Claro que no. ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que daría un testículo con tal de conocer a una persona tan maravillosa como esa?- Clyde utiliza un claro sarcasmo porque quería ir al grano y que Black le revelara la identidad de ese alguien. Token decide seguirle el juego.

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que no es necesario que des un testículo, que hay que ser idiota como para no darse cuenta de quién hablo?-

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que te puedes ir a la mierda, Token?- Lo señala con su dedo índice con seño fruncido y comenzando a ponerse de mal humor. Token no resiste, ríe y baja la cabeza, intentando contenerse un poco.

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que te diré su nombre si te retractas?-

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que me retracto?- Clyde lo dice casi al instante porque la curiosidad lo carcomía. A pesar de que sabía que lo más seguro era que era una broma de parte suya.

-Ok… ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que esa persona soy yo, idiota?-

-¡Ajá! ¡Es obvio que pensaría que…!- Estaba a punto de completar su frase. Pero la verdad cae como unos pesados ladrillos sobre su cabeza.

Levanta su mirada hacia un Token que le sonreía con una calidez y tranquilidad envidiables. Más que nada, se sentía así por que al fin se le pudo declarar.

-¿Q-que?- Clyde no salía del shock, tiembla abrumado y siente que en menos de un segundo, sus mejillas arden por la vergüenza y se tornan completamente rojas.

-Que te amo, Clyde. Bien, ya lo dije. Se supone que debo ser el que este muriendo de nervios, no tú.- Esfuerza su mirada hacia el castaño, quien parecía sonrojarse mucho más mientras permanecía estático en su lugar. Los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que juraría que todo el vecindario podía escucharlos.

-Ahhh, y-yo… ¿De verdad?- No comprendía muy bien el por qué de que sus ojos se llenen de lagrimas. Quizás por el conjunto de emociones que lo golpeaban, de alguna forma tenía que manifestarlo.

Estaba… **terriblemente feliz.**

-Si. Y se que lo de Craig es reciente, pero…-Token sujeta una de las manos del castaño y aprisiona sus dedos contra los suyos. Su piel calida corrompe la suya, y al ver sus manos entrelazadas, se arma de valor. Clyde jadea conmocionado y se sonroja mucho peor.

-¿Me darías una…?-

-¡Por supuesto que quiero salir contigo!- Exclama a una velocidad fantástica, tapando la pregunta romántica que estaba por articular Token. Al darse cuenta de eso, se sonroja muy avergonzado y baja la mirada temblando de los nervios.

-L-lo siento… ¡Perdón! N-no se muy bien como actuar. E-estoy muy nervioso. Me gustas, Token. Y me encantaría salir contigo, siempre me cuidaste y me apoyaste y tienes razón en todo, siempre estuviste ahí conmigo. Sinceramente jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que yo… te podría gustar. Siempre pensé que eras hetero, en serio. Me hace… muy feliz que…-

Cuando Token se da cuenta de que estaba llorando nuevamente, y que se cubría el rostro con su mano libre, lo observa con suma preocupación y se inclina más hacia él.

-Que me ames.- Termina sollozando con un hilito de voz y secándose las constantes lagrimas que surgían de sus orbes. Token sonríe tristemente y se le acerca para darle un fuerte abrazo repleto de contención. Lo estrecha contra su cuerpo y le acaricia la espalda con ambas manos, aunque sea para lograr controlar los espasmos del llanto que lo sacudían de vez en cuando.

-No llores.-

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Es porque estoy feliz.-

Token lo aparta un poco de su abrazo y le seca las lagrimas con sus pulgares, todos los rastros de liquido que caían con suavidad por sus mejillas. Admira sin dejar de sonreír las orbes marrones de su castaño y hace lo que siempre había deseado desde que tenía memoria.

-Me alegra poder hacerte feliz.- Sella sus labios con un beso superficial que era el símbolo de todo lo que sentía y que quería demostrar en el momento. Clyde se sonroja intensamente, y cierra sus ojos. Goza de ese contacto tibio y húmedo y sujeta la cabeza de Black con sus dos manos.

Dos lagrimas brotan de sus ojos y se vuelven a deslizar por sus mejillas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz como en ese momento.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;  
><strong>


	15. Siempre seré el brillo de tu Estrella

**Hi! Al final respondo reviews y demás :) Disfruten el último capitulo.**

* * *

><p><em>"Después de todo, siempre tuve razón. ¿No es así?"<em>

Tenía tanto frío.

Temblaba por el clima helado y a pesar de eso, se intentaba dar un poco de calor a si mismo, acurrucándose en su lugar sin moverse mucho. La lluvia había cesado desde hace unos minutos, pero la leve brisa que corría provocaba que se estremeciera y que su tan sensible piel se congelara. Ya no le importaba enfermase o no, sabía que sucedería si permanecía ahí por mucho tiempo, con las ropas empapadas y su cabello goteando. Pero no quería volver a su casa, no quería estar en ningún lugar, quería desaparecer y morirse.

_"Ignoró lo que le dije. Porque me odia."_

Sonríe de una manera auténticamente amarga que expresa pena por si mismo y alza un poco la mirada, las lágrimas se vuelven a acumular en sus orbes verdosas claras.

Se sentía débil y mas vulnerable que nunca, no quería llorar más. Pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si tenía roto el corazón? Nunca se recuperaría de un golpe tan bajo como el de Craig. Le confesó todo y él solo se marchó sin siquiera rechazarlo con palabras hirientes. La indiferencia era diez veces peor, porque significaba que ni siquiera era lo suficientemente importante como para recibir palabras de rechazo. Ahoga un gemido adolorido y se acurruca con más fuerza, con miedo a volver a enfrentarse al mundo. Algunos recuerdos sacuden su cabeza.

_-No se lo digas a nadie, ¡Gah! Por favor…-_

_-Por supuesto que no lo haré, Tweek.- Kyle le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza, en aquel día en el que compartían la clase de Arte como acostumbraban todos los lunes. Permanecía sentado a su lado, quería calmar los nervios de su compañero. A veces compadecía que tuviera esos ataques de temblores tan agobiantes, aún no podía creer que Craig fuera tan cruel con él, ¿Cómo era capas de tratarlo mal y discutir con él todo el tiempo?_

_-En algún momento debes decirle lo que sientes. Aunque te rechace, le abrirás tu corazón y te respetará por ser valiente.-_

_-¿T-tu crees? Agh.- Tweek se dedica a ver los ojos intensos y verdosos del judío, se sentía con miedo por haberle confiado aquel secreto que había prometido llevarse a la tumba pero necesitaba descargar sus penas con alguien. Kyle le asiente de inmediato y se acomoda un poco más en su lugar._

_-Si. Yo creo que Craig es un poco frío y raro, pero no es tan duro como parece. Por eso, no tengas miedo. Dile que lo amas, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.- Esas fueron sus tranquilas palabras, mientras seguía calmándolo con suaves caricias._

_"¿En que pensaba? ¿Cómo pude ilusionarme? Soy tan estúpido, Dios. Por un segundo llegué a pensar que yo confundía a Craig porque…"_

-Porque, gah, me quería.- Vuelve e esconder su rostro entre sus piernas y llora, sollozando con muchísima amargura y rogando desaparecer para siempre. Se ahogaba gracias a su propio llanto y amargura, todo era demasiado terrible para él. Quería arrancarse el pecho con tal de dejar de sentir ese dolor penetrante y duro.

-Ya no quiero volver a verlo mas, por favor…- Ruega a la mismísima nada, su voz se quebraba y ya no podía soportar mas el sufrimiento que seguía creciendo mas y más.

_"Ya no soportaría que me mire ni que me hable. Ahora que lo sabe, ya no puedo seguir en ese grupo."_

-S-sería demasiada, agh, presión. Me lastima mucho.-

_"Craig… desde es el principio… siempre fue lo mas importante para mi."_

_-¡Gah! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo! ¡Ah! ¡No me gustas!- Tweek salía de un salón de clases, tratando de huir de las garras pervertidas de Kenny. Siempre aprovechaba para tirársele encima cuando tenía oportunidad y nadie conocido estaba mirando. Pero el pequeño rubio salía corriendo o gritaba o hacía lo que sea para escapar de McCormick._

_-Umm, eres tan cruel.- Ese día compartieron el mismo salón. Luego de que Tweek atraviese la puerta para salir, él se dedica a seguirlo con un gesto resignado y con fingida decepción y tristeza. Se detiene en medio de un pasillo y suspira de manera aburrida, entornando sus ojos hacia un costado._

_-¿Sabes qué? Ya no te joderé tanto. Solo si estoy de ánimos. Jum, supongo que Craig es más importante para ti ahora.- Cierra sus ojos y hace su rostro a un lado, muestra un gesto ofendido. Tweek escucha sus altas palabras y se da la vuelta, sonrojado y mas nervioso que antes. Ese día le tuvo que confesar su secreto al de parca anaranjada con tal de que dejará de acosarlo._

_-¡No lo digas en voz alta! ¡Gah!-_

_-Descuida, el secreto muere conmigo.- Kenny lo saluda con la mano sin intensiones de seguir persiguiendo a su presa y se da la vuelta para retirarse caminando. Sin embargo, resbala sin darse cuenta con un charco de vomito muy cercano a Stan Marsh y a Kyle Broflovski, y cuando cae de espaldas, se golpea la nuca contra el suelo. El rastro de sangre no tarde en formarse debajo de su cuerpo. Quizás sus palabras fueron muy literales._

-Basta, ya no quiero llorar mas, me duele.- Con lagrimas tibias cayendo por sus mejillas, gime un poco para poder respirar bien y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. No sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado y asustado. ¿Cómo podía hacer que todo ese amor se esfumara de su pecho? ¿Cuál era la manera para dejar de amarlo y dejar de sufrir por él? Nadie podía ayudarlo, estaba solo y se sentía abandonado. No veía una solución al problema y eso era lo que más lo destrozaba.

No poder dejar de amar a Craig.

…

…

…

_"Solo existe un lugar en el que puedes estar."_

Dobla una esquina a las corridas y por fin, llega a su destino. Permanece firme y de pie a comienzos de ese viejo parque en el que siempre jugaban desde pequeños. Hace años que no volvían, porque los intereses fueron cambiando y ya no había tiempo para reunirse ahí. Aunque esa no era excusa para escaparse de los miles de recuerdos que se fueron almacenando en su memoria, todos en ese pequeño y descuidado parque. Algunos juegos viejos estaban por un lado, sobre la hierba verde que nunca parecía arruinarse a pesar de los años.

Craig se sostiene el pecho con una mano, intentando controlar su entrecortada respiración.

No tarda mucho en notar que Tweek permanecía sentado en una esquina a lo lejos, a un costado de unos columpios. Abrazaba sus rodillas y parecía tiritar de frío. Escondía su rostro entre sus piernas.

Por supuesto que deja de pensar en lo que diría y todo lo demás, Tucker frunce el seño y camina a paso firme hacia él. Estaba igual de empapado que el rubio, al parecer él había estado todas esas horas en ese lugar desde que los profesores de la escuela lo liberaron.

Tweek se asusta de muerte.

Reconoce que Craig estaba caminando hacia él, mucho más mojado y consternado que él mismo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Lo habría seguido? ¿Cómo sabia que…?

-¡Gah! ¡¿Qué mierda haces…?-

-Era obvio que estarías aquí.- A solo un metro de distancia, corta la pregunta del rubio y cierra un poco sus ojos, enfocándose en el deplorable estado de Tweek.

-Vete, no quiero, ngh, verte.- Se abraza las piernas con mas intensidad y cubre su rostro detrás de sus rodillas. No las lagrimas otra vez, no ahora, por favor. Eso era lo único que le rogaba un millón de veces a Dios y a todas las entidades divinas al mismo tiempo. Craig suspira entre harto y fastidiado, pasa sus dedos por su cabello negro y lo acomoda para que no vuelva a cubrir sus ojos.

-Estás… empapado.- Murmura en un hilo inaudible de voz, pensando en voz alta y desviando su mirada hacia un lado. Algo muy parecido a los nervios lo empezada a incomodar.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- ¿Por qué no se iba y lo dejaba en paz? Solo podía protegerse ante él siendo así de agresivo, pero ya no importaba, Craig lo odiaba y eso significaba que su relación volvería a ser pésima y violenta como de costumbre. Al demonio con él. Su respuesta era un poco ahogada, porque no se molesta en destaparse el rostro.

-Me importa... _tú_ me importas.- Craig se apresura en contestarle y aprieta sus puños fuertemente. Lo mira sin titubear, preocupado y ansioso. No era bueno expresando lo que sentía, era pésimo si tenía que decirlo. Pero solo quería que dejara de sufrir de esa forma tan espantosa por él, por un idiota como él.

Tweek jadea impresionado y levanta su mirada, atónita hacia Tucker. Una punzada en su pecho volvía a sacudir todo su cuerpo. Craig toma aire por la boca y cierra los ojos, toma en cuenta preguntarle lo que tenía en mente.

-Yo… mira, ¿cómo te sentiste hoy, siendo yo?-

Tweek, de a poco, coloca sus manos a sus costados y ladea la cabeza para un lado, sin separar el contacto visual con los perfectos ojos azulados y brillantes de Craig.

-Agh, me sentí… como si fuera Dios… todos me temían y me respetaban… pero bueno, supongo que todos esperaban que… sea como un líder para ellos.-

-Bueno, en realidad yo no me siento así. Parece que lo tengo todo, pero no siento que pueda ser feliz de esa manera.- Hace una mueca de preocupación y siente como el rubio se sorprendía por sus simples palabras.

-Todos esperan que sea algo que no me da placer. No me gusta ser esto, solo lo hacía porque no quería perturbar el orden de las cosas, era como si me hubiera acostumbrado a esa vida de mierda. Hoy, siendo tú, me doy cuenta de que todas esas personas son falsas y no valen nada. Son crueles y no te tienen piedad.- Le extiende la mano y permanece en esa posición por segundos eternos. Su ojos fijos en el semblante de Tweek, que no salía de la sorpresa eran los mas hermosos que el rubio pudo haber apreciado alguna vez en su existencia, él por su parte estaba shockeado, sintiendo poco a poco que el miedo se alejaba de su ser.

-Prometo que no dejaré que nadie te vuelva a molestar.-

Traga saliva y corresponde su gesto, extiende su temblorosa mano hacia la de Craig y tiembla en un segundo al sentir que él se la sujeta con firmeza y suavidad.

-Y que… no te volveré a joder. No voy a discutir contigo ni gritarte, no te llevaré la contra, Tweek.-

El rubio se pone de pie, temblando a más no poder y sintiéndose indefenso. La mano de Craig era suave y delicada a pesar de pensar lo contrario antes. La siente entre sus dedos y desea no soltarla jamás. Deseaba con toda su alma que ese contacto no terminara nunca.

-Solo quiero… cuidarte mucho. Que no me dejes solo, ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo siempre?- Si, Craig debía hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante. Su obligación era mostrarle su debilidad a Tweek, que lo contemple en todos los aspectos y que lo acepte tal y como era. Porque el pelinegro no era como todos los etiquetaban, un buscapleitos que solo buscaba sexo casual con cualquiera. Él era mucho más que eso, era mejor que eso. Quería que Tweek lo entendiera y que aprecie su faceta más pura y agradable. El rubio era la única persona que era digno de verla.

-C-craig… oh Dios… es demasiada presión… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? T-tu me odias… ¡GAH!- Se cubre el rostro con su mano libre, sus ojos. Estaba siendo tan amable, nunca se mostró así con nadie. Quería que Craig se comportara de esa forma con él en todo momento y que no lo lastime más, sentía que le estaba curando sus infinitas heridas con sus dulces y tiernas palabras.

-No te odio, ¿Estás loco? Lo hago porque me duele mucho que llores, que te sientas mal. Y que todo se deba a que soy un imbécil, una zorra, un frígido marica reprimido. Siempre tuviste razón en todo.- Su mirada se torna mas preocupada al darse cuenta de que Tweek no estaba recibiendo sus palabras con conformidad, sino con una gran confusión e intolerancia.

-¡Gah! ¡Basta! ¡Yo no quiero que hagas esto! Me lastima mucho más que… seas tan bueno conmigo y que te preocupes por mi.- Le niega con la cabeza sin querer seguir escuchando, sin entenderlo. Porque que venga de la nada misma y que comience a intentar arreglar los años de dolor, los años de tortura psicológica, los años de verlo con otras chicas y señalándolo con intenciones de juzgarlo por ser diferente… era algo que no podía tragarse con facilidad.

-Tweek…-

-Porque nosotros debemos llevarnos mal, según tu extraña lógica. Yo no tengo que… quererte. Me olvidaré de ti porque…-

-¡No! ¡No quiero que hagas eso!- Craig le toma ambas manos y cierra los ojos adolorido. Sentía que moriría si lo dejaba ir, si Tweek dejaba de amarlo y de quererlo. No sabía bien por qué temía tanto que se alejara y por qué la desesperación lo invadía si lo consideraba por un segundo. Estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus insultos, a su forma de desafiarlo y a su manera de defenderse ante él. Si se olvidaba de Craig, él sentiría un vacío irremplazable que lo destruiría y no podría soportar vivir así. No ahora que sabía lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

-No lo hagas… perdóname por ser así. Me cuesta decir lo que siento, yo necesito… que me perdones.- Baja la cabeza como si en verdad le estuviera rogando un poco de compasión, un poco de misericordia por primera vez en su vida.

-¿No te das cuenta de que…? Tu me haces tanto daño, Craig…- Solloza Tweek en silencio y disfruta del precioso contacto de sus manos con las de él. Baja la mirada, dejando que sus lagrimas caigan al suelo y se aprecie lo cristalinas que eran. No merecía sufrir tanto, nadie se merecía pasar por su situación.

Entonces, de pronto, Tweek jadea atónito y abre los ojos en completo shock cuando siente que Craig le suelta las manos y lo envuelve en un abrazo reconfortante y firme, le acaricia la espalda de arriba hacia abajo con sus manos para que dejara de temblar abrumado y para que deje de llorar…

Cuando corresponde el abrazo, escondiendo su rostro sobre el hombro de Craig y siente la piel de su cuello, húmeda y mas suave que la seda… su aroma, sus fuertes brazos masculinos que lo envuelven para protegerlo de todos sus miedos…

En ese momento, escucha las palabras mas hermosas que había oído desde que tenía memoria y consciencia.

-Te amo…-

Sujeta sus ropas con fuerza y llora el doble de fuerte, sollozando y rogando que nada de eso fuera un sueño. Tweek nunca pensó que todo podía ser real, que Craig lo estuviera sosteniendo en ese instante y siendo su contención era algo que jamás se habría imaginado, que lo ame con la misma pasión que recorría sus venas era una posibilidad increíble hasta hace unos minutos. Pero todo era genuino y verdadero.

-No llores, te amo y juro que no te volveré a lastimar. Nunca más.- Craig se compadece de los temblores y sacudidas violentas que el cuerpo de Tweek le proporcionaba, por eso continuaba acariciándolo con insistencia.

-No me sueltes n-nunca. Te amo tanto, Craig.- Pronuncia con suma dificultad, y siente como el pelinegro lo tomaba de los hombros y lo separaba con cuidado. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, Tweek lo notaba con suma claridad.

-Sonríe para mi.- Ríe un poco y deja de temblar, una tranquilidad indescriptible lo invadía de principio a fin y le daba una paz interior infinita. Deja de temblar y su sonrisa es reemplazada por una mueca de completa sorpresa. El rubio se sonroja fascinado y contempla que Craig le toma el rostro con ambas manos y ladea su cabeza, gesto que lo hace ver adorable. Esboza una linda sonrisa hacia Tweek y no se arrepiente de mostrársela. A partir de ahora, siempre le ofrecería lo mejor de él, le daría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-Haré eso y mucho más.-

Y lo besa en los labios sin esperar un segundo más. Cuanto tiempo habían soñado con ese instante, por Dios. Ambos cierran sus ojos y profundizan el beso que se habían querido dar por muchos años. Lo que al principio era un contacto superficial y temeroso, se vuelve un recorrido mutuo de sus dulces cavidades. El tiempo se debía congelar para ellos dos, porque el resto del mundo ya no les interesaba.

* * *

><p>-¿Existe alguna explicación lógica para que eso haya pasado?- Clyde extiende sus brazos hacia arriba, a lo largo de la cama en la cual estaba acostado. La pereza estaba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo y quería relajar sus musculos contracturados. Bosteza y gira para colocarse panza abajo, cruza sus brazos y reposa de costado su rostro sobre éstos. Entrecierra sus ojos aburrido y espía que tanto hacia Token a su lado, con su celular entre sus manos y tecleando como si fuera algo muy divertido.<p>

El afro americano estaba en su misma posición, ambos en una cama enorme en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión de los Black.

-Pues en la película "Un viernes de locos"…-

-Acordamos que no volveríamos a basarnos en esa película, Token.-

-Bien, quizás fue el destino.- Cierra su celular y lo deja a un costado, en la mesita de luz.

-Ajá. Pero eso no explica que después hayan vuelto a la normalidad como si nada.-

…

…

…

_Craig deja tirado su bolso en un costado de su habitación, repleto de ropa deportiva y su horrendo uniforme del equipó de futbol de la escuela. Llegó tarde a su casa por culpa del entrenamiento de ese día. Cierra la puerta y se arroja a la cama para descansar un rato. Tenía que ducharse, comer, copiar la tarea que Token le prestó para fingir que hizo algo en la semana y luego dormir. Estaba muerto. Se da media vuelta y queda de costado, su mirada perdida daba a la ventana por la cual la luz de la luna mostraba su blanca luz al interior de la habitación._

_Una estrella fugaz pasa por el cielo al anochecer._

_-Me gustaría poder hablarle sin terminar en una pelea o discusión. Sin que quiera llamar a la policía para encerrarme por ser un impulsivo que lo insulta a morir.-__ Ok. Se siente un grandísimo idiota al estar hablando solo como un perfecto lunático. Toma la almohada en la cual reposaba su cabeza y se cubre el rostro. Continua hablando a pesar de que no se entendía nada de lo que decía._

_-Me gustaría llevarme bien con él. Así que cumple mi deseo, estrella de mierda.-_

…

…

…

_Tweek bebía su correspondiente taza de café, como todas las noches. Permanecía en una silla, enfrente de la ventana de su habitación. La noche era hermosa y las estrellas brillaban una más que otra._

_-Gah, otra noche sin dormir. Por lo menos podré mantener la vigilancia.- Maldice a esos estúpidos gnomos que le arruinaban la vida. Dirige una rápida mirada molesta hacia su cajón de ropa interior. Pero cuando vuelve a mirar al frente…_

_Una estrella fugaz pasa por el cielo en pleno anochecer._

_-Mmn, como si fuera a ser cierto. Si lo fuera, cualquier cosa que pida se hará realidad, ¿Verdad? Es lo más estúpido que… ngh…- Reposa su taza caliente sobre el marco de la ventana y tuerce sus labios, meditando seriamente al respecto._

_-Quiero… agh…- Se sonroja apenado y se muerde los labios, muy nervioso por la idiotez que estaba a punto de cometer._

_-Llevarme bien con él y que no discutamos nunca más, ¡Gah! ¡Es lo único! N-no exijo algo tan imposible.- Se apresura en sujetar su preciada taza y se la bebe en menos de un segundo._

…

…

…

-Lo que sea. ¿Qué importa? Seguiremos siendo un grupo unido y nada se arruinará. Por mi está bien.- Token le resta importancia al asunto y se abalanza en un tierno abrazo sobre el castaño. Clyde ríe un poco y lo recibe con los brazos abiertos.

-Por supuesto que está bien.- Muestra su más linda sonrisa honesta y envuelve el cuello de Token con ambos brazos. Se acercan y se besan disfrutando todo del contrario. No podían sentirse mas afortunados de estar juntos y de que todo haya salido tan bien al final.

* * *

><p><em>"Asumir que es real…"<em>

Cada roce contra su piel y cada suspiro que surgía de su boca. Sus cuerpos siendo uno solo y las manos que recorrían su tersa y perfecta piel, tan sensible y sin rastro de impurezas.

_"No querer perderlo nunca. Amarlo."_

-¡Ahh! ¡Agh! C-craig… Oh Dios… ¡Ahhh!- El pequeño se aferraba con sus uñas a la espalda de Craig y la rasgaba sin poder evitarlo. Lograba que el pelinegro largue bruscos gemidos, porque cada movimiento y toque que era proporcionado por Tweek lo excitaba de muerte.

_"Sentir que esta aquí, ahora mismo. Su respiración, su piel, sus ojos. Quiero todo de él."_

-Tweek… por favor… no te detengas… ¡Ahh!- Cierra sus ojos con muchísima fuerza y continua embistiendo y jadeando a más no poder, bajo un ritmo sincronizado con su pareja.

_"Que nunca termine, que me ame para siempre."_

-Te amo… Craig… te amo… siempre te amaré… eres mi… todo…-

_"Quizás sea egoísta… pero lo amo lo suficiente como para quererlo solo para mi, para siempre."_

-Me haces… tan feliz… te amo más…- Entre jadeos, teniéndolo debajo suyo, logra abrazar su cuerpo desnudo y envolverlo con fuerza contra el suyo. La piel del otro era la más suave y delicada que jamás haya sentido, el momento se volvería eterno para ellos. Por siempre, piel contra piel.

Sus ojos se cruzan y se observan por infinitos segundos. Ya nadie les robaría su felicidad. Nunca.

-Siempre juntos, mi Tweek.- Murmura Tucker antes de volver a besarlo en los labios y proclamarlo únicamente suyo hasta el final de sus días.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**

* * *

><p><strong>Siii, lo terminé :D finalizar un fic me hace tener tanta paz interior, me hace sentir feliz xD No me pueden decir que no aman a estos dos, no importa lo malo que sea Craig o como le conteste Tweek, son hermosos y los amo tanto *-* El Creek es una de mis parejas favoritas, la verdad la que más me gusta es el Style. Y creo que la tercera es el Bunny, para mi que estas son como las que abundan, casi son las oficiales. Aunque para que me voy a hacer la exquisita, a mi me gustan todas xD Voy a responder reviews, en unos días subo el epilogo, que se podría decir que es lo que pasa despues, ya como pareja y blablabla. <strong>

** ShinigamiJazzDark89: JAJAJAJ la tactica de fingir la voz de Cartman es muy buena JAJAJAJ pero a mi siempre me funciona xD eso o sino me aferro a la netbook con todas mis fuerzas para que no me arrastren al comedor jajajaja xD Tal vez despues de este fic suba oneshots Creek, pero fics largos no se, el futuro de mis historias es un misterio ~ jajaj xD aww muchas gracias por tus reviews, siempre me dejaste desde el primer capitulo, sos la mejor *-***

**Taichi Sora: No te preocupes, espero que puedas leer este ultimo capitulo que quedo bien tierno y sexy *-* (?) Si te gusta el Stolovan e.e en el epilogo aparece Kevin y entonces llega Clyde, y cuando Token los ve alkjhdlaskdh ok no, mejor no voy a spoilear nada porque sino me pegan (? Te vas a reir mucho, ojala puedas leerlo. Grax por tus reviews y todo tu apoyo *-***

**Kami Igarashi: Aww viste lo que es Clyde *-* te dan ganas de comertelo de tan dulce que es n.n Espero que te haya gustado este ultimo capii, despues voy a subir el super duper epilogo largo(? jajaja xD grax por tus reviews *-***

**Sakuya: Kenny es tan pervertido, pero por eso lo amamos :D. Aww ademas es tan lindo, no se si viste el ultimo capitulo de la ultima temporada. Fue tan tierno al defender a su hermanita *-* lo amé mucho n.n Me gustó escribir el Tyde, no quería que ellos se queden solitos, asi que de alguna manera los tenía que hacer terminar juntos xD jajaja. Al final acertaste el lugar en donde estaba Tweek, soy muy predecible u.u jajaj Grax por siempre dejarme reviews en todos los capitulos, sos la mejorr *-***

** Red Crayon Princess: Siii, me los como de lo dulce que son *-* tan lindos Token y Clyde e.e jajaja xD Ahora que me doy cuenta terminé poniendo escenas Crenny y Cryle (en mi interior amo todas las parejas que incluyan a Craig e.e). Al principio iban a ser simples menciones, pero no se que pasó, al final escribí todas la escenas xD pero bueno, quedo sexy asi que me gusta me gusta e.e aún queda el epilogo que es mucho mas sexy que este ultimo capitulo (?) espero que puedas leerlo nya, grax por tus reviews *-***

**Karasu-Kuroi: Aww gracias por decir que tengo talento *-* JAJAJAJ todos somos bicuriosos aca, bienvenida al clan(?) ah que decia JAJAJ xD si yo viera a Kenny desnudo, a Craig desnudo, a Kyle desnudo, bueno creo que a la mayoria (? si, tambien me volvería gay e.e yo no creo que haya alguien que no lo haga xDD jajajaj xD ojala te haya gustado este capii *-* quedo tielnito :3 grax por tus reviews n.n**

**CoffeeCookie: Quise cambiar un poco las cosas, por eso puse la relación Odio-amor. Estuve viendo que ya hay gente que adopta esa idea y dejan de siempre plantear a Tweek como una persona soberanamente debil que depende de Craig todo el tiempo xD JAJAjj a nadie la llamaba la atención este fic, creo que porque el argumento es bizarro xD pero bueno no hay que juzgar un libro por su tapa(?) bueno esto no es un libro JAJAJA pero ententendes la idea JAJAJ xDD hay Creek para rato, subiré Oneshots wiii :3 grax por tu lindo review *-* me encantó *-*  
><strong>

**Y bueno ~ nos vemos en el Epilogo :3  
><strong>


	16. El primer problema, Celos

**Heloww. Tengo buenas y malas noticias u.u La mala es que esta semana no voy a poder actualizar, tengo que rendir un parcial horroroso el jueves, asi que voy a tratar de dedicarle tiempo a eso nada más, sino voy a morir y eso no sería lindo x.x Bueno y creo que la buena noticia(? es que voy a subir un par de capitulos más en este fic. Epilogo o no, lo voy a continuar aca, en esta historia. Lo haría aparte como una continuación, pero es que me da penita las alertas que le pusieron a la historia, los favoritos y todas esas cosas u.u Además mi sueño es tener más de cien reviews en un fic de South Park(?) Quiero lograrlo, ese día voy a llorar de la felicidad T.T jajaja. Les prometo que en el proximo capitulo respondo reviews ;) Fueron muy hermosos, las amo a todas! (L) Sin más que decir, les dejo este capiii ;)**

* * *

><p>Se supone que cuando llevas saliendo con tu pareja un determinado tiempo y las cosas parecen ir en serio, se debe pasar al siguiente nivel de formalización.<p>

-¿Y cómo te va en la escuela, Craig?-

Que situación tan bochornosa e incomoda. Pero dentro de todo estaba tranquilo, y se suponía que era él el que debía estar muriendo de los nervios. En cambio, su pequeño compañero rubio se estremece y casi salta de su lugar por la impresión. No era difícil escuchar sus pequeñas exclamaciones nerviosas y sus bruscos temblores, ya que estaba sentado a su lado.

Craig asiente con su cabeza de manera imperceptible y comprende que estaba solo en eso, atrapado en una situación en la que normalmente tu pareja te ayuda a escapar, pero no quería exigirle su protección a Tweek, no quería que se esforzara demasiado por su culpa, ni mucho menos ser el causante de que muera por un ataque nervioso.

-Pues… bien, supongo.- Al contestarle eso al señor Tweak, baja levemente la mirada y por debajo de la mesa, acerca su mano derecha hacia la pierna de su pareja. Le toma la mano y la sujeta sobre su rodilla.  
>Tweek traga saliva y gira hacia el semblante serio de Craig, la presión era demasiada y sus ojos verdes solo alcanzaban a mostrar trastorno y un estrés inimaginable.<p>

La temblorosa mano del rubio se aferra a la de Tucker con más miedo que otra cosa. Nadie podría culparlo, ¿Y si sus padres no querían a Craig y lo obligaban a separarlo de él? ¿Y si lo odiaban por tener una espantosa reputación y un largo y problemático historial de peleas en toda la secundaria? Por Dios, ¡La presión iba a matarlo!

-Que bien, me alegra escucharlo. Las notas de Tweek no sobresalen mucho, sería una lastima que no ingrese a la universidad.- Su madre sonríe, inconsciente de todo el pánico que generaba su comentario hacia su hijo.

-¡Gah! ¿Dices que no podré lograrlo?- Su rostro se llena de terror y preocupación al mismo tiempo que Craig suspira y roda los ojos. Era una situación predecible, más sabiendo como eran los padres del rubio.  
>-Espero que lo hagas, hijo. Sino haces nada productivo luego, tendríamos que venderte y darle prosperidad al negocio de la familia con ese dinero.- Su padre sonreía calidamente, en claro tono de broma.<p>

-¡GAH!-

Sus padres siempre bromeaban, a veces Craig no entendía como era posible que no conocieran a su hijo lo suficiente como para saber que con Tweek NO había que bromear, ya que todo se lo tomaba dramáticamente en serio.

El almuerzo se estaba enfriando, pero a nadie la parecía importar. Tanto el padre como la madre del pobre chico seguían rebanando los pedazos de carne de sus platos, sentados uno al lado de otro y enfrente de ambos chicos. Craig tuerce una mueca de insatisfacción, en realidad perdió el apetito apenas tomó asiento en esa mesa. Se supone que el primer almuerzo con los padres de tu pareja era incomoda, pero todavía no lo procesaba con totalidad.

-¿Y qué te gustaría seguir después de terminar la secundaria, Craig?- Su padre volvía a atacar sin malas intenciones. Tucker se esperaba esas típicas preguntas, pero como todo un idiota, no había ensayado respuestas adecuadas. Tenía que quedar bien ante ellos de alguna manera y agradarles. Abre la boca para inventar algo, pero en ese momento Tweek respinga y les dirige la mirada a sus padres.

-A Craig, gah, le gustan muchos los animales, y también la fotografía. No sabe bien que hacer luego, pero yo creo que sería un buen veterinario.-

El pelinegro lo observa de reojo y luego mira al frente, al señor Tweak. Entonces asiente dos veces con la cabeza. No era una profesión tan indecente. Además decir la verdad y decir que no planeaba hacer una mierda de su vida luego, solo trabajar como un perro para mantenerse, no era una opción elegible para caerles bien.

-Me parece perfecto como carrera. Por cierto, Tweek, ¿A ti que te gustaría seguir en la universidad? Nunca hemos hablado de eso.- Su madre agrega un bocadillo que no era dulce para nada. Craig no recordaba habérselo preguntado nunca porque todo lo que tenía que ver con la escuela, estudio y demás no le interesaba. Era una buena oportunidad para saberlo.

-Gah, yo… emm… no lo se, ¿qué debo hacer si no se que quiero hacer después? ¿Ustedes que hicieron para saberlo?- Tweek tiembla y toma un vaso repleto de agua en frente suyo. Intenta beberlo con una mano mientras seguía sujetando la de Craig con la otra. Por su parte, el padre de Tweek sonríe lleno de luz y posa una mano en el hombro de su esposa.

Craig arquea una ceja, juraría que estaba escuchando el sonido suave de unas guitarras acústicas como música de ambiente.

-Oh, Tweek. Cuando era joven recuerdo que en la escuela, todos me preguntaban acerca de lo que quería hacer cuando fuese mayor. En verdad estaba muy confundido. Además tenía la presión de que mi padre me pidiera día y noche seguir con el negocio del café.- Su tranquila y pacifica voz explicaba su situación y te hacía sentir relajado, después de todo era una historia de su pasado. Su esposa decide intervenir también y observa a Tweek con muchísima dulzura.

-Recuerdo que tu padre me contaba sus problemas con tu abuelo, no sabía que profesión tomar ni a que universidad asistir. Nos conocimos y luego de un tiempo, nos pusimos de novios. No pude haber sido más feliz en nuestros tiempos de juventud.-

Los dos se miran con sus sonrisas honestas y luego de unos segundos de silencio, se enfocan en su comida y continúan comiendo el almuerzo.

Craig se les queda mirando sin mover ni un músculo de su rostro, en realidad estaba esperando con ansias el desenlace de la historia que comenzaron a relatar.

Ok. El tiempo seguía pasando y ninguno de los dos decía nada.

-Eh… ¿Y qué pasó luego?- Se atreve a cuestionar sin despegar sus ojos de ambos. Tweek mira con gesto consternado a sus padres.

-Si, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Cómo supiste a que dedicarte? ¡Gah!- Se estremece y tiembla con ansias de saber el final de la historia.

-Ah, bueno, tu abuelo me obligó a trabajar en la cafetería así que de cierta manera solucionó mi indecisión. Yo no te obligaré a hacerlo, puedes pensar en otra profesión, hijo.- Su padre contesta mirando de reojo a su mujer, quien asiente con la cabeza y se limita a seguir almorzando. Y eso que Craig pensaba que sus padres eran unos tontos, no sabría como lidiar con los de Tweek a diario.

-¡Gah! ¡Ustedes nunca me ayudan en nada! ¡Sus historias no tienen final! Quiero ayuda, ayuda, ayudaa…- Tweek se comienza a golpear la cabeza contra la suave madera de la mesa. Y Tucker se siente descolocado en esa situación tan extraña. Sus suegros o como se supone que tendría que llamarlos a partir de ahora, eran sujetos amistosos. Pero era claro que no tenían en cuenta la paranoia de Tweek ni sus constantes miedos o nervios. Lo trataban como si fuese alguien normal, en realidad ya no sabía si considerar eso algo bueno o malo. No culpa a Tweek por darse cabezazos contra la mesa, quizás él haría lo mismo en su situación.

* * *

><p>-Tus padres siempre son de esa manera, de todas formas no es la gran cosa. Ya se acostumbrará. ¿En verdad eso es lo único que te preocupa?- Clyde Donovan permanecía sentado en uno de los asientos de esa mesa en el parque. Era un parque cubierto de mesas donde la gente disfrutaba pasar el tiempo y soltar a sus hijos para que vayan a jugar a los típicos juegos de esos lugares; cerca de los árboles había unos puestos de comida chatarra y hasta de café, ese día estaba repleto de personas y niños.<p>

Al lado de Clyde, Token se mantenía cruzado de brazos sobre la superficie de la mesa y bebía una malteada, sosteniéndola con una de sus manos. Observaba con atención al rubio paranoico quien estaba sentado en frente de ambos.

Al escuchar su pregunta, Tweek cierra uno de sus ojos debido a su tic y se tira un mechón de cabello.

-¡Pues claro que si! ¡Mis padres dan asco! ¡Me avergüenza que siempre lo inviten a cenar o que mi papá quiera ir a ver futbol con él, también que mi madre le pida que le ayude con las jodidas compras! ¡GAH! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Hasta pienso que les agrada más Craig que yo!-

-Tweek, deja de pensar así por tres segundos. Debería alegrarte que tus padres amen a Craig, mis padres lo odiarían por todo su problemático historial de vida. Si fuera tu, me preocuparía por otras cosas más importantes.- Clyde vuelve a hacer entrar en razón a Tweek, ya que Token estaba muy entretenido saboreando su malteada de chocolate extra dulce. Esas cosas deberían ser ilegales porque se volvían extremadamente adictivas.

-¿Cosas más importantes? ¿A que te refieres?- La preocupación invade el semblante de Tweek, quien se sujeta mechones de cabello con ambas manos y siente que sus tic se vuelven mas intensos.

-Pues, celos. ¿Han hablado de eso al respecto?- Es la primera vez que Token despega su boca de su bebida y apunta juguetonamente al rubio con su dedo índice, sonriendo para transmitirle confianza. Tweek suspira y cierra sus ojos con pesadez antes de contestar.

-De hecho, gah, eso no me parece tan importante.- Desvía su mirada hacia un lado y recuerda las actitudes de Craig frente a media escuela cuando ellos habían comenzado a salir como pareja y hacerlo público frente a todo el mundo.

Las frases más típicas que usaba cuando ellos estaban juntos y lo observaban como si tuvieran algo muy contagioso, o cuando algunos trataban de seguir seduciéndolo, eran:

_-¿Qué carajo estas mirando, puta?_

_-Es mío, si te acercas te mueres._

_-¿Sabes donde te puedes meter tu puta sonrisa, pedazo de mierda?_

_-Kenny, te juro que te arrancaré las bolas si vuelves a mirarme el culo._

_-La única forma de que no oponga resistencia en estar contigo es matándome y violando mi cadáver._

_-Ve a follarte a Kenny, por lo menos es gratis y es imposible que no lo conozcas._

_-Das asco, en serio, mucho asco._

Y ni hablar si alguien se atrevía a tan solo echarle una leve ojeada Tweek. Craig le dio la paliza de su vida a muchos tipos que se le insinuaban de la más minima manera.

-¿De verdad? Pues que bien, pensé que estarías un poco obsesionado con el tema de los engaños. Teniendo en cuenta que Craig era un poco… eh.. Ya sabes, "rápido".- Token vuelve a absorber con un estruendoso ruido su bebida y roda los ojos hacia Clyde.

-Oh, maduren. Los celos no tienen por qué existir si hay confianza.- Se encoge de hombros como si de verdad el tema no fuera importante. Pero Token, de repente, abre los ojos atónito y se atraganta un poco con la malteada que bebía. Tose un poco bajo la extrañada mirada de sus dos amigos.

-Esperen UN momento, ¿Ese de allá no es…?- Antes de que termine su frase, Clyde imita su gesto al contemplar la dirección en la que miraba el afro americano, e inevitablemente entra en pánico y abre la boca impresionado y con la sola idea de advertir al chico que tenía sentado frente a él.

-¡TWEEK, AL SUELO! ¡AHORA!-

-¡GAH! ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Dónde? ¡¿Por qué?- El rubio se asusta de tal forma que casi salta de su lugar, en menos de tres segundos los temblores de nervios lo invaden violentamente y mira hacia todos lados buscando el peligro que provocó el grito de terror de Clyde.

-¡TERRORISTAS! ¡OCULTATE DEBAJO DE LA MESA Y CÁLLATE!-

-¡GAH!- Sin pensar ni lo más mínimo en que la posibilidad de que un terrorista invada un parque público era de una en un millón, Tweek obedece y se tira al suelo, se arrastra hacia abajo de la mesa y se queda allí, tapándose la boca con ambas manos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que todo termine.

Las acciones de Token son: Mirar a Clyde a los ojos mientras permanecía a su lado, recibir una mirada de su parte y asentir con la cabeza, levantarse, rodear la mesa y sentarse en frente de Clyde, tratar de sonreír y fingir normalidad.

Perfecto, Craig pensaría que ellos dos estaban en una simple cita en el parque y no sospecharía que su pareja estaba debajo de la mesa, tiritando por el miedo.

Particularmente hablando, a Craig no le jodía que sus amigos salgan con Tweek, Tucker era celoso de todo el mundo pero no de ellos dos, eran las únicas excepciones. Pero la cuestión aquí no era esa. Porque la expresión de horror de Token y Clyde hacía un Craig que caminaba en el parque muy a lo lejos, se debía a que el pelinegro no estaba SOLO, alguien estaba con él y ambos parecían muy animados hablando. Caminaba con una persona, con un chico rubio medio oscuro a su lado y una camisa cuadriculada.

A la velocidad de la luz y sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa falsa, Token saca su celular de su bolsillo y escribe un mensaje de texto, que en realidad no mandaría. Le pasa el celular a Clyde y este traga saliva nervioso, lo toma y se dispone a leer.

_"Craig está cn Thomas y creo q nos vio xq viene hacia nosotros ._. Q carajo hacemos cn Tweek? Xq Craig está cn Thomas? D DONDE RAYOS SALIÓ THOMAS?"_

-¡No lo se! ¿Por qué están juntos como si estuvieran en una ci…?-

Token le tapa la boca de un manotazo a Clyde y lo observa lleno de desesperación. ¿Era idiota o qué? Tweek estaba abajo y si llegaba a escuchar todo eso, moriría de un ataque cardiaco. Por suerte no logró ver que Craig y Thomas ingresaban al parque a lo lejos, ya que él estaba sentado de espaldas a toda esa escena.

-Finge normalidad, ahí vienen… ¡Chicos! ¿Qué onda? Que gran casualidad que nos encontremos aquí, ¿no lo creen?- Token no sonríe con malas intenciones a los chicos que llegaban hacia su mesa a paso relajado.

Craig mantenía su mirada neutra hacia sus dos amigos de grupo, y finalmente se queda de pie frente a su mesa. Se quita un cigarrillo de la boca y exhala un humo mas grisáceo de lo normal.

-Lo mismo digo. No pensé que vendrían aquí.-

-¡Oye! ¡Hace años que no te veíamos! ¿Cómo has estado, viejo?- Era el turno de Clyde en fingir total amabilidad y no ser muy obvio en expresar su sorpresa. Le dirige una sonrisa amigable y llena de luz a Thomas, quien les intenta sonreír a sus viejos amigos de la infancia.

-Muy bien, hace tiempo que no los veía, chicos.-

Desde debajo de la mesa y muy escondido gracias a que las piernas de Clyde y Token los cubrían bastante, Tweek seguía temblando al borde de un ataque de pánico. Pero sus estremecimientos se comienzan a calmar cuando huele en el ambiente un singular aroma a tabaco, imposible de no reconocer. Seguido de eso, se descubre la boca y mantiene su mirada en el piso, la conversación llega a sus oídos y no duda ni por un segundo el hecho de que Craig estaba allí, con ellos, en el parque. Mira un poco hacia atrás y nota unas piernas largas de pie frente a la mesa, sin embargo a su lado había otro par de piernas.

_"Craig… pero… ¿No se supone que hoy…? ¿Él no me dijo que hoy no podía salir conmigo por que…?"_

-¡Hey, eres un mentiroso!- Clyde le muestra un falso puchero de niño triste al pelinegro del gorro azulado, quien ladea la cabeza confundido ante su acusación.

-Nos dijiste que hoy debías ayudar a tu padre a trabajar en tu casa todo el día y que por eso no podrías salir ni para ver a Tweek. Y ahora te encontramos en un parque con Thomas, pudiste haber elegido un lugar menos público.- Le sigue reprochando con falso tono de ofensa y luego se cruza de brazos y le desvía la mirada.

-Pues ese era mi plan, no mentía, pero…- Craig comienza a explicar su defensa ante la acusación, pero Token es mucho más rápido.

-Me interesa saber por qué Thomas está aquí, ¿No me digas que lo fuiste a buscar en avión, Craig?-

-N-no, yo no…- Tucker tenía una especie de complejo extraño si el asunto se trataba de Thomas. Se llegaba a poner nervioso y hasta llegaba a titubear, como si su presencia lo presionara.

Con el único ser humano que le sucedía era con Thomas.

Hace años, a pesar de que Token y Clyde, y hasta Tweek, daban la vida por afirmar que Craig era heterosexual, siempre llegaban a dudar por un segundo sobre ese hecho, y la razón era simple. El chico del síndrome de Tourette era la única persona que provocaba cosas raras y extrañas reacciones en Craig. Aunque bueno, en esos tiempos, Clyde tenía una teoría con la que apoyaba la aparente bicuriosidad de Tucker. Y todos le seguían la corriente a esa teoría:_ "Todos tenemos a alguien por el cual nos haríamos completamente maricas. Apuesto mis bolas a que eso es ley."_

Tweek vuelve a taparse la boca y tragaba saliva, ignorando el nudo en el estomago y en el pecho que se le estaban formando. Se limitaría a seguir escuchando antes de sacar conclusiones. No podía ser lo que parecía, ¿O si?

-La verdad me iba a quedar en South Park el fin de semana con mi madre ¡CHUPA VERGA!. Mnn, Pero mi vuelo se retrasó y apenas y pude llegar hoy al mediodía. ¡CULO! ¡PUTA! Mañana temprano volveré a mi hogar. No tuve tiempo de llamarlos, así que apenas llegué, me dirigí a la casa de Craig. ¡MIERDA! ¡OJO DE CULO! Él estaba trabajando, pero fue muy amable y decidió dejarlo todo para pasar el poco tiempo que me quedaré aquí, juntos.- Thomas, esta vez, le muestra una sonrisa calida y llena de vida a Craig. El pelinegro le devuelve al sonrisa y se le queda mirando por segundos enteros.

Si fuera por él, podría quedarse admirando su ser por el resto de su vida.

-Eres… tan genial.- Deja escapar un suspiro al decirlo y no deja de sonreírle. Ese simple gesto provoca que Thomas se sonroje un poco y le desvíe la mirada de manera tímida.

-Ejem…- El primero en carraspear es Token, pero su intento de llamarles la atención es inútil. Empieza a armarse una horrorosa película en la cabeza. Es decir, bien, Craig reconoció follarse a Kyle, luego a Kenny… No, no, no. Basta. No podía desconfiar de Craig otra vez, no podía pensar que en algún momento de su vida podría siquiera haberse besado con Thomas ni nada por el estilo. Que ambos se estuvieran contemplando como si fueran una pareja de cursis enamorados no tenía que significar que algo habría pasado entre ellos en algún momento.

-No, yo no… ¡VERGA! No soy genial.- Thomas esboza una sonrisa tímida y vuelve a dirigir su mirada a la del pelinegro. Cualquiera juraría que los ojos azules de Craig brillaban mas que nunca ante la presencia de aquel chico.

-Si lo eres, y mucho. Te admiro tanto.- La sonrisa de Craig parecía no tener fin. Clyde comenzaba a desesperarse, ni siquiera lo había visto tan idiotizado al día siguiente de la primera vez que tuvo sexo con Tweek.

-EJEM. Ya entendimos.- Corta su escena y los hace bajar a la realidad bruscamente.

-Ah, como sea. Daremos una vuelta por ahí, tenemos que ponernos al tanto de muchas cosas. Nos vemos luego.- Tucker parecía molesto por las intromisiones de Clyde y Token, así que por eso toma a Thomas de un brazo y se lo lleva de allí. El rubio se estremece un poco, pero logra saludar con su mano a los dos chicos que estaban entre nerviosos, asustados y extrañados por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Luego de que se vayan y pasen exactamente dos minutos y treinta y dos segundos…

-Clyde… tu también… ¿Viste…?-

-Carajo. SI, LOS VI. VI LOS JODIDOS CORAZONES EN EL AMBIENTE de esos dos.-

-Mierda, Tweek.- Token se alarma y entiende que el pobre rubio debió haber escuchado toda esa conversación. Se levanta de su lugar y luego trata de arrodillarse para dar con el rostro de Tweek.

Pobre chico. Arrodillado contra el suelo, el rubio no paraba de temblar abrumado y ya con crecientes lagrimas cristalinas en los ojos.

-No, tranquilo, se lo que parece, pero créeme. Craig te ama y él nunca…-

-Estaba… gah… s-sonriendo… ¿No es así?-

Clyde se agacha y baja a la altura de Tweek, quien parecía a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento. Esa imagen era capas de derrumbar a cualquiera, no se resiste mucho. Le toma un brazo y lo aparta de debajo de la mesa, entonces lo abraza para calmar sus violentos espasmos.

-¿Cómo se que… no sucedió nada entre ellos hasta ahora? Quiero confiar en Craig, pero… ¿Cómo se supone que deba hacerlo después de escucharlo hablar de esa manera? ¡GAH! Me da mucho miedo que me deje, agh…-

Clyde lo sujeta con fuerza para evitar sus espasmos. Acaricia un poco su espalda y trata de acariciarle el cabello. Las miradas de Token y de él se cruzan, más serias que nunca.

-Asesinaré a Craig, te lo juro.- Sentencia con total seriedad el afro americano. El castaño le asiente, ya que por primera vez sentía que Craig era un total bastardo como para hacer sufrir así al pobre Tweek. Porque la única debilidad del rubio era Craig Tucker, si se trataba de él, se derrumbaba y era más sensible que cualquiera. No podía evitarlo, podía ser inmensamente feliz con él, mucho mas que con nadie, pero también podía sufrir como un desgraciado por él, el triple que con cualquiera.

-Miren, se que todo esto señala que Craig está… ehh… atraído hacia Thomas. Pero tal vez dramatizamos un poco. Digo, no tenemos pruebas de que algo haya pasado, nunca nos contó nada. Entiendo que sea perfectamente razonable que Craig se lo haya follado alguna vez en su pasado, pero eso no tiene porque significar que ahora se haya ido a tirárselo, ¿Entienden mi punto, chicos?-

-Mejor no sigas, Clyde. Yo no creo que todo eso haga sentir mejor a Tweek.- Token intenta frotar la espalda del rubio para que pare de temblar de una vez, todo parecía inútil y ninguno de sus intentos funcionaba. Clyde suspira, quizás tenía razón, por ahora no quería empeorar las cosas.

Intenta levantar a Tweek sin mucho esfuerzo y lo sienta en uno de los asientos que rodeaba la mesa. El pobre seguía dejando escapar lagrimas de sus orbes verdosas cristalinas.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**


	17. No puedo creer que te metas en esto

**Holaa! Bueno, creo que me fue bien en el parcial del jueves n.n **** (Le ruego a DIOS que sea asi T.T) ****Lástima que la proxima semana tengo otro u.u Pero bien, les dejo una muy sexy actualización hoy en compensación de mi larga ausencia e.e (? Creo que los viernes son los días de actualización en la sección de fics de South Park, porque hoy entré y habían subido un montón de fics xD Al final del capi respondo reviews ~**

* * *

><p>-Entonces… ¡MIERDA! Yo dejé de ir al psicólogo porque pude superar las cosas por mi mismo.- Thomas mantenía su mirada hacia el suelo, seguía relatándole todo lo ocurrido en su vida a Craig, en todo ese tiempo que no habían hablado. Ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la orilla de una fuente, la única fuente artificial del centro comercial de South Park.<p>

Thomas traga saliva y se sonroja un poco. Era extraño sentir que Craig lo miraba sin apartar su mirada ni por un segundo de él, era como si contemplara más allá de su apariencia y analizara su alma. Le asentía con una calida sonrisa de vez en cuando, haciendo que Thomas se sintiera aún mas incomodo.

-¿Y-y que hay… de ti? ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA! Um, perdón. ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo, Craig?-

-No te disculpes, me encanta que insultes. Y con respecto a mi vida, no mucho. Empecé a salir con Tweek hace unos meses.- A pesar de sus palabras, el pelinegro le seguía sonriendo como si estuviera en un transe de felicidad constante. Thomas abre los ojos atónito y gira su cabeza hacia él, enfocándose y sus perfectas orbes azul oscuro.

-¿De verdad? ¿Con Tweek? Pensé que se odiaban. Siempre se llevaron muy mal. ¡OJO DE CULO!-

-Yo también pensé que lo odiaba, y creo que él pensaba igual. Pero bueno, un día… pasaron cosas muy raras y terminamos confesándonos.-

-¿Cosas raras?-

-Si, ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Alguna vez viste la película "Un viernes de locos"?-

-Ahh, yo… ¡VERGA! ¡PUTA! Nunca la vi. Odio a la lesbiana reprimida de Lindsay Lohan.- Ríe un poco y Craig se contagia de su risa. Niega con la cabeza y hace un gesto desinteresado con la mano. Ya no tenía importancia mencionar esa maldita película.

-Me alegra que estés con alguien y que seas feliz, Craig.-

Craig era la persona mas perceptiva del mundo. Quizás fue un poco idiota con el asunto de Tweek y eso de no notar sus sentimientos, pero era porque él se negaba a aceptarlo. Dejando ese tema de lado, Tucker podía darse cuenta de todo. Por eso, deja de sonreírle y le desvía la mirada con su gesto neutro hacia un punto cualquiera del centro comercial. Logra sentir la melancolía de las palabras de Thomas y de alguna forma, éstas lo lastimaban. Sintió lo mismo con Clyde, no quería volver a sentirte tan miserable.

-Siempre te he querido decir algo, mierda…-

-Eso no fue tu Tourette… ¿Verdad?-

-No.- Corta tajante el chico rubio y sonríe con nerviosismo. Craig cierra los ojos mira de reojo a Thomas. Carajo, la adrenalina se estaba apoderando de él, todo era como un deja vú, las cosas se repetían como con Donovan.

-Yo…-

-¡CHICOS! ¡No puedo creer que también estén aquí! ¿Fueron al cine o algo?- Hablando de Roma. Clyde caminaba muy sonriente hacia ellos. Craig y Thomas se miran de reojo, había que ser idiota como para no suponer que los estaban siguiendo o algo así. Clyde toma asiento al costado de Craig y le rodea el cuello con uno de sus brazos.

-¿Dónde está Token?- Es la primera pregunta acusadora departe de Tucker, dirigiéndole una mirada repleta de desconfianza.

-Se fue a comprar un libro en esa densa y aburrida librería que está al costado del McDonals. No me van esas cosas, así que decidí dar una vuelta. ¿Ustedes nos están siguiendo o algo así? Jajajajaja.-

-Me encantaría saber si eso fue sarcasmo.- Murmura para si mismo el pelinegro y tuerce una mueca de aburrimiento. Thomas ríe un poco y gira hacia ambos, con expresión divertida.

-Me mandó un mensaje de texto Tweek, me dijo que estaba muy triste porque no te podía ver hoy. Pero que te amaba con todas sus malditas fuerzas y que CONFIABA en ti, que te vería mañana en la escuela para darte muchos besos y abrazos.- El castaño se le queda mirando con una sonrisa estúpida por muchos tiempo. Craig analiza sus palabras, roda los ojos y luego lo mira con total neutralidad.

- … Él no te dijo eso. Él no habla así, Clyde. Si nos disculpas, nos iremos a comprar algo para beber. Adiós.-

-¡Ah! ¡Craig, espera…!- Su tonto intento de hacerle un lavado de consciencia a Craig había fallado miserablemente.

-Dije ADIÓS.- Tucker se levanta, seguido de un extrañado Thomas, y comienza a caminar por algún lugar, sin dirección o algún rumbo en particular. Clyde se queda con la boca abierta de la impresión y el andar de ambos con la mirada.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya estás mejor?- Token le frota un brazo para reconfortarlo. Permanece arrodillado ante él, mientras que el rubio se acomodaba en su asiento. En aquella librería, había un par de sofás individuales en los cuales la gente podía sentarse y descansar. La mayoría de los estantes que rodeaban el lugar, repletos de libros de toda clase y genero, tenían en frente a un par de personas que los ojeaban y se quedaban leyendo un poco.<p>

-Si, eso creo.- La voz de Tweek se apaga al terminar su oración, lleva un vaso repleto de café que sostenía con ambas manos hacia sus labios y bebe un sorbo prolongado.

-Estuve pensando, y quizás desconfiamos mucho. Bueno, yo fui el primero en tener pensamientos indebidos respecto a Craig. Pero solo porque tiene un pasado de puta no significa que…-

-¡Pero yo lo escuché! ¡Gah! Tenía ese maldito tono de voz… tan meloso… tan asquerosamente romántico. Podía sentir su mierda de amor hacia ese… ¡ESE tipo que solo vio cinco veces en su ZORRA vida! ¡Gah! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Craig se recibirá de idiota si me cambia por Thomas!- Suelta el café con una mano y se jala un mechón de cabello con mucha fuerza. Token duda, ¿Esa era su manera de ponerse celoso de Thomas o era su manera de insultar a su pareja por pensar que seguía siendo una zorra?

Bueno, por lo menos ya había superado la etapa depresiva de "Carajo, Craig me esta siendo infiel, me quiero cortar las venas" y ahora estaba pasando por la etapa de "Craig es un jodido hijo de puta, debería morirse por salir con otro sin decirme nada." Ese era el Tweek que acostumbraba escuchar, el que maldecía a Tucker sin miedo a nada. Pero un temor inaudito se plantea en el semblante ansioso y nervioso del rubio, quien enfoca sus bien abiertos ojos verdes en su café.

Token tuerce una mueca de inseguridad, no tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto.

-Oh Jesucristo… ¿Cómo no lo vi antes, Token?-

-No, espera, sea lo que sea que hayas pensado, no creo que haya sido con racionalid…-

-¡ES UN BASTARDO INFELIZ! ¿No es muy obvio que se folló a Thomas en la mañana, apenas fue a su casa? ¡¿En que CARAJO estaba pensando cuando se me cruzó por la cabeza que me podría ser fiel? ¡GAH! Es suficiente, todo esta acabado. Craig me dejará, me llamará por celular y me dirá fríamente que ya no quiere estar conmigo. Que tomará un avión para irse del Estado y se irá a vivir con Thomas, se casará con él y adoptarán hijos, quizás hasta recurran a la inseminación artificial. Claro, elegirá estar con ese hijo de puta solo porque es… más sexy que yo.-

Remarca la palabra SEXY con tanta rabia y asco que hacen que Token golpee la palma de su mano con su frente y se muerda el labio inferior, como si ese chico no tuviera remedio.

-Por Dios.-

-Más inteligente que yo. MÁS COHERENTE QUE YO. Oh vamos, ¿Quién mierda podría sentirse atraído hacia él? ¡¿Qué acaso Craig tiene un fetichismo absurdo con su enfermedad? Solo el retrasado mental de Craig puede enamorarse de él, mas que nada porque no utiliza su cerebro porque piensa con su maldita…-

-TWEEK, YA BASTA, MIERDA. ¡ME ATURDES!- Token lo toma por ambos hombros y lo zamarrea para que deje de hablar a la velocidad de la luz, ese definitivamente fue el ataque paranoico más extenso que había sufrido el adicto al café. El contrario sentía las palpitaciones en su cabeza, estaba agotando mentalmente por escuchar hablar a Tweek sin parar de cosas sin sentido, basado en su enojo y en sus celos.

El rubio tiembla y lanza un pequeño grito debido al llamado de atención. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y de alguna manera, seguir con sus suposiciones (ignorando que le estaba taladrando la cabeza al afro americano)…

-Chicos. Fallé, doy ascooo.- Clyde se dirige hacia ellos y se sienta bruscamente al costado de Tweek, en el sofá que tenía a su lado. Dramatizando a más no poder, suspira con estrés en su rostro y observa tristemente a sus dos compañeros.

-Se fueron juntos, no pude investigar más. Tanto que nos costó encontrarlos y no pude separarlos de ninguna manera, ahora se fueron a recorrer el centro comercial como dos felices enamorados que llevan años de noviazgo.- No podía sentirse más miserable, ¡Él solo quería hacer una obra de bien al arruinarle la vida a Thomas y recordarle que Craig tenía dueño! Pero las cosas no resultaron ser tan fáciles como él había calculado. Black se rasca la nuca comenzando a sentir su misma frustración.

-No digas eso, Clyde. ¿En serio es tan malo?- Cuestiona Token, ahora con su misma expresión preocupada. El castaño le asiente sin que sus ánimos suban, Tweek sujeta su vaso de café con todas sus fuerzas, y contiene la respiración con tal de no largar un sollozo adolorido. No podía negar que estaba enojado, como tampoco podía negar que todo eso le estaba afectando demasiado. No llevaba mucho tiempo con Craig, pero de todas formas sentía una unión inexplicable con él. Cualquier persona estaría dispuesta a pelear por lo que le pertenece, pero Tweek no sabía como hacerlo. Tal vez eso era lo más desesperante de todo.

-Supongo que lo es. Pero… pensemos un segundo en positivo. Aunque sea intentémoslo. Imagínense que en realidad nosotros exageramos y que de verdad solo dan un paseo de amigos porque no se ven desde hace años. Que no hay dobles intenciones en sus miradas ni nada por el estilo. Ya lo dije antes, si hay confianza verdadera en la relación, los celos no tienen que ser un problema.- Clyde intenta sonreír aunque sea para demostrar que su teoría no era tan loca. Por eso mismo, Token le asiente y luego observa a Tweek con determinación. Hasta ahora no había pronunciado ninguna palabra y seguía con su mirada clavada en su café súper cargado.

-Si, hazle caso a Clyde. Los celos son tontos, debemos madurar y pensar en lo mejor, pensar que…-

-¡CLYDE! ¡Es increíble que te encuentre por aquí!-

El castaño se endereza en su lugar y alza la cabeza hacia el frente, reconoce a la persona que caminaba hacia ellos y esquivaba a la gente que se atravesaba en su camino. Donovan se pone de pie lleno de energía y agita una mano con énfasis hacia aquel chico pelinegro. No era parte del grupo de Craig precisamente, pero solía juntarse con ellos muy a menudo.

No se llevaba mal con ninguno de sus integrantes, de hecho, siempre era recibido de manera amigable por Clyde y Tweek ,ya que éste último no se asustaba tanto cada vez que se integraba a sus conversaciones sin que nadie lo llamase. Se acostumbró a su presencia como a las de sus demás amigos, así que por ende tenía su aceptación confirmada. Cuando este chico le dirigía la palabra a Craig, él le hablaba sin problemas pero sin entrar demasiado en confianza, esa era su manera de aceptarlo. Hasta se podía decir que no tenía problemas con él, el autentico líder del grupo. Básicamente, si se llevaba bien con Craig, se llevaba bien con todos ellos.

Por lo menos con la mayoría.

Tweek observa de reojo la expresión de Token, la calma que antes invadía el semblante del afro americano se convierte en frialdad, sus ojos se vuelven más tensos y oscuros. Black se pone de pie y se acerca un par de pasos hacia Clyde, sin despegar sus indiferentes ojos marrones de Kevin Stoley.

-Jajaja, ¡Lo sé! Yo jamás piso ningún negocio que tenga que ver con libros. En cambio, no es raro verte a ti por aquí. ¿Compraste algo?-

El pelinegro le muestra una sonrisa alegre y levanta un poco la bolsa que llevaba en una de sus manos, al parecer había hecho una cuantas compras. Y no precisamente de las más baratas.

-Por supuesto, sacaron una nueva edición de cómics de Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith, y necesitaba tenerla aunque sea lo último que haga en mi…-

-_Kevin_.- Token alza sus cejas y lo mira sin muestra de emoción. Quizás un poco de sorpresa y extrañes, pero muy leve. Quería recalcarle a Clyde que estaban en una situación bastante grave y que no había tiempo de andar hablando de trivialidades, sabiendo que las cosas entre Tweek y Craig estaban a punto de joderse.

Ah, y al carajo, odiaba a Kevin porque había que estar ciego y sordo como para no darse cuenta de que le traía ganas a Clyde. Token, desde que tenía uso de razón, había deseado salir con Donovan. Mierda, ¿Ahora que lo había logrado, tendría que ceder ante ese extraño intento de nerd? No, nadie lo jodería. No iba a permitirlo.

-Token, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- Lo recibe Kevin sin muestra de falsedad alguna. Algunas veces no entendía como Stoley le podía sonreír con buenas intenciones sin saber en que terreno se estaba metiendo. ¿Acaso era idiota? ¿No estaba al tanto de que lo detestaba por llamar la atención de su maldita pareja? Trata de ser amable y le muestra una muy forzada sonrisa de buenos amigos.

-Nada… ah, si. Estamos en una horrenda crisis, es una larga historia y no creo que haya tiempo de que…-

-¡Hey Clyde! Muy buena la película de ayer, ¿Verdad?-

No. Kevin no era un idiota como pensaba. Sabía en donde se estaba metiendo, sabía que Clyde era de su propiedad y que era capas de matar por él, pero no le importaba, al parecer seguiría dando pasos para acercarse más a Donovan. Por eso lo estaba provocando en ese mismo instante, todo lo que decía o hacía estaba calculado y tenía un propósito. Era malvado, era cruel, no era una buena persona. Era un entrometido obsesionado con Star Wars. Y mierda que Clyde se estaba empezando a contagiar gracias a esas estúpidas películas, muñecos, cómics y sobre todo...

Esperen un segundo, ¿Kevin acababa de decir que…?

-¿Ayer?- Pregunta con confusión y no recordando que Clyde le haya mencionado algo al respecto de aquella película de la que hablaba Stoley.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puedo creer que no haya visto la saga completa hasta ahora! ¿En donde rayos he estado viviendo? ¡Es la mejor película de toda la historia!- Los gritos de emoción de Clyde solo logran que Token se sienta mucho mas desorientado que al principio. Al parecer, Kevin gozaba de su confusión, ya que decide seguirle el juego al castaño.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Te dije que sería genial! No te arrepentirás de ver las demás, también las tengo en Blu-Ray.- Esta vez, le dedica una sonrisa repleta de entusiasmo a su amigo Clyde, quien se emociona aún más y abre la boca de la sorpresa. Token también abre la boca, pero su reacción se debía a la indignación que estaba sufriendo, ¿Qué no podía ser más descarado al hablarle de esa forma a Clyde, en su presencia? Donovan ignoraba que sus dos amigos se estaban arrojando indirectas asesinas con sus miradas y gestos, prosigue a preguntar.

-¿Eso significa que también me las prestarás?-

-Claro que si, pero con una condición.- Kevin no se sentía un mal chico. Realmente, antes de cualquier cosa, quería ser amigo de Clyde porque poco a poco se iba dejando llevar por la pasión de toda su vida. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que tener a un súper mejor amigo que comparta sus gustos y sus pasiones?

Ah, cierto. Además de eso, Clyde le encantaba y jamás negaría el hecho de que su sueño era compartir algo más que su "pasión" con él. Desgraciadamente Token se le adelantó en el camino y tuvo el valor de confesarse antes, pero eso no significaba que se rendiría así de fácil.

-A-ah… ¿Qué condición?- Por primera vez, el castaño nota el aura maligna que se formaba alrededor de Token. Teme por su seguridad y comienza a pensar que encontrarse Kevin en esa librería no era algo tan grandioso después de todo. Oh vamos, Black no tenía porque sentir celos de Kevin, si solo eran amigos y el pelinegro no quería nada con él.

-Que las vengas a ver… a mi casa.-

Suficiente, Token fulmina con ojos serios e intimidantes a Kevin e interviene con la mayor gentileza que podía fingir.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario que te tomes la molestia de prestar tu humilde casa. Tengo un Blu-Ray y una pantalla de plasma de sesenta pulgadas para ver esas y cualquiera de las películas que Clyde quiera.-

-Mmm. Pero no podrás comprar las ediciones especiales que tengo.- Si quería guerra, Kevin se la daría. Deja de sonreír y le clava la mirada con una rivalidad infinita. Clyde traga saliva y se encoge un poco en su lugar, lo que menos quería era que ellos se mataran a golpes en frente suyo. Era muy joven para ser vetado del centro comercial.

-Pues yo creo que si, KEVIN.-

-No las conseguirás en ningún lugar, TOKEN.-

-Eh… chicos…-

-Vendrá a mi casa, él me lo prometió ayer cuando fui a la suya en la noche.- Stoley se cruza de brazos y refleja su satisfacción y triunfo en su delicada sonrisa hacia Token. Si su intención era encabronarlo de muerte, lo estaba logrando con honores. Black no disimula la sorpresa al escuchar esto último y jadea consternado, seguido de eso mira de reojo a Clyde en busca de alguna explicación lógica. El castaño siente una punzada de nervios y de vergüenza por motivos que no podía establecer con firmeza en su mente y le desvía la mirada tragando saliva. Ese gesto intranquilo provoca que Token exclame su pregunta y quiera estrangular a Kevin por ser un grandísimo hijo de puta.

-¿Qué hizo QUE?-

-Lo que escuchas, la pasamos muy bien… viendo The Empire Strikes Back en su cama.- El pelinegro termina su frase casi cantando de la alegría. Amaba esa película, era la preferida de su saga. Aunque por primera vez no se concentró al cien por ciento en la trama y en los diálogos que ya se sabía de memoria. Sino en cierto castaño que estaba acostado a su lado, atontado por los efectos y no pudiendo despegar sus orbes amarronadas de la pantalla de su habitación, se llevaba un puñado de palomitas a la boca cada cinco minutos.

-¡Oye! ¡Lo haces sonar como si nosotros…!- Al momento que Clyde intentaba desmentir la insinuación de Kevin, éste le regala una sonrisa que podría tranquilizar a cualquiera.

-¿Qué no te gustó?-

-¿Ah? C-claro que me gustó estar contigo, ¡Pero eso no significa que debas…!- Se sorprende consigo mismo y se tapa la boca con ambas manos, Token queda petrificado porque su imaginación había volado a otro universo paralelo. ¡Pero sus sospechas eran injustas, Clyde solo estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas! No sabía que en realidad se estaba hundiendo y que estaba provocando que todo se malinterpretara. ¡Por supuesto que no tuvo sexo con Kevin! ¡Maldita sea!

-Ah, ¿Ves? Le encantó. No veo el por qué no deberíamos volver a hacerlo.- Stoley ladea su cabeza de forma tierna hacia el afro americano. Solo quería hacerlo enojar, porque sabía a la perfección que la noche anterior nada había ocurrido. De alguna manera estaba logrando su cometido de hacerlo encabronar.

-¿Sabes qué, Clyde? Si quieres puedes irte a ver todas esas putas películas con él, yo me iré con Tweek a averiguar lo de Craig. A mi si me importan mis amigos.- Si. A Token no le gustaban para nada los histéricos intentos que realizaba Kevin de quedarse con algo que por regla le pertenecía. Pero bien, si a Clyde le gustaba taanto estar con el pelinegro y que vean películas en su habitación, en una cama, SIN AVISARLE de nada al respecto…

Ambos se podían ir bien derechito a la mismísima mierda.

-¡No! ¿Qué? ¡No te enojes! ¡No es lo que…! ¡De verdad no pasó nada! ¡Solo…! Nos acostamos, ¿Qué tiene de…? ¡Argg!- Ni siquiera Clyde se entendía a si mismo, se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos en un gesto de desesperación, bajo la curiosa mirada de Kevin. Token se da media vuelta sin querer seguir escuchando sus ridículos intentos de explicar algo incomprensible…

Y se da cuenta de que Tweek ya no estaba sentado en aquel sofá de la librería.

-Oh mierda, ¿Dónde está? ¿Vieron a donde se fue?- Gira nuevamente hacia sus dos compañeros. El castaño gira hacia atrás de la misma manera para verificar los asientos y se sorprende al no notar la presencia de Tweek. Revisa rápidamente con sus ojos todo el lugar en general, pero no había rastros del rubio.

-Ah, se fue hace como diez minutos de aquí. No creo que haya estado interesado en nuestra conversación.-

Token se irrita al darse cuenta de que Kevin seguía utilizando su tranquilo tono de voz con ellos. ¡No tenía idea de la crisis que atravesaban y se atrevía a seguir luciendo calmado! Lo peor de todo, vio a Tweek marcharse del lugar y no les dijo nada. Clyde interviene y comienza a mostrar sus nervios ante sus dos compañeros.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! No tenemos idea de lo que es capas, ¿A dónde se fue? ¿A buscar a Craig?-

-Daría mi vida a que fue por él. Muy bien, vayamos a buscarlo. Vamos a separarnos, lo encontraremos en minutos si lo hacemos.- No era una idea tan mala. Tweek podía ser impredecible si estaba muy alterado, o enojado. Y por la ultima vez que habló con él, estaba bastante furioso con Craig. Lo mejor que podían hacer era encontrarlo y no dejarlo solo hasta que se calme.

-Mmm. Pero este lugar es tan grande, podría perderme.- Clyde tuerce una mueca de inseguridad y un poco de pena hacia Black. Era cierto que habían visitado el centro comercial millones de veces, pero nunca había estado totalmente solo allí adentro. Tenía como cinco pisos. Token roda los ojos ante su comentario.

-Clyde, no puedes perderte en un centro comercial.-

El castaño agacha la cabeza sintiéndose un poco mal, quizás Token vivía en esos lugares porque las cosas eran costosas y él tenía el poder económico para comprarse la vida en esas tiendas de marca. Es decir, para alguien promedio no tenía mucho sentido ir muy seguido.

-No te preocupes, yo te acompaño.- La voz de Kevin se hace escuchar, y por primera vez desde que apareció para su sorpresa, Clyde se alegra de oír su tono de voz con buenas intenciones. Si lo acompañaba, no se perdería y no sería ninguna molestia para el afro americano. De seguro le fastidiaba tener que cuidarlo todo el tiempo y no lo culpaba, sentiría lo mismo en su lugar.

-Él ira conmigo. Sigue soñando.- Token se estaba hartando de verdad de ese idiota, no estaba muy lejos de querer golpearlo para que los deje en paz. Stoley suspira y le regala una mirada seria que transmitía su misma molestia.

-Conozco este lugar como si hubiera nacido aquí dentro.-

-Te aseguro que también morirás aquí dentro si no dejas de joder a…-

-¡DIOS! ¡CALLÉNSE! Ustedes dos son una patada en las bolas. Me voy solo.- Cansado de escucharlos discutir o lo que sea, Clyde se aparta de la vista de ambos y se marcha de sus presencias. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, Tweek se podría haber suicidado de la depresión arrojándose del segundo piso del centro comercial mientras que Token y Kevin se sacaban los sesos.

Prefería no presenciar eso e ir a buscarlo.

-¡No puedes irte solo! Voy contigo.-

-¿Qué? ¡Yo iré con él, a ti que te jodan, Kevin!-

-¿Quién carajo te crees?-

-¿TÚ quien carajo te crees? ¡Soy su novio, idiota!-

-Pero yo dormí con él. Jajaja.-

-Eres un hijo de…-

-¡QUE SE CALLEN!- Son las palabras finales que se escuchan departe de Clyde al momento que atraviesa la puerta de salida de la librería del centro comercial.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**

**Ahora siii, voy a responder reviews. Encima no me llegan a mi e-mail los reviews que me dejan, ni los mensajes privados ._. no se que pasa, hasta llegué a pensar que me hackearon pero creo que eso no tendria sentido(? porque se me cambiaron un par de configuraciones tambien ._. T.T mmm, gracias a todos por esperar esta actualización n.n**

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: Si, todos me odian porque ahora Thomas se metió en la trama y aparentemente va a arruinar todo, pero al carajo(? yo lo quiero porque es lindo :3 No lo odies, todo saldrá bien al final n.n Si, a Craig si te dejo odiarlo e.e jajaja, pero yo no puedo, es muy sexy y bueno, no puedo(? grax por todos tus reviews, continua con tus oneshot crack :D**

**Tweekers ON FIRE: Aww muchas gracias por amar mi fic :3 yo tengo las mismas reacciones cuando leo algo que me gusta mucho, me emociono demasiado y empiezo a gritar e.e, y obviamente dejo TODO de lado con tal de leer y leer jajajja no odies a Thomas, todo se va a solucionar e.e Craig fue un idiota, pero se va a dar cuenta de las idioteces que hace, te aseguro que reaccionará. Grax por tu lindo review, llegué a sobrepasar los 100 reviews wii! :D**

**CoffeeCookie: JAJAJA los padres de Tweek son tan hijos de puta que dan gracia xD con sus historias sin sentido y sin final, pobre Tweek al tener que soportarlos todos los días xD cuando vi el capitulo y escuché la historia de Richard, que al final no solucionó una mierda el problema de Tweek, me quede tan WTF AJAJJA. Tweek esta sufriendo, pero te aseguro que todo saldra bien al final e.e grax por tu lindo review de aliento n.n**

**Kami Igarashi: Sii lo se, Tweek no se merece esto u.u sufriendo tanto por Craig ¬¬ pero bueno, las cosas no van a terminar tan mal, te lo aseguro xD voy a leer tus fics, ayer estaba un poco echa mierda por el parcial que tuve y toda la cosa T.T pero bueno, hoy me hago un tiempo y lo hago n.n grax por tus reviews tan lindos n.n**

**Red Crayon Princess: JAJAJA me dio gracia imaginarme la expresión de enamorado que tiene Craig ante la presencia de Thomas xD yo creo que en la vida real(? o sea en el mundo de South Park real, ellos tienen que ser pareja xD Thomas es la unica persona por la que Tucker siente verdadera afinidad. Pero bueno, el Creek siempre me tocó el alma asi que en este fic eso no pasará xD grax por tu lindo review :D**

**Sakuya: Aww que Tweek este celoso lo hace mucho mas adorable *-* jajaja Thomas es lindo *-*, daría para que sea pareja de Craig, pero en este fic no sucederá, es un Creek hasta la muerte e.e Bueno en este capi aparece Kevin, como no queda mucho para que el fic se termine no le puedo dar demasiado protagonismo u.u pero por lo menos tuvo un papel relacionado con el de Thomas, atacando del lado de los celos e.e Creo que me fue bien en el examen, asi que gracias por tu buena onda n.n adoro tus reviews y me alegra que ahora me los dejes con tu cuenta :3 **

**Yuuki Phantomhive Michaelis: Yo me sentí mal al hacer la escena de Tweek sufriendo u.u la verdad si que dan ganas de llorar T.T Siii, sobrepasé los 100 reviews, estoy taan feliz *-* se los agradezco mucho a todas, todos sus reviews me inspiran mucho y te aseguro que si no fueran por los examenes y toda esa mierda, actualizaría todos los dias u.u adoro tus comentarios, de verdad *-***

**Taichi Sora: Obvio que Tweek no se merece sufrir por las idioteces que Craig esta haciendo T.T pero no te preocupes que ya a tomar consciencia de todo en el proximo capitulo y las cosas se van a solucionar n.n Quise meter a Thomas y a Kevin porque son como los miembros ocultos del Team Craig, casi nadie los incluye, asi que yo soy buena y los meto aunque sea en unos poquitos capitulos xD grax por tus lindos reviews :D**

**Karasu-Kuroi: JAJAJA no tenes que llorar, ya actualicé xDD espero que puedas leer este jugoso capi(? y el proximo que será mas picante e.e grax por tu review :3**

**YenY: Yo estoy muy enviciada con el Creek. Siempre amé el Style, el primer fic que leí fue de Stan y Kyle y me traumé con ellos, pero ahora el Creek le esta haciendo competencia a mi pareja favorita e.e Craig ya se decidió pero ahora con Thomas como que se le complica la cosa (? jaajja grax por tu review :3**

**Gabii16: Sip, tambien me siento una estafadora(? Parece un vuelco tan grande en la historia? D: yo le veo una solución muy facil que saldrá en el proximo capitulo xD Sii, la familia de Tweek es bastante irritante desde mi punto de vista, pero bueno, compadezco un poco a Tweek por tener que soportarlos. Nunca lo ayudan a solucionar sus problemas u.u No mataré a Thomas, pero haré algo mucho mejor que eso e.e Grax por tu review, me gustan mucho tus fics (: **

**...  
><strong>

**Bueno bueno, pude sobrepasar los cien reviews, asi que creo que no tengo que aclarar que las amo a todas *-* Muchas gracias de verdad, hasta el proximo capitulo :D  
><strong>


	18. Por siempre Para siempre

**Hey! He vuelto e.e Otra vez con buenas y malas noticias u.u Este jueves vuelvo a tener un parcial, asi que esta va a ser la última actualizacion de la semana, por lo menos hasta el finde u.u La buena noticia es que este capitulo me quedo bastante lindo :3 Respondo reviews ~**

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: Jajaja yo tambien amo a Thomas y a Kevin :3 se que estan trayendo problemas, pero son divertidos, hay que admitirlo xD jajaja. Por supuesto que hay celos e.e pero creo que el idiota adorable de Clyde no se da cuenta de que Token y Kevin se quieren sacar los sesos por él JAJAJ. Me encaaantan tus drabbles *-* espero el KennyxTweek a ver que sale e.e. Gracias por todos tus reviews n.n**

**Kami Igarashi: Lo se! Soy un monstruo por hacer sufrir a Tweek de esa manera T.T Pero todo saldrá bien e.e Y no te preocupues, no importa lo malo que sea Craig, yo creo que vamos a seguir amandolo igual xD jajaja. Entiendo lo de la tarea y lo de la escuela, a veces el tiempo no alcanza. Gracias por tus reviews n.n**

**Sakuya: Oh si Kevin ha entrado en acción e.e(? fue un poco entrometido, pero la situación fue divertida para mi xD Token esta tan celoso, hacen un triangulo amoroso bastante interesante. Sii, si yo fuera Kevin trataría de meterme de la misma manera, siendo un poco malosa jajaj. Grax por todos tus reviews, los adoro n.n**

**lintu asakura: Aiii me alegra mucho que te guste tanto mi fic *-* Yo amo el Creek con todas mis fuerzas, amo tanto la parejaa *-* Jajajaj se me ocurrieron esas ideas, que a Tweek le agarre un ataque de paranoia y haga cosas sin sentido xD jajaj. Thomas es un personaje lindo que casi nadie utiliza u.u quise que aparezca un poco aunque sea. Grax por tu lindo review n.n**

**Gabii16: Te vas a aliviar bastante en este capitulo, por lo menos eso creo(? Aww yo tambien amo a Kevin, por eso quería meterlo en el fic sea como sea xD Igual que a Thomas, nadie lo mete en sus fics u.u Yo creo que Clyde es un poco inocente y un poco idiota, pero pronto va a reaccionar. Gracias por tus reviews n.n**

**CoffeeCookie: Aww los celos en las parejas son tan jkasldkjs e.e SII, exactamente asi me imaginé a Kevin, igual que vos xD por afuera alguien con apariencia tierna, pero por dentro con intenciones malignas e.e jajaja. Pobrecito Tweek, rondando solo por ahi y deprimiendose al estilo gotico de Stan xD pero ya no va a estar asi, todo se va a arreglar. Gracias por la suerte y por tus reviews *-***

**Tweekers ON FIRE: Sii, es verdad xD hay como dos grandes triangulos amorosos. El de Clyde, Token vs Kevin, y el de Craig, Tweek vs Thomas. Igual en este capi Tweek y Craig ya van a tener su momento y las cosas van a salir bien n.n Gracias por tus lindos reviews, espero que este capi te parezca un poco mas largo e.e**

**Ok, les dejo este capitulo para toda la semana.**

* * *

><p>Traga saliva y se sostiene el pecho con ambas manos.<p>

Tomaba aire con su boca una y otra vez, agotado por la larga corrida que se había tomado la molestia de hacer.  
>Tweek logró encontrar a Craig y a Thomas, pero para su desgracia, tuvo que seguirlos a paso muy cauteloso ya que ambos se marcharon del centro comercial hace horas y decidieron ir a un parque más alejado.<p>

Ese parque era amplio y natural, tenía muchos árboles de gran altura que provocaban que haya una agradable sombra que cubriera a las personas. El pasto era increíblemente verde y suave, perfecto para echarse una siesta sobre él o sentarse un largo rato. No había muchas personas alrededor a pesar de que el clima era ideal para estar al aire libre, un sol brillante que comenzaba a ocultarse en señal de que el atardecer estaba comenzando. A la vista solo se encontraban algunas cuantas parejas debajo de un par de árboles, pero lo que mayormente reinaba era un silencio reconfortante que era invadido por las pequeñas brisas refrescantes.

Allí estaba Tweek, escondido detrás de unos arbustos a una próxima distancia de Craig y Thomas. La feliz pareja estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, sentados uno al lado del otro y riendo como si fueran novios desde el día en que nacieron.

_"Que hijo de puta eres, Craig. No tienes idea de cuanto te desprecio en este momento. Corrí medio kilómetro para encontrarte y perseguirte en este jodido parque, ¿Y solo para qué? Para ver que tu vida es mas perfecta con Thomas que… conmigo…"_

-¡Gah!- Se tapa la boca y cierra los ojos con intensidad, rogando que ellos no lo hayan escuchado. Gracias a Dios no lo habían hecho. Se destapa la boca y suspira cansado. No tenía idea de cómo rayos había llegado a una posición tan cercana a "la pareja" sin que se dieran cuenta, quizás estaban sumergidos en una nube de amor tan grande que eso los hizo distraerse del resto de la realidad y no estar alertas.

Tweek quería escuchar de que estaban hablando, que era lo que le decía Craig a Thomas que lo hacía reírse con tanta felicidad. Se daba cuenta de que Tucker estaba sonriendo con mucha facilidad ante ese chico, el pelinegro no se mostraba así con él tan fácilmente. Si Craig amaba a Tweek, ¿No tendría que mostrarle esa dulce sonrisa siempre, únicamente a él? ¿Y si la verdad era que amaba a Thomas y que solo había estado jugando con Tweek todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué era como un premio consuelo que Craig utilizaba en consecuencia a la distancia que mantenía con Thomas?

Tiembla asustado y duda de toda su relación hasta ahora. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en Craig, en su mente se vuelve a preguntar si era de confiar. Hasta ahora lo había hecho ciegamente, Tucker le demostraba que lo amaba en la escuela y al defenderlo de cualquier amenaza o burla. No tenía por qué dudar de él, hasta había ignorado su pasado de mujeriego total…

Y eso era porque lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y había pensado que lo demás no importaba con tal de que se tuvieran el uno al otro.

De sus ojos unas lagrimas silenciosas empiezan a recorrer sus mejillas.

Odiaba verlo ser feliz con otra persona, que sonría con otra persona y que muestre todo lo bueno que era con otra persona. Era egoísta pensar así, pero al demonio con los demás, quería que Craig sea para él solo.  
>Estaba aterrorizado ante la escena que no tendría el valor de interrumpir a unos metros suyo.<p>

La conversación que estaban teniendo Craig y Thomas se hace mas fácil de oír. Se seca las lagrimas con sus puños y continua temblando de una manera más estable.

-Craig… ¡CHUPA VERGAS! Um, ya debo irme a mi casa. Tengo que regresar temprano, mi vuelo parte en la noche, ¡COÑO!- Thomas baja la mirada un poco triste, y Craig le responde el gesto de la misma manera.

-¿Te irás tan temprano? Que pena, hubiera sido genial que te quedaras por más tiempo.- Expresa con sinceridad hacia su amigo. Thomas se sonroja levemente y cambia su semblante a uno de preocupación.

-Antes de irme… yo… tengo que decírtelo.-

-¿Decirme…?- Craig se estremece al sentir que Thomas depositaba una mano sobre la suya. No logra evitar jadear por la sorpresa y entonces observa a los ojos al chico que había admirado desde que tenía ocho años. Sus ojos eran miel claros, muy profundos y transparentes. No era necesario escuchar ninguna palabra proveniente de la boca de ese chico, al solo contemplar su mirada sincera y repleta de valor, era más que suficiente para saber lo que se aproximaba.

-Te amo…-

Tucker se apresura en bajar la cabeza y procesar la información que estaba recibiendo. Thomas no sonreía, sentía un gran pesar en su corazón ya que tenía muy claro que Craig no estaba soltero, pero de todas formas quería intentarlo. No se daría por vencido tan rápido, lo amaba desde que fue capas de aceptarlo y admirarlo por su enfermedad, por no ser una persona que lo compadeciera por eso.

Su amistad se fue fortaleciendo a pesar de no verse muy a menudo, además Craig había sido la única persona que hasta ahora… le había conmovido cada parte de su ser y que le había fascinado en todos sus sentidos. Le gustaba su sonrisa y la manera en que lo miraba, que se pusiera nervioso únicamente con él, sus gestos y sus expresiones. Todo.

Thomas no podía imaginar amar a otra persona que no sea Craig, sea o no sea correspondido.

Tweek escucha la confesión de parte del chico con Tourette y siente que su corazón se detiene. Abre los ojos con completo horror y deja de temblar, ya no se molesta en secarse las lagrimas que salían de sus grandes ojos verdes. Solo se queda petrificado, observando lo que ocurría. Lo peor que podría pasar para él, estaba pasando.

-Thomas… tu… me gustas. Desde siempre me gustaste.-

Cada palabra de Craig se clava en el pecho de Tweek, provocando que de a poco le comience a faltar el aire. Tenía que salir de ahí, ya no podía seguir escuchando más, era la peor escena que le había tocado presenciar en toda su corta vida. Nunca se sintió tan traicionado y angustiado como en ese momento, quería morirse y se lo merecía por ser tan ingenuo, tan estúpido como para creerse que Craig lo amaba.

-Y te aseguro que si me hubieras confesado esto a los trece, te hubiera correspondido.-

Thomas abre un poco mas sus ojos y le sujeta con fuerza la mano a Craig, quien corresponde su agarre y acaricia con sus dedos su calida piel. Tucker se muerde el labio inferior y desvía la mirada, sintiéndose incomodo en una situación como esa.

-No me malinterpretes, yo… sería muy feliz si pudiera ir por el mundo y decirle a las personas que se vayan a la mierda. Que tu puedas hacerlo, me atrajo hacia ti. Desde siempre me pareciste genial, saliste adelante a pesar de que algunos te molesten por tu enfermedad. La fuerza y el valor que tienes me cautivaron.-

Thomas baja la cabeza y gime adolorido, sintiendo que poco a poco empezaba a llorar gracias a las hermosas palabras que le estaba dedicando la persona que más quería. Cierra los ojos fuertemente y continua sujetando su mano. Porque estaba seguro de lo que vendría después.

-Pero ahora, Tweek es lo más importante para mi.-

Lo sabía, sabía que esa sería su respuesta al final. Pero de todas maneras no se arrepentía de haberle confesado sus sentimientos, que Craig sea consciente de lo que sentía era lo mejor. De a poco, suelta su mano y siente que ser rechazado era mejor que nunca haberlo intentado y retener sus emociones por siempre.

Tweek por su parte, abre los ojos a más no poder y logra que una gran cantidad de aire vuelva a recorrerle los pulmones. Lo dicho por Craig lo deja shockeado momentáneamente.

Craig mantiene su mirada baja y la tristeza se refleja en su rostro.

-Estoy tratando de dar lo mejor de mi para que las cosas entre nosotros funcionen, quiero entrar en su mundo y conocerlo en todos sus aspectos. Quiero compensar el haber sido un idiota todo este tiempo con él. Y es difícil, porque se que todavía no puede confiar en mi.- Toma un poco de aire para continuar y sonríe con amargura al darse cuenta de su patética situación.

-No lo culpo, ¿Quién confiaría en una persona como yo? No soy… lo mejor para él. Aunque me esfuerce no será suficiente. Y soy consciente de eso, de que a pesar de darle todo lo que tengo y lo que soy… él…- Jadea negando con la cabeza y sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa que solo transmitía todo el dolor que abarcaban sus palabras. No le molestaba quebrarse frente a Thomas, después de todo era el mas cercano a él a parte de Tweek.

-A lo largo del tiempo… se aburrirá de mi. Y me dejará.-

El rubio que aún seguía detrás de los arbustos se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos, sintiendo como el dolor de Tucker lo afectaba gravemente. ¿Cómo podía pensar de esa manera? ¿Realmente Craig era tan inseguro consigo mismo? Nunca le había demostrado algo semejante a la debilidad, en ese momento entiende que Craig era mucho más humano de lo que se imaginaba.

No, de todas maneras estaba mal, Tweek jamás se atrevería a hacerle algo como lo que estaba mencionando.  
>Mierda, quizás el rubio sufría infinitas inseguridades con Craig, pero se da cuenta de que él no era indiferente ni de piedra frente a ese asunto, sino que también las sentía. Era obvio, ¿Cómo no iba a pensar en eso si le mostraba inseguridad todo el tiempo? Que Craig piense de esa manera era su culpa.<p>

-No te voy a dejar… ¡Eres un idiota si piensas que voy a dejarte!-

...

...

...

Tweek reacciona ante el estúpido grito que dio el mismo, siendo completamente idiota al haber delatado lo que pensaba en su posición. La vergüenza se apodera de su cuerpo y se sonroja temblando como nunca. ¿En que momento se había puesto de pie y había exclamado sus pensamientos con todas sus fuerzas?

-¡MARICA! ¡MIERDA! ¡Ah! ¿Tweek?- Thomas se asusta, más por el grito recién escuchado. Y al notar la presencia de Tweek tan cerca, empieza a pensar en las peores posibilidades. En que había oído toda la conversación, de principio a fin. ¿Los estaba espiando detrás de unos arbustos? ¿Cómo carajo no se dieron cuenta de eso?

-Tweek, ¿Qué haces ahí? Mas bien… ¿Desde hace cuanto estás ahí?- Craig no se altera demasiado al ver a su pareja a unos metros, saliendo de detrás de una planta y con expresión de "carajo, me descubrieron, soy un idiota".

Pero aunque no mostrara alteración, eso no significaba que no estaba confundido.

-¡Gah! Yo… y-yo…- Tweek deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se lo trague la tierra. ¡Que momento tan vergonzoso e incomodo, por Dios! Ser descubierto mientras estás espiando a alguien no puede ser mas humillante y patético.

-Craig, eh… yo… ¡CHUPA CULOS! Me voy, ya es tarde. Perdón por todo esto, adiós.- Thomas se pone de pie, porque sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo entre esos dos, podía llegar a presenciar una desagradable discusión de pareja o algo por el estilo. Apostaba lo que sea a que Tweek escuchó su confesión y también las palabras de Craig, lo más posible era que no estaba muy feliz al respecto.

-Adiós.- Tucker se pone de pie al igual que él, pero no lo sigue, deja que se retire de la escena sin agregar ningún comentario. Alcanza a ver como se va casi a las corridas. Hubiera preferido otro tipo de despedida, lo mas probable era que no lo volviese a ver en un largo tiempo.

Pero Tweek estaba ahí, era una prioridad máxima ante cualquier cosa. Sobre todo sabiendo que de seguro escuchó su conversación, aquel lugar en el que se escondía era muy próximo en distancia hacia ellos.

-Ven aquí, Tweek.- El pelinegro le extiende la mano sin cambiar su semblante nulo de su rostro y espera un par de segundos para que su pareja reaccione del shock.

Tweek tiembla muy avergonzado de si mismo, se seguía diciendo "estúpido chismoso" en su cabeza. Alcanza a volver a sonrojarse y a desviarle la mirada a un Craig que todavía seguía esperando que se acerque hacia él.

Tucker recibe el rechazo de su parte y baja la mano de a poco, con una expresión ahora más afligida y perturbada.

-¿Qué escuchaste?-

-Todo, nghh.- Contesta casi de manera automática el rubio que por fin se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, lleno de timidez.

-Si escuchaste todo y lo hiciste bien, entenderás que yo no estoy enamorado de Thomas.- Craig decide ser el primero en dar pasos hacia adelante. Se aproxima a Tweek, pero para su sorpresa, este retrocede a la defensiva.

-¿Alguna vez lo amaste?- Pregunta mientras que su voz se va apagando y va perdiendo la intensidad que tenía al principio. Sus brillantes ojos reflejaban total inseguridad hacia Tucker, quien se queda estático en su lugar. Sus ojos se tensan y los abre un poco más, dejando apreciar sus azuladas orbes ahora más claras.

-No estoy… seguro.-

El rubio gime adolorido y entrecierra sus ojos sin poder seguir manteniendo su contacto visual con la persona que amaba. No controla mucho sus movimientos, los temblores no dejaban de sacudirlo. Se lleva sus manos al pecho nuevamente, para tratar de calmar las rápidas palpitaciones de su corazón. Sentía otra vez el dolor agobiante que no lo dejaba respirar, una angustia que seguía creciendo.

-Lo amaste.- Afirma con voz quebradiza y tomando aire para no entrar en crisis y no derrumbarse emocionalmente frente a Craig.

El pelinegro se preocupa y no se molesta en disimular dolor en su rostro. Esa desconfianza tajante que le demostraba Tweek lo estaba lastimando mucho, y lo estaba desesperando por qué no sabía que debía hacer para que deje de hacerle daño.

-Yo te amo a ti, Tweek. Siempre fuiste tu en mi cabeza. Quizás Thomas significó algo muy importante, pero desde que te integraste al grupo, yo siempre pensé que…- Deja de hablar al darse cuenta de que lo estaba arruinando. De que no importara lo que dijera, Tweek no se sentiría mejor.

Estaba llorando, sosteniéndose el rostro con ambas manos y gimiendo con dificultad.

Craig se siente la basura mas inmunda del universo, no quería volver a verlo llorar por su culpa. Y ahora Tucker estaba ahí parado, viendo como el amor de su vida se quebraba gracias a él. Verlo llorar le partía el alma, se sentía horrible, una total mierda. Por supuesto que Tweek no se merecía sufrir como un condenado por él, por alguien que no se lo merecía. ¿Qué era toda esa situación absurda?

-Soy… de lo peor… ¿Verdad?- Murmura dolido y enojado consigo mismo y no resiste ni por un segundo más. Se aproxima a Tweek y lo abraza, envolviendo todo su cuerpo entre sus masculinos brazos.

-Me lo dijiste una vez… y… pensé que podría cambiarlo. Pero creo que no puedo.-

-¿C-Craig?- El pequeño rubio intenta aferrarse a las ropas de su pareja con ambas manos, y esconde su rostro en su pecho. Craig pasa a acariciarle la cabeza y entrelazar sus dedos por sus sedosos cabellos.

-Me dijiste que yo te hago mucho daño. Entiendo que no confíes en mi, Tweek. Y está bien, aunque duela lo seguiré aceptando. Pero no puedo vivir sabiendo que esto te lastima a ti también.- Siente como el cuerpo de la persona que acariciaba se estremece violentamente y se perturba con fuerza. Tweek sujeta con más fuerza la camiseta de Craig y no levanta la cabeza, sigue escondido en su pecho.

-Craig… te amo… yo soportaré lo que sea por estar contigo. No quise desconfiar, agh, es solo que al verte tan feliz con Thomas, p-pensé que…-

-Nadie podría confiar en alguien como yo.- Corta las palabras del rubio y no mueve ningún músculo de su cuerpo, se queda mirando un punto indeterminado del suelo y entrecierra sus ojos sin cambiar su expresión seria.

-No es así, no volveré a desconfiar. No digas eso.- Tweek se preocupa mucho al oírlo hablar así y trata de alejarse un poco de su abrazo.

-¿Por qué no? Si es la verdad. Soy una zorra de mierda que no se puede ganar la confianza de nadie, ni siquiera Token y Clyde deben confiar en mi. Soy una basura.-

-¡Basta! ¡Gah! ¡Yo no quiero que pienses así!- Esta vez, rodea el cuello de Craig con ambos brazos y le encaja un beso en los labios. Tucker pasa a rodearle la cintura con sus manos y lo apega a su cuerpo para poder sentirlo con mas intensidad. Se atreve a profundizar el contacto e introduce su lengua en la cavidad de Tweek, pero su recorrido no se profundiza demasiado.

Se separa, jadeando por la sorpresa, y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Esconde su rostro en el cuello de Tweek y cierra sus ojos por varios segundos.

-No me dejes.-

Tweek casi podía percibir el miedo en su voz. Pero no quería aceptar que era ese el sentimiento que invadía el pecho de Craig, porque si era así no podía entenderlo. Sus miedos no tenían fundamento ni lógica. Era imposible que sintiera eso, no tenía porque temer en lo absoluto.

Porque Tweek estaba completa y totalmente enamorado de él, jamás en su sano juicio lo dejaría.

-Tweek, no me dejes.- Reitera, dejando escapar un calido suspiro en el cuello sensible del rubio, quien siente una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo gracias a sus palabras.

-Nunca podría. Jamás lo haré, jamás.-

Para su sorpresa, Craig lo separa de su cuerpo y se le queda mirando de esa manera que a Tweek lo fascinaba y lo enternecía de muerte. Mostrando una de sus hermosas sonrisas llenas de vitalidad y de completa tranquilidad, de verdadera felicidad. Sus ojos azules parecían mas puros que de costumbre, sus facciones eran tan finas y perfectas. Ver a Craig de esa manera era su premio mas grande en su relación, nunca cambiaría esa sonrisa honesta y repleta de sinceridad por nada en el mundo.

Tweek le sonríe y ríe un poco, porque toda la amargura se había extinguido en menos de un segundo, y una sensación de infinita alegría se depositaba en cada parte de su cuerpo.

No necesita pensarlo, se aproxima nuevamente a los labios de su pareja y vuelve a besarlo. Necesitaba sentir su sabor y rosar sus labios una vez más.

No podría haber algo que sea mas fuerte que el sentimiento que crecía en sus corazones, porque era algo que sobrepasaba por mucho a la perfección.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**


	19. Los celos son tontos, Maduremos

**Holaa! Dioss, hace mucho que no subía un capitulo, perdonenme T.T Supongo que me fue bien el jueves pasado e.e asi que gracias por todo su apoyo y demás n.n Todo el fin de semana me fuí por ahí con mis amigas, asi que por eso dejé la compu de lado xD Supongo que el proximo capitulo va a ser el último, definitivamente. Pero por si las dudas no aseguro nada e.e Les juro que respondo reviews en mi proxima actualización, ahora es muy tarde, me duele la cabeza y tengo sueño u.u pero obviamente les agradezco a morir por todos sus comentarios n.n Asi que bueno, les dejo este capitulo sin nada mas que decir :)**

* * *

><p>-Mmm, gracias por comprármelo. Moría de hambre, ñam.- Clyde deja todas sus preocupaciones de lado (de todas maneras no eran muchas) y le da un buen mordisco a su taco. Mientras masticaba y saboreaba cada centímetro de su preciado alimento, Token le devuelve una muy paciente sonrisa. Aunque en realidad no se sentía del todo tranquilo, pero bien, estaba un poco contento porque Clyde se había dejado manipular fácilmente al comprarle su comida favorita. Se mantenía tranquilito y callado sin seguirle la corriente… al otro idiota, ya que estaba muy ocupado comiendo.<p>

De a poco anochecía, el cielo se hacía cada vez mas oscuro y las primeras estrellas de la noche se mostraban en él. Y ahí estaban ellos, sentados en una banca del primer parque en el que habían estado a tempranas horas de la tarde, cuando se desató toda la persecución de "Oh por Dios, Craig está engañando a Tweek con Thomas, bla bla bla"

-Si que es una, mmhh, linda noche.- Cualquiera diría que Clyde se olvidó por completo del problema ocurrido y que se estaba dejando llevar por los increíbles sabores del taco que estaba devorando.

Token abre la boca para empezar a darle un sermón, para decirle que no tendría que estar tan tranquilo porque no habían tenido éxito en encontrar a sus amigos ni la posibilidad de planear una reconciliación entre ellos. Pero justo en ese instante…

-Es una noche perfecta. Las estrellas se ven hermosas antes del pleno anochecer.- Kevin, sentado al lado derecho de Clyde, contempla el brillo de los astros con la misma sonrisa calmada de siempre. El castaño traga lo que masticaba luego de haberle dado el bocado final y le sonríe de la misma manera al contemplar el cielo como lo estaba haciendo su amigo. Stoley se aprovecha un poco del gesto de Clyde, y sin pensarlo en absoluto, pasa su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello de él. Donovan solo lo toma como una muestra de afecto amistosa. Pero Token fulmina con un odio inconfundible en su mirada a nerd que se comenzaba a propasar otra vez.

-¿Por qué? Dímelo, Clyde. ¿Por qué sigue ese idiota con nosotros?- Token se cubre los ojos con una mano y niega con la cabeza un par de veces. Su pregunta había sonado más bien como un ruego hacia su pareja, quien ni siquiera se inmutaba por la presencia de Stoley. Luego de salir del centro comercial, ellos siguieron a Clyde y lo complacieron hasta en su locura mas absurda. No establecieron una tregua ni nada por el estilo, pero trataron de pelear lo menos posible con tal de que Donovan no se enojara con ellos otra vez.

-Oye, yo hasta ahora no te he insultado.- Kevin solía ser de esos chicos que podían tolerar lo que sea. Es decir, que le digan "nerd" era casi parte de la religión de toda la secundaria cada vez que lo veían circular por algún pasillo.

Pero viniendo de Token, quizás las cosas no eran tan fáciles de controlar.

-¿Qué no me insultaste? ¡Me dijiste "negro de mierda" hace media hora!-

-¡Eso fue porque me dijiste "pervertido sin vida propia"!-

-Yo solo digo la verdad.-

-Yo también la dije, eres un negro de…-

-¡Te voy a matar, pendejo!-

-¡CALLÉNSE LOS DOS!- Clyde ya no tolera ni un segundo más todas sus peleas sin sentido, siempre a los gritos y en su presencia, cuando lo hacían se olvidaban completamente de que él estaba allí.

-¡No entiendo por qué demonios se tienen que pelear todo el tiempo!- Vuelve a gritar y esta vez, los fulmina con la mirada a los dos, primero girando a su izquierda y luego a su derecha.

-¡Él empieza! ¡Yo no hago nada!- Kevin se defiende y señala a Token con muchísima determinación y ganas de estrangularlo por siempre joderle los planes. ¡Ni siquiera había tocado a Clyde! ¿Tantas ganas de matarlo tenía? ¿Qué tampoco podía ser su amigo ni hablarle jamás en la vida? Tendría que realizar un ÚNICO movimiento para poder dormir tranquilo esa noche.

Token se indigna y no logra creer en la situación en la que está metido. No tenía idea de lo que se estaba avecinando.

-¡Eso es men…!-

-¡Token! Tiene razón, lo atacas verbalmente ante lo más mínimo que diga. ¿Qué pasa contigo?-

Ese era el colmo de los colmos, que Clyde defienda a Kevin como si fuese un tierno angelito sin malas intenciones. El castaño lo estaba tratando como si fuese el malo de la película, como si él iniciara todas las discusiones. ¡Y aunque fuese así, todo lo que hacía tenía un sentido!

-Eres tan melodramático, Token. Deberías relajarte.- Kevin cierra levemente sus ojos de forma astuta, esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad. Esa maldita sonrisa le transmitía inseguridad a Black.

_"Ahora o nunca."_

-Por cierto, Clyde. ¿Esos de allá no son Kenny y Butters besándose?-

-¿Ah? ¿Dónde?- El ingenuo castaño gira su cabeza hacia un lado, hacia la dirección que le estaba señalando Kevin. Token realiza sus mismas acciones, reconoce dos siluetas a lo lejos que se parecían bastante, pero…

-Oye, yo no veo nad…-

Al instante que Clyde vuelve a girar para enfrentar el rostro de Kevin, este logra acercarse lo suficiente para quedar frente a él, a una distancia de dos centímetros. Sonríe inocentemente y se encarga de eliminar esa molesta distancia entre sus labios.

-Si, deben ser ellos, aunque…- Token vuelve su atención hacia su novio y su otro compañero. Y queda inmovilizado con los ojos bien abiertos debido al horror que inundaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

¿"Compañero" había pensado? Su enemigo mortal, la persona que más odiaba en éste mundo, ¡El sujeto que aborrecía con cuerpo y alma! ¿QUÉ CARAJO PENSABA QUE ESTABA HACIENDO?

-¡AHHH!- Clyde retrocede y grita entre asustando y avergonzado. Alcanza a taparse la boca con ambas manos y a sonrojarte de muerte, ¿qué fue eso, por Dios? ¿Fue su culpa, se acercó demasiado sin darse cuenta? ¡Token estaba ahí, maldición, de seguro estaba a punto de estallar! ¡Pero solo fue un accidente! Por lo menos de su parte.

Kevin retrocede unos centimetros y no logra evitar esbozar una mueca de satisfacción, de alegría, de triunfo. Las palabras que se cruzaban por sus retorcidos y positivos pensamientos eran: Chúpate esa, Token.

-¡Ahora si, TE JURO QUE TE MATO!- Black reacciona del shock y extiende sus brazos hacia el cuello de Stoley, en realidad si buscaba estrangularlo. Pero él no deja de sonreír, en cambio retrocede con mucha mas precaución y aprovecha que un muy traumado y avergonzado Clyde estaba entre ambos, separándolos.

-¿Sabes? Ya no me importa, puedo morir feliz.-

-¡Te fuiste TOTALMENTE AL DIABLO! ¡No tienes vergüenza, maldito marica hijo de puta!-

-Ouch. Pero… fue un accidente. Si, eso, un accidente. Él giró y yo solo…-

-¡No me vengas con excusas ridículas! ¡Se lo que piensas respecto a lo que pasó!-

Mientras que ambos discutían y se sacaban los sesos con simples insultos superficiales, Donovan aún se mantenía cubriendo su boca. Baja la cabeza y deja de oír la discusión de ambos chicos. Estaba procesando el beso y lo humillante de su situación. En todo caso, de seguro fue un accidente, ¿No es así? Porque Kevin solo lo veía como un amigo, es decir, si sintiera algo diferente por él ya se lo tendría que haber dicho, porque tuvieron miles de momentos a solas como para que le revelara algo así de importante. Aunque... cuando se trataba de sentimientos ajenos y todas esas cosas, Clyde era bastante lento.

-Kevin, yo…- Pronuncia con la voz un poco quebrada, jadea sorprendido y alza la mirada hacia los dos chicos que dejan de hablar y se quedan en silencio, muy atentos a sus palabras. Clyde traga saliva y sus semblante se vuelve levemente mas inseguro.

-¿Eso fue completamente intencional? ¿En el mal sentido?- Se atreve a preguntar, con preocupación e incertidumbre. Quizás su pregunta no estaba muy bien formulada, pero la expresión era demasiado clara tanto como para Kevin como para Token. Este último roda los ojos, verdaderamente enojado y perdiendo la paciencia. Cualquiera perdería la paciencia tratando con un sujeto como Kevin.

-¡Clyde! ¿Qué no entiendes? Quiere follarte.- Esta vez era el turno del afro americano de señalar a Kevin con una mirada acusadora y penetrante, que le transmitía miles de insultos telepáticos. Sabía que se había excedido con su acusación, con sus fuertes palabras, pero era la única manera de que Clyde reaccione ante las verdaderas intenciones de Stoley de una maldita vez.

Kevin abre bien los ojos y se queda petrificado de la impresión.

-¿Follarme?- Clyde no muestra señal de nervios ni nada parecido esta vez, en realidad parecía no comprender el punto de las palabras de Black. Ni el sentido. Por supuesto que Kevin no pretendía nada de eso con él, era su compañero, su "hermano" y nada más, ¿Verdad?

Oh no. Esperen. Lo de quedarse a dormir en su casa, lo de las películas, lo de sus discusiones sin fin con Black y sus pervertidas insinuaciones a un muy encabronado Token…

Carajo…

-E-eso fue jugar… sucio.- Murmura Kevin, al mismo tiempo que entrecierra los ojos con rabia hacia el afro americano, Token le enseña el dedo medio y forma la palabra "jodete" con sus labios, sin pronunciarla. Algo había aprendido de Craig en todos esos años de amistad.

-Kevin…- Clyde sale de su shock momentáneo y esta vez, le dirige una mirada consternada y mucho más preocupada a su amigo pelinegro. Stoley vuelve a abrir los ojos atónito y siente los nervios recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Lo que dijo es verdad?-

-A-ah… y-yo…- Solo alcanza a sonrojarse hasta la muerte y observar con impotencia la expresión de regocijo que le dedicaba Token desde atrás de Clyde. Por fin estaba obteniendo su merecido, Token había logrado joderlo de una manera única y con estilo. A ver como salía de esa.

-No es… como él dice. Yo no quiero eso nada más. E-es decir, yo no quiero eso. ¿No lo ves, Clyde? Solo está buscando ponerme en aprietos para no admitir que esta totalmente celoso.-

Ok. La sonrisa de Token se esfuma y es reemplazada por una expresión repleta de asombro. Luego lo invaden los nervios, estos provocan que se quede shockeado por unos cuantos segundos, ¿Por qué la conversación estaba tomando ese rumbo? ¡Se supone que estaba jodiendo a Kevin, las cosas no tenían que darse vuelta!

-Celoso…- Deja escapar en un murmuro apenas audible el confundido castaño, quien arquea una ceja y reflexiona sobre las palabras de ambos. Aún intentaba encontrarles un sentido y unir el hilo de la conversación. Carajo que era lento.

-¡No! ¿Qué? ¡Kevin, sabes que digo la verdad! ¡Aunque sea admítelo frente a Clyde!-

-¡Tu eres el que debe admitir que está celoso!-

Se observan apretando los dientes y con un destello de rivalidad que provocan que Clyde trague saliva y se encoja intimidado en su lugar. No necesitaban gritarse mas insultos, estaban a punto de matarse a los golpes. Clyde lo presiente y antes de poder articular cualquier clase de oración para detenerlos…

-¡Token! ¡Chicos! ¡Que bueno verlos por aquí!-

Donovan deja escapar un suspiro de completo alivio y alza la mirada hacia el par de chicos que se aproximaban hacia ellos caminando. No había sido broma, Stoley de verdad los vio besándose y, ejem, haciendo otras cosas innecesarias en un parque público.

Un pequeño rubio agitaba su mano hacia los tres en forma de saludo, con demasiada énfasis y emoción para su gusto.

-Butters, bendito seas.- Piensa en voz alta Clyde y se aparta de la pareja que estaba por batirse a duelo. Token sigue con la mirada a su pareja y relaja un poco su semblante al darse cuenta de que Butters y Kenny se dirigían hacia ellos. Si había gente presente, no tendría la necesidad de moler a golpes al idiota de Kevin. No quería que Clyde presencie su lado mas violento así que se retendría un poco más. Por su parte, Kevin roda los ojos y se cruza de brazos enojado por las actitudes del afro americano hacia él. Había sido un desgraciado al decirle todas esas cosas a Donovan, de seguro ahora pensaba que era un pervertido serial por su culpa.

-Si, agradécele a Butters, Token. Porque sabes que te hubiera enterrado el rostro contra el suelo si las cosas se prolongaban.-

Token se muerde el labio inferior y se levanta del asiento, si seguía escuchándolo por tres segundos más, no sería dueño de sus actos. Así que decide seguir a Clyde para saludar a los recién llegados.

Los rubios se detienen en frente de ellos, sin embargo, McCormick observa a Kevin desde atrás y nota que tenía cara de pocos amigos, también se encontraba un Token que no se veía precisamente feliz. Aparentemente, Clyde no se daba cuenta de los problemas por qué les mostraba el mismo rostro amistoso de siempre.

-Oh, que ustedes tres estén juntos a estas horas… en un parque, mmm. Sospechoso ~. - Kenny rodea el cuello de Butters con ambos brazos desde atrás y les sonríe maliciosamente a Token y a Clyde. Stotch solo alcanza a ponerse un poco nervioso y a frotar sus nudillos los unos con los otros.

-Podría decirte lo mismo. Está anocheciendo y no creo que sus intenciones sean solo las de caminar para ver las estrellas.- Contesta Token analizando los ojos pervertidos del de parca naranja. Los rumores de que Kenny y Butters estaban saliendo habían comenzado hace unas semanas, pero la verdad era que nadie se creía muy en serio esa relación. La mayoría compadecía al pobre de Stotch, porque pensaban que Kenny lo engañaría un sinfín de veces. McCormick suspira con un silbido y ladea su cabeza de manera aburrida.

-Hey, tranquilo. Solo era una broma. Se que odias a Kevin porque…-

-Te escucho, Kenny. Ni te atrevas a completar la oración.- Kevin se adelanta justo a tiempo para que el idiota no comprometa más su situación.

-Si, de alguna manera se odian y no dejan de pelear. No tengo ni idea de por qué lo hacen, yo solo quiero que se lleven bien.- A Clyde le disgustaban mucho que sus amigos se pelearan, no por nada se ponía sentimental hace meses ante las constantes discusiones entre Tweek y Craig. Agradecía que se hayan vuelto pareja en cierto sentido, porque las cosas ya no eran tan duras como antes.

Hasta Butters se da cuenta de las miradas amenazantes que se dirigían Token y Kevin desde atrás de Clyde, y a pesar de que todos creían que era un ingenuo inocente, reacciona ante lo que estaba pasando.

-Eh… Clyde… q-quizas ellos pelean porque tu…-

-Butters, mejor nos vamos a buscar a los chicos, ¿Si? Ya saben, vinimos a pasear por aquí con Stan y Kyle, pero ellos se perdieron por "ahí". Por Dios, ¿Pueden creer que los chicos de ahora solo quieran sexo?-

Kenny los mira con una aparente mirada inocente, provocando que Clyde se llene de desconfianza y observe de reojo a Token. ¿Era McCormick quien les regalaba esas dulces palabras hipócritas? De cierta manera era un fastidio que se creyera mas decente que los demás solo porque estaba saliendo con Butters. Sentar cabeza una vez en la vida no lo hacía precisamente más correcto que los demás. Muchos creían que eran una actuación barata sin nada de credibilidad.

Token se da cuenta de que Kenny no quería meterse en su conflicto, por eso había frenado las palabras de su pareja.

-Supongo que yo también me tengo que ir.- Kevin saca su celular de su bolsillo y luego alza la mirada hacia sus dos amigos.

-Hoy dan un especial de Attack of the Clones en la televisión a las ocho, no me lo puedo perder. Así que… supongo que nos veremos mañana, Clyde.- Le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas a Donovan, quien se le queda mirando unos segundos y luego le devuelve una sonrisa calidad y sincera. Después de todo era su amigo, no podía ser malo con él. Clyde era uno de esos pocos chicos que solía ser amable con casi todo el mundo.

Token abre los ojos sorprendido, ¡Kevin no podía irse! ¡Aún le faltaba ser humillado por Clyde, rechazado y golpeado por sus palabras! Maldito cobarde, huiría antes de enfrentar la realidad que de seguro hubiera enfrentado sino hubiera sido por la intromisión de Kenny y Butters.

Pero por otro lado, por fin el entrometido metiche de Stoley se apartaría de sus vidas aunque sea por esa noche. Podría respirar paz y tranquilidad nuevamente.

-Perfecto. Dejemos a la dulce parejita sola. Adiós, chicos. Nos vemos.- Esta vez, Kenny se separa de Butters y le toma la mano no sin antes regalarles una sonrisa optimista. El pequeño Stotch les asiente y a pesar de los nervios, los saluda con su mano en forma de despedida. Se dan media vuelta y se retiran caminando a paso lento.

-Te esperaré para ver las películas cuando gustes, bye bye.- Stoley se da media vuelta y luego de sonreírle con los mismos buenos ánimos que traía con él, también se da la vuelta y se marcha a un paso más apresurado.

-Oh, adiós Kevin.- Donovan lo saluda con una mano, sonriéndole con bastante entusiasmo. Él gira hacia Token, quien estaba a unos centímetros detrás de él, y decide caminar hacia la banca en donde estaban los tres sentados anteriormente.

Token lo sigue con la mirada y se queda un corto tiempo reflexionando sobre la pareja que acababan de ver. Black debía admitir que estaba celoso, pero agradece que su situación no fuera tan grave. Por ejemplo, él no podría tolerar estar en los zapatos de Butters, sabiendo que Kenny era la reina de las zorras en toda la secundaria. No podría manejar algo tan atroz como aquello, solo se alcanza a preguntar, ¿cómo era posible sobrellevar una relación sin que los celos enfermizos se apoderen de ti? Lo peor de todo es que ellos dos no parecían tener dificultades, tampoco había rumores de peleas entre ellos. Eran como una jodida pareja perfecta.

Y él, haciéndose problema porque un nerd idiota le traía ganas a su pareja. Mierda, no era algo de tanta gravedad.

Token mira al frente y cuando distingue a lo lejos la figura de Kevin, alejándose cada vez mas en su camino, reconoce que éste le saca el dedo medio sin voltear, alzando su mano a la altura de su espalda. ¿Cómo rayos sabía que lo estaba mirando? Ese simple gesto lo encabrona y le dan ganas de mandar al carajo a Stoley la próxima vez que se cruce con él.

-Token, tenemos que hablar.-

Sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Clyde en un tono algo cansado. Por alguna razón, las palabras que acababa de pronunciar nunca conducían a nada bueno. No importasen las circunstancias, esa frase nunca traía algo bueno consigo.

-Está bien.- Se resigna y da pasos lentos y firmes hacia el castaño. No quería ser pesimista, pero quizás… Clyde se había dado cuenta de que Kevin gustaba de él, y ahora querría dejarlo.

Genial, su relación se arruinaría y se separarían para siempre. De seguro preferiría estar con Kevin solo porque era blanco. No, esperen, definitivamente no estaba pensando con racionalidad. ¿Estaba siendo racista consigo mismo?

Toma asiento al costado de Clyde y sus ojos se llenan de inseguridad, estaba esperando a que él comience a hablar.

-Solo quiero decírtelo para que corrobores que mis conjeturas no son erróneas, ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, dime.- Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que le diría, solo le seguiría el juego un rato para entender sus ideas adecuadamente.

Clyde tuerce su boca con incomodidad y baja la mirada con un poco de vergüenza, Token juraría que se estaba sonrojado si no fuera porque no apreciaba muy bien los colores de su rostro debido a que ya no había mucha luz del día.

-Bueno… Kevin me quiere. De eso estoy seguro, por eso ustedes dos discuten siempre. Y el beso… eh… bueno, ¿Es eso cierto?- Levanta un poco la cabeza y fija sus ojos en los de Token, sintiéndose preocupado y hasta angustiado por su primera hipótesis.

-Si, es cierto.- Admite Black suspirando con un sentimiento muy parecido al estrés en su pecho. Tarde o temprano reaccionaría ante algo que era descaradamente obvio para cualquiera, inclusive hasta para una persona ingenua como Butters. Por otro lado, estaba seguro de que Kenny había olfateado la tensión sexual del trío a kilómetros de distancia.

-A-ah… ¿Estás enojado conmigo?-

Token no se esperaba una pregunta como esa. El rostro de Clyde se teñía de culpa y de más inseguridad, ¿Por qué se tendría que sentir culpable? Era la culpa de Stoley por meter sus narices en su territorio.

-Clyde, yo no... ¿Por qué debería enojarme contigo? Por supuesto que no lo estoy.-

-Si debes estarlo, me comporté como un idiota. Soy tan estúpido. No me di cuenta de las indirectas de Kevin y de seguro por eso estabas celoso, ¿No es verdad?- Clyde le jala una manga de la camiseta a Token y vuelve a bajar la mirada tristemente. Se seguía reprochando el no haber captado las señales de su alrededor. Pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, siempre había visto a Kevin como un amigo y era por eso que le costaba tanto reaccionar ante la idea de que él lo viese de una forma diferente.

-Ah, yo… Bueno…- El afro americano se enternece de muerte por el rostro triste y melancólico que le mostraba Clyde. Estaba dramatizando todo, se lo estaba tomando muy en serio y nada de eso era su culpa. Lo que menos quería era que se sintiera mal consigo mismo.

A causa de su expresión, deja su orgullo de lado y decide admitir la verdad. Traga saliva nervioso y cierra sus ojos bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota.

-Si, estaba celoso. ¡Muy celoso! Que le prestes atención a Kevin y no a mi, que compartas tu tiempo con él y no conmigo. Me dan ganas de matarlo.-

-¡No tienes que estarlo! Yo te amo a ti… nada cambiará eso.- Donovan sostiene la manga de Token con más fuerza y se cubre los ojos con el antebrazo libre.

-Que tonto.- Black sonríe de lado y niega con la cabeza, totalmente conmovido gracias al castaño que tenía en frente. ¿Cómo no conmoverse al ver a Clyde de esa manera? Al carajo con todo. Token se acerca a su cuerpo y le da un abrazo, envuelve su espalda con sus brazos y lo atrae hacia su pecho.

-Yo también te amo, Clyde. No lo dudes.-

-No quiero que te vuelvas a preocupar por Kevin, nunca habrá nada entre nosotros.-

-Está bien, perdona si soy un bastardo con él. El sujeto me irrita.-

Clyde ríe un poco y se separa del abrazo, sostiene por los hombros a Token y se queda quieto, contemplando sus ojos. Black nota las orbes húmedas de su castaño, por suerte había evitado que se largara a llorar a tiempo.

-Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo.- Murmura en un calido suspiro el castaño, encargándose de sellar los labios de su pareja con los suyos propios. Token le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos y lo acaricia, provocando un par de suspiros departe de su pareja. Sus labios eran los más dulces que había probado en su vida, mucho mas que los de cualquier mujer que pasó por su camino.

Sentir que estás enamorado de alguien por tantos años, pensar que esa persona nunca te correspondería y que de pronto, todos los sueños que tuviste por las noches con esa persona se te cumplan y se vuelvan realidad… Era algo fascinante e indescriptible, soberanamente mágico. Solo rogaba que ese algo jamás termine y que todas sus promesas se cumplan hasta el final.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**


	20. Lo serás todo para mi hasta el Final

**Heyy! Hoy termino de subir esta historia. Se siente tan bien colocar el "completo". Me salió bastante largo este último capitulo, pero quedo super super tierno :3 Al final respondo reviews ~**

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo temblaba como era costumbre, pero el motivo esta vez era pura vergüenza. Jadea por décima vez y entierra sus uñas en la tierra, más bien en la hierva sobre la cual permanecía sentado. Trata de retroceder un poco, pero se encontraba apoyado contra uno de los tantos árboles de ese parque, el cielo estaba oscuro y la luz de la luna era lo único que les proporcionaba una tenue iluminación blanca.<p>

Una clara expresión de incomodidad invadía su rostro, acompañada por un violento sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y de vez en cuando, dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sin reconocer que el placer era mas fuerte que él y que recorría todo su nervioso cuerpo.

-Craig… ahh… n-no puedes… seguir… Oh Dios… C-Craig…-

Tucker sentía claramente las temblorosas piernas de Tweek, las controlaba con ambas manos, apoyando éstas sobre sus rodillas y sosteniéndolas con completa firmeza. Se encontraba arrodillado ante el rubio, y con su cabeza baja entre sus piernas. No podía responder las peticiones de Tweek, porque su boca estaba ocupada… en otra cosa.

-¡Gah! ¡AHH! ¡Craig! ¡No puedo más!- Tweek se agita y entreabre sus ojos muy apenado por su situación, pero tratando de tomar las riendas de todo aquello. Por eso mismo, lleva sus manos hacia los hombros de Craig y lo empuja un poco hacia atrás, para que se aparte y frene… el acto en proceso.

-Mm, ¿Qué haces? Si te gusta.- Tucker levanta su rostro, y sin dejar de sostener las rodillas de Tweek con ambas manos, tuerce una mueca llena decepción e insatisfacción. Quería seguir, si fuera por él, se lo follaría en pleno parque, ¿qué tenía de malo? No había nadie presente a esas horas de la noche.

-Si, pero… En un parque. Siempre, ngh, pensé que solo las prostitutas hacían estas cosas. ¡Es mucha presión! Nunca creí que yo… ¡Gah! Haría todo esto aquí, q-quizas vamos muy rápido.-

-Pero… solo lo hicimos una vez y fue hace meses. Y me gustas mucho y… nunca estuve tanto tiempo sin tener sexo con alguien.- Craig ladea su cabeza con seño fruncido, admitiendo una gran verdad. Él era de esos tipos que follaba minimo tres veces a la semana, su vida estaba había dado un gran giro desde que era pareja del chico nervioso. Tweek se encoge en su lugar y se estremece por la presión de las palabras de su pareja.

-Tu me gustas mucho también, pero… ngh, Jesús. ¿Tienes idea de todas las enfermedades que se contagian con el sexo? ¡Gah!- Se jala los cabellos y se esfuerza para mantener su mirada firme contra la de Craig.

-No puedes preocuparte por eso. Si ya lo hicimos una vez, se podría decir que ya estas infectado con todo lo que tengo.-

-¡GAH! ¡Oh Dios! ¡La presión!-

-Pero te he dicho millones de veces que no tengo nada. ¿Realmente esa es la razón por la que no quieres hacerlo nuevamente?- El pelinegro vuelve su expresión nula y sin emociones, desviando su mirada hacia un lado y quedándose en total silencio en espera de una respuesta coherente departe de su rubio. Desliza una de sus manos por la pierna de Tweek y se queda anhelando mas de sus roces en su interior.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, mmh, es un conjunto de cosas.- Tweek entrelaza los dedos de su mano derecha con sus cabellos y gira su rostro hacia un lado, sintiéndose bastante incomodo y disgustado al estar por confesarle sus motivos. Craig solo le muestra confusión, porque no recodaba haberlo hecho tan mal en su primera y única vez. ¿Tantas razones tenía para negarse con tal insistencia?

-Fuiste muy brusco y dolió como la muerte.-

-¿Tanto?-

-¿Cómo se que no tienes sida? Pasaste por infinidad de chicas y chicos en tu vida.-

-No lo creo, suelo cuidarme.-

-Una vez vi en la televisión que una pareja murió al llegar al orgasmo, fue demasiado éxtasis.-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.-

-Me asusta que me quiebres la pelvis.-

-¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo?-

-Me gustaría que te conformes con las previas y toqueteos en tu cama.-

-Sufro de una terrible abstinencia, no creo poder satisfacer esa petición.-

-La primera vez me dejé llevar, no pensé. Gah, podemos vivir sin tener sexo jamás. O-oh podemos esperar algunos años.-

-¿Ah? ¿Y como quieres que no me muera en ese tiempo?-

-Solamente debemos parar cuando las cosas se estén yendo al demonio. Como ahora, ngh. No es difícil, estoy seguro que podemos…-

-No. No lo creo posible. Déjame pensar.- El ojiazul se acerca despacio y sigilosamente, como un tigre sobre su presa, y sujeta el rostro de Tweek con su mano derecha. Acerca sus labios a su oído y le suspira con calidez. El rubio se sobresalta y abre sus verdosos ojos, temblando demasiado nervioso como para reaccionar. Larga un gemido corto y agudo cuando la fría mano de Tucker se desliza por debajo de su camisa y manosea su pecho de arriba hacia abajo. El rubio se sonroja aturdido y vuelve a gemir cuando Craig le muerde el lóbulo de su oído, sin aplicar mucha presión en esa zona. No quería proporcionarle dolor.

-Mmm, no. No se puede. Te deseo y no voy a parar.-

-¡Gah! ¡Craig! ¡Aquí no!- Tweek se retuerce del placer y siente como su rostro arde por la mezcla de sentimientos que lo estaba invadiendo. Su pelinegro siempre lograba excitarlo de una manera tan intensa e incontrolable, lo hacía hasta el punto de no llegar a ser dueño de sus actos. Si, quería más y más, rogaba que Craig no se detuviera, que recorriera todo su cuerpo con sus suaves manos.

Pero debía ser fuerte y tratar de frenar sus impulsos pervertidos. ¡Craig lo estaba volviendo un pervertido! Besándolo y tocándolo en casi cualquier parte, y queriendo que follen ante la mas minima oportunidad que se les presentara.

Tenía que ser decente y hacerse respetar, que respete su autoridad, no debía dejarse dominar por sus ridículos y extrañamente efectivos intentos de excitarlo a toda hora en todo lugar.

Si las cosas se tuvieran que hacer al estilo de Tucker, ambos deberían follar veinte veces por día en absolutamente todos lados sin que les importara el mundo. No es como si a Tweek le importara lo que piensen los demás, pero simplemente quería dominar a la fiera sexual de Craig para que no vuelva a perforarle el culo. Quería que respete sus tiempos, ¡Solo le estaba pidiendo un poco (¿Años es poco tiempo?) más de tiempo para volver a tener sexo! Dejarse llevar y hacerlo era tan injusto, porque no podía negarse con mucha intensidad a las insistencias de Craig, ni a que lo bese y muerda, o abrace y le sonría con cara de cachorro.

Lo estaba extorsionando, mierda. Esa era el único propósito que tenía su rostro de cachorro suplicante. Hasta estaba seguro de que había creado esa arma secreta para utilizarla solo con él. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que no podía ser fuerte ante eso ni ante todas sus otras provocaciones. Quizás… debería resignarse.

-¡Agh! ¡AHH! ¡Craig!-

Tucker le muerde el cuello y se encarga de besar su tan tersa y blanca piel, dejando a su paso unas marcas que le demostraban al mundo que Tweek era suyo. Al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se colaba debajo de su camisa, su otra mano frotaba su entrepierna con suavidad.

Craig Tucker estaba a punto de ganar la partida nuevamente, y nadie podría evitarlo. Tweek era un simple mortal y no podía negarse a eso a pesar de todo su "poder de voluntad". Sus peros era inútiles y sus excusas carecían de sentido a esas alturas.

-Que pervertido de mierda.-

El primero en oír esas palabras es Craig, reconociendo muy fácilmente la voz aguda que le daba a entender que ese alguien estaba indignado ante el acto sexual en proceso que realizaban ellos dos, en un parque público en pleno anochecer. Y como a Craig le importaba un carajo que ese chico los estuviera mirando, continúa besando con pequeños mordiscos juguetones el cuello de su amado Tweek.

-Tu lo has dicho. Ese sujeto jamás cambiará.- Una segunda voz, en tono juvenil y hasta ofendido por lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, no tarda en hacerse presente seguida de la primera. Para desgracia de Craig, Tweek no deja pasar la segunda frase desapercibida y abre los ojos mas horrorizado que nunca. Alza sus manos y reúne la suficiente fuerza como para darle el empujón de su vida a Tucker. La única manera efectiva de poder sacárselo de encima era recurriendo a la violencia, por lo menos algo había aprendido en su tiempo de relación.

Craig se sorprende, porque lo que menos se esperaba en ese momento era semejante sacón de onda. Cae sentado al piso, con ambas manos sobre el suelo, detrás de su espalda para sostenerlo. De inmediato, frunce el seño enojado por la actitud aguafiestas del contrario.

-¡Tweek! ¿Qué mierda crees que…?-

-¡Gah! ¡Es mucha presión! Nos estaban mirando, ahora pensarán que disfrutas de violarme en todas partes. ¡Y no sería una mentira, porque es así!-

El pelinegro tenía una perfecta expresión de WTF en su rostro. Oh vamos, solo quería un poco de sexo de reconciliación luego de todo el episodio sucedido con Thomas, ¿Tan horrible era su pecado? En todo caso, ¿Era valido llamar pecado el querer tener sexo con su pareja? Por supuesto que no. Y Tweek no era un cobarde, Craig sabía que estaba fingiendo y que en realidad su motivo verdadero de retener todos sus impulsos era porque quería llevar los pantalones en la relación. Lo que no sabía él, era que nadie hasta ahora había logrado domar a Craig Tucker, nadie se podía resistir. El pobre rubio no tenía idea en que se estaba metiendo, todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para controlarlo sería inútil.

El ojiazul suspira frustrado y sin ganas de vivir, y gira su cabeza hacia un costado. Logra ver de reojo a la parejita marica feliz y todas sus conjeturas comienzan a tener sentido. Al reconocer la voz de Kyle, comprende que era imposible que ande paseando por la noche en un parque básicamente desolado sin su fiel perra, Stan Marsh.

_"Gracias por joderme la noche."_

Stan se mantenía de brazos cruzados a unos metros de distancia de ellos, observándolos con cansancio. Viniendo de Craig, no era tan raro que ellos estuvieran follando bajo la luz de la luna, o en un closet, o en una biblioteca, o en donde sea. Después de todo, no era popular por ser el mas "correcto" de la escuela. Sin embargo, Kyle estaba de pie al costado de su pareja con ojos rígidos y sin expresión, no despegaba su vista de Craig y de un muy agitado y tembloroso Tweek.

-Ahh, lo sentimos. Pasábamos por aquí y…- Marsh trata de justificar su intromisión con un gesto algo incomodo, porque estaba seguro de que Craig estaba a pocos segundos de mandarlos al diablo por haberse entrometido en sus "planes". Pero como siempre, siendo Kyle más dominante a la hora de hablar, se le adelanta y corta su frase.

-Y escuchamos ruidos extraños. Yo no creo que el pobre de Tweek quiera que le hagas esas cosas en este lugar.- Genial, Broflovski dándole una lección de moral a la hora de follar. En primer lugar, él ni siquiera tenía el derecho de dirigirle la palabra después de haberle sido técnicamente infiel a Stan con él. Hablarle de ética y de códigos a Tucker, hasta de decencia, sería hipócrita de su parte.

Pero Craig no tenía ánimos de discutir, en serio. Estaba… caliente, si, eso, muy caliente. Así que decide ponerse de pie y sacudirse un poco la ropa. Se da la vuelta hacia Tweek y le extiende la mano para que pueda incorporarse y recuperar el aliento que se había encargado de robarle hace minutos.

-Jódete, Kyle. ¿Pretendes que crea que no estuviste haciendo cosas sucias con Stan antes de encontrarnos?- Pregunta Tucker de mal humor al mismo tiempo que Tweek le tomaba la mano y se ponía de pie, temblando como era costumbre. Luego gira hacia ellos con su usual expresión de neutralidad.

Kyle roda los ojos y se encoje de hombros, como si estuviera tratando con un caso perdido. Stan se limita a permanecer en su lugar, sonriendo y resistiendo el impulso de lanzar una carcajada. Broflovski le regala una sonrisa irónica a Tucker y entrecierra sus ojos acusadoramente hacia él.

-Por lo menos no estábamos follando. Los gemidos de Tweek se oían a medio kilómetro a la redonda.-

-¡GAH! ¿D-de verdad? ¡Que vergüenza!- El rubio cierra uno de sus ojos debido a sus tics nerviosos y… a la presión. Se jala un poco el cuello de la camisa y con su otra mano se jala un mechón de cabello. Pero en ese momento, Craig le toma aquella mano y la aparta de su mechón rubio, no quería que se lastimara haciendo esa idiotez.

-Lo sé, se parecían mucho a los gemidos de una persona… que conozco.- Luego de decir eso, le regala una sonrisa seca al pelirrojo. Ok, ese tipo de sonrisas daban verdadero miedo. Sin mencionar que ese gesto fue una clara indirecta.

Kyle se sonroja aturdido y da un paso hacia atrás, pero cuando abre la boca para tratar de defenderse o algo, Stan se le adelanta esta vez.

-Muérete, Craig. Ni siquiera se por qué estamos aquí hablando contigo. Si quieres follarte a Tweek y utilizarlo como una puta, no es nuestro problema. Solo lo lamento por él.- Stan era el mas vulnerable con respecto a ese pasado, a ese hecho que no quería recordar. Ese algo que sucedió entre Kyle y Craig que trataba de ignorar.

Craig arquea ambas cejas fingiendo sorpresa, volvía a contener sus ganas de carcajearse delante de Marsh, se notaba a leguas que estaba atado a las bolas de Kyle y que obviamente el judío tenía el control completo en la relación. Tweek le toma un brazo a Craig y lo jala un poco, con expresión preocupada. No quería que se maten a los golpes, tendría que intervenir si seguían discutiendo.

-¿Cómo una puta? Por favor, dime que no hablas en serio. Si Tweek es una puta, entonces Broflovski debe ser un completo y total…-

-CRAIG.- Kyle corta su oración, ya que tampoco tenía intenciones de resistir una discusión o un pleito a los golpes departe de ellos. Mentiría si dijera que no ansiaba mandar al carajo a Craig por sus estúpidas insinuaciones, o por el simple hecho de provocar a Stan y tratar de abrir viejas heridas del pasado. Pero apacigua su temperamento al penetrarlo con sus ojos verdes y serios. Craig choca su mirada con la de Kyle, su contacto visual no dura más de diez segundos. Tucker reconoce esa forma de mirar, era algo así como un "detente, ya está bien, ganaste." ¿Cómo no recordar esa mirada cuando el pobre le rogaba que no le de tan duro por atrás?

-Nos vamos. Vinimos a caminar con Kenny y Butters, pero nos apartamos demasiado. Supongo que nos veremos en la escuela.- El pelirrojo le desvía la mirada con asco y le toma la mano a Stan. Oh si, ese era el Kyle que conocía, sin miedo a expresar sus emociones y con un orgullo indestructible. Comienza a alejarse de Tweek y Craig y arrastra a Marsh consigo, sin dejarle oportunidad de decir ni una sola palabra.

Tweek suspira y se aferra con mas fuerza al brazo del pelinegro, bajando la cabeza y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Si no le daba sexo a Craig, él podía llegar a querer tener intimidad con cualquier sujeto que este disponible. Para su desgracia, debía acostarse con él, para prevenir cualquier tipo de problema. Sabía que no era muy probable que alguien los volviera a interrumpir, esta vez había tenido suerte de que Stan y Kyle se hubieran cruzado en su camino, pero no volvería a pasar. La situación seguía siendo injusta para Tweek.

Desde lo lejos, se nota que Broflovski gira su cabeza hacia atrás para visualizar por última vez el rostro imperturbable de Craig y el semblante nervioso y preocupado de Tweek. Frunce el seño lleno de reproche cuando el pelinegro le hace una seña con una de sus manos, pero no le había sacado el dedo medio como lo haría habitualmente. Esta vez, le hace una señal de "cuernos" y hasta se atreve a sonreírle con total cinismo. El judío vuelve su vista hacia adelante y decide ignorarlo, lo llena de insultos en su mente pero decide no hacer comentarios al respecto por respeto a la presencia de Stan.

El rubio nervioso casi salta de su lugar al darse cuenta de toda esa situación, gestos y cruces de miradas a lo lejos. Su teoría se estaba confirmando, si no buscaba sexo con Kyle por simple necesidad hormonal, sería con Kenny, o quizás con alguna puta más fácil. Mm, aunque pensándolo bien, no había ninguna puta más fácil que McCormick, ¿O si? ¡Mierda, otra vez la presión era demasiada!

-Tu celular suena.- Le informa su pareja, girando levemente su rostro hacia el chico nervioso. Aparta su brazo de su agarre y le toma la mano con fuerza, ese gesto le parecía mas adecuando.

Tweek traga saliva y le asiente un par de veces, no estaba escuchando el timbre de su aparato por estar creando mentalmente horribles teorías paranoicas y pesimistas. Introduce su mano libre en su bolsillo y lo saca, era un mensaje de texto proveniente de Token. Lo lee y seguido de eso, le extiende el celular a Craig, emitiendo un pequeño respingo.

-Token me pregunta en donde, ngh, estoy. Es verdad, ellos deben estar muy preocupados. Yo estaba con ellos y luego me fui para seguirte a ti y a Thomas y luego pasó todo eso de que ustedes dos me descubrieron de una manera humillante y patética y…-

-Entiendo. Diles en donde estamos, que vengan. No me pienso mover.-

-¿Q-que me vas a hacer? Soy muy joven para ser violado en un parque, ¡Gah!-

Craig le sujeta la mano con mas intensidad y esto no pasa desapercibido por Tweek, quien le dedica una autentica expresión de preocupación. Oh no, quizás ese comentario lo había ofendido, básicamente lo estaba tratando como un violador pervertido. No debía ser bonito que alguien te trate así todo el tiempo.

-Nada, solo esperaremos aquí. Tranquilo.- Dicho esto, Craig le suelta la mano y da un par de pasos hacia el árbol en donde estaba recostado Tweek hace unos momentos. Se sienta en el suelo y recuesta su espalda contra este. Al verlo, el rubio reacciona y camina hacia él atolondradamente, se sienta a su lado y se acerca a su cuerpo, algo incomodo por la repentina decisión de Craig de no hacer nada y solo esperar. No, basta, ya no tenía que seguir echándose la culpa de todo. Sostiene su celular con ambas manos y a pesar de estar temblando notablemente, le responde a Token. Lo único que debían hacer era esperar hasta que ellos llegaran.

Tweek intenta relajarse y pensar en algo no tan estresante. Respira hondo y cierra sus ojos, de a poco deja de temblar un poco menos. Le extrañaba que Craig no le este hablando, no quería ofenderlo ni nada, esa nunca había sido su intención. Pero antes de que se empezara a mortificar de manera paranoica otra vez, siente como su pareja le toma la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos.

-Craig…-

El pelinegro apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Tweek y cierra sus ojos. Él se queda sin habla y siente el calor de su cuerpo y su tranquila respiración de una forma muy cercana. El rubio mira de reojo a su pareja y se queda por muchos segundos contemplando ese semblante relajado e imperturbable en Craig. La luz de la luna sobre sus rasgos lo hacían lucir como un verdadero ángel. Tan perfecto.

A cada segundo que pasaba, lo amaba más.

* * *

><p>-¡Así me gusta! ¡Que estén juntos y que no se peleen, que se amen y que jamás vuelvan a haber problemas entre ustedes! ¡Promete no volver a llorar, Tweekie!- Clyde se le abalanza a Tweek en un apasionado y enérgico abrazo y lo zamarrea de un lado a otro sin dejar de reír gracias a la felicidad que experimentaba. Craig y Token arquean una ceja ante el entusiasmo característico del chico de los tacos.<p>

-¡GAH! ¡Clyde! ¡No me dejas respirar!- Tweek no estaba acostumbrado a semejantes abrazos. Bueno, quizás solo un poco, pero los de Donovan eran tan bruscos que lo podían llegar a dejar K.O si se precipitaba demasiado. Pero Clyde no dejar de demostrarte todo su afecto, se separa levemente de su cuerpo, y aprovechando que estaba aturdido, confundido y mareado, lo vuelve a sujetar en otro intenso abrazo y se lo lleva a las corridas como si se trataran de niños de primaria.

Token suspira pero luego sonríe como si fuera un padre y estuviese viendo a sus hijos jugar entre ellos. Le alegraba que todo haya terminado bien al fin.

-Tengo algo que decirte.- La voz de Tucker se hace presente en el corto silencio que se había provocado entre los únicos que se habían quedado tranquilamente de pie, mirando a sus respectivas parejas correr como auténticos idiotas.

Token se había quedado a solas con Craig sin notarlo siquiera, y se muestra incrédulo ante las repentinas palabras de éste.

-Se podría decir que una vez, algo ocurrió entre Thomas y yo. Tenía trece.-

La verdad era que… a estas alturas de las cosas y más por lo sucedido ese día, de tantas ideas y vueltas y folladas de parte de Craig, nada en este mundo podría sorprenderlo. Hasta le parecía razonable que alguna vez en su vida… ellos hayan compartido algo más allá de la amistad.

-Umm. Eso es… tan jodido.-

-Lo sé. Supongo que tenía curiosidad, me gustaba mucho.-

-Y… ¿Eso significa que Kyle no fue el primero?- Es la primera pregunta que se le cruza por la cabeza. El ojiazul no despegaba su mirada carente de sentimientos de sus dos amigos que al parecer luchaban para ver quien se liberaba del abrazo del contrario. Tweek estaba perdiendo.

-Por supuesto que no, Broflovski siempre será el primero. Porque con Thomas, solo fueron… algo así como unos besos prolongados.-

-Sin sexo, ¿Ah?-

-Era demasiado virgen a los trece, solo tenía ojos para las mujeres. Mujeres y Thomas, Thomas y mujeres. Tu entiendes.-

-Virgen con hombres querrás decir.- El afro americano vuelve a suspirar, pero esta vez con cansancio. Ok, sería otro de los grandiosos secretos de Craig que tendría que mantener bajo total silencio. Obviamente debía preguntar lo siguiente:

-Bueno… ¿Y por qué me cuentas esto?-

El rostro de Tucker se enfoca en las orbes oscuras de Token, con mas seriedad de lo normal. Él sabía que era por algo jodido, podía leer sus pensamientos en ciertas ocasiones. Además reconocía lo que transmitían esos ojos extremadamente frígidos.

-Porque él tenía miedo y yo lo obligué. Por mi culpa él se enamoró de mi, por haberme dejado llevar por un impulso estúpido.-

Esta vez, la lástima se apodera del semblante de Black y no logra disimularla. Quizás eso era lo malo de ser una zorra, que mientras vas recorriendo tu camino llego de sexo y promiscuidad, existen buenas personas que se enamoran de ti. Resulta una mierda tener que lastimarlas tarde o temprano.

-No podría ser capaz de obligar a alguien que quiero de verdad otra vez. A veces no me controlo, pero no volveré a hacer algo tan inconsciente.-

-Ya no eres un niño, en realidad ninguno de nosotros lo es. Estoy seguro de que podrás manejarlo con Tweek.-  
>Sus ojos se quedan quietos, enfocados en el contrario. Luego de que Token le dedique una sonrisa honesta y sincera, más justa que otra cosa, Craig le devuelve un gesto de indiferencia. Le desvía la mirada, pero se digna a responder con cortas palabras que lo transmitían todo.<p>

-Claro que podré.-

* * *

><p><em>"Tengo que hacerlo por el bien de Craig. Por mi bien, por el bien de ambos. Aunque no me sienta psicológicamente preparado para volver a afrontar este reto, lo haré de todas formas. Me asusta, pero me asusta aún más que se muera de abstinencia o que intente follar con otro con tal de quitarse esas horribles ansias que tiene. Lo haré. No voy a morir, no voy a morir, no voy a morir."<em>

Tweek intentaba autoconvencerse a si mismo con millones de pensamientos innecesarios. Es decir, se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su espalda contra la pared, sentado en la cama de Craig.

-Bueno, ya lo decidí. Hoy… hoy tendremos sexo. Toda la noche si es necesario, por lo menos de esa manera estarás calmado por un buen tiempo.- Las palabras del rubio sonaban completamente decididas, como si estuviera tomando la determinación de ir a una guerra y morir en batalla.

Craig estaba recostado a su lado, de costado. Picaba con su dedo índice a Tweek desde hace horas, pero al parecer, él había estado muy concentrado en meditar. No podía imaginar muy bien cuales fueron sus tan profundos pensamientos en todo ese tiempo, pero por lo menos ya había reaccionado de ese extraño trance.

-Estuve pensado al respecto sobre lo que dijiste en el parque.-

-¡Gah! ¿En serio?- Los ojos de Tweek se vuelven curiosos, ladea su cabeza intrigado hacia un muy paciente y tranquilo Craig. Él no cambia la tonalidad de su voz y tampoco muestra algún sentimiento en particular.

-Si. Si quieres que esperemos, por mi está bien.-

Oh por DIOS. ¿Realmente era Craig el que estaba hablando? Tweek no podía creer lo maduro y responsable que estaba siendo al tomar esa decisión. Aunque mas que nada, eso sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Qué rayos le había sucedido? ¡Si estuvieron a punto de follar en un jodido parque! ¿Tan rápido se había calmado?

-P-pero… me he estado preparando mentalmente para el dolor, ngh, desde que llegamos aquí. ¿Por qué cambiaste de…?-

-Porque respetaré tus deseos. Cuando te sientas listo, lo haremos nuevamente. Si piensas que fui muy violento la primera vez, quiero que me disculpes. No volveré a lastimarte.- Craig le sujeta una manga de su camisa y lo jala hacia él de la manera mas tierna que un ser humano se podría imaginar. Tweek se sonroja y siente los nervios recorrer su cuerpo de principio a fin. Craig le estaba diciendo que respetaría todos sus tiempos, que soportaría la abstinencia con tal cuidarlo y no hacerle daño. Era un gesto tan valioso para él.

Su corazón late de una forma intensa y acelerada. No podía pedir a alguien mas perfecto a su lado, estaba tan enamorado de Craig Tucker. Podía escuchar con muchísima claridad el Bum Bum en su pecho y también podía sentir un calor increíble recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Se queda mirando y admirando los ojos azules de Craig, que le transmitían millones de sentimientos hacia él.

-El sexo es muy importante, pero no lo es todo para mi. Por eso te esperaré todo el tiempo que quieras, Tweek.-

-¡Craig!- Su pareja se conmueve por las palabras que le estaba dedicando y se abalanza sobre el pelinegro. Se abrazan con fuerza y Craig no tarda en sujetar el rostro del rubio con una mano y besarlo. Besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Craig, Craig…- Gime en un suspiro entrecortado y se separa de la boca de su amante, quedándose a escasos centímetros de su boca y jadeando despacio. Tucker lo toma de las caderas y lo gira hacia un lado, ambos permanecen uno en frente del otro sobre aquella angosta cama, y se observan a los ojos.

-Estoy listo.-

Craig alza ambas cejas y permanece en silencio unos cuantos segundos.

-Después de todas las cosas cursis que te dije… ¿Así de fácil será?-

-¡Si! Agh. Confío en ti, te amo y creo que, ngh, me siento preparado para volver a intentarlo.- Tweek le sonríe y no tiembla, simplemente le regala uno de sus mejores gestos de tranquilidad. Verlo de esa manera, tan calmado y seguro… provocaba que Tucker sienta algo calido en su corazón.

-Yo también te amo y mucho. No lo olvides.-

Las mejillas de Tweek se vuelven a teñir de rojo, ardiendo como nunca antes. Siente que ambas manos de su pareja sostenían su rostro y lo acariciaban con suma delicadeza. Ese simple rose departe de Craig le provoca un vuelco en el corazón, que sus ojos se llenen de lagrimas y que su cuerpo tiemble de principio a fin. Pero ya no tenía miedo y no volvería a tenerlo si se trataba del pelinegro.

Craig cierra sus ojos nuevamente y une sus labios con los de Tweek, saboreando su húmeda cavidad y entrelazando su lengua con la de él. El rubio corresponde y cierra sus ojos dejándose llevar por esas sensaciones tan fuertes que se sentían tan bien.

_Los roces volvían, la adrenalina, la pasión, el fuerte deseo._

En un momento de la noche, solo se escuchaba la respiración de Craig. Y algunos crujidos que provenían de la cama, al momento que él solo se dedicaba a envestir pausadamente. Se detiene agotado y baja la cabeza tomando aire con muchísima dificultad.

Tweek solo lo observaba mientras que sus parpados se vencían gracias al mismo cansancio, estando recostado de espaldas contra la cama y sonriéndole tranquilamente.

Craig no dejaba de jadear, y cuando levanta un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con las orbes verdes de su amado Tweek, él le sujeta el rostro con una de sus manos y le seca un par de gotas de transpiración con su pulgar.

Se deja llevar por la pacifica sonrisa que le regala su rubio y entonces, de un momento a otro, le sonríe de la misma manera. De esa forma que únicamente le mostraba a Tweek.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo estuvo? e.e Espero que les haya gustado n.n Me parece que voy a subir una especie de "Especial Navideño" antes de Navidad. Lleno de parejas de todo lo que se imaginen xD. Respondo reviews anteriores.<strong>

**Taichi Sora: Jajaja disfrute escribiendo el capitulo anterior, el trio de Token, Clyde y Kevin me parece muy gracioso y divertido! Las cosas con Tweek ya se habían solucionado, pero quise poner algo un poco picante en este capi como para terminarlo por completo. Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que te haya gustado el final n.n**

**Tweekers ON FIRE: Iba a actualizar el fin de semana, pero no me aguante xD quería terminar este fic y dedicarme a escribir el que es de navidad :3 Visteee, Clyde es un amor *-* super tierno, me dan ganas de comermelo de lo dulce que puede ser! Quise meter aunque sea un indicio de Bunny para que Kenny no se quedara tan solito jajaj xD. Aunque no lo creas, 20 capitulos para mi es cortito, porque una vez llegue a subir un fic de 65 capitulos (omg xD) gracias por todos tus lindos reviews en este fic, de verdad muchas gracias!**

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: Espero que te guste este ultimo capitulo, ya que dentro de todo aparecen bastante Stan y Kyle e.e siiii, yo espero un Creek bien largo tuyo *-*lo seguiría día y noche hasta que lo termines, adoro la manera en que escribes e.e y todos tus drabbless, son super sexys :D (se me pego decir que todo es sexy jajaja) gracias por seguir esta historia en todos los capitulos, de verdad! :D**

**Kami Igarashi: Para mi quedo bastante lindo el final, metí un pequeño problema que al final tuvo una hermosa resolución entre ellos dos *-* aww te deseo suerte en tus examenes n.n gracias por haber seguido mi fic y por dejarme tan lindos reviews n.n**

**Metal-jam: No importa, me alegra que me hayas dejado un review en el anterior capitulo y que te haya gustado mi historia n.n me divirtió escribir sobre el pasado de Craig (fue tan mujeriego, se acostó con todo el mundo xD) gracias por tus lindas palabras n.n**

**Gabii16: JAJAJ pobre Clyde xD en serio que fue lento. Sii, todo salió bien al final, por lo menos Kevin no cagó tanto las cosas. Como que Clyde tenía ambas etnias para elegir(? de alguna forma al hacer este fic, me dieron ganas de escribir un Stolovan ._. kajsdjas gracias por seguir esta historia y por tus reviews :)**

**CoffeeCookie: Jajajaj tenía que hacer que Kevin mande al carajo a Token indirectamente con el "Fuck you" lejano, estos chicos serán rivales por siempre xD a pesar de que Clyde eligió estar con Token jaja. Aprobé los examenes wii n.n Espero que te haya gustado este último capitulo, gracias por haber seguido mi historia con tus lindos reviews :3**

**Sakuya: Jajajja Token siendo racista consigo mismo xDD se notaba que estaba desesperado jajaj. A pesar de tener segundas intenciones, Kevin me resulto muy divertido. Fue extraño crearle una personalidad, porque la verdad es que no tiene una muy definida, supongo que me basé en otros fics que leí xD. Espero que te haya gustado este ultimo capitulo, gracias por seguirme en todos los capitulos de esta historia, gracias de verdad! :D**

**lintu asakura: Te respondo ahora que puedo xD aww si, ver a Craig así, medio fragil e inseguro. Mierda, lo hace tan lindo *-* Si, solo se podría mostrar asi con Tweek porque lo ama, no con cualquier otra persona e.e a pesar de que con Thomas tenía ciertas actitudes, siempre quiso a Tweek verdaderamente *-* gracias por tus reviews, por haber seguido siempre este fic n.n**

**...  
><strong>

**Bienn, tambien les agradezco a tooodos los que me fueron dejando reviews a lo largo del fic :) Voy a seguir subiendo varios fics largos de South Park. Luego del de navidad, quizás suba un Style. Siempre se me ocurren argumentos raros para los fics xD, lo que estuve pensando tambien es extraño, pero lo subiré igual jajaj. Hace unos días encontré una pagina de internet que nombraba todas las parejas de SP, increiblemente las mas famosas en EEUU son el Cartyle (Kyman, como sea), el Style, el Creek y al final el Bunny. A pesar de esto, yo creo que me adapto a casi cualquier pareja, por eso podría escribir lo que sea e.e jaja.**

**No los molesto más, nos leeremos luego :) Saludos ~  
><strong>


End file.
